


Bridges

by CrystalRebellion



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Drama, Drule Empire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Galaxy Alliance, Learning to trust, Politics, Sometimes things do NOT go as planned, Worldbuilding, dotu, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 165,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion
Summary: Bridges can be formed, bridges can be crossed and bridges can be burned. A solar storm on a feral planet grounds Blue Lion and Prince Lotor's personal ship, setting into motion an unusual chain of events. Lotor and Allura learn to trust and lean on each other in ways they never expected as their world around them is altered and history is changed (Lotor x Allura fluff-drama) (DotU)





	1. Crash Landing

Allura sighed, leaning back in her cockpit seat. She wasn't going anywhere. The lion had been damaged in the crash landing on the planet Charin, and the solar storm was making it impossible to navigate, communicate, or even launch. Charin was a planet very close to its central star, and currently the star was undergoing some severe coronal activity. _A more skilled pilot could do it_ , she thought grimly.

"Okay, first thing’s first," she muttered to herself in an effort to lift her spirits. The planet's surface was not completely different from Arus. Her lion had landed roughly in a rocky, mountainous terrain, but there was a rich diversity of vegetation around her.

The sky overhead was a bleak grey; clouded out by all the radiation particles from the system's star interacting with the atmosphere and generated some low cloud cover. A gentle wind rustled at the surface of the planet, but nothing nearly as cacophonous as the radiation storm brewing above the atmosphere.

She checked her system controls to see if the mechanical beast could still move. She sighed in relief as it hummed to life, albeit with a bit of a limp. With some effort, Allura maneuvered it to a cave she had located in the side of the mountain, laid it down and power off in the back corner. After climbing out of the hatch and dropping down, she inspected the makeshift shelter.

The cave wasn't particularly large, but it did afford a sanctuary from overhead eyes and a respite from the wind that was beginning to pick up sand and grit outside. A small mouth opening barely large enough to accommodate her vehicle opened up into a much larger cavern with little pockets. She shook her head and began to inspect the damage done to her ship but to little avail. She wasn't a technician. At most she could do basic repairs and even then, she still needed Pidge or Hunk's help.

Frustrated, she slammed the access panel closed and paced around inside of the cave before walking to the opening, looking over the planet below. The entrance to her sanctuary was etched into a hillside, only a narrow winding path even having access to the opening to her shelter. It made for an easily defended rest point, at least until she figured out her next move. The path wound down the rocky terrain into a more forest-like zone with trees and leafy vegetation.

"I guess I should have a look around, check to see what is nearby," she murmured to herself, finding it less eerie to talk to herself than sit in silence. Exiting the cave, Allura picked her way along the rugged little path in the mountainside, heading down to the lush ground below. Her white boots scuffed at the dirt and twice she slid – only once did she catch herself.

With an indignant, paltry attempt at a curse, she stood up and dusted the soil from her backside before carefully moving the rest of the way down.

As she stepped into much more forgiving, plains-like terrain, the princess caught scent of wreckage. Burning, warped metal and plastic invaded her senses as she slid gently between the trees and foliage. Upon landing behind a large tree, she righted herself and cautiously peered around through the flora when the sounds of static crackling and outright cursing arose.

Allura couldn't stop herself from the flood of words that fell from her lips at the sight before her.

"Of course _you're_ here!" She stepped out from behind her leafy hiding place, hands on hips and a wary, guarded look across her face.

The Crown Prince of Doom spun on the spot from where he was kicking the remnants of his personal spacecraft to stare up into the eyes of a very angry princess. His world skidded to a stop as his breath caught at the sight of the blue fire in her eyes.

"Allura! What are you doing here?" Lotor could only manage to pull forth the most logical thought in his mind while he took control of all the other ideas, thoughts and emotions running freely through him at the unexpected sight of her.

"I..." she trailed off for a moment, a light pink color staining her cheeks. "I was conducting a sector fly-through and didn't notice the solar storm. I thought it would be best not to try and pilot in these conditions," she finished primly, hands still on her hips.

Lotor just stared at her, taking in the image before him: the princess of Arus in her traditional white and pink flight suit. Her hands rested tensely on her hips as she stared down at him from a slightly higher elevation on a sloping hillside, a mere thirty feet from him. Her sun-spun hair was half up in her bun, half falling free. A frown touched his face as he looked closer. Her eyes were worried, scratches marred both her perfect face and her white body suit. In some places, her clothing looked torn or even burned. He kept his face impassive but returned his eyes to hers, a twitch of his lips the only indication of his next statement.

"You crashed, too."

"I most certainly did not!" The eruption of her blush signified his accuracy in his statement and while his expression turned amused, his inward concern for her safety escalated slightly.

"I bet you did," he added lazily, turning to face her fully for the first time, his hands coming to rest leisurely across his chest.

"Blue Lion does _not_ crash. Not unless you're involved," she added tartly. Lotor flinched slightly. It was true that Blue Lion had taken some damage under his fire. He had always been very clear with his fleet to never hurt her, but a stray missile or worse – his father's fleet – often made contact with her lion. Additionally, it was virtually impossible to get his hands on her when her lion wasn't on the ground. While she was never hurt, her lion certainly did take a few bruises.

Since he had no response, he lazily started strolling up the embankment to where she stood, hands still crossed over his chest. His gait slowed when he noticed the widening of her eyes at his approach. To her credit, she stayed perfectly still, hands still on her hips in righteous indignation, staring at him until he was a foot away looking down into eyes.

"What," she asked tensely. Lotor just stared into her eyes, completely lost in the feeling of being so close to her and not having to twist through an elaborate and complicated scheme just to glimpse her. He answered honestly.

"I have no idea," he murmured. Surprised by his statement, she softened a little and stepped back away from him, dropping her hands to her sides. The princess peered around his broad frame to his smoking ship.

"Well, I doubt you faked that," she acquiesced and shrugged. The wind picked up suddenly and she flinched as dust particles hit her, shielding her eyes with her hand. "Unless you're set on staying here, there's..." she trailed off, hesitating. Did she really want to offer up her hiding place to him?

"Yes?" He asked quietly, re-positioning himself upwind from her to try and shelter her from the storm without crowding her. He was pleasantly surprised by how much he enjoyed having her near him and not flinging shoes, shooting or screaming at him.

"There's a cave up there," she finished, pointing to the hillside. "Unless you want to stay out here and get sandblasted," she turned and started walking back the way she came, not waiting for an answer. The invitation was there. Lotor stood still, processing what she had just told him. With little hesitation, he followed behind her, admiring the view.

Stepping through the mouth of the cave, Allura took a deep breath of sand-free air, exhaling in relief. Making her way over to the back where her lion was curled up, she reached up and released the last bit of her hair in the bun letting it fall down her back in a tangled, wind-tossed mess.

She sat on top of her lion's head and popped the hatch, glancing up to acknowledge Lotor stepping into the cave. She dropped into the cockpit and rummaged around until she found what she was looking for.

The prince watched with quiet amusement as Allura emerged from the lion tossing out two sets of two bundles. She kept one of the shrink-wrapped parcels for herself and tossed the other to him, his reflexes catching the backpack instinctively.

"What's this?"

She grunted and pushed the hatch door shut and slid down.

"Those are food and water rations for three days. I'll admit, the food isn't great. But it has been nutritionally balanced to foster wilderness survival. Protein heavy."

"Why are you sharing your resources with me?"

She stopped as she picked up the other two bundles - bedrolls by the look of them.

"I can't let you starve. I have no idea how long that storm will last. You certainly can't go anywhere in your ship, and Blue Lion has taken enough damage that I sure won't be able to fly in the storm. ...A more skilled pilot probably could," she added softly, looking a little disappointed in herself.

Lotor shook his head. "I doubt even your commander could fly in this. Those winds, coupled with the radiation, would even give Voltron trouble. Let me help," he said before turning and walking outside into the sandstorm.

"How are you-" she stopped as he was gone, just the faint hum of his sword coming to life sounding in the distance. She shook her head again and went back to preparing a little rest area. She was very precise as she set up two separate sleeping stations; her message very clear.

Lotor came back, his arms full of branches, sticks, twigs and logs. Dropping them with a grunt near where she had set up the little beds, he paused only to snicker at the two separate camps before starting to set up a campfire in between them.

"If you think that would stop me," he nodded toward the bed bundles.

"I'll shoot you," she threatened, her voice tighter than it had been. He glanced up from where he was working with the fire and saw the legitimate alarm in her eyes. Lotor shook his head once.

"Admittedly, I'm unused to not getting everything I want, but even I have more honor than that, Princess. Does that survival kit of yours have a light in it?"

"Wha- oh, yes," she went and retrieved the lighter and brought it back to him, then sat down cross legged on a bedroll to watch him work. He finished setting the kindling inside the tepee of increasingly larger sticks before lighting the thatch around it. With a gentleness she hadn't seen from the Drule prince before, he blew on the smoldering leaves and dried grass, urging them to conflagration. Patiently he added a little more fuel, and before long he had coaxed a modest fire that was large enough to warm the sleeping area.

"Oh," she murmured before she could stop herself. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Lotor exhaled coming down out of his kneeling position in front of the fire to sit, one leg draped over the other. His golden eyes still focused intently on the flames, the midas hue reflecting more light than it should have. Once he was certain the fire was strong enough to go on without further nurturing, he added a few larger logs to the blaze.

Without warning his eyes snapped to hers, the honey color still smoldering as if the fire were within them. Allura swallowed nervously, her heart hitching a little before beating faster than it had been before. It was alarm, she reassured herself, and nothing more.

"What? Start a fire?"

Allura found herself nodding in response, too captivated by the intense look in his eyes to find her voice.

"I don't just sit on a throne all day, you know," he chided her lightly. His words were an effort to lighten the growing tension between them, but as her cheeks blushed and she bit down on her bottom lip unconsciously, it only grew heavier.

Lotor shifted uncomfortably, letting out a low exhale before standing up suddenly and talking a walk to the front of the cave. The blast of wind from outside helped clear his mind of the deliciously indecent thoughts that had been growing wilder with each passing second, but the clarity lasted only a moment.

A wave of fire rippled through him when he felt Allura's hand rest on his back. He had been so distracted that he hadn't even heard her approach and stop behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound as rude as it did. I don't think you sit around all day. I was just surprised is all," she was explaining, her voice a little softer. Lotor quickly realized she mistook his sudden departure as a sign of displeasure rather than the opposite.

He shrugged his shoulders and felt both dismay and relief when her hand fell back to her side. Relief that the heat swelling in him began to subside again but dismay at the loss of her touch.

Allura came to stand beside him and surveyed the planet below before raising her eyes to the sky.

"It looks like an actual storm out there - with clouds and rain coming," she commented. Lotor would have brushed the comment off as an awkward change of subject except that there were indeed quite ominous clouds building.

"The solar wind has probably disrupted the weather patterns of this planet. Have you been here before? Do you know much about its environment naturally?"

Allura shook her head. "Unfortunately, not. This is my first time here. I've flown by as part of just a patrol route and it seems not too different than Arus as far as landscape, but I have no knowledge of temperatures and weather patterns. However," she crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her upper arms lightly. "The temperature seems to be dropping. I'm going back to the fire."

He watched her retreating frame head back to the warm glow of the flames as a crack of lightning lit up the sky behind him, signaling the fall of rain.

Allura sat back down on her bedroll, listening to the rain fall outside as she stared at the fire. Glancing up, she saw Lotor still standing in the entry way, his frame a silhouette against the fading sunlight outside and the occasional lightning strike.  
She took the time to study him; time she had never been granted before. Whenever Lotor had been close enough to her to see, Allura was usually running in the opposite direction. Despite being trapped alone in a cave with him where no one knew her location, she was the least afraid of him she had ever been.

The look he had in his eyes when she had threatened to shoot him was what reassured her more than anything. It hadn't been a look of annoyance, irritation or even concern that she might actually try and shoot him: it had been a flash of pride, determination and a fierce disgust for how Zarkon treated his females. For all the shady, manipulative tactics Lotor had taken to get to her through the years, she truly believed that he would never lay a hand on her in that way.

"What are you thinking about?"

Allura couldn't stop the gasp of surprise as Lotor spoke, easing himself down to sit cross legged on the bedroll across the fire from her. It was almost completely dark outside, save the flash of lightning on occasion, and the only light in the room was the fire between them. It threw his Drulish features into stark contrast as the light shifted and danced with the crackling of the flames.

Once more, she saw the fire smoldering in his eyes as he stared intently at her as if he were trying to read her mind. She shook her head once, her hair a matted mess of leaves, dirt and wind-frayed tangles. How his hair managed to be as slick and straight as it always was, she couldn't imagine.

"Contingency plans," Allura supplied eventually when he continued to stare at her.

"You mean what you'll do if a ship comes for me before Keith comes for you."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No, actually… you are not. I simply guessed," he admitted.

"What will you do if that happens," she finally asked. The question hung heavy in the air, her breath held as she waited for the answer. She knew what it would be - she would go with him. There wouldn't be a choice in the matter. There would be soldiers, and if not that, his strength alone could overpower her. Her heart hammered in her chest with rising panic, waiting for him to actually say the words and confirm her fears.

"We'll see when the time comes," he answered after a painfully long moment, surprising Allura. When she stared at him openly with guarded suspicion, he continued. "I have no idea when that will be. You saw my ship. The locator on it is completely destroyed. I wasn't on official business when I came through here so none of my men will know where to start looking for me. We could be weeks out. Honestly I'm more concerned what will happen when the Black Lion drops out of the sky on top of me. If he attacks me, I _will_ fight him, Princess. Just so you know."

"I-" she stopped, her skin paling. Her blood felt cold as the wind left her lungs when a realization settled in. Lotor quickly rose and came to sit beside her, and immediately became even more concerned when she didn't display any signs of flinching away from him. Without hesitating, his coat was off his body and draping over her trembling shoulders, dwarfing her in leather and spice.

"I won't kill him if I can help it, but I can’t not act. We'll figure it out." He touched both her shoulders and rubbed them, trying to warm her up out of her shocked state, not knowing how to comfort her.

Allura started to melt out of her numbed situation, awakened by the deep, smoky scent that infiltrated her senses. The first thing she noticed was Lotor wasn't across from her anymore and then subsequently realized he was next to her, his arms around her shoulders and his tunic draped over her.

"I, what-"

"Allura? You looked like you went into shock. Are you alright?"

She shook her head once, staring up into his golden reptilian eyes, her shoulders touching his chest, his thigh pressed into hers as he tried to offer comfort. His scent was dark and dangerous, warming parts of her body she'd rather not awaken.

Allura exhaled, closed her eyes to block out the image of him so close to her, her cheeks flaring into a bright blush.

"No, I just realized something… _alarming_. And it wasn't about you and Keith. You two have been trying to kill each other for a long time now and you're both fine." Another exhale as she collected her thoughts, a wry smile touching her lips.

"I think," she hedged. "I think we were both predicting to see the other's ships first and then deal with that situation. I think we are in more trouble than we thought, Lotor."

His name on her lips made his blood heat and he watched her intently. Her lips shined in the firelight and it took the iron will of the gods themselves to keep him still. She was so close to him, so light and beautiful, so kind and gentle, and willingly sitting in his arms, draped in his coat. His predatory nature was at maximum and keeping the beast she awakened within him restrained was taking all of his will. He knew making a movement now, especially with her having been in some state of shock moments ago would shatter every scrap of trust he had managed to scrape together.

"Go on," he urged her gently, his voice softer and more hoarse with need than he intended. Blue eyes flashed open and looked up at him again, stunning him once more. She looked away, glancing to the fire before speaking again.

"They don't know where I am. I was off the course of a routine patrol mission. Blue Lion has a transmitter to send last known coordinates. The storm, however, interfered with that communication. The last data they'll receive will be planets over. They won't know to come here. I don't know how long solar storms can last, but once it passes, my lion might be able to fly. I can get us both out of here, in theory. But as long as that storm is raging, I can't launch and the transmitter won't be sending any useful data to Arus. And I've seen storms in this sector last weeks. ...I was actually expecting Doom to find you within a couple days and would go from there. But, if they aren't coming for you..."

Lotor was too enamored with her features and watching her lips move as she rambled on to really understand what she was saying at first. 

Then it sunk in.

"Shit. "

"We could be here weeks, Lotor, and I only have resources for a few days."

He sat back and looked at her, the fire draining from his blood as the reality of their situation set in.

"Okay," he started with a sigh. "Allura. Allura, stay with me here." He touched her shoulders again and this time turned her to face him as she started to shake again. "Don't go into shock. Stay here. We have time. Right now, in this moment, we have time. We have supplies for a few days. Tomorrow we will think more about this and scout the terrain. We will make this work. And do you know why?"

She shook her head numbly, blinded by the brilliance of his eyes so close to hers.

"Because you are brilliant and you are generous. The storm above the clouds may only last a couple days. We don't know. But panic _will_ be our enemy."

She nodded, and he watched with satisfaction as the terror in her eyes hardened into resolution. _That_ was the stubborn princess he knew.

"You're right," she agreed and nodded. "We should probably get some sleep tonight though, there's not much else that can be done right now, so conserving strength is in our best interest." She began to shrug out of his coat when he stopped her.

"Keep it, sleep under it. Temperature doesn't bother me as much as it will bother you. I rather enjoy the cooler weather, plus my body temperature runs hotter than yours," he explained, standing up to head back to his side of the fire. As much as he wanted to cradle her against him, naked or otherwise, he was walking a fine line with her.

Allura watched as he eased himself down onto the bedroll, his muscles flexing leisurely. Without his tunic, he was bare-chested in just his trousers. Removing his boots and tossing them aside, he stretched out along the canvas and looked over to her, a rakish grin splitting his lips and revealing his fangs.

"Like what you see? Go ahead and look," he purred at her, folding his arms behind his head brazenly, watching the little princess tucked into his coat. Her cheeks flushed a delicious color of pink as she snapped out of her stare and fished around in her survival pack to find one of the dehydrated bars in there. Making quick work of it, she burrowed under the thin blankets offered with the bedroll, letting the coat drape over the top.

"Are you sure you won't be too cold without it?" She asked, peeking out from her cocoon.

"I'll be fine," he assured her, rolling over onto his side with his back to the fire to help tamp down the desire to leap through the flames and grab her. An exhausted 'thank you' was breathed in his direction as she succumbed to fatigue.  
Lotor, however, was wide awake. He stayed still for a while longer to make sure she was deep asleep before standing up and pacing around the cave.

Their situation was entirely alarming. While he had done his best to calm the frightened princess, he was concerned. They knew very little of the plant and animal life on the planet. The water seemed potable at least, but food would be a concern soon. The temperature situation was a worrisome as well. If they were stranded for any length of time, a more viable shelter that was far more insulated would be needed.

Lotor moved back over to place some more firewood on the campfire. He worried if it went out Allura would be too cold. Humans were beautifully fragile in many ways and alarmingly so in others. A Drule would be comfortable in this kind of weather for days as long as his health stayed up. Once fatigue began to set in then the temperature would affect him more, but still not as much as a human.

As the fire came alive again, his eyes were drawn to her form, wrapped in a blanket under his coat. Allura was shivering still. He muttered a low oath and grabbed his own blanket off his bed and approached her.

_This can't go well_ , he thought to himself, but he had little options. As he touched her shoulders to peel his coat off of her, Allura's eyes fluttered open.

"What, Lotor what are you-" Her question turned to panic noises when he pushed her body over so he could slide into her bedroll with her, bringing his second blanket on top of them both, his coat on top of that.

She struggled and fought against him, and he just used his strength to move her so she was laying across his chest, his arm heavy across her back, pinning her slender form against him.

"You said you wouldn't-"

"I'm not," he said quietly, his voice calm and low. Allura stilled momentarily, terrified as he held her against his bare chest.

"Then what-"

"You're still cold. My body temperature is warm compared to yours. It will help you. Look, pants are still on." He raised the bottom blanket to point down to the fact both of them were still dressed, save the coat draping over them. He was careful to only lift the blanket up enough to show his waistband - he heavily doubted she could relax if she saw what effect she had on his body. Lotor's tone was distanced and precise. He barely said anything as he settled in on his back, holding her in place against him as she squirmed more.

"If you could stop struggling, that would help tremendously," he gritted out through his teeth. Her wiggling body was making his iron will weaken.

"Help with what?" She asked, still protesting the new sleeping arrangement.

"I want nothing more than to jump you right now and warm you in a very different way. But I doubt you would consent to that sort of activity, no matter how enjoyable it would be."

He knew the moment that it clicked for her. She still struggled and fidgeted even after he finished speaking through a clenched jaw before she went very, very still.

"Oh..." Her breathy whisper aroused a chuckle out of him as he exhaled slowly.

"Now. You're safe, both from me and from the temperature. Try and get some rest," he instructed, his lips near her ear.

Allura could hardly breathe. The scent of the prince surrounded her with the same strength and possessiveness his body did. Her head was on his shoulder, her chest pressed up against him. His muscled arm was heavy across the small of her back, holding her tightly to him. Despite the fear she had initially when she had awakened to him joining her in her bed, she felt _very_ safe.

That feeling alone concerned her. Her pulse raced, but it wasn't with terror or alarm - it was with excitement. Even with her prim and proper upbringing, she still recognized the effect his proximity was having on her.

Allura tucked her face down away from his as he whispered in her ear, trying to hide the blush that bloomed over her and heated her body. Even without the added excitement, he was correct: his body was indeed much warmer than hers and sheltered her from the chill of the cave.

Inwardly she berated the fact she took such pleasure and sanctuary in the arms of this man in particular, but she slowly calmed herself down enough to relax against him. It was only because of their situation, Allura rationalized; if she had been cozy in her bed on Arus she wouldn't feel this way. It was only natural in a moment of desperation to unconsciously gravitate toward something that would help ensure her survival. He was big and strong and it had absolutely nothing to do with the sensual purr he exuded or the cat-like predatory look he often had.

Calming her heart down to a more relaxed tempo, she exhaled deeply before letting herself drift back to sleep with that last hope.


	2. Rising Tension

Allura stirred. She felt warm and safe. Her fingers arched against her pillow, stretching lightly in her bed. Her bolster felt wrong; it was too firm. Her lashes brushed against her cheek as they fluttered open slowly. Her palm flexed again before freezing when she realized she was nestled up against the chiseled chest of Crown Prince Lotor himself. A respectable spike of panic launched through her as her heart leapt to her throat and her blood froze in her veins before memories of the day prior flitted back to her.

He had rather brutishly bullied his way into her bed, but other than keeping her close and warm, he hadn't done a thing. She left her head resting against his chest, glancing up to his face. Lotor's eyelids remained closed, his full lashes fluttering ever so lightly.  Allura found herself in a unique situation: she could fully look over the man laying underneath her without him smirking at or taunting her, or be in any danger.

Her body as still as she could keep it, her eyes roved over him, examining every line of his face, every curve of his slightly-parted lips, every definition in his bare chest. Her palm resting on his chest twitched slightly as she allowed herself to feel the raw masculinity underneath her fingertips.  Power, strength and lethal determination was dormant beneath her small frame, his arm still heavy over her back. Very lightly she lifted her hand from his chest and hesitantly reached toward his face. Stray strands of white silk draped over his cheek, shimmering in the light from the rising sun outside. As if transfixed by his peaceful presence, Allura's fingers lightly brushed the hair out of his face, tucking it behind his pointed ear.

The next second happened so quickly, Allura didn't have time to process what happened, much less scream.

The instant her fingertips touched his ear, his eyes snapped open and dilated serpentine irises focusing on her with wicked speed. His grip closed around the wrist of the offending hand and before she knew how, he had inverted their positions and pinned her to the floor, his weight pressed into her.

His hair draped around them as he hovered over her, lazily enjoying her immobilized form beneath him, one arm bracing himself up, the other still holding tight to her wrist.

Allura sucked in a breath as he rubbed her pulse point, clearly sensing the erratic rhythm as her body went into overdrive. Lotor lowered his face to her wrist and glided his nose along the vein, drawing in her fragrance. Raising his head, he locked eyes with her, grinning dangerously as both her breath and heart caught. His rubbed a slow circle on her skin casually, enjoying her scent as it bloomed around him.

"Did you know..." he said slowly, encouraging her to squirm and struggle under him while he took his time with her."That Drule ears are exceptionally sensitive?"

Allura made a noise of protest as he leaned in closer to her face, her panic escalating higher. He inhaled deeply again, letting the mixture of her fear and arousal fully infiltrate his system. The princess gasped as his pupils dilated more, the reptilian eyes fixated with unmistakable intensity and desire.

"...Please," she whispered softly, wet droplets springing to the corners of her eyes as she fought to control her fear and get out from under his grasp. She choked on a whimper as he leaned in close. His scent was pure power and promised of pleasure, inciting shivers on her skin and surges of heat through her body. As Lotor closed in, Allura clamped her eyes shut and braced herself. To her absolute surprise, nothing happened.

He hovered over her just centimeters away, his breath warm against her face. Lighter than a butterfly's wings, his lips descended onto her forehead and left a shocking soft kiss. A moment later, a flurry of movement had him off of her and walking toward the entrance of the cave, leaving her trembling, blushing and altogether confused.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was shaky and weak as she called after him. Lotor paused in the entryway to the cave and turned his head slightly in her direction but did not turn his body.  He contemplated her question for a moment, as if debating on giving her an answer.

"To find some cold water," he muttered eventually before walking out into the sunshine of the new morning.

Allura sat up, letting his coat slide off her shoulders. She slowly rose to her feet, struggling to balance on her trembling legs.

"What is _wrong_ with me," she murmured to herself, rubbing her forehead. "I should  _not_  have that sort of reaction..." Her mind wandered to the memory of his lips, the strength of his chest. She even flushed brightly at the memory of him pinning her. Had she not been so afraid, there was a distinct chance she would have reacted in a very different manner.  _What would it be like to be beneath him and not feel fear?  Instead to feel only strength and safety?_   Allura had spent much of her adult life protecting and caring for herself and her people, depending on her own strength of will alone.  The glimmer of the prospect of respite stunned her in an unearthly way.  She shook her head once more to clear the dangerous thoughts. That simply wasn't acceptable.  _Not him._  Allura exhaled, letting her fingers brush through her hair in a moment of frustration, only to cry out as they hooked into a tangle.

Grumbling, her boots clicked across the cave floor as she went to her lion and began digging around in the storage compartments, begging for a hair brush, grateful for a new mission to focus on. Unfortunately, it was short lived. With a curse of frustration, she left empty-handed, disgruntled by her current state.

_Good to have food and shelter, certainly. But I'm absolutely adding deodorant, soap and a hairbrush to the kits. The boys probably don't have to worry about the brush, but they'll be happy for the other two,_  she thought dryly, her dark humor giving way to a shaky sigh as the nerves started to settle back in.

Allura felt her anxiety rising at her situation and decided the best thing she could do was to start gathering resources outside. She descended from the cave on the hunt for more wood and twigs for the next fire, as well as anything she could identify as edible. A place to bathe would also be welcome, as long as there wasn't a naked Drule prince in it.

_Or maybe that's what you're hoping for?_  She froze mid-step as a blush sprang all over her body, memories of the evening and morning resurfacing once again. His weight on her body, his breath against her skin... Allura wasn't sure where her mind would have wandered to if she hadn't slipped and slid the rest of the way down the embankment.

She sat unceremoniously covered in dirt and rocks, shaking her head once more as she got to her feet and ambled off.

* * *

 

Lotor stood under the waterfall he had found, letting the chilly water crash over him. While the cold water was able to partially wash away his arousal and cool his lust, it didn't erase his memories and thoughts he had of the fair princess.

_Stupid,_  he chastised himself. _She didn't even know you had been awake the whole time. Not her fault she touched your ear. How was she to know how that felt? And you practically destroyed her. And even enjoyed it._  Lotor exhaled a curse and wished the water was colder.

He ran his fingers through his hair, ridding it of any dirt or dust it had accumulated in the passing storm. The sky above was mostly clear - the upper atmosphere was still clouded grey with turbulence from the radiation but the local atmosphere was calm.

His hands worked their way downward and before he realized it he found himself releasing his tension. It was not in his usual practice to use himself to calm his heat, but Allura was more than setting him on fire. For her sake, it was best he cared for himself. She was of genteel upbringing and if he ever wanted her _willingly_ beneath his body, he knew he would need to be very slow and patient with her. Erratic urges and spikes of lust would not aid him in his conquest.

He leaned back against the rocks behind him, letting the water continue to wash over him and cleanse him as he finished. It cooled the blaze to some degree, but he knew as soon as he saw her again it would invariably flare once more.

Wading out of the water, he toweled his body off lightly with his pants resting on the embankment before pulling them on, wet or not. Barefoot from the night before, he wandered in a slow circle around the pool gathering at the base of the waterfall. Rich vegetation bloomed around it, ripe with berries and fruit, flourishing near the water source.

"...Ten to one it's all poisonous," he muttered out loud. Knowing nothing about the plant life on the planet, he merely made a mental note of the location. If luck were on their side, one of their comrades would find them before the supply packs ran out, and the gamble on the wild food would be unnecessary.

Slowly climbing his way back up to the cave, he took his time. Lotor both wanted to rush back and find Allura and he also wanted to run the other way knowing the moment that he saw her, his strength of will would begin to ebb away.

Coming upon the cave entrance, he took a deep breath and walked inside.

"I found a-" he stopped, looking around the empty shelter. He felt conflicted; part of him was empty without her nearby, but another half was relieved that he wasn't constantly reigning back his body and mind.

Lotor walked over to where the beds were set up and tugged on his boots from where he had left them. He reached for his coat and pulled it on, unable to check the private smile that touched the corners of his lips as her scent wafted to him.

With a turn, he strode back out into the dim sunlight filtering through the grey clouds high in the sky and surveyed the landscape for the princess in pink.

_She might want time alone,_  he thought to himself.  _Especially after this morning._  He groaned, remembering the way their day had started and rubbed his palms over his face. Something needed to be done about the sleeping situation. He pinched the bridge of his nose at the memory. It was simply too cold for her to sleep with just the basic bedrolls she had - admittedly those were better than nothing. Assuming she even let him, if he slept next to her again, he wasn't entirely sure he would be able to behave himself. There were only so many trials a mortal man could endure before he broke. _It wouldn’t be so terrible to just take what you want, would it?_ He frowned.  He couldn’t argue with the mentality of conquering that had been bred into him, but something about Allura made it feel… unsettling.

Lotor stepped out from the cave to start exploring – _anything_ to get his mind off her – when a piercing scream echoed in the distance. All previous thoughts were quickly erased as he broke into a sprint in the direction the sound had come from.

* * *

 

Allura swallowed once. Twice. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, focusing only on her breathing. Slow, deep breaths, trying to calm the sheer panic that was rising inside her. The entire ordeal on the planet's surface was wearing her down. Between Lotor's presence, her inability to put on clean clothes, eat a decent meal, and the rising terror of being on Charin longer than three days, Allura was about to break. As a member of a royal family, she was trained to always be calm and collected. Even in combat, even as a kidnap victim of Lotor's, the degree of hopelessness and helplessness that was beginning to sink into her bones had never been higher.  In any other situation, there had always been some form of control to exercise – some call to action she could take to change her situation.  Stranded in the wilderness with her only support being the very man she should fear, she found none.  There was no enemy to fight against, no planet to save, no Space Explorers nearby.

Another deep breath, another swallow. Allura felt sick.  She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly through a small opening in her mouth, fighting to control her breath and not give into the hysteria just below the surface. Vigilance. Determination. She was well-known for being exceedingly stubborn. Why not now?  _Focus. You've dealt with Zarkon. You've dealt with Lotor. You fight robeasts and fly a lion. You can handle this. You can MAKE this work. You always have._  She stayed perfectly still from where she was crouched with her back pressed tightly into the sheer rock wall behind her. Perched on a ledge a foot and a half wide and only a few tens of feet long, a deep chasm opened up beneath her.

Allura had been walking along the top of the gully, keeping a careful distance from the edge. Apparently the water that had carved the chasm had worn underneath what she could see and the earth had given away under her weight. Fortunately, she had caught herself against a small jut of earth just below the top instead of tumbling the hundred feet to the bottom.

Now she was braced tightly against the wall, praying the rest of the earth didn't give out beneath her. Tilting her head up, she examined the terrain above and behind her. It was very sheer and crumbly - taking purchase and climbing it would be difficult at best, if not entirely impossible.

Another slow exhale. She tentatively peeled herself off the wall and started to turn around. Her gloved hands dug into the dirt and as she raised one foot to try and find something to push off of, a significant chunk of the ground by her feet collapsed.

With another cry, Allura wheeled around and pressed back into the wall and watched as the ten feet of ledge to her left crumbled away.

"Allura!"

Never had Lotor yelling her name inspired so much relief.

"Be careful! The ground is very unsteady," she called up, worried if he rushed to where she was the soil would collapse further and claim them both.

She heard shuffling on the ground before Lotor appeared over her right shoulder.  He appeared to have dropped to the ground in a crawl to disperse his weight and avoid another rockslide.

"Allura," he whispered when he saw her. "Are you injured?" The unbridled concern in his voice struck her.

"No. At least, not yet," she glanced to the ravine below out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Can you get to me?" He edged out over the lip and let his arms hang down toward her. "I will pull you up."

He wasn’t far, but it did require Allura to summon her courage and shuffle a few paces to get closer to him.

Another controlled exhale, and she shifted her weight to slide along the ledge toward his outstretched hand. When the last of the ground on her left collapsed, leaving mere inches between her boot and her death, she panicked. Allura froze and just shook her head.

"No, no I can't. I'm sorry. I can't do this. It's too much, I can't handle this," she muttered more to herself, the stubbornness vanishing in the wake of her terror. A moment's hesitation passed, as if Lotor were contemplating something important.

"Allura," his voice was low and controlled, dark and commanding. "Come to me."

Her eyes snapped open to look at him in surprise, tears brimming the corners of her eyes. The prince winced inwardly at the fear in her eyes but he kept his face impassive. The important thing was her safety. If she slapped him later, it would be worth it.

“Please don’t,” she whispered.  His tone was terrifying.  Regal and royal, it held a commanding lilt she had never heard from him before.

"Allura. I want you to move toward me. Slowly. Do not look away from me. Do not look down, do not look back. Move," he ordered.

Allura felt her body go numb, the golden hue in his eyes mesmerizing. The low and dangerous tone of his voice spurred her to move again. She trembled, terrified of both what was before her and what was behind her. She head more crumbles sliding down the wall, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of him; the dominating tone of his voice pulling her into motion willingly.

One awkward, tentative step in front of the other in a crouched position to help her maintain balance, her shoulder pressing into the wall, Allura made her way closer to Lotor. As she came to be under him, he continued to instruct her.

"Rise, slowly, carefully. Take your time. Do not look away from me. Take my hand."

Allura clumsily stood up all the way, her legs shaking as she reached up toward him. She exhaled, steeling the last of her courage as more rocks fell around her.  His hand closed around her upper arm in a vice-like hold, and in a single, swift movement he hiked her into the air. She cried out in surprise as two iron arms clamped around her torso.  Lotor kicked off the ground with the finesse of a master swordsman, pulling them both back from the edge with wicked speed as a massive section collapsed where they had been.

The Drule prince was more than content to sit back and cradle the trembling princess against his chest between his legs, even if it meant sitting in the dirt. He sat patiently holding her while she trembled and broke into sobs, shaking her head while the hysteria overloaded her. He had no words of comfort to offer her, no promises of safety.  He could only offer her strength, but she seemed to cling to the gift desperately. 

After several minutes, Allura started to catch her breath and slowed her whimpers. With a shudder, she shook her head once and grew still.  Lotor braced for her anger.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, keeping her eyes averted from him, her back to his chest. Yet again she found strange comfort in his arms around her. She sniffed. "That's... that's not the standard to which a princess is expected to control herself."  He blinked in surprise.

"This is a trying event for both of us, Allura," Lotor commented, releasing her unwillingly as she started to stand up. As she came to her feet and he rose to stand beside her, her eyes fixated on something over his shoulder.

Concerned, Lotor turned to look.

"What is it?"

"Do you have your sword with you?"

Lotor felt his chest tighten - what threat did she see that he didn't?

"Yes," he said warily, his hand gripping the hilt.

Allura pointed out long, palm frond leaves hanging down from a tree.

"Can you get me some of those? At the very least I can weave a barrier to block our doorway. Provided they aren't toxic to touch, I could make blankets for us.  If nothing else, it could be fire fuel.”

Lotor stared at her dumbstruck, his hand falling to his side. Once a trembling puddle of emotion, Allura had completely switched gear on him and was back to being a tactical survivalist. He would have been both proud and even more attracted to her if he didn't feel marginally worried for her mental state. Warily he took his eyes from her to look at the leaves she pointed out.

"Allura, bottling emotions and feelings isn't healthy," he cautioned as the beam part of his saber flared to life and he moved toward the tree.

"You're one to talk," she muttered, taking out her laser pistol to shoot down some vines from another nearby tree. Lotor shot her a dangerous look but she was too focused on aiming her weapon to see it. With a sigh he easily climbed the sloping trunk of the tree and made quick work of several fronds-worth of leaves. Allura ran over to catch them as they hit the ground before Lotor could jump down.

"Wait! You said they might be toxic," he surged to her side just as she slid her right palm out of her glove and brushed her fingertips over the surface. His eyes widened when she rubbed her fingertips together.

“No oils,” she commented before sniffing the leaves.  “Or any residue.  I think they’re safe. They seem fine." She turned her hands over, showing both front and back. No sign of irritation, welts or rash. Gathering them up in her arms along with some of the vines she had found, she started dragging them back in the direction of their camp. "Thank you for helping me gather them."

He shook his head, once more finding himself bewildered by the temperamental princess.

"At the very least I can make a door covering,” she continued as he quickly caught up to her. “It won't be very insulating, but it will keep the wind out.  I definitely think this will be workable for more covers, as well." She marched back toward their shelter, noting the sun in the sky had hit the post-noon level. They still had daylight, but were on the receding end of the clock.  She frowned with renewed determination.  _I can do this._

Lotor followed behind her while feeling a little frustrated that he had nothing to contribute, carry or help. Once they were closer, he paused to take some branches, twigs, leaves and grass along the way to prepare for the next night's fire.

Allura glanced over at him from her bundle of long leaves in her arms and caught sight of him carrying the fuel. She couldn't help the grin that split over her face.

"Never thought I would see us combining our skills before," she explained when he gave her a quizzical look.

* * *

 

Back at the cave, Lotor had set aside the fire-making items and was waiting to light them until the chill crept into the air. He was instead leaning back on his bedroll, watching as Allura sat on her own and wove the long strands into a fabric-like structure, spanning nearly six feet in width.  The length continued to grow as she fed in and tied new leaves, working with the organic material as if it were a second nature.

"How tall do you think the entry is," she asked aloud, not taking her eyes from the work she was doing.

Lotor glanced over his shoulder gingerly. "Too tall to work with directly, given that your lion made it through," he hedged. "It might be more ideal to choose one of these little offshoots of the cave as a sleeping area and insulate that," he added, pointing to some of the pockets.

"Pick one," she commented, agreeing with him but not wanting to stop weaving, her hands flying as they worked with the unusual fabric.

"Where did you learn that?" It was Lotor's turn to inquire about a skill.

"Nanny taught me when I was little," she explained lightly, a smile touching faintly at her lips at a memory of her boisterous guardian. "She thought it would keep me out of trouble," she added.

Allura leveled Lotor with a very dangerous look and her hands stilled in her weaving when he burst out laughing.

After the initial fifteen seconds, Allura picked up the weave again, a blush staining her cheeks and a smile touching her lips. She had never seen him laugh so honestly or openly before and it struck her in a way she didn't expect.

"It's not _that_ funny," she muttered as his laughter slowly quieted.

"Oh, oh it absolutely is, my dear," he murmured while catching his breath.

Allura kept her task up before finishing one sheet of leaves and tying it off. Leaving it on the ground, she started stalking around the cave, looking for a suitable place to anchor it.

"Back here?" She questioned, finding a little archway that led out of the main area. The chamber beyond was small; barely large enough to accommodate two bedrolls and a fire, but that was exactly what she wanted. The smaller the room; the easier to contain the heat from the blaze.

Lotor wandered over to inspect what she had found and nodded his approval.

"Then help me find a way to secure this over the doorway, please," she requested, going back to pick up the sheet of fronds she had woven. "I hope it will help keep it warm.”

Several minutes later, between the two of them and some makeshift rope woven from vines, they had a functioning leaf door. Allura dragged the bedrolls into the designated room while Lotor prepared an area to house a fireplace that wouldn't burn the bedrolls or new door.

"Can I ask you something," Allura queried after a while, still weaving leaves as Lotor ignited the heater in their new sleeping area.

"Of course," he answered without taking his eyes or hands off the firewood. When silence met him, he glanced up at her.

Allura's eyes stayed on the leaves she was working into her second blanket. Lotor was both pleased and disappointed. He found relief in the fact Allura would - should - be warm while she slept between their improvements to the shelter. He also lamented the lack of an excuse to hold her, but he recognized it would ease the tension he carried.

"...it's silly. But..." She trailed off, pausing briefly in her weaving before taking it back up again. "...Is Zarkon actually a better person when he's not trying to… well… murder people? I mean... ...do you enjoy being around him?"

Lotor's eyes snapped to Allura, but nodded to himself when he saw her eyes pointedly fixed on her work, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Are you afraid of him?"

Allura's hands stilled and after a moment she looked up to meet Lotor.

"Yes and no," she answered cryptically.

"Well, I share many of his traits, being genetically and culturally linked," he hedged, but Allura's face remained impassive. "But we differ in many ways. He's my father, but only by blood. I think everything ends with that statement. He’s not a friend, or even someone I trust. He isn't even a good king. We are moving too quickly toward a time where his tactics won't be viable, and his mentality is no longer well-received. There is some unrest within the Drule empire and he refuses to acknowledge it."

"Unrest?"

"Some of the planets under his rule are beginning to challenge his authority, question his leadership and demand more from him. And he is not hearing them. I'm…" he stopped, trailing off.

Allura went back to weaving, finishing the frond blanket and tossing it to him.

"It's okay," she said, indicating he didn't need to feel obligated to finish the thought.

She started to snuggle under her own cover and paused.

"Can I ask something of you? I'm fairly sure I know the answer, but hearing it will help, I-”  It was her turn to trail off as she floundered nervously.

"What is it?"

Lotor was already stretching out under the heavy leaf blanket she had woven, genuinely impressed with the skill that went into creating it.

"Tomorrow I'd like to try and find a place to bathe. I don't like this… uncleanliness.  And… and I think I would like -" Lotor cut Allura off while she was speaking.

"I found a waterfall and lake today. I'll take you there and then head back to the cave and give you all the privacy you need."

"Thank you," Allura sighed, letting her head fall to rest against the meager pillow provided with her bedroll.

"I'm not a complete barbarian," he muttered, then looked over at her. "...usually."

After a moment's pause between them, he continued.

"About this morning… I wasn't fully processing things properly and I took some liberties I… perhaps shouldn't have," he admitted.

Allura remained quiet for a thoughtful moment, curled up on her side. "It's okay. I mean, I didn't-" She froze before quickly recovering. “It’s fine.”  Her heart hammered in her chest. _Did I almost say I didn’t mind it?_ She exhaled slowly, calming her nerves.  _Of course not._

Lotor eyed her a bit longer over the fire before laying down all the way.

"Get some rest," he advised, watching as she exhaled, relaxing into her linens and starting to drift off to sleep.

Lotor shook his head once. What the hell was happening to him?  He had almost apologized for doing exactly what he always wanted. Was the Arusian princess actually  _changing_ him in some way? He was beginning to wonder if the hardest trial of his crash landing wouldn't be survival.


	3. Falling Pride

As Lotor woke up and realized the little chamber was empty, he transitioned swiftly from half-asleep to wide awake with the effortless instinct of a practiced soldier. Jumping out of his bedroll he exited into the main cave and looked around for the blue-eyed woman that captivated his dreams.

The room seemed empty, but a mechanical noise from the corner caught his attention. Looking to the Blue Lion, he noticed the hatch door to the cockpit was open.

With an agile leap, he was on top of Blue Lion's head and peering down at the princess feverishly trying to get the radio to function.

"Any luck?" He called down, smiling to himself as she startled and glanced up at him.

"No," she said with a sigh, shaking her head. "I thought I heard a part of a transmission from Coran earlier, but I am not getting through and it’s only receiving static.”

"Well," Lotor paused. His eyes rapidly swept what he could see of the interior of the mythical lion, eager for any information he could unearth.  "If something came through, maybe that means the storm is starting to break up," he offered hopefully. Allura just nodded in response and as he stepped back from the hatch she hopped up and hoisted herself out.

"Lake?" She looked to him optimistically and he chuckled.

"Yes, I'll show you."

Allura hopped off her Lion's head as the hatch swung closed behind her. Lotor tossed one last look to the closed door as she went over and tugged the leafy blankets off her bedroll to use as a towel. It wouldn't necessarily be very absorbent, but it would function as cover in case the prince had changed his mind about privacy.

* * *

 

Allura trailed behind the Drule, holding the blanket against her body.  _Definitely adding soap to the survival pack,_  she thought. Water at least would be better than nothing, and with a little hope, she might be able to untangle her hair.

She sneaked a glance at Lotor ahead of her. She couldn't understand why she wanted to look or what drew her to him, but her eyes skimmed the powerful outline of his Drule form. He was exceptionally taller than her, built strong and rugged where she was softer. A blush graced her cheeks and she shook her head once.

 _Don't be an idiot,_  she chided herself.  _Are you actually looking at him as more than an adversary? The moment he gets the chance he will turn on you. He's made no secret of his agenda, and if you want to protect your planet - and your virtue - you should know better._  Allura let out a frustrated exhale and shook her head back and forth again.

She stopped and looked up to find Lotor staring at her inquisitively.

Allura's entire face turned bright red and she looked away with irritation.  _Drat him._

"Were you thinking of me," he teased her lightly, finding himself unexpectedly delighted to see her blush deepen in response.

She muttered something under her breath and huffed past him, not wanting to linger and explain to the rake that she had actually been thinking about him in any way other than politely neutral.

As she brushed by, Allura noticed the pupils of his eyes become more intense with her proximity.  She swallowed and moved more quickly.

Lotor took a moment to close his eyes and exhale slowly before following and overtaking her, continuing to lead her to the lake he had found the day before.

Rounding over a hill, he paused and gestured to the waterfall below as Allura came up behind him.

"Do you know how to get back to the shelter from here?" He asked as she danced past him to the water's edge.

"Yes, I think so," she answered, nodding her head, turning to look at him to see if he would leave so she could disrobe.

"If I don't see you back by evening, I will come looking for you here," he said, watching her reaction. It flared with determination before subsiding as she realized the practicality of that statement. "It gives you the whole day to do what you like, but I want to make sure you find your way back before darkness falls," he added, glancing off to the side.

Allura watched him for a moment, and nodded.

"Understood," she said. As he turned to walk away, Allura hesitated. "Thank you," she added quietly, receiving just a shrug from him in response.

* * *

 

Waiting was the difficult part. She was wary of removing her clothes before giving him ample time to leave, but the prospect of diving into the crystal clear water was difficult to ignore. She settled for kicking off her boots and dipping in her toes.

It felt a little colder than she would have preferred, but anything to wash away the dirt and sweat she had been collecting for the last couple days was exciting.

After a painful ten minutes passed, Allura was too frustrated with the prospect of a bath to care if the Drule prince was nearby or not. She had become more invested in her cleanliness than her modesty.

Unzipping her flight suit and removing her undergarments, Allura leaped into the lake, her breath catching as the cool water chilled her. She didn't dare yell, however, in case Lotor took it as a cry of alarm. Once she had adjusted to the temperature, she bobbed up and down and swam around, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of feeling clean and refreshed. She was growing increasingly optimistic at the prospect of tangle-free hair as it was already beginning to un-knot itself in the water.

* * *

 

Dropping a stack of fresh firewood down outside the little room they had turned into a sleeping den, Lotor rummaged around in his supply pack and fished out one of the dehydrated meals. He sniffed at the packaged food before devouring it quickly.  He choked.  _Demons below,_ he thought. He washed it down with water from one of the plastic bottles he had refilled and vowed if he ever had the opportunity, he would happily cram one down Keith's throat.

"Dammit," he muttered, sitting back on a large rock in the cave, resting his face in his hands. He was worried about her and that frustrated him. He shouldn't care. The level of concern he should have over her well-being should only extend far enough to get him what he wanted. He was the crown prince of the largest empire in the local universe. He only needed to just take anything he ever wanted.

And for some god-forsaken reason, he didn't want to just take it. He wanted to work for it and to earn it. He genuinely cared what she was thinking, how she felt or even if she were… _happy_. 

Lotor muttered a low oath and slammed his hand into the ground, standing up abruptly and pacing around, maddened by his own inner dialog. Any respectable Drule noble would simply march outside, down to the lake and just take everything he wanted.

Except he couldn't get everything he wanted by force.  _Sure you can. You can have her body, her castle, her lion, her planet… all of it… and that's all you really want, right?_ Lotor desperately wanted to agree with his inner voice, but he found himself hesitating. There was still more he wanted from her, and it was only something she could give him willingly.  He rubbed his palms over his visage again, a habit he was quickly developing when he grew restlessly frustrated.

As much as the time alone was a gentle reprieved from the sexual tension flooding him when he was around her, he was finding his inner voice far more frustrating.

Lotor checked the sun's position outside, coming to stand on the ledge overlooking the forest region below. Roughly an hour or so appeared to have gone by and he fixated his gaze in the direction he had left the princess. It was far too early to go after her if he kept his promise. But damn, did he want to find her.

Instead, he picked his way down the steep embankment and through the foliage toward where his craft had crashed. The wreckage had cooled in the days spent on Charin, but it was no closer to being repairable than it had been initially. While looking at the hunk of twisted metal before him, it dawned on Lotor how lucky he had been to have survived the crash at all. Hardly anything was left of the small cruiser. Just for the hell of it, he reached in and flipped on the locator box fastened to what used to be his dashboard. No lights or sounds were emitted, and he nodded once as it met his exceedingly low expectation.

Shaking his head, he walked around the glorified garbage pile and began wandering through the vegetation. They were on day three on the planet, and that meant tomorrow they were out of food. While a Drule could handle a few days without sustenance, he was worried for Allura.

 _If she goes hungry, she'll put up less of a fight…_ Even though the passing thought would be natural and normal for anyone else in his situation with any other woman, the idea of her going hungry if there were anything he could do to help it was just asinine. He had intentionally foregone his ration the day prior and had a spare one saved for her in case day four came with no better options.

_Allura might actually have a handle on the food. She said this planet was similar to Arus; perhaps she could point out some potentially edible plants._

"Finally, a sensible thought," he muttered, sighing in exasperation at where his mind had been lately when it concerned her. He mentally put a pin in the idea. Perhaps when she returned from her bath if there were still daylight hours, he might be able to convince her to take a walk with him.

Satisfied with his exploration for the time being, Lotor returned back to the cave, so lost in thought he walked right by the white flight suit hanging outside to dry.

" _Shit!_ "

Allura spun around on the spot, her blue eyes wide at Lotor's sudden curse. She stood perfectly still, staring at him, the leafy blanket wrapped around her. From the look of her bare shoulders and legs, it was clear she was wearing very little, if anything, underneath. Her golden hair was slick and wet down her back, smooth and untangled.

"Don't get any ideas," she warned him as she recovered from her surprise, her eyes narrowing from wide and innocent to dangerous and lethal, both stages equally arousing, he found to his surprise.

"...I have so many ideas right now," he murmured, staring openly, unable to stop himself.

" _Lotor!_ " Allura looked scandalized and he found himself shaking his head in response.

"I just said I had ideas, Princess. Delicious, decadent, indecent ideas. But that is all," he added, moving on past her toward the designated sleeping area, his voice still sounding strangled.

Allura watched him move, wary and clutching the wrap to her body. She had debated on the idea but she had very much wanted to wash her clothes as best as possible and let them dry.

When Lotor set himself to work preparing the campfire for the incoming night as the reddish hues of the sunset emptied into the cavern, Allura relaxed a little.

The sun dipped below the horizon behind her as she watched the silhouette of his frame work tirelessly in the room, igniting the fire and bringing warmth to the otherwise cold night. Once he was finished, he stood facing away from her for a moment longer than needed before turning around. His face was impassive and even alarmingly cold.

Allura frowned, but glossed over it. She was fearful of what was underneath the surface. Lotor was unpredictable in Allura's experience. He could switch from calm to angry to predatory on the turn of a dime. She hugged her leafy robe closer with her left hand and carefully wiggled her right arm and shoulder free over the top without exposing any of herself. She pointed to a nearby flat cave rock.

A giant leaf sat on it, curved almost like a basket and in it were an assortment of the same berries Lotor had eyed the day before with reservations.

"Those are edible. They're a related strand to the raspberries and blackberries on Arus. I already ate some to test them, and they're fine. They're sweet. I thought it might be better than those horrid bars," she finished, shrugging a little. "Those are for you if you want them," she amended, turning away, unsure what his temperament was.

Lotor just stared at the berries, caught completely off guard by the princess; in more ways than one. He certainly hadn't expected to come back to her just wearing foliage to start, and the effort she put into gathering the berries for him triggered a sensation inside that he was unused to.

He looked toward her as she walked to the edge of the cave, her free right arm touching the fabric of the flight suit, her left hand still hidden and clutching the blanket together around her.

"If it's not dry, I can sleep in the main room if it makes you feel more comfortable," he offered offhandedly before he realized he was saying it.

Allura turned to look at him and stared wordlessly. Her eyes were unreadable, her face unusually impassive before shaking her head once and dropping her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. If it makes things easier for you, of course do what you need to do. But… that won't be necessary on my account." Allura hesitated, and then finished her thought, flashing her eyes back to him with a wary warmth. "I trust you."

The impact of the words shouldn't have affected him. If anything, he should have been elated to be past her trust walls. He should have felt victorious as a conqueror, breaching the first wave of defenses. But he didn't. He felt flattered and humbled.

Lotor wordlessly gave Allura time to crawl into the bed chamber and situate herself with her blankets and bedroll while he ate the fruit. She had the privacy and time she needed to get settled in without worry of being imposed upon.

It gave Lotor time to think. He had quite a bit to mull over. His own internal biology was confusing him. He expected to have one reaction; one of power and control and lust, and he was instead having another one entirely; a reaction and sensation that would be ridiculed on his own planet as inferior or weak.

And yet he didn't find himself caring for that. He cared for her. And _that_ was worrisome.  Perhaps the stress of the planet was wearing on him more than he realized.

"Allura, are you settled? I'm going to head in if so," he called out.

"Yes, thank you," came her dainty reply.

Lotor pushed aside the curtain she had woven to help keep their pocket warm and found her tucked in under the blankets, watching him carefully. He smirked when her eyes widened as he peeled off his shirt before he settled on top of his own bedroll.

"Goodnight, Princess," he murmured, signaling he had no interest in terrorizing her with his carnal impulses. It wasn't entirely true; he had many interests in such endeavors, but didn't have the drive to do so when it would be unwelcome; yet another concerning new emotion to deal with. With a grunt, he rolled over onto his side, his back to her again.

Each night, he hoped it would block out her image.

It never did.


	4. Salvation

For the second day in a row, Lotor awoke to an empty room. Having awakened on the second day with her in his arms, the mornings since had been pale and irritating in comparison. With a grumble, he tossed back the blankets of his bedroll and moved into the main chamber just in time to catch Allura zipping up her dry flight suit.

"Good morning," she chirped in his direction, reaching back and beginning to braid her long hair to prevent future tangles.

"Morning," he murmured, watching her form as she worked. The sun rose behind her and tossed her silhouette into a halo.

"Okay!" She clasped her hands together and faced him completely, standing at the mouth of the cave. Her face was smiling but her eyes were hardened with determination. "Four days now. We are completely on our own now as far as sustenance is concerned." She nodded once, her face still masked by a plastic smile. Lotor could tell Allura was presenting a face of optimism despite inner concern. He wasn't sure if the smile was to keep him calm or because she wasn't able to handle the true gravity of their situation herself. He had to admit; even with his rugged upbringing, his concern was high.  He could easily go another day without food and Allura could have the fourth ration that he had saved. But day five would bring consequences. At best, he could buy them only another day of comfortable amenities. 

"But that's okay. We found the berries," she continued on, gesturing with her hands. "No other radio transmissions have come through yet, so I don't know what's happening with the solar storm. But maybe I can fly anyway. " She nodded once again, a bit erratically, and in a split-second Lotor recognized the emotion just under her surface. It wasn't concern. She wasn't worried. It was hysteria. Allura was presenting a facade of calm optimism because she was about to completely collapse emotionally and she realized how unhelpful that deterioration would be, despite beginning her descent into it. It would cause irrational decisions and a complete loss of logic - such as trying to fly her lion in a storm and ending up crashed into the ground again: precisely the action she was attempting to talk herself into.

"Also, we can try and set up a flag or a beacon. I mean," she paused to take a deep breath to calm herself. "I know very well my team is looking for me and probably has been nonstop.  I'm certain the boys have gotten less rest than we have by now. Their coordinates might be off in where to look, but I'm sure they'll expand their search patterns and eventually they will come near. Initially I set up to hide because I wasn't sure who would be overhead. A signal would be helpful - I'm sure yours are out in search patterns as well. Since neither know to look for us on this specific planet, anything that could guide them to us if they’re in the area can’t hurt.”

Lotor nodded quietly and let her ramble on. He had no comfort to offer her, no words to reassure her surging panic and a part of him panged that sweeping her up in his arms wouldn't erase her fears.  _Probably would add to them,_  his annoying inner voice added.

"So," she said once she wound down from her panic-fueled rant. "What's our next move?"

Allura watched as Lotor stepped toward her slowly, despite his better judgment. The false smile on her face faltered as his arms reached out and took her by the shoulders. Without any warning, he collapsed her into his chest and held onto her small frame tightly. She squirmed and struggled at first, but eventually let her pride fall away and rested against him quiescently.

He continued to hold her close as she trembled. To his surprise, he felt her arms wrap around his back, her fingers curling into his shirt. Her head barely reached his shoulders as she tucked in tighter. Lotor felt thrills run through his nerves at her willingness to touch him.

Allura no longer had the strength to be proud. She was afraid and he was comforting. She allowed her arms to snake around his muscled torso and hold on. He was large and powerful around her, and for a few, brief moments, Allura felt _safe_. His arms held her against his chest. His hands took no liberties and for the brief respite, she allowed herself to be weak before him.

Survival wasn't an adversary she was used to. A fleet of Drule ships, an invasion from another planet, even a Robeast against four lions were all less terrifying than the current situation. It was not one that could be worked through with brute force or clever words. It would require luck, skill, and resourcefulness. Luck was the biggest component, and the one they had the least amount of control over.

"I am afraid," she admitted to him, hiding her face in his chest. She was ashamed to take sanctuary from him and to allow herself to feel protected by someone who had done such harm in the past. Yet Allura was out of energy and would take shelter wherever she could. The princess was taken by complete surprise at the raw honesty Lotor expressed while he held her protectively against him.

"As am I."

She pulled back and looked up at him, shocked at the admission from the Drule.

"Don't tell anyone I said that," he added, his lips curling up at one corner slightly, watching her worried eyes closely. "I have a reputation, after all."

Allura trembled again, but this time it released into bubbly, infectious laughter as she started giggling at his words. Tears shimmered in the corners of her eyes while she stepped back, trying to catch her breath.

For Lotor, it was like the skies opened. The color on her cheeks, curve of her lips and the sound of her voice struck him with the genuine authenticity of the laugh.

_Gods, I'm in deep,_  he thought darkly, unable to tear his eyes from the princess.

With a low exhale, she finally calmed and wiped her eyes.

"You have continued to surprise me," she murmured cryptically. When he gave her a quizzical look, she just shrugged. "In good ways, don't worry. "

"Allura," he murmured her name softly, a low rumble from the back of his throat. She turned to look at him as he came toward her again.

"What is-" she cut herself off as she backed into the cave wall, Lotor coming to pin her to it. He didn't touch her; one hand planted against the rock on either side of her shoulders, his firm body hovering less than an inch from hers and his face equally close.

Allura looked up at him as he closed in on her, her eyes wide while her bottom lip trembled slightly. She had always possessed some degree of pride and grace, standing strong and not balking at the temptation. Even when five young men had been sent from Earth and four lived around her regularly, Allura had never lost herself in emotion before.

Yet something about Lotor unraveled her. He lit a fire in her, both out of fear and... _more_. To her, he was raw masculinity; power unrefined. He was coiled potential and utterly mysterious. She had written it off as forbidden fruit: son of Zarkon, enemy of the Galaxy Alliance, constantly attacking her planet. It was easy to find the attractive person in that role as enticing as an enemy. He was a safe fantasy because he was one that could never be.

If she _had_ to consider a candidate for a partner, Keith was the obvious choice, she would argue. Strong, careful and conscientious; he would be the ideal guardian to a young queen, should she ever take one. But she found her interest in him limited. He was kind, and she trusted the man with her life, but he didn't set her insides and dreams on fire the way the prince did.

She held her breath, heart hammering as he closed in around her, that very same fire inside her flaring once more.

Lotor wasn't sure what had possessed him to move in. Her laughter was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to hold and consume her. She quivered a little, but otherwise gave no sign of resistance or reluctance.

He lowered his face to hers to plant another kiss on her forehead again and again offer her the strength she seemed to crave, despite his own desire to take more.

Once again, Allura caught him off guard. His lips were about to brush against her skin when she tilted her chin up, rose up on her toes and touched her lips to his with no warning. Lotor froze as a conflagration ignited inside him and every muscle tensed, their first kiss searing every rational thought from his mind. His hands moved from the wall to grasp her shoulders and he pulled her in closer, responding to her gentle softness.

Allura released a whimper as his grip tightened and became needy, grasping her close against his hard body. His lips brushed over hers like a thirsty man, but he restrained himself. By whatever gods' graces shone down on them, he did not throw her down and ravish her. Instead he just held on and encouraged her exploration while urging her with gentle kisses, tasting, devouring and savoring her for the first time.

Her breathing was heavy, catching a short breath every time his lips left hers for a moment. Eventually he pulled away from her altogether but did not relent in his grip. Instead, he nuzzled his way down and planted a single, soft kiss on the pulse point of her throat.

The audible gasp followed by a suppressed moan almost undid all his will. He left one more, lingering kiss on her throat near her earlobe before pulling back to look at her, his eyes heavy with desire.

Allura stared back up at him with parted lips and rosy cheeks, still struggling to catch her breath, her mind reeling from her own, impulsive action.  _Great Stars, what did I just do?_

"I...," she started to speak but trailed off, breathless.

He exhaled and rested his forehead against hers while trying to control himself.

"I'm sorry," she whispered after a moment between breaths. Lotor's eyes snapped open and he pulled away to look down at her.

"Why?" His voice was low and gravely, rough with need.  He struggled to restrain the threads of anger at the apology; how dare she attempt to take away from him something so reverent.

"I shouldn't... I should have asked first... I didn't think," she stammered, shaking her head a little.

He caught her chin with one hand and tilted it to look toward him.

"No, you can do that whenever the hell you damn well feel like it,  _trust_ me on that," he murmured softly. He released her to just watch as her glossy eyes drifted away from him. Without warning, they snapped from soft and doe-eyed to sharp as diamonds when they caught sight of something over his shoulder.

Even Lotor, with all his quick reactions and hyperactive senses, was left recoiling as the blonde princess bounced off his chest with enough strength to force him to step back before she darted to the back of the cave.

"The hell," he muttered as he heard the hatch door of the Blue Lion swing shut. A breeze picked up behind him and Lotor looked over his shoulder to see one of his commander's ships on the horizon. A sensation of relief as well as slight anxiety settled into the pit of his stomach.

They had found them.

* * *

 

The Drule spacecraft touched down a lengthy distance from the mountain in the closest clearing. Lotor was standing on the edge of the cave, watching as commander Valzek approached. He seemed to be with a minimal crew of soldiers from what he could see on the large warship, and even the usually chipper officer looked tired.

Making his way up the embankment, the older man saluted his prince while catching his breath. Valzek was getting up in his years, but he still had the spirit of his younger self.

"Sire, I am relieved to have finally found you. We have a ship and will escort you back to Doom immediately. Unfortunately, we've been searching for days and have little in luxurious amenities on board, but we can provide a safe and swift journey back home."

Lotor hesitated.

"How did you find me," he asked after a moment, curious.  His arms folded across his chest and he casually leaned his shoulder against the wall Allura had recently vacated.

"The homing beacon on your cruiser, Sire. It was pinging. It wasn't projecting a geographical location, but it was transmitting and we were able to hone in on it," he explained.

"I guess it _was_ still working then," he murmured softly, more to himself.

"Sire, are you ready to depart? I'm sure you're tired of this planet."

Again, Lotor found himself stalling. He did not want to leave Allura behind, especially with no knowledge of when the Voltron Force would arrive for her. He could, theoretically, leave and try and radio the Force with her location, but he was reticent to abandon her to the unpredictable nature of the foreign planet.

"How did you land? Is the storm still going?" Perhaps Allura could launch her lion.

"Yes, it was difficult to navigate. Cossack was the one to pick up your beacon, but he was in a much smaller craft. Instead he flagged us in the warship to come over so that we could better handle the descent and relaunch," Valzek said.

Lotor nodded once, realizing he had a choice to make. Valzek had no idea that any other inhabitant was on the planet. The Crown Prince rather liked it that way as he didn't trust Allura in anyone's hands but his own. Conversely, he couldn't very well justify why he didn't want to leave a planet he had been stranded on for several days.

Valzek shifted uncomfortably as Lotor's silence lingered.

"Sire, is everything alright?"

"Yes," he replied.

Valzek had seen a substantial amount of combat. In his years, he had aided both Zarkon and Lotor successfully on the battlefront. War hadn't hardened the old man, however, like it did many others. It had fine-tuned him to be more perceptive, cleverer, and more flexible. Valzek recognized that battles weren't won or lost based on who had the strongest force. Often that could be an important factor, but it always came down to which leader could adapt and bend more quickly to changing situations. He had pulled acquired many victories where statistically he should have failed. He had won battles with no lives lost when the simulations had predicted the loss of half his soldiers. Valzek wasn't the strongest commander nor the fastest, but he was among the cleverest and it served him very well.

He noted his Prince's lack of enthusiasm to leave, but also marked his unwillingness to elaborate. After a quick scan of the cave behind him, he noticed what could have been passed over as space debris, but to him was the unmistakable tail of a robot lion.  He further deduced that there was only one Voltron vessel that was capable of stalling the prince.

Valzek stepped around Lotor and walked a few paces into the cave, his suspicions confirmed when the prince turned in alarm. The commander chose his next words carefully, paying mind to direct them to Lotor but to articulate loudly.

"As it stands, I am under strict orders to retrieve you, Prince Lotor. There is absolutely nothing in my mandate to do with anyone else. If there just so  _happened_  to be another person stranded on this planet… say... for example... a  _princess_  you might be unwilling to leave behind, she could rest assured she would be completely safe from harm as my directives would have nothing to do with her," Valzek finished, watching Lotor carefully. The prince stayed silent, and both males quirked their lips into a Drulish smirk as the sound of a hatch door opening a moment later echoed in the room.

They continued to talk quietly to each other, Lotor explaining the situation and how he had come to land and the survival ordeal.

Allura appeared at the back end of the cave after several minutes. Her shoulders were hunched forward, her arms across her chest protectively and her eyes narrowed on the two men. Lotor noticed she was armed with her pistol for the first time since the second day.

"Your ladyship," Valzek turned his attention to her as she appeared and nodded his head once in reverence. Allura appeared visibly startled by the noble gesture from a Drule soldier. She hovered near her lion, close enough that even with their heightened speed, she would be able to get the hatch locked shut before they caught her if needed.

"The Prince doesn't appear to want to abandon you," the commander commented, watching her closely. While Lotor recognized that Valzek was excellent at reading people, he didn't like the intensity with which he regarded her.  Allura uncrossed her hands and steeled her gaze in return.

"I'm not going to Doom," she said flatly, her hand twitching near her holster, though to her credit she did not draw the weapon. "I won't," she added defiantly when the two males exchanged looks. When neither said anything, she took a step back toward her lion, panic escalating on her features. Her pistol was in her hand but not pointed at anyone. "Not there, anywhere but there, but not there."

"Allura," Lotor turned to look at her just in time to see her level the firearm at his head. He sensed Valzek start to draw his weapon to defend the prince, and Lotor just waved him off. Slowly he made his way toward the frightened princess. "Put the gun down. You aren't going anywhere. You don't have to go with me, I won't make you," he explained, each step drawing him closer with the elegant grace of a swordsman.  Every step was precise and practiced, never unsure of his footing.

He knew if her weapon went off that it most likely wouldn't kill him but it could sure as hell hurt. He also believed that she would not pull the trigger on him, despite her fear.

"Then why are you still coming toward me!" Her voice hitched an octave in panic.

Allura backed up a few more steps, keeping him in her sights and herself out of the range of his long arms.

"Allura," he started again.

"I won't go anywhere near him!"

Lotor froze in his tracks.

"It isn't about me or Doom, is it? You don't want to be near King Zarkon," he summarized, sighing as everything settled into place.

Allura said nothing, her pistol trembling in her hands.

" _Don't!_   You _will not_  force me to face my father's assassin!" She cried out a warning as he started walking toward her again, her grasp on her weapon firming, a click sounding as she cocked it.  Lotor stopped.

"We'll go to Arus, then."

"What?" The question was out of both Allura and Valzek's mouth in perfect unison.

"I will take you to Arus, Allura," Lotor repeated, still watching the pistol aimed in his general direction.

The princess stayed quiet for a moment, looking between Valzek and Lotor. Valzek just shrugged and waved his hands in the air. For some reason his seemingly light-hearted gesture helped relax her and she lowered her gun before holstering it.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to wait here. I can't leave Blue Lion behind," she explained.

"We brought a warship, m'Lady," Valzek explained. "We brought it specifically because it was large enough to land and take off in the storm. It could easily accommodate your lion, provided your craft is functioning enough to walk to the ship. We have a bit of a skeleton crew so I don't know that we could move it otherwise, unfortunately."

Allura regarded them both warily before locking her eyes on Lotor.

"And you'll take both me and my lion to Arus? And that's it? No games, no tricks, no ultimatums?  Truly?"

"Princess, I think you have endured far more than you should have these last few days. I will leave you safely anywhere on Arus with your lion that you choose," Lotor explained solemnly. Even though her weapon was at her side, he still did not approach her.

"Alright," Allura said after a moment of hesitation. She was already calculating through her next move. She would stay with Blue Lion. If needed, she could always exit the ship by punching a hole through a sidewall and fly to Arus. It was the launching in the storm that would prove most difficult to her. "Alright," she repeated, backing away and turning to walk to her lion. "I'll get it started up then."

Locking the hatch overhead, she settled into the cockpit and inserted her key. Blue Lion's eyes flashed to life as it slowly rose to a low crouch in the cave. Allura patiently waited for the other two to exit first so she didn't accidentally bump them or cause a cave-in with her machine. Slowly following them down the hillside toward the warship, Allura's heart was hammering in her chest. Did she trust him? Not a bit. Did she desperately want to? Admittedly, yes. Was it because she had kissed him? Allura's face blushed at the memory and promptly stamped it out.   _Fanciful delusion caused by high stress._

She exhaled slowly to keep her calm as they came to the side of the massive vessel. A bay door dropped, and a Drule soldier looked exceedingly frightened to see one of the Voltron lions standing outside. Valzek must have called something to him as the soldier straightened up and then waved the lion inside, guiding Allura to where she could rest the magnificent beast for the journey.

Allura let it lie down to give more room inside the cargo hold and it would also prevent the massive weight from shifting as much during flight. She, however, stayed firmly in her cockpit, hatch locked from the inside, her hands tense around the controls.

Her breaths came in tight, controlled exhales as she waited to see of the nefarious prince would keep his word and actually take her to Arus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - always happy for any critiques or comments, love it or hate it!


	5. Sanctuary

Allura sat in agonizing silence in the cockpit of her lion, simply waiting. Waiting was all she could do. After only mere days of trust-building with the man she had marked as her adversary, the princess found herself resigned to put that shaky, new faith to the ultimate test.

Her fingers curled around the controls of her machine.  If she hadn’t been clutching the mechanics so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her palms grew numb, her hands would have trembled violently.  The beast remained off, but her key was resting in the ignition.

_Waiting_.

Her heart raced in fight-or-flight overdrive while the Drule warship hummed beneath her.  After a relatively turbulent launch, the vessels were spacebound.  Allura was nearly certain that Lotor was taking the ship back to Planet Doom, but the tiniest sliver of hope threaded through her that he might not.

She had already calculated the weakest point of the hull around her and an escape route had been carefully choreographed in her mind.  Blue Lion could make the journey to Arus, but it would be difficult and strain her resources tremendously.  If Lotor complicated her flight with hostile retaliation, he could easily stall her lion in its weakened state, if not completely ground it.  A premature escape was risky – especially if his intentions were genuine.

_Please,_ she thought, head bowed piously over her dash.  _Let him be true.  Let him have meant what he said._

The location of Charin relative to Doom and Arus added a painful complexity.  Lotor’s home world lay between Allura’s and the wild planet.  To plot a course to Arus, the prince had to fly right past Doom. She wouldn't know for certain if he were true to his word until the Drule stronghold was well within reach, and if he weren't, she would only have moments to react and flee.

It made waiting all the more difficult.

_How could he not?  You’ve practically offered up everything he’s ever wanted._

She frowned, her eyes glued to the flight path on her screen in front of her, tracking every movement the large vessel made.  Despite her certainty that business would return to normal between the feuding couple, Allura clutched desperately to the shard of hope that maybe… perhaps it wouldn’t.

_Waiting._

She watched on her internal map within her cockpit as they approached the controlled airspace around Doom. Her heart froze in her chest, waiting to see which course the prince would take. The ship slowed slightly as it drifted near.

She exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm the rising bile of her nerves. The red dot marking the ship blipped closer to the outline of the planet.  Memories of their past interactions floated to her – all the times he had tried to corner her, abduct her from her home, harm her friends and even worse.

_You should just go.  Go now!_

Allura’s hands curled tighter around the controls as her mind urged her to evacuate.

And yet she waited.

Another memory flashed through her; the strange, new man she had come to know very recently.  Biting down on her bottom lip sharply, her eyes were drawn back to the screen.  They were practically at his doorstep.  There was simply no way he wouldn’t capitalize on the opportunity to-

Allura gasped, releasing the controls suddenly as she leaned closer to the map. The warship hadn't entered into its descent pattern as it flew past the planet.

"Great goddess," Allura murmured aloud. "Is he truly going to Arus?"  Her body vibrated with the pent-up adrenaline still coursing through her blood.  Near-violently trembling hands reached for the buttons and pulled up the detailed flight diagnostic, unable to believe what she was seeing.

“Stars above,” she murmured.

As best she could tell from the travel data, all indications pointed to bypassing the dark planet.  Should he be planning to land at his castle, the engines would have shifted gear and the vessel would be on a far different course to account for atmospheric reentry. As it stood, the warship was on course – as promised – for planet Arus.

She leaned back in her chair, baffled and relieved.  A cold exhale released from her lungs and she allowed herself to relax for the first time.  A nervous giggle bubbled from her throat unchecked before she sighed again.  Just as her faculties began to return and her heart calmed, her monitor flashed on.  Allura released a strangled cry of surprise as Lotor stared at her.

"Princess," he beckoned her with a forced smile. "Now that you've seen that we've passed Doom, would you care to join me on the bridge once you're comfortable leaving your vehicle? ...I'd like you to hail your planet so they don't shoot us down once we enter their airspace," he explained tightly.  She nodded mutely, unable to place the tension hidden in his voice.

The screen flickered off without another word, leaving Allura in silence to calm herself further.  With another shaken exhale, she grasped the key from the ignition and eyed it in her palm, brushing her thumb over the surface.  A faint smile traced her lips.  _I’m glad I waited._

She returned the key to its spot over her breast before exiting her lion completely and stepping out into the docking bay.  The same Drule soldier that she had frightened with her lion earlier stood nearby, watching her warily.

"This way," he explained, indicating he would take her to the bridge. She followed quietly behind the tall young man as he led her through the hallways. The ship was massive so it didn't surprise her that the walk from the cargo hold to the bridge would be long.

She took the minutes to study the soldier in front. Like all Drule, he was substantially taller than her, but he did not bear nearly the height nor brawn that Lotor did. He was more slender and seemed younger, perhaps just a new recruit. There was a softness to him that indicated a lack of experience in true combat, and Allura found herself sincerely wishing he would be able to retain that. War was difficult.

He came to pause outside the entry to the bridge and keyed in a code before stepping aside. At his gesture, Allura walked inside.

She was greeted by two soldiers she hadn't met before who piloted the navigation stations, and they both nodded to her in deference before quickly looking back to their respective screens. Lotor sat in a chair in the middle, watching a screen with both an outside view and various other maps, Valzek at his side.

Lotor canted his head to the side to watch as she walked in warily, looking around.

"Glad to see you've joined us," he said quietly, his voice laced with careful intention, catching Allura aback. She frowned, recognizing it from his brief invitation earlier.  She wasn't sure what the undercurrent in his tone was precisely, but it set her on edge. The princess wagered it had something to do with her choice to remain with her lion, and she decided her best reaction would be to own her decision honestly.

"I just, I wasn't sure about-"

"You weren't sure what my motives were?" He finished her sentence for her coldly, his words sharp and surprising.  Golden eyes narrowed on her as she shifted uncomfortably before nodding once.

"No, I didn't know if you would actually-"

"And so you assumed the worst of me," he stated almost cruelly, leveling her with a dangerous gaze.  Allura grew still as the chill of adrenaline began seeping into her skin.  _Perhaps it was premature to be relieved…  Perhaps I should have stayed with Blue Lion, after all._

As accusatory silence dragged on and the ship stayed its course, Allura felt her fear thaw to indignation.  Her lips twitched.  Insults bubbled to her mind and she wanted to snap back at him, tell him he was wrong and demand how he dare be angry with her.  But, at the end of all of it…

"Yes. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but I was afraid," she admitted openly.  She had found honesty most often yielded her the best results.

Her eyes widened as he peeled off his chair and marched swiftly toward her.  She stumbled backward a step with a gasp as Lotor stopped sharply right in front of her.  Her body flinched at his sudden presence and her eyes rose to meet his. Another moment of silence rolled between them, but he did not place his hands on her.  He exhaled.

"It's alright, Allura. I haven't exactly given you any reason to expect otherwise in the past," he said as his eyes and voice softened. "Four days is hardly enough time." He reached out and touched one of her shoulders, gently guiding her toward the screen.

“I… oh,” she murmured, her mind reeling from the sharp change in temperament. _He does have a right to be cross,_ she reminded herself.  He had done nothing wrong, and moreover even done exactly as he had promised.  She blushed in embarrassment at her doubt.  She allowed herself to be led to the center of the bridge, shaking her head once to snap out of her haze.

"Even though we are about a half hour from Arus, it would probably be safer to hail them sooner rather than later. I would guess they are worried, and are likely on patrol nearby," he explained. Allura nodded, still recovering.

Lotor stepped back and signaled to one of the soldiers at the controls to initiate the call to the Castle of Lions. Allura squirmed nervously, unsure why. She stepped closer toward the screen, Lotor hovering behind her right shoulder near the navigator.

Suddenly, the screen lit up, but it wasn't the Castle of Lions greeting them.

It was Zarkon's terrifying face. Before Allura even had time to react, Lotor cursed loudly and moved forward to position himself between the projection of the king and the princess, pulling her bodily behind him.

Allura blinked, stunned by the strange sensation as her heart stopped.  She peeked around Lotor’s arm, oddly grateful for his sense of dominance and control for once.

Zarkon just stared at the two of them for a moment before speaking.

"Well that answers my first question of 'what the hell are you doing,'" he drawled out, watching Allura intently.  She shrank further behind her shield. "My second question still stands: Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Lotor took a deep breath and squared his shoulders to his father.  Allura didn’t miss the way his body tensed, as if for battle.  She frowned, briefly wondering how much she didn’t know about him.

"Returning the princess to Arus," he replied calmly.

Zarkon was not even remotely pleased with his answer.

"You mean to tell me you actually have the princess in your hands, in your control, and you're...  _taking her back_?"

"Yes, I am. Her lion was-"

" _You have one of the lions of Voltron too, and you're taking that back as well!?"_

Zarkon's rage thundered through the bridge and Allura cringed.  Her gratitude for the physical shield Lotor was making between her and his father was becoming boundless.

Even the sound relay cracked under the strain of the volume of the war king’s wrath. The two navigators had taken off their headsets; the feed far too loud for them to endure via headphone. Remarkably, Lotor stood still and terrifyingly unfazed, his body strong in front of her, sheltering her from her greatest nightmare.  

When Lotor didn't answer, Zarkon sighed and placed his temple between his fingers, bowing his head slightly.

"You will bring them both back to Doom," he said after a moment. His voice was as level as it was lethal. It was not a request. It was not even an order. The king was simply stating a fact of what  _would_  happen. "And we will forget that for any moment you ever thought of doing otherwise. Understood?"

Allura felt the panic well up inside of her when she glanced up to Lotor and saw him considering his father's words.  _No, you promised, and you were even keeping it,_ she thought desperately.  _Gods above, please…_

"Is. That. Understood?" Zarkon repeated the question, his voice rising with an edge of irritation at his son's silence.

"You want me to bring you the Blue Lion," Lotor repeated back. _No._   Allura closed her eyes and trembled slightly as her hope fractured around her. 

"More importantly, I want you to bring me  _her,_ " he hissed out, pointing in Allura's direction.

Allura dry-heaved.

Zarkon chuckled evilly when she grabbed her throat in an effort to control the bile building in her system. Her skin ran hot as a sweat broke out across her body, her stomach turning a flip at the wretched idea of being Zarkon's in any capacity of possession.

"No," Lotor said simply. "If she's anyone's, she's mine," he explained calmly, his old mannerisms returning.

"You idiot, I’m not giving you a choice. I’m giving you an order. Deliver the princess and her lion to me."

"Or?"

The quiet fury that settled over Zarkon when Lotor questioned him was palpable. The silence was thick with promise. 

"If you don't, then don't bother coming back at all. Consider yourself exiled," he said darkly, ending the transmission immediately.

Lotor watched the blackened monitor a moment longer before he turned calmly away. A few languid strides brought him to one of the side windows, and he stared out at the stars around the ship. Valzek looked to him.

"Your highness? What's the plan?"

Silence. 

Allura watched his back, her hands folded tightly under her arms to consolidate her courage.

"Proceed to Arus, no change."

Lotor's voice was calm, but the raised eyebrows on Valzek worried the princess. The commander said nothing, but his surprise was evident on his face.

Allura stood upright, still pale from her near faint at the prospect of being handed over to Zarkon.  Dropping her arms to her side, she exhaled the last of her concerns and approached Lotor from behind, reaching out to touch his arm lightly.

"...thank you," she said after a moment. He gave no reaction, simply stared out into space.

"Your ladyship, you should still hail your planet," Valzek offered, gesturing to the screen. "Just let me know when you're ready."

Allura backed away from the alarmingly silent Lotor as he continued to gaze out the window before looking to the screen in front of her.

"Ready," she nodded to Valzek.

There was a brief moment of noise as the call hailed the Castle of Lions before Coran's face appeared on the screen.

His tired and irritated expression melted at the sight of Allura.

"Princess!"

His cry roused several voices from the background and within seconds three of the Space Explorers were crowded around Coran to glimpse at her. She just smiled shyly and waved awkwardly.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you all again," she said before they launched into a waterfall of questions.

Lotor glanced over to her from where he leaned against the window, once more impressed by her strength. She stood before her friends, smiling politely and waiting for them to finish assaulting her with questions so she could begin to answer them. Once Coran and the boys calmed down, she nodded and started with the easiest of the questions.

"We were on Charin. The solar storm-"

Allura didn't get far before she was cut off as Pidge jumped in.

"'We?' Princess, is it true you're with Prince Lotor right now?  The hail came from a Drule craft, we thought-"

"Yes, Pidge, I am, and everything is alright. He's bringing me back. So, it would be nice if you could let Lance know as he does his flybys to not shoot us down. Hunk?"

"Yes, Allura?" The larger, yellow-suited Space Explorer moved closer to the screen as she addressed him.

"Would you prepare the hangar? Blue Lion sustained some heavy damage and will need some repairs."

"You got it!" Hunk moved off screen leaving Keith to step in.

"You crashed, didn't you?"

Lotor covered his mouth with his hand to keep from chuckling off screen at the captain's response. Allura’s arms folded swiftly across her chest in a classic, defensive posture.

"I did not crash! I volunteered for a practiced, controlled emergency landing," she finished haughtily, tilting her head back. Keith stared at her for a moment.

"We are going to have a crash landing course once you're back on the ground, Princess. We are going to practice crashing our lions so we don't completely wreck them in the process."

The look Allura was leveling him with was pure gold, and for a moment Lotor felt an ease in his chest.

"Fine. But you and I are having a conversation about what you put in those survival pouches," she wagered.

"They're adequate; there's nothing wrong with them," he defended.

The princess stared at Keith expressionlessly for several seconds.

"Fine," she conceded after a moment. "You take Black Lion and go to Charin for four days. Tell me how 'adequate' those pouches are."

Keith stayed quiet in the face of the challenge. "...I don’t… no.  That’s… unnecessary," he floundered.

"Then we are going to make some changes," she responded with a terrifying smile on her face. Keith grumbled in response.

A moment of silence dragged on as Allura became more serious.  Her eyes flickered away from the screen toward Lotor briefly, a calculating look behind her eyes.  As she glanced back to the screen before he could read her intention, Allura smiled warmly as her guardian and commander bickered about the food rations.

"Coran? Can you find Millie?"  The two men stilled at the odd request, returning their full attention to her.

"Your seamstress?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. Please find her, and have her bring 'our project' to my room.  She’ll know what that means. ...It's something she and I worked on years ago that I wasn't sure I would ever want or need. ...I want it now. At least, I rather believe I need it now."

Coran nodded, looking perplexed.

"We should be landing soon," she added. "I'm going to end the transmission so the pilots can land without distraction, but the frequency should be open to hail again if needed," she said. She waved goodbye and ended the feed.

She exhaled, her shoulders slumping in a physical manifestation of fatigue. Lotor turned back to the window his shoulder was propped against to stare out at the lush planet below. They were coming in closer and the details of the verdant land were being revealed, bit by bit.

He knew she was there. For a human, she moved quietly, but his senses could hear the tiniest  _wiff_  of her boots on the floor. Moreover, he always knew where she was. Allura was like a candle in a dark room. It wasn't necessary to see or hear her – he could always feel her.  _Damn_   _fool, he was right to disown you,_  he thought grimly.

She came to stand right behind him, peering out at her planet around his left shoulder. She didn't say anything at first, but there was little that needed to be said.

"He wasn't serious about exile, was he?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper and nearly lost among the engine noise from the warship.

Lotor gave no indication that he had heard her, didn't turn to look at her and stayed silent for several minutes. Allura knew he had heard, however, and she waited patiently for him to find the words he wanted to use, if any.

"Arus is beautiful," he murmured after a moment, watching more of the plant life come into focus.

"You're his  _son,_ " she insisted. "He can't possibly-" She gasped as he spun around suddenly to face her. His golden eyes were darker than she had ever seen them before.

"Remember when you asked me what I thought of him? Do you remember my response?"

"You said he's your father," she started.

"I also said that I think everything ends with that statement," he warned. "He matches my appreciation – or lack of – in kind."

"What happens if you go back?"

"I would not be welcomed," he said coldly.

Allura hesitated, hovering behind him still.

"I don't know what to say, to be honest. Any words I can think of would cheapen the thought. But… thank you. I fear you have paid a great price for me today," she fumbled, a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't take it too harshly upon yourself, most of it was my own selfishness," he explained. "I had no intention of letting him have any way with you – I'd rather be the one to do that even if I exile myself and drag you back to Charin."

Lotor took a small measure of pride in the fact that Allura's skin flared a bright red when moments earlier she had been a sickly ashen white when his father had said the same thing.

"Sire, we're five minutes from touchdown. You both should prepare for landing," Valzek spoke quietly, careful not to startle the intimate conversation happening. Lotor peeled off the window and moved to his central chair. He gestured for Allura to take a seat at one of the empty navigation panels so that she wouldn't be tossed around.

When she looked hesitant, Lotor cracked a rakish grin and opened his arms up to her. "You could always sit on my lap.  I’ll keep you safe…"

Allura quickly plopped down in the nearest navigator's chair, nodding once to the Drule next to her with his headset on again. He announced to the rest of the ship to prepare for landing.

* * *

 

The landing was smooth by comparison to the launch. The massive ship touched down the closest it could get to the Caste of Lions without taking out any trees or nearby building structures. Due to its massive size, it was a light hike from the front of the Castle, but a small entourage consisting of caregivers, space explorers and a handful of guards still managed to make it out to the landing site just as the ship made contact.

Allura waited nervously inside the main entrance for the ship to finish powering down before the doors were unlatched. Finally, the hum from the engines quieted and a mechanical bolt sounded throughout the hull. Allura looked over to her shoulder to where Lotor stood expressionless behind her.

He nodded once to her, gesturing to the door. Allura turned back and grasped the handle with both hands, released an exhale before pushing down on the bar. The door swung open and the hallway behind her was flooded with sunlight and a chorus of excited chatter.

Allura landed daintily off the two-foot drop onto the familiar Arusian terrain.  The princess inhaled deeply, finding the familiar scent of the earth and grass beneath her intoxicating in the wake of her recent ordeal. She only managed to take ten steps toward her comrades before Nanny came out of nowhere and scooped her up, lifting her off her feet.

After disentangling herself from her bawling nursemaid, she turned to the four relieved-looking young men. In a great sweeping motion, she caught Lance and Keith around the shoulders and pulled them into a hug, Hunk and Pidge following quickly into the huddle.

"Oh my friends, it's so good to see you again," she said as she stepped back away from them. Keith's relieved expression hardened and Allura knew without looking that Lotor had emerged from the ship.

As Keith stepped away from her and began to approach the prince, Allura turned and called after him.

"Keith, wait! What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer her, and Lotor didn't move from his casually reclined position, leaning against the outside of his ship, arms crossed over his chest.

"Keith!"

Allura's worried voice warmed Lotor, but he didn't take his eyes from the Black Lion's pilot as he came to stop in front of him. Several seconds of tense silence ticked between them. Keith studied the prince, Lotor stayed quiet and Allura was holding her breath in the background. Finally, the captain spoke.

"I don't like you," he said. Lotor just continued to watch him and said nothing, not surprised by the sentiment. "But you brought her back. Why, I don't know. …But thank you," he admitted begrudgingly before turning back and walking to where the princess was surrounded by her friends. Lotor continued to say nothing as he watched his retreating form.

The Drule’s warrior eyes could read the tension in his muscles – it was  _very_  difficult for the captain to turn his back on the prince, but it was his obscure way of offering gratitude for the return of the princess. Lotor had to commend him on that, if nothing else.

Valzek appeared next to Lotor and lit up a cigarette.

"Those are going to kill you, you know," Lotor muttered.

"Pretty sure after some of the shit I've seen, these are the least of my concern," the elderly commander exhaled a puff of smoke, politely turning downwind of the prince so it wouldn't blow into him.

"Speaking of shit," Valzek continued, flicking ash off his cigarette, "What the hell," he finally asked freely. The Drule commander had earned some leeway with the way he interacted with the royal family. Zarkon didn't tolerate his relaxed attitude well, but Lotor found it rather refreshing.

"What specifically are you referring to, Valzek?"

"All of it. Why not just take her back to Doom?"

"I'm not letting my father touch her," his voice was strained, almost as distressed by the idea as Allura had been. His discomfort has just manifested as possessiveness and rage.

"Would you have gone back if he had only wanted the lion?"

"Yes," Lotor replied without thinking about it. Valzek watched him for a moment and prodded him.

“Are you sure about that?”

Lotor’s eyes swiveled to regard the man warily.  When the prince did not answer, Valzek continued.

"Is that the answer you think I'll approve of or is that the truth?"

"I don't require your approval," Lotor muttered curtly, looking back to the companions surrounding Allura.

"No, you don't. But I think," Valzek paused and hesitated, worried perhaps he was crossing the line. He trailed off and just leaned against the hull near his prince, watching the excitement unfold.

"Go ahead and finish it," Lotor sighed. Valzek took another drag on the cigarette before he continued.

"I think, at least from what I've noticed recently, you might be reacting to her in ways you didn't expect... and that concerns you," he hedged observantly. 

Lotor turned and stared at Valzek, but the commander just shrugged and pushed off the hull to let Lotor think over his words. He put his cigarette out on the heel of his boot and tucked the remains of it in his pocket rather than leaving it on the earth.

He began walking toward the group and all four Space Explorers quickly glanced to him. He just casually held up his hands and Allura turned to face him.  He noted she had quickly become sequestered behind the tallest two pilots.

"Your ladyship, the bay door is open if you'd like to retrieve your lion now," he explained, stuffing his hands back into his pockets before returning to the shade of the ship.

"Oh, yes! Thank you Valzek!" Allura danced out of the group before Keith could utter more than a noise of protest, his worried eyes following her.  She gracefully moved over to the ship where the large side door had been raised.  He watched curiously as the commander’s eyes kept flashing between the princess and the prince, as if calculating the distance between them as she retrieved her lion.

"So what's the plan now," he asked Lotor, breaking off his train of thought.  People were curious to observe. 

Lotor shrugged.

"I don't have one, for once," he admitted honestly.

"Where are you going to go?"

Lotor just rolled his shoulders again, glancing up as the Blue Lion made its way off the ship and limped toward where the group was. Allura popped out of the hatch and handed the key to Hunk.

Had the lions been alive, Lotor would have guessed that the Blue Lion acted reticent to let another pilot in the hatch, but eventually acquiesced as if it recognized him as a fellow lion's pilot. Lotor shook his head. That wasn't possible. They were just machines; not sentient creatures.

Allura glanced over to Lotor and Valzek, her face dropping a little as she grew more thoughtful.  That same spark of calculation flashed behind her eyes again, and once more it vanished before Lotor could pin it down. Keith was the first to question her as she rejoined the remaining Force.

"Well, I was thinking about some of our statutes. There are some I would like to articulate more. We've always had an open door policy for anyone seeking refuge from King Zarkon, and I think it might be beneficial to make that a more pronounced item.  Bolster its notoriety. I think many people don't know that Arus has designated itself a sanctuary when it comes to the Drule Empire," she explained, her voice a little louder than it had been.

"I would think most people know that, though, your highness.  Refugees make use of it often," Coran said calmly.

"Yes, but… I don't know that the Drules themselves know that," she explained.

Coran just frowned.

"You extend it to Drules, as well?"

"Of course I would, there hasn't ever been anything exclusionary in it. Anyone who needs a haven or a harbor from that man can find one here on Arus," she defended, a frown lacing her face as her advisor balked at her suggestion.

"Princess, I highly doubt any Drule would want-"

"It's open to anyone?" Lotor inquired, stepping forward toward the group. Keith's eyes narrowed at his approach, but the prince’s eyes were focused on Allura as she turned to face him.

"Yes, well, except Zarkon himself. …And maybe not Haggar. I don't think I want her on my planet either," she said with a weak smile.

"I would like to invoke Sanctuary, then," he said, coming to stand in front of her. The chorus of discord behind Allura was not unforeseen, but it did frustrate him marginally. He didn't appear to be the only one to feel irritation as Allura spun around and quickly chided the group back into calmness. It was Coran that spoke first, approaching Lotor and coming to stand by his charge.

"But, why would you want to? I mean, if the princess deems it so, then that makes it so and you are welcome to stay, but I don't understand why. You're the Crown Prince after all," he questioned in disbelief.

"I'm no prince any longer," Lotor admitted. "If I go back to Planet Doom, I'm just a dead man," his eyes flashed to Allura apologetically when she gasped.

"You didn't tell me that! Oh that wretched, terrible, horrid-" she turned in a circle, huffing angrily to herself but not quite cursing in a display of vehement dislike for Zarkon.

Keith seemed unimpressed, Lance appeared wary but the little green pilot – Pidge was it? – looked interested.

"What happened," he asked, Coran nodding in agreement as he seconded the question.

"Zarkon gave him an ultimatum. We were on the planet together and when a ship came to find him, part of the agreement was that instead of leaving me behind, he agreed to take me to Arus," Allura explained. Lotor found slight amusement as she altered the story to make it sound like she had demanded it of him rather than his own softness suggesting it, as if she were protecting his pride.

"Well, so we did that," she explained. "And as we passed Doom, Zarkon called him and basically…" She trailed off, not entirely sure how much information he wanted divulged to the Voltron Force.

"He demanded I hand him both the princess and the Blue Lion. When I refused, he branded me with Exile," Lotor finished explaining emotionlessly, folding his arms across his chest.

Keith just frowned but Lance softened slightly. Pidge's eyes widened.

"Your own father told you not to come back?"

"Or I'm executed on sight," Lotor finished darkly.

Lotor glanced up to see Keith pull Allura aside. Their conversation was meant to be private, but his sensitive hearing picked up on it easily.

"I think this is another plan. Pretend to be exiled, get close," Keith said to her. Allura just stared openly at him with very little expression.

"…Think for a moment about what you're saying. I've been alone with him on a feral planet for four days. He was incredibly respectful. He had my lion in his ship. He could have just agreed and gone back to Doom. If he had just gone straight there in the first place, his father probably would have never interfered. Instead he came here, in spite of that threat. Why… why would your scenario even make sense? He already had in his hands everything he could hope to gain by doing it your way, and this wouldn’t even have a guarantee of working," she snapped back. She paused.  “I think it’s genuine.”

"Zarkon could have staged it," he persisted.

Allura just shook her head, frustrated with her commander’s stubborn streak. " _Perhaps_ I could see Haggar working in conjunction with him on something like that,” she relinquished. “But Zarkon has had no patience for me. He's made that clear. And again - if Lotor had just gone straight home, there wouldn't have been an ultimatum in the first place. I think you're just paranoid, Keith."

"I…" He trailed off. "I don't like him," he explained, at a loss of her logic.

"He's changed some," she added, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure how or why, maybe it's because I was stranded on that planet and it just appears that way but... he seems different now than he ever has before, at least to me. Even if he hadn't ended up in this situation because of me, I would still want to do this. This isn't out of manipulation or obligation. Please try and give it a chance?"

Keith just grunted in assent, walking back toward where Coran was chatting with Lotor.  Allura’s hand fell back to her side and she hesitated a moment before joining them. He stood back, arms crossed over his chest and watched as Allura walked up to the other two men.

Lotor fixed his gaze on her and she stilled.

"It's not out of pity or a sense of duty, you know," she said before he could say anything. "The offer has always been there." She brushed past him to approach Valzek.

"What about you? Back to Doom or will you stay? The offer is open to anyone," She inquired of the commander. The older Drule rolled his shoulders into a shrug.

"I'll probably go back, honestly. I'm not quite ready to settle down just yet. These old bones still need some action," he grunted. "But thank you for the offer, it's been a privilege flying with you, your ladyship. My only wish is we don't meet on opposite ends of the battlefield," he added with a bow, heading back into the vessel.

"Safe travels," Allura waved as the commander's ship closed. Turning to her small collective, she nudged them toward the castle. "We won't want to be standing here when that ship lifts off."

Allura led the way with Coran at her side, updating her on everything that had transpired in the last four days. Lotor trailed just a few steps behind, the Voltron Force behind them and Nanny brought up the rear with a close eye on everything.

"I don't like that the princess keeps inviting more boys over!" She exclaimed loudly in frustration, her accent thick. The tension within the group de-escalated as a series of chuckles rolled through the party.

* * *

 

Inside the castle, Allura was back to her old self. She put out swift requests and Lotor found himself being led away his new room.

Lotor stood in a beautifully furnished suite. Large glass windows opened up to the outside of the planet. A monstrous bed loomed in the corner draped in midnight blue satin sheets and luxurious blankets and comforters. A private bathroom was located off to the side of the room, complete with a deep claw foot tub and a walk-in shower.

A shuffling noise behind him caught his attention and turning around, he saw the tiny maid that had directed him to his room still standing there.

"Do… do you need anything else?" Her voice was soft and judging by the way her eyes glanced everywhere but at him, it was clear that he made her nervous.  _Terrified,_ he corrected.

"No," he said, watching her carefully. Eventually her green eyes flashed up to his before darting away again. She bobbed her head once and skirted on out of the room. Before Lotor could have a seat and catch his breath, another maid appeared in the doorway.

This woman was night to the other maid's day in all aspects. Her hair was straight and jet black, eyes made of quicksilver that flashed with a temper under their surface. Wordlessly inviting herself in, she whipped out a tape measure and strode right up to the prince without a hint of shyness or wariness.

"Arms out, please," she instructed. Tall for a human, taller than Allura, she still rose up on her toes to get the measurement if his arm span. Lotor just stared at her numbly, completely thrown off by her boldness.

"What-" he started to ask a question but she was on her knees in front of him and measuring his inseam without the slightest hint of mortification.

"I'm Millie," she said, rising to her feet and wrapping the measure around the barrel of his chest. "Allura has asked me to tailor some clothes for you. I will be able to whip up some very basic garments in the next twenty minutes if you'd like to change. They will be extremely simple and be more for you to have something clean to change into if you'd like your attire washed," she explained, moving down to wrap the measure around his hips.

Lotor coughed.

"Arusians aren't built quite the way you lot are, so I don't think I have anything already made that would fit you very well. I'll have some very basic cotton shirts and pants for you shortly," she finished, stepping back and putting the tape measure away. "And within another day or so I'll have far more refined garments available, if you so desire."

"You didn't write any of those measurements down," he commented.

"I don't need to," she replied smartly. "Anything else?"

"Shower?"

Millie pointed to the private suite bathroom. "There are commodities in there for you to use as you see fit, I'll have at least one outfit ready for you by the time you're finished," she said confidently before turning and walking swiftly out of the room.

Lotor just shook his head once and walked into the bathroom and started up the hot shower. Everything else aside, actually bathing was a welcome reprieve. He would start to deal with everything else later, as daunting of a task at it might be.


	6. Checkmate

When Lotor stepped out of the shower, he was pleasantly surprised to see three pairs of pants and four shirts in various dark hues laid out for him on his bed. The seamstress’s confidence had been well-placed. Even though he had taken his time in the bath, it couldn't have been more than thirty minutes.

He reached out and touched the fabric, startled by the texture.  Light and breezy, the material was tailored to suit the temperate climate of Arus, yet still retained a sturdiness that came with luxury.

By contrast, while still of the same superior quality, his own clothes were thicker to account for the volatile nature of his home world and the higher likelihood of spontaneous combat.

Shucking off the towel from his waist, he stepped into a black pair of pants, impressed with the tailoring. While they had been made with haste, they were still sewn well and fit his measurements perfectly, hugging his hips and thighs in a decidedly provocative manner. Lotor picked up a black shirt and slipped into it as well, finding it to be as equally well made. It was a perfect fit through the shoulders, snug across the chest and long enough to handle his taller frame and arms.  He flexed and grinned to himself as the fabric stretched in response.

He turned to look in the mirror, toweling off his wet hair. It seemed odd to him to not see his iconic dress looking back at him. The clothing literally symbolized all that he was: it marked him as both an heir to the throne and a commander of an army. And yet he found himself as neither of those things. In a decision that took no thought and needed no time to ponder, he had tossed it all aside.

He set his old uniform down on the bed, neither particularly thrilled to wear it again nor wanting to part from it. Lotor did, however, remove the skull belt and wrap it through his new pants and included his sword. 

"What the hell," he murmured to himself, sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands. "What the hell am I doing…"

A knock sounded at the door, startling from his uncharacteristic melancholy. Tugging on his boots, he strode to answer it.

The same skittish little maid from earlier stood in front of him. Her green eyes were wide as she looked him over from his toes to his head, her cheeks coloring brightly. He liked the effect the new outfit was having.

"Um, the P-Princess has invited you to the command center, if you, um, if you want to come. You don't have to, but she wanted to make sure you knew you were, um, welcome to be there. Z-Zar,” she paused and exhaled, trying to catch her breath as she tripped over the fearsome man’s name.  Once steadied, she continued.  “King Zarkon has been trying to hail her for a while and she will be taking the call shortly," she finished, looking at the floor.

Lotor felt a modicum of reassurance in his Drule bloodline when he found the small woman before him frail and wholly unappealing. The weakness and alarm she exuded were palpable. Fear from prey that was strong and could fight was intoxicating. Fear from a brittle, fragile target was simply pathetic.  If there were no sport to the spoil, what was the point of the hunt? He _did_ empathize with her to a degree; he hadn't been exactly been kind to Allura's subjects in the past.

"Would you show me the way," he inquired, keeping his tone polite so as not to frighten the trembling woman into tears. She nodded and turned without a word, heading down the hallway swiftly. Two turns later, she was gesturing him to an entry.

The automatic door whizzed open as he approached and he was met with very wary glances. The command room was as he expected, though he'd only ever seen it from the outside looking in before. There was a circular platform in the center of the room with what appeared to be a computer panel on a podium. The computer column faced a large screen taking up nearly the entirety of the wall. Around the two perpendicular walls were chairs with end tables sprinkled sporadically between them. Coran and the princess's nursemaid sat side by side in two chairs. The elder man’s head was bowed, his hands laced between his knees.  Further down the row Pidge was sitting next to Hunk. Across the room Lance was lounging in one chair, his feet propped up on another. Last but not least, Keith was pacing across the front of the room, pausing only to look to Lotor as he entered.

"The princess is not here yet," Coran explained, glancing up.  Worry clouded his face. "Please, have a seat if you like."

Lotor wordlessly sat down in a corner and crossed one leg over the other, folding his arms across his chest as he waited.

When the door opened and the princess entered, the silence in the room was shattered with a gasp from Nanny.

"By the gods!"

Everyone stood up to face the slight woman bristling with fiery energy. It wasn't the expression of hardened steel or her determination she wore like a shield that was the first thing everyone noticed.

It was her outfit.

"Allura, that's - " Coran couldn't finish the sentence as she walked regally and slowly up to the podium in the center.

Lotor couldn't take his eyes off her. She was dressed in a more feminine version of King Alfor’s attire - he recognized it anywhere. A simple blue tunic skirted her body, ending past her hips, lighter hued pants covering the rest of her legs. A belt was looped lazily around her waist, a golden sheath and heavy sword resting at her side. An alteration to her father's usual garment was the red-lined white cape. Rather than wrapping around her shoulders and completely hiding her body, it was gathered over her left shoulder in an asymmetric line, just draping past the left side of her form.

"It's Millie's project," she finished for Coran, nodding once. Her blonde hair was braided down her back rather than in a bun. The outfit still retained some of her femininity in the heel of the boots and the flutter of the ruffled sleeves as she reached forward to the communication panel in front of her. Her hand paused and she turned and glanced to everyone.

"I'd like to remind everyone - though I'm sure we're all aware - how communication works. If the other end hangs up before I do, they can call back in immediately and will be reconnected. Before you say anything you don't wish the other party to overhear, please wait for the all-clear to know we've ended the transmission on our side," she explained primly.

The screen lit up with another beep - Planet Doom was hailing her again. Allura let out a low exhale, stretched her arms out in front of her to try and relax. She pressed her palms together in a brief prayer formation, bowing her head over her fingertips.

“I _can_ do this,” she whispered to herself.  For all the terror and horror Zarkon inspired in her, she took comfort in the fact she stood in the safest place possible – the very heart of her own castle and flanked by the Voltron Force.  Her eyes snapped open, oceanic jewels sharp as diamonds and she stared dangerously at the blinking screen.

It was in that moment Lotor realized her tactics. He had always known she was more than a just pretty female; her wit and courage had drawn his interest from the beginning. He had known her to be clever, but the level to which her intellect ran was only becoming obvious with their extended interactions.

"Alright, here we go," she murmured softly, pressing the transmission to accept the call from Doom.

" _Well it's about goddamn time -_ " Zarkon stopped mid-rant and just stared at the ghost of King Alfor standing in front of him.  Lotor sat back down in his chair out of the line of sight of the video feed, completely aghast. Allura had _stunned_ Zarkon. Without skipping a beat, she moved swiftly forward, swinging with a confidence that starkly rivaled the fear she had exuded on Valzek’s ship.

"I apologize if the goings-on of my planet interfered with your availability and free time. I had some important things to tend to locally. What did you need?" Her face was impassive, her lips pressed together tightly, shoulders squared for battle.  It was a stance Lotor was all too familiar with when it came to dealing with his father.

"Do you think you can intimidate me just by dressing up like  _daddy_?" Zarkon sneered at her. To her credit, Allura was not goaded.

"I'm attempting no such thing - you hailed me and have yet to make your business known. Perhaps you aren't as busy on your end as your impatience seemed to lend itself to earlier?"

The twitch in Zarkon's jaw was priceless.

"You. Little. _Bitch_. Fine, straight to the point."

Allura stood calmly at the podium, the only reaction she had was a discreet snap of her fingers at her side and pointed to where Keith had risen out of his chair in anger. Grumbling, he sat back down, remaining out of the line of sight of the viewing stream.

"Send my son back," he finished, glaring lethally at her.

Allura hesitated a moment and then shrugged casually toward him.

"He's not a prisoner or a hostage - he's just here. If he wants to return, he can. But that would be his decision, neither yours nor mine."

"Dammit all, you send him back so that I can properly punish him," Zarkon snarled, clearly not handling Allura telling him no.

Allura's lips pursed and she reveled in the sensation of control she had over the moment, savoring it before she responded.

"No."

The rage that erupted on the Doom side of the call was cacophonous. Amid Zarkon's temper tantrum, threats to destroy her planet and end of the transmission, Allura just stood silently, smiling to herself. Once Zarkon had hung up, Allura flicked a switch on her control panel, effectively terminating the Castle-side link.

Immediately she looked over to Lotor. "He's having a pretty bad day today, wouldn't you say?" The mirth in her voice and the light in her eyes surprised him.

She released low exhale and raised her arms over her head while rocking her spine from side to side, stretching again.

The Voltron Force had jumped to their feet and were cheering, congratulating the princess. Coran was complimenting Allura's new attire while Nanny complained she didn't look ladylike enough.

Allura seemed oblivious to the rest of the celebration reverberating throughout the room as she walked down from the podium and grasped a chair and table, dragging them to where the dais rested.  She then turned her attention on a bookcase near the door. Nestled into a corner of one shelf, flanked with tomes in other languages and ciphers, a nondescript wooden box rested.

Allura’s fingers gently brushed the top of the worn relic, extracting it from its discreet place on the shelf and ran her palm reverently over the top of it, lifting a layer of dust.  The room quieted as she carefully carried the treasure to the table and settled down in the chair, before pressing a button to lower the podium to an appropriate level to accommodate someone seated.

"Princess?"

Tension flooded the room as Allura remained silent, save another exhale. She reached forward and flipped open the box.

Questions rising, she answered none while setting up a chessboard on the table. It was just out of sight behind the control panel, hidden from the view of the caller. Once it was set with the white side before her and the black side counter, she smiled and looked up, waiting for a moment to speak.  Allura closed her hands into fists to hide the tremble.

"Allura, what... what's going on? Why - aren't you happy? You told Zarkon off," Keith said, coming to her side on the podium.  He eyed the chessboard curiously.  “What’s with all this?”

"I'm still expecting another call," she explained at last.  Her voice was quiet and resigned.  "For once, Zarkon isn't the one I'm worried about, surprisingly. For this next call, I request complete silence. Please stay out of the frame of the video feed. And say absolutely nothing until the call is terminated on our end," she finished. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her forehead. "Everything is about to change," she added cryptically, opening her eyes to study the pieces before her.

"What - what are you talking about? No one else is going to call," Keith said. "Zarkon might call back but-"

"We're… we’re receiving another hail, Princess," Coran interrupted, his eyes wide as he looked over to her.

"Places, boys," Allura said quietly. "And remember, total silence, if you please." She nodded around the room to where everyone was sitting, even Lotor.

"It's… It’s from Galaxy Garrison," Coran commented in shock. "...It's the Marshal's private line."

A quiet stillness settled in the command room. She stared at the notification on the screen, the marble battle poised at her fingertips.

She inhaled.

"Here we go," Allura said as she moved one of the white pawns forward on the chessboard, and answered the hail.

"Princess Allura," Space Marshal Steele greeted her.

"Good to see you, Marshal. Have the last couple years in your new position been treating you well?" The princess was polite, but a subtle flick of her wrist across a switch on the control panel didn't go unnoticed by Lotor. The switch began to glow red, but nothing else seemed to happen.

"Former Marshal Graham's retirement ceremony was lovely, though we missed you in attendance," he nodded cordially.

"Unfortunate, if you see him, please send my wishes," she smiled. Throughout the whole conversation, Allura's eyes never left the screen in front of her, but her left hand was moving across the chessboard at her side, hidden from the camera on the screen. Several pawns on either side had been moved out.

Lotor glanced across the room to the Space Explorers and realized they seemed just as confused as he did at this seemingly random display. Only Coran sat perfectly still with a tense face, beads of sweat on his brow, his eyes locked on the princess’s hidden hand moving the pieces. Lotor wagered that he had an inkling of what she was doing - or at least why.

"Are we..." the Marshal trailed off, reaching for the polite way to ask his question. "Is this a secure line?"

"You are in my command center," Allura answered. "The doors are locked."

While Allura did not lie, she chose her words precisely enough to give the commander of the Galaxy Alliance the impression they were alone.

"Excellent, I trust your discretion is as… sturdy as your determination," he nodded before moving on to the meat of his business while Allura subtly moved another black pawn toward her side. "I heard a rumor that you are in possession of the Prince of Doom," he hedged subtly.

"Prince Lotor is in my castle, yes," she answered carefully.

"I would like him to be turned over to me.  Directly. Discreetly."

Allura didn't take her eyes off the screen in front of her as she moved the black bishop across the board to check the white queen.

"Oh, I think you misunderstand, Grand Marshal, he isn't a prisoner. He's invoked Sanctuary and therefore is classified under the same merits as a refugee. I can't hand him over."

"I'm aware, Princess. That's why it should be done _discreetly_."

"You are asking me to turn over someone who has invoked refugee status, who is neither prisoner nor hostage? Marshal, that's a Class V war crime - it can even be punished by execution. You know that."

A realization stuck Lotor as he watched the dance of wills between the two before him. Allura had known from the beginning this call would be coming down the pipeline. _That look in her eyes._   He stared at her profile as the understanding settling into him.  The moment she had spoken of Sanctuary to him, she had known the Galaxy Alliance would come knocking.  Allura had planned and prepared for the very conversation and he would guess the chessboard had something to do with it. It certainly appeared symbolic. She feigned innocence with her false surprise at his request, but he was absolutely certain she wasn't surprised at all.

"Again, discretion, my dear.  I rather believe you keep missing that point," he insisted. "Besides, I'm the one who hands out those sentences and you wouldn't be charged for the crime. No one would even know. A lot of people would rest easy knowing he's out of the way and you'd be hard pressed to find someone within the institution that would blame you for doing so.  I know that he has been quite… _problematic_ for you."

"I can't in good conscience hand over a refugee as if they were a prisoner of war to be jailed or executed for a crime they haven't been charged with, Marshal," she explained gently, her hands clasping demurely before her chest.

"But he's committed hundreds of war crimes! Many against your own planet. Why would you protect him when you could just be rid of him?"

"I don't actually believe I'm aware of anything he's done that's considered a crime. We're at war, Marshal. Every transgressions has been within the limits expected of a civilization engaging in warfare. I don't believe the Drule Empire has destroyed any civilian planets or leveled any star systems. The slavery thing is a bit of a grey area, admittedly, but they were conquered worlds. To be honest, the only war crime I'm certain of right now is that you’ve asked me to turn a refugee over to the Galaxy Alliance.  _That_  would be an act, even during hostile courses, would be considered abhorrent. If we degrade ourselves to be monsters, then what is left? Who are we to call ourselves correct or righteous?"

Allura’s soft voice found purchase in volume, her stance strengthening as he pushed harder at her will.  The more he tried to coerce her, the more determined her resistance became.

No pieces had moved on the chessboard; the black bishop still checking the white queen, while Allura's left hand hovered over the piece while she spoke with Marshal Steele.

"You're just as noble and sentimental as your father," he commented dryly.

"You _do_ know I take that as a compliment, right?"

"To the point. You will turn over Lotor to us or we cut you off from aid from the Alliance." Marshal Steele's voice lowered as he sat up in his chair, growing irritated with her stubbornness.

"Well, unfortunately, you can't actually do that," Allura commented, moving the white queen to capture the black bishop and set it aside. She rose to her feet at the command station and typed quickly across it before sitting back down in the chair. "I've just sent you a copy of the charter Marshal Graham and I drafted eight years ago when Arus agreed to join the Galaxy Alliance, to help refresh your memory. On page eight, you'll note we joined as an Auxiliary Faction - allies, not subordinates. So for one, I don't take orders from you, with all due respect. Second, you'll see if you go to the bottom of that page," Allura trailed off, bringing her own copy of the digital document up on the screen next to the video feed.

"There, Paragraph F -  _Succession: If in the course of due business, Arus deems that its needs are not met nor its interests served justly, Arus [any acting party thereof on behalf of Arus] may choose to withdraw partnership from the Galaxy Alliance. The Alliance, in turn, pledges to abide by any and all policies and support and protect Arus and all its Auxiliary Factions._ "

Allura stopped reading even though the paragraph went on and leaned back in her chair, moving her rook out to court the black queen aggressively before waiting politely and patiently for the Marshal to finish looking over the document.

"This, this can't be - I wouldn't... Marshal Graham would have caught that and made sure the succession could be done on either side..."

"To be completely honest, I added that paragraph during negotiations with the intention of it being what I would give up to make sure I got everything else I wanted. To my surprise, Marshal Graham seems to have skimmed over it and it stands as is. Perhaps he didn't read too closely. Perhaps he didn't care.  I was only sixteen at the time. What did I know - a child princess. But I digress - to try and break the treaty would be yet another crime," she added. "That being said I have no problem withdrawing Arus from the Alliance if this is how you conduct your business, Marshal." Allura stood up again now, leaning against the podium. Her voice rose as she threatened the man.  Her patience was running out.

"Fine, do it then," he challenged back.

"Are you so eager to surrender your access to Voltron?"

The Marshal grew quiet as he pondered her statement, Allura still moving pieces around the chessboard. The white queen was out now and swiftly clearing up and capturing black pieces.

"The Voltron Force are earth soldiers," he said slowly, a smile forming on his lips. "I'll just recall them back to Earth and re-deploy them in a counterstrike against your planet before you have time to train anyone else to use those damned lions."

Allura stared at him, quiet for a moment as if she were running through scenarios in her head. At her silence, Steele laughed.

"I have ships landing outside, I'll be taking the prince off your hands now," he said.

"Actually!" Allura spoke up and just smiled at him. "You can't do that, either."

The Marshal leveled her with a lethal gaze.

"Do tell," he drawled out irritably.

"There is a little-known charter on Earth - I found this out a few years ago in the course of my research, and it really hasn't been used in the last fifty years much but it's still a current document. It's the Title XVIII from the Humanitarian Period," she explained briefly. Nearly all the black pieces had been removed from the board.

"Basically it was drafted when Earth was deploying men and women out to other planets to start aiding struggling civilizations in an effort to curry more favor, get more support for the Galaxy Alliance and help unify the galaxy. What came out of this was that these soldiers were on these planets for sometimes years at a time with this effort, and many of them started families. When Earth recalled them, they were forced to leave, sometimes by physical force if they didn't leave on their own accord. There were some reported cases of children being pulled out of their mothers' arms as the mothers were sent back to Earth. So to avoid this, Title XVIII was created. Basically any soldier who, while in the course of serving the Galaxy Alliance military is deployed to a planet for more than two years, in the event of a recall, they may choose - and with the blessing of the host planet's immigration policy, to renounce their citizenship and be inducted in as part of the host planet. These lengthy campaigns don't happen anymore so it isn't an issue, but the Title is still active," Allura finished explaining.

Marshal Steele looked wholly unimpressed, but Allura knew he was doing the math in his mind.  She also knew it had been just over two years since the Voltron Force had landed on her planet.

"Are you trying to make an enemy out of me, princess? I warn you, I am not a patient man. I can  _burn_ your planet," he threatened.

"Greater men before you have tried and failed," she responded darkly.  Her eyes narrowed as her fury ramped up.  "Considering you've had the audacity to call upon me to commit a Class V war crime punishable by court marshal and execution, hand over someone who has invoked Sanctuary just so you can have a feather in your cap, threatened to destroy my planet, cut off any assistance and aid from the Alliance, threaten to dismantle Voltron and bend my will to suit your whims... I believe the more prudent question is: are you trying to make an enemy out of  _me_?"

The Marshal was silent, so Allura continued.

Her voice lowered as she leaned forward on the dais to stare him down, all threads of diplomacy and tact gone. "If you recall the Voltron Force and they want to stay with their lions, I will knight them on the spot right in front of you. You  _will not take them._  And you  _cannot_  have Prince Lotor. So are you going to recall your ships in my airspace or shall I go shoot them down myself?"

Allura slammed the white queen down on the chessboard, knocking the black king onto the floor as she glared at the Marshal, finally revealing the degree of fury and rage she harbored at his actions. Her shoulders trembled as she seethed at the corrupted man in front of her, his fury a tempest by its own right. Eyes narrowed and red-faced, he snarled profanity before cutting the feed to the video.

Allura slammed her hand down on the transmission button on her end, effectively breaking the link between the two callers before collapsing in her chair.

The room was silent for a moment and Allura reached up to flip off the red button she had pressed at the beginning of the call.

"That went… exactly as predicted," she exhaled weakly as Coran came to her side. Keith was the first one to speak.

"That was incredible, Princess! Is that all true? About the Title XVIII?"

Allura nodded and stood up to face the four men, faltering only slightly when he weak legs trembled. "It's a decision you all should think about. I don't think the Marshal will actually be that stupid to try and recall you, but he's furious right now. I've put Arus in a potentially dangerous position - the two most influential people in our part of the Galaxy are raging at me. But I don't regret any of it. I don't want an answer now, and I hope you're never asked the question. Should the Alliance become hostile toward Arus, you may have a choice to make. Earth is your home, adopted or otherwise; you have made friends there, you trained there, and I would never begrudge any of you if you wanted to go back. But if you decide you want to stay, he will not take you from me. That, I vow," she said solemnly.

Lance shrugged.

"Easy decision for me, I got no one back on Earth.  I lost everything with my planet. My new family is here, princess. It's you, and everyone in this castle. I'm not going anywhere," he said, nodding to her once.

"I second that. There really wouldn't be much for me there, except all the food..." Hunk trailed off and Allura laughed softly for the first time in a while.

Keith raised his hand to salute the princess. "You've got me, too."

"I'm in!"  Pidge’s quick oath solidified the Force.

Allura put her arms around the four and hugged them all at once.

"My brave knights, you've stood with me through everything. I can't thank you all enough. Both I and Arus are very much in your debt for all your loyalty and bravery. Thank you," she smiled and released them, rubbing a tear out of the corner of her eye.

"Princess, why were you broadcasting the call," Coran asked, pointing to the red switch on the command panel.

"I've been watching the Galaxy Alliance for a while and there have been some shady things that have come up. Nothing I could ever put my finger on and it was all hearsay. I wanted the Galaxy to know what kind of man is running the Alliance," she replied primly. "And now they do."

"Next question, why that outfit and not your gown," Lance asked.

"Well, if I'm going to be acting like a ruler, I thought that I probably should be dressing one. If I'm going to throw my weight around with the big boys, it's time to stop acting like a little girl."

"But what about your mother's gowns? They're absolutely lovely and I'm sure they would fit you," Nanny explained, eyeing her outfit warily.

"My mother was kind and sweet. She supported my father and loved him very much. She was a people's queen; very kind and generous. But she was very much his support. I… I am not my mother. I am not stepping into her shoes as someone's companion. I am stepping into my father's to protect my planet and my people. I will stand strong in the face of threats and challenges and I _will_ go to war. I won't be at home waiting and hoping that everything will be fine."

"Does that mean you are ready for the queen's crown?" Nanny looked far too excited but Allura only looked wary.

"Let's not… get ahead of ourselves..."

"Nanny has a point," Coran commented. "You have been basically acting as the queen since your father passed away. All the responsibilities, all the decisions... why do you skirt the title and the crown?"

"Irrelevant," she dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "What a day," she commented, shaking her head once with a quick change of subject. "I'm starving though, I'd bet you are, too," she said, turning to face Lotor.

"Excellent, I'll get the cooks going," Nanny said, bustling out to prepare the dining area.

"I'm always up for a meal," Hunk said as he walked out of the control room, the other three Explorers near him. Allura was still looking at Lotor in the corner as Coran filtered out, leaving the two alone. Allura swallowed nervously as Lotor approached her. She glanced to the control room door as it swung shut with a click, leaving her alone with the prince.


	7. Breakpoint

"Millie did a good job," Allura commented as a blush stained her cheeks, seeing him in the fitted black outfit for the first time.  She swallowed, startled by how the color contrasted against his silvered hair and golden eyes.

"She's quite talented," he murmured, rising and walking over to her as he nodded at her attire in turn.  She glanced down as a heat fanned over her cheeks and her fingers nervously toyed with the hem of the royal tunic.

"So, a-are you hungry?"  Allura blamed her stammer on her fatigue. It had nothing to do with the prince striding toward her.  Despite her averted gaze, she could feel the intensity of his own on her.  Bending over, he picked something up off the ground and placed it in the palm of her hand. She glanced up to see the black king from the chessboard.

"You play," he said. It wasn't a question. "I find I keep learning more about you." He moved in closer, still holding her hand in both of his, his chest brushing against her body.  Her sight rose to meet him as he moved closer.

Allura swallowed to try and clear her mind. She felt overwhelmed by his presence. He was strength and power, seduction and pleasure. She took a step back to put distance between them. The heat emanating from his body was clouding her mind. What Allura had always thought was expensive cologne she quickly realized was just a natural fragrance. She couldn't blame finding his scent attractive on wealth or fortune – it was simply  _him_ : freshly washed, hair still damp and clothes well-fitted.

Lotor matched every step she took back with one of his own, never breaking the contact between their bodies as he held her hand clutching the chess piece.

"Lotor, I… I can't do this… please," Allura whispered, her bottom lip trembling as her back came into contact with the door behind them, his body closer than it ever had been before. His chest pressed into her as his hips pinned hers to the wall.

"You don't have to do anything," he murmured, releasing one of his hands to reach out and touch her cheek. When she looked away from him, his fingers caught her chin and gently redirected her gaze to meet his. "Allura, look at me." He'd said that phrase countless times before. Often in anger or frustration, sometimes begging her to even spare him a glance. For once, it was simply a request. The touch on her chin was light and only served as a guide. Should she wish to resist, he would have let her.

But she didn't.

Allura turned the intensity of her blue eyes on him as her whole body trembled. Unshed tears shimmered in the corner of her eyes.

"I… I don't have anything. That was it. I have no more strength left. Between Charin and you and Valzek and Zarkon… and Zarkon again and just then…" she trailed off and gestured weakly to the podium behind him. "I gave my last bit of strength – I pulled from reserves I'm wasn't sure I even had to deal with the Marshal – I  _have_  nothing right now, Lotor, I-"

Lotor couldn't articulate exactly what moment, particular thought or word she had said that spurred him to action. It could have been the sheer vulnerability she was expressing openly before him, or the trust she expended with letting him stand so close. It could have been undiluted fascination and reverence for the degree to which she held herself together, trial after trial. It might even have been the fear in her eyes that he would try and take more from her when she had so little to spare for herself and none to give.

And so instead he gave.

His arms moved quickly, wrapping around her frame. One caught her by the small of her back and the other cradled her shoulders, fully accepting her weight. He gave her strength and support. Tucking her in against him, he shielded her from the distractions of the control room, of the memories of her day and he gave her protection.

When his lips took hers, they were fierce but not demanding. It was a gentleness that came with strength and control. It was a promise. She tried to cry out in surprise but he was too fast. Her hands grabbed at his upper arms, the black king falling to the floor. Fingers clenched at his muscles before gently relaxing.

For Allura, her fear escalated exponentially with her anger. What a vile man to push himself upon her after she had just told him she had no strength left – to take such advantage of her weakness! As her fury ebbed quickly, her hands tense on his biceps, Allura realized that it wasn't force: it was only an offering. He held her strongly and let her collapse against him. He held her carefully, as if she were so fragile she would break. He offered her an escape from the madness in her mind as fire raced through her body, scorching every stray thought of business, every terror of Zarkon, every last worry: all gone in a blaze of light.

And she craved _more_. Her right hand released its grip on his arm before snaking up to touch his cheek, pulling him closer. At any moment, Allura knew she could pull away and felt that he would actually let her.  _But she didn't want to._  The thought that she willingly and wantonly wanted to be consumed by the fires he aroused in her terrified her. But the bliss that came with the mind-numbing sensation of his skill was a gift she was hungry for.

Her heart raced and her skin heated with need, an aching fire inside her she had only experienced once before and even then only with him. Even that desire hadn't been as strong. She saw flames and sparks; with no strength of will to resist him - or her own want - she reached for more and accepted what he offered.

Allura pulled back after several minutes. She inhaled deeply and curled into his arms, hiding her blushing face against his shoulder. Over the course of the exchange, her arms had draped over his shoulders, her fingers laced in his hair. One of his arms was still strong and sturdy around the small of her back and the other had made its way to the outside of her hip where it had been clutching desperately.

Reluctantly, he relinquished the hold he had on her side to cradle her shoulders again.

"I don't, I..." she trailed off, muttering into his shoulder, completely bewildered by her own reckless actions. His chest vibrated against her as he chuckled into her hair, kissing the top of her head delicately while rubbing his hand in slow circles between her shoulder blades.

Finally composing herself, Allura leaned back a bit to study him more objectively.

"You're much different than I am used to," she commented matter-of-factly.

"You're actually getting to see me for once," he replied. His voice was low and rough, still tamping down the desire that had raged through him. Allura found herself pleasantly surprised to see the dangerous look in his eyes and the uneven breathing in his chest - he seemed to be just as affected as she had been. It made her feel less weak to realize the reaction went both ways, though it also inspired a little more trepidation.

"Well," she commented, leaning away a little more to brush her hair behind her ear. Stray wisps had sprung free from the braid down her back. He unwillingly took a step back to give her the space she seemed to want, his hand leaving her shoulders to trail down her arm before catching her hand. With a bright blush, Allura took her hand out of his and started patting and smoothing down her hair. She reached up and took the braid down, shaking the golden tresses free.

Carefully stepping around him, she moved the chair and table from the podium, more to give herself something to do to keep from throwing herself at him again. As Lotor stepped back, Allura went to the door.

"Are you hungry? They'll probably wonder where we are," she trailed off. The prince just studied her for a moment before surprising her with an uncharacteristically gentlemanly gesture. He offered her the crook of his arm. Allura stared at it for a moment in open shock before shyly snaking her own arm through it and leading him down the corridor to the dining hall.

The first few steps were in awkward silence as Allura studied the ground, acutely aware of the man standing next to her and the sensations he aroused with his proximity. Sensing her unease, Lotor attempted to start a conversation with a question he genuinely wanted an answer to.

"Where did you learn to play Chess?"

She exhaled, her chest heaving in a gentle sigh.

"It’s… a long story. My mother died when I was very young," she started, surprising him with the honest intimacy with which she shared the details. "Specifically…”  Allura paused, hesitating on the cusp of something painful. After a moment’s reflection and a second’s hesitation, she elaborated. “…She died when I was born. Complications during childbirth. My father and mother loved each other very much and he was heartbroken when she passed away. For the first four years of my life, he grieved.  Endlessly.  I cannot imagine what that was like to endure. For the longest time I thought he hated me. I thought he blamed me that she was gone - that if I hadn't been born, she would still be around."

Lotor paused and fixed Allura with an intense gaze, genuinely surprised by her family history. He'd only ever known about Alfor through Drule recounts from the battlefield - and his father's incessant bitching.

"On my fifth birthday - this I actually remember – most everything else was told to me after the fact, but this is one of my earliest memories," a smile played at her lips as the ghost entertained her, her eyes fixed on the wall but her gaze much further away. Lotor found himself absolutely transfixed by the light in her eyes. "My birthday is also the anniversary of my mother's death - it's never been something I've enjoyed celebrating, even still to this day.  It’s… a reminder of what I could have had.  …Of what my existence did… of what… I complicated.  At any rate... Father was in his study and I tried to go in and see him. I wanted him to look at something I had made. I honestly can't remember for the life of me what it was now, some little childish... thing.  Some…creation… probably an artistic endeavor of some sort.  Regardless, I was proud of it and wanted to show it to him. My hope was if he liked it and I gave it to him, maybe he would start to love me."

Lotor squeezed her arm lightly as she trailed off, stepping in closer to her, reaching up to brush her hair lightly with his fingertips, listening closely to every word she said.  She blinked and looked to him, momentarily startled from her trance. With a reassuring smile, Allura continued her story.

"He sent me away and said he didn't want to see me. And I… I threw the biggest tantrum," she paused to laugh. "Throwing books, kicking walls, screaming at him... everything. And I remember that I cried something akin to accusing him of wishing I were dead so he could have Mother back, and the look of absolute shock on his face as he registered how I had been interpreting the last few years...  I’ll never forget that look,” she murmured, more to herself at the memory.

"He understood my entire perspective in that moment. The next second I was in his arms and we spent nearly all our time together after that bonding with me. He wanted to make sure I never knew what it felt like to be unloved again. And we did all kinds of things! He taught me horseback riding, archery, chess, tactical debates - pretty much everything Nanny wouldn't approve of. He was a very terrible role model for a young princess and it was a fantastic childhood," she added with a laugh, glancing up to see Lotor studying her with an unreadable expression.  Her smile lingered as the cloud of her past cleared from her eyes.

"So yes, chess. He used it when he was debating.  Often.  Not that his opponent ever knew, however. It reminded him to pace himself and move carefully. It's a good analogy for diplomacy - never tilt your hand. Never show all your cards. Let them move first, and then strike. And _never_ show emotions, ever. The second I show that I'm frightened or furious is information they can use against me: either what resources I have or don't have in my hand or what issues are emotionally important to me - and therefore could be exploited."

"You were furious," he commented.

"I have never felt such an unholy anger before," she admitted with a shudder. "Not even at Zarkon. The hubris and the level of filth that someone who is supposed to be a leader of a massive organization was willing to step..." she just trailed off, shaking her head, shoulders trembling. "Anyway, I'm famished. Those rations..."

Lotor laughed softly and began walking next to her again down the hallway to the dining room. Allura pushed open the door and everyone sitting around the table turned to look at them. Turning bright red, Allura quickly dropped Lotor's arm.

Keith wasn't looking particularly pleased, but Lance was grinning to himself. Wordlessly she just walked over to the table and took a seat before filling her plate, gesturing for Lotor to do the same. He warily eased himself into the chair next to the Red Lion’s pilot, still unsure how each of the Space Explorers was receiving his presence at the castle. The cocky ace turned to him and gave him a wink, flashing him a thumbs-up underneath the table.  _At least there's one that doesn't appear to want me dead,_  he thought dryly, glancing to where Keith was clearly upset but not making eye contact with him.

"The look on the Marshal's face!"

"-And Zarkon too!"

Lotor glanced over to the princess across the table from him. She was watching her comrades share in a delightful retelling of her exploits in the command center. He noticed that she looked deathly tired. A rosy hue blushed over her cheeks when she glanced his way and caught him looking at her and he just winked over the goblet of wine as he took a sip.

"How is she," Allura leaned forward suddenly, her attention back on the Voltron Force as something in their conversation caught her attention.

"She'll be good, needs a bit more time. Armor plating is shattered, joints are repaired though," Hunk was rattling off some of the repairs he had made to the Blue Lion while waving a drumstick around. "Electrical's fried though... Let's hope Zarkon never figures out how to harness the power of a solar storm," he paused to take a bite of the chicken leg before continuing. "Or we're screwed."

"Don't worry, once Hunk finishes aligning all the mechanical parts and reinstalls the armor plating, I'll pop in and run a diagnostic. Might need to reboot from an older configuration so unfortunately some of your personal settings if you changed anything recently might be lost, but it should be good. It'll also give me the chance to make sure all the parts are talking to each other properly," Pidge piped up. "I think I also may be starting some developmental tests on some shielding programs to better handle solar storms. While this was an isolated event, it is possible to encounter it again."

"Yeah, little buddy! We're a good team!" Pidge reached over to high-five Hunk's free hand at the compliment.

"Excellent work, thank you for your dedication," Allura commented. "I may come by the hangar later to see how it's going."

"If I may," Coran interrupted her from further down the banquet table. "It may be in your best interest to get some rest while you can. Both you and the Prince, I would imagine, have had an extremely long last few days. With the commotion you've stirred up both in the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire, I daresay a respite may be brief and should be taken advantage of. You'll want to be on your toes and well rested when either of those men come knocking."

Allura paled a little more than she already was from her fatigue.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Both of those men are of a hot temper and while a physical strike would be tactically disadvantageous to either, it doesn't mean they wouldn't do it out of spite," she said as she nibbled on a breadstick. Most of her plate had been cleared, but she politely turned down a second helping. Nanny looked like she wanted to shove the entire platter down the princess's throat.

"Would you like anything, princess?" The woman asked, her words thick with accent.

"I'll take some tea in my bedroom, actually. Chamomile would be lovely. Oh goodness, I have a real bed waiting for me," she trailed off to herself as the realization set in.  She set her napkin on the table as a maid came by to collect her plate. "I'll see you all in the morning," Allura waved a tired farewell before gliding out of the dining hall.

As the door swung shut behind the retired princess, an awkward silence settled over the room. Lotor returned his attention to the well-prepared steak on his plate, making a careful note not to make eye contact with anyone else. He had to admit, after the dehydrated rations, the food was divine. It would have been delicious regardless, but it was a godsend in comparison.

"So. Time trials soon?" Lance was the first to break the quiet as he leaned back in his chair and looked over to his commander. Lotor felt Keith's eyes leave him as his attention shifted. The ambient mood lightened and the Drule prince hazarded a casual glance to the Black Lion's pilot.

Keith was nodding to the other pilots. "Yes, we'll do the relay races. We're going to push them back a couple days though. The plan was to start tomorrow, but I want to give both the Princess and her lion time to recover before we start training again. We'll do the time trials with the fly-bys and we'll also run the obstacle course at some point," he finished, taking a drink of water.

Hunk groaned. "Can't we do the fly-bys without all the running? I mean – if we run into Zarkon, it's going to be in our ships…"

"And what happens when you're challenged on the ground? We have to be at the top of our game, team," Keith finished his sentence by shoving a slice of steak into his mouth.

Hunk just whined while serving himself another helping of mashed potatoes. Pidge reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

"So, what about my course I want to run? Why is it always yours? I mean, sure, you're the commander and all," Lance paused mid-sentence to take a bite of the drumstick he was gesturing with. "But the rest of us have skills, too, you know. Like. Let's face it. I could out-fly you any day, Keith."

Lotor was pleased that the tension that settled across the table at the challenge was not due to his presence for once.

"We practice what we need to know," Keith responded calmly.

"Actually, Lance has a point. Part of why the Galaxy Alliance chose you as Space Explorers in the first place was because you all bring a different strength to the table. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for each of you to share your area of expertise with everyone else. It would create a more well-rounded team, promote team bonding and strengthen everyone's skill sets!" Coran was positively ecstatic by the end of his train of thought.

The table stayed quiet for a moment, studying the guardian with surprise.

“You’re really excited about that,” Lance commented dryly.

"Of course!  Developing in other skill areas is a fantastic idea!  Keith will lead a course on hand to hand combat, Lance will do aerial maneuvers…"

"The princess  _has_  been asking me to teach her the basics of lion maintenance," Hunk offered. Coran nodded as Pidge chimed in.

"And I could teach everyone the computer systems and programming languages!"

The smallest of the Space Explorers' enthusiasm was met with a chorus of groans.

"What about the Princess?" Coran asked Keith quietly, turning to look to him.

"What do you mean? She's busy enough she wouldn't need facilitate any training-"

"What strengths does she bring to the team? What element does she have that everyone else lacks?" Coran was testing the commander on how well he knew his pilots.

"And if any of you have the nerve to say brea-”

"Nanny, please," Coran admonished the spirited nursemaid, quickly cutting her off before she finished the sentence.  The pilots stared at the woman with a fear Lotor had never seen before, their skin ashen shades and eyes wide.  The guardian cleared his throat and redirected the conversation tactfully. "But Keith, what would you have Allura lead an exercise on to help your team become stronger?"

Lotor knew the answer the first time Coran had asked it. He took immense pleasure that the commander squirmed a little and was in no hurry to supply the answer for him.

"Diplomacy," the prince offered after a while. Coran looked to Lotor, startled, and then nodded once.

"Correct. The Princess excels with tactical negotiations. It is just as valuable to be able to navigate tactfully off the battlefield as it is on."

"You might argue that it is even more important," Lotor hedged calmly, leaning onto the table as he sipped his wine, joining the conversation smoothly. "As a peace-first practice, proper diplomatic tactics mean no one has to ever take the battlefield in the first place. It's an unfortunately underappreciated talent within the Drule Empire, but I certainly think the skill merits recognition. It's not as simple as just being able to communicate, you know." He trailed off, looking over to smile at Keith as the pilot stared murderous daggers at him. "It's about understanding the larger picture – can you accommodate the needs and wants – do you actually understand  _what_  they need and want? And how will it impact your own planet or Empire in the long run? Very useful yet extraordinarily overlooked," he finished with another sip of his wine.

"I know that," Keith muttered through gritted teeth. "The princess is very valuable."

"Is she? You couldn't think of a single thing she did for your team just a moment ago," Lotor commented dryly, finding himself more annoyed than anticipated that the commander seemed to miss her obvious talents and gifts so easily.

"Why you-"

"Keith!" Coran snapped as the commander stood up abruptly from the table. He grumbled and sat back down.  Lotor quickly finished his glass of wine and set it down.

"I did not mean to stir anything up," Lotor said as he set the napkin down and one of the staff came to collect his dishes. "I believe I will retire for the evening, I'm quite fatigued as well." He turned without another word and made his way out of the dining hall, the double doors swinging shut behind him. He wasn't remotely sorry and the apology to the infuriating commander tasted bitter on his tongue, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause more drama for Allura to deal with.

He quickly realized in his smooth exit that he had little idea how to find his way around the castle. Aimlessly, he began wandering down a hallway, hoping that eventually it would birth into something more familiar with which he could navigate. At the very least, he planned to head back to the control room and then to his chamber from the familiar location.

Different rooms graced by as he walked through the empty hallway. Closed rooms, offices and bedrooms blurred together. Drule or not, he was exhausted. He could push through another few days with or without food, but it wouldn't be without repercussions. As it was, he was weak, although not so weak as to show it.

Passing a library, something caught his attention and he quickly backpedaled. It wasn't the tomes or the roaring fireplace or the comfortable sofa in the corner that caught his attention. It was the sprawl of spun gold and white gossamer. Upon closer inspection, the princess herself was dressed in a gown of white silk and curled up in a mass of blankets - on the floor - before the hearth.

Lotor intervened; how could he resist? He knelt near her pillow and gently touched her shoulder. Startled, Allura looked up, her honeyed hair falling around her face.

"Why are you out here," he asked calmly once she recognized who he was. Sitting up, she gathered the blankets around her body regally before regarding him with a look.

"I couldn't sleep," she answered simply, tilting her chin up.

"So… you're lying on the ground… in a library...?" His golden serpentine eyes were wide as they fixated on her and she shrugged diplomatically, or at least as best she could in the white silk adorning her body. It was embroidered, covering her politely from the chest to mid-thigh. The rest of the garment however, as it ran from her shoulders to her fingertips and her hips to her toes, was a pattern of sheer, white lace.

"The last couple nights have been rough and I've apparently grown accustomed to their accommodations," she said coolly.  “I… I thought I would be more comfortable in my plush bed, but I… well, apparently not.”

Lotor's irises dilated as he caught the words that she did not.

"You've spent three nights on Charin," he pointed out.

"Yes."

"You said 'a couple' nights were uncomfortable..."

"...and?"  Allura frowned, confused by clarification he was driving for.

"One of your three nights on Charin, therefore, was not quite so bad... do tell me... Which one was it? Was it the first night where I held you in my arms?"

The indignant rage that lit her face immediately both confirmed Lotor's suspicions and made him regret the comment. She rose from the floor and thundered around the room before spinning to face him, her thin garment flaring around her regally.

"No." Her words were irrefutably false and it was likely the first lie the princess of Arus had ever uttered. Her body language and her blush betrayed her, but Lotor saw how high her pride rose and how far it fell as he kicked it over unwittingly.  Her fury caught him by surprise as her arms crossed over her chest protectively, her eyes staring him down with a hostility he had never seen before.

“Allura, what-” He rose to his feet quickly, attempting to calm her temper, but she thundered on.

"Is that your game, then?" Her voice dropped to a whisper as she approached him. "To mock me? Do you think it's… _amusing_ to flaunt my moments of weakness and desire?  Is that all you're after? I’m certain it’s not some new feeling to _you_." She backed up as he turned to face her fully.

The look in his eyes was dark and with dangerous purpose he moved toward her. For the first time, Allura out-maneuvered him. She swiveled around the sofa, courted about the room, always keeping a piece of furniture in between their bodies; she was _not_ about to let him approach her.

"Allura, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't trust anyone, Lotor. No one at all.  Not a soul. Do you know what it is like to try and sleep and see Zarkon leering at you amid the flames of your burning home? Do you know what it's like to attempt to rest and realize the spine of protection you've had for years has just been siphoning off you and wants you dead?” Her hands reached up to clasp her temples and her shoulders trembled.  She drew a shaky breath before continuing, her voice softening.

“Do you know what it’s like… to have your most lethal adversary appear to be the one to hold the pieces together?”  She shook her head once.  “ _Everything_ I’ve ever known is on its head right now.  _Nothing_ makes sense.  You and I should be in combat.  I shouldn’t have death threats from the Galaxy Alliance.  I…”

She exhaled, dropping her hands to her side and glancing over to him.

“I can’t make any sense of it,” she murmured.

He stayed very still and utterly silent, watching her as she struggled.  Allura’s exhaustion and fear had taken its toll upon her.  While a weakened body was expected, her weakened mind surprised them both.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was low and cracked slightly with fatigue as she posed him a deceptively difficult question to answer.  He hesitated, giving his reply some honest thought before opening his mouth.

"If you had asked me a month ago, I would have responded with wealth, power, and you by my side. In the last few days… that has… changed, somewhat... significantly. …I’m not sure there exists an easy answer to that now," he answered carefully, watching her.

She nodded once, turned in a circle where she was standing before pinning him with her gaze once more.

"Would you like to know something ridiculous," she asked, leaning against a wall to steady herself. "I have asked that question a thousand times. Several times to you, even. Also to many other rulers, diplomats and even tyrants.  It’s… the single most valuable piece of information I can get from someone, for many reasons… The more I know about what they want, the more I can see how Arus can help them - or can be harmed by them. The… the unbelievable thing in all of it - not a single soul has ever  _ONCE_  asked me the question in return. And yet so many have made it their business to tell me what I shouldn’t do, how I must behave, or even… whom to wed.”

Lotor watched as she sagged further against the wall, her hair spilling around her shoulders.  He instantly recognized what he saw. Allura was shattering. The stress from everything had worn through. Seeing Zarkon, dealing with the Marshal - Allura was frail and had no patience for mind games. And Lotor was quick to insist he had none to play.  He covered the distance across the room.  He chanced the very real possibility of a slap to the face when he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her close amid markedly weak protests.

“You need some rest. From your actual bed," he instructed quietly.

“I just… want someone to listen to me,” she moaned softly, allowing him to support her weight against his side.  She barely had the coherency to walk, and the prince half-carried her back to her bedchamber.

After easing her onto her mattress, he relit the hearth for her.

As he turned to leave, her hand caught his wrist. He looked over at her curiously. When she said nothing and gave no explanation, he asked a question.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Allura blushed brightly and looked away, muttering incoherently under her breath. Taking it as a gesture, Lotor turned to leave yet again. But the grip on his wrist didn't relent.

Inquisitively, he turned back to the woman curled in the bed before him. He thought over their last interactions, her pride, and everything in between, and he rephrased his question in a calculated manner.

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No," she said swiftly, her eyes wide as she turned her head to look at him. For some reason the latter question was easier to answer. Moving slowly toward her, he eased himself onto the side of her bed. He removed his belt to set his sword on the ground - easily within reach if needed, and peeled off his shirt. Allura was still shyly curled up in the other half of the bed, burrowed under sheets and blankets, never taking her eyes off him. She was unsure what he would do and both terrified and exhilarated by the boldness of her own invitation.

Lotor lifted the blankets and eased himself under them, watching her the entire time. She made no move to object and continued to watch him once he settled in.

As much as he craved drawing her to him, he realized the careful line in between them. There were times insistence had its place, but she was too broken to benefit from it presently, and the last thing he wanted to do was shatter the trust he had so carefully farmed. If she wanted a body nearby, he would be her sentinel. If she craved warmth and protection, he would be her shield. With zero urging, Allura warily scooted closer to him before letting herself curl up against his side, the fire popping in the background _. Just like before_ , she thought.  _Just like before._


	8. Perspective

Allura stirred to a gentle rub on her back. Her name was whispered in her ear before her shoulder was touched with more urgency. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake up.

“Allura,” the voice murmured again.  “You need to wake up now.”  The tone was urgent and decidedly masculine.   She pushed the voice aside, exhaling back into her state of blissful rest.

She felt warm, her bed was soft, and her body still exuded exhaustion from her recent ordeal. With a noise of resistance, she curled up tighter on her side, tucking into the warm body next to her.

_Body._

Her heart thrummed hard in her chest and her eyes popped open instantly.  She blinked up into a worried pair of serpentine eyes.  Allura remained very still, regarding Lotor carefully. Waking up in her bed was such a normal, natural thing for her that the absurdity of the day before had slipped from her memory.

“You’re here,” she whispered in bewilderment, her cheeks flushing as her mind cleared.  “Of course you’re here,” she recovered, quickly coming to her senses and reclaiming her faculties. Allura blushed deeper when she realized that despite not fully understanding why a half-naked crown prince was in her bed, she hadn’t felt _afraid_ ; only confused.  The deeply troubled look on his face, however, did rouse her alarm.

"What-" she was interrupted as she yawned suddenly. "What is it," she asked nervously.

Lotor's concerned eyes flickered from her face to her doorway and then back to her.

Ice dropped into her chest and her heart stilled.

"Oh… oh, no." Allura knew what was wrong without looking. She dove under the blankets in an effort to hide.

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" Nanny snatched the princess out by the ankle and stared murderously at the prince. "You? _Get out_!" She pointed at Lotor and snapped her fingers at the door, undaunted by his warrior lineage. "Thank the gods you both still have your clothes on," she muttered as he popped out of the bed and slipped back into his shirt and grabbed his belt. After stepping into his boots, he paused to regard the woman, but the dangerous stare she gave him changed his mind.

"Nanny," Allura whined as the woman dragged the princess toward the bathroom, effectively throwing the girl over her shoulder with one arm.

"Why are you wearing this sinful garment!? It covers nothing," Nanny complained about Allura's mostly-sheer nightgown.

"I wanted to feel pretty," Allura protested as she squirmed against her brawny maid’s strength.

" _For the prince_!?"

Lotor could practically feel the heat of Allura's blush at the maid's lewd suggestion.

"No! Just – in general! I've been sleeping in dirt and twigs for the last few days for stars’ sake!  Now put me down!  I’m not a child," Allura was getting agitated as the bathroom door swung closed behind them.

"We have much to do today," she continued, her thick accent permeating the walls. "You have meetings with diplomats and policy makers. Your normal schedule, plus four days of cancelled appearances. Into the shower with you!"

"IT'S  _COLD_!"

The shriek that came from behind the bathroom door was priceless and Lotor couldn't stop himself from laughing as he quickly evacuated the room before the daunting nursemaid returned.

* * *

 

He froze in the near-empty hallway as he came face to face with Lance, his laugh caught in his throat. The two stared at each other for a moment in silence, tension emanating from both of them, waiting to see who would react first. Lance was frozen mid-stride, looking at the prince with his hands shoved in his brown jacket pockets.  He canted his head slightly to the side, studying the Drule.

"Were you an asshole?"  The pilot broke the silence.

"What." Lotor didn't have a quick retort back, too surprised by the question.

"Were you an asshole to the princess?" Lance repeated the question, staring at him expressionlessly.

"Wh- No," he growled out, becoming irritated with the implication as understanding dawned on him. "She-"

Lance cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"S'all I care about," he replied with a casual shrug. Stuffing his hand back in his pocket he turned and started heading down the hallway in his unrepentant slouch. "Oh, word of advice," he said as he paused and looked over his shoulder at Lotor, a curious sparkle in his eye. "Stay the hell out of Nanny's way. That woman is a storm on the sea. She's walloped all of us at least twice for one thing or another. She's _super_ protective of the princess, too. How you're not dead after getting caught in there, I don't know." He turned to take his leave, wincing as another shrill noise came from the bathroom.

Lotor stared after the Red Lion pilot as he sauntered down the hallway before shaking his head and heading back to his own room to shower and change clothes.

* * *

 

The hours dragged by.

His own daily rituals has been brief, and after showering and dressing, Lotor had gone looking for Allura, to no avail.

A cautious approach to the princess’ chambers had yielded their vacancy.  The fearless leader had already been swept up in her administrative duties, and Lotor found himself alone.

He quickly realized that with Allura otherwise occupied with her own planet's diplomacy, he was left to his own devices in a castle that was, at its best, only politely indifferent toward him, and even that, only that because of Allura’s insistance.

He wandered aimlessly around the castle before finding himself at one of the libraries. He glanced around the room full of leather-bound books and decided it would, at the very least, pass some time.

Bootfalls ambled across the polished floor as he curiously courted the old shelves.  His bare hand brushed the wooden surfaces, the texture worn smooth with time and use.  His eyes skimmed the titles ranging from history, mythology and lore to science and even fiction.  Lotor wondered briefly what volumes would grace Allura’s private library.  While he had never seen nor heard any evidence of its existence, she struck him as the type of person to keep a private collection.

Memoirs?  Research on Voltron?  Surely King Alfor had documented his process somewhere.  Perhaps the fair princess housed a darker collection she would prefer remain hidden from her nursemaid.  He grinned to himself at the thought.

“Oh,” he murmured curiously as he peered around a row of shelves.  A small table sat at the back of the row with a small, wooden chair tucked underneath.  Around the area in front of the chair, books were stacked in piles of six and even eight, towering over where a patron would study.

He lifted one of the tomes and looked over it, frowning as foreign characters stared back at him.  Lotor’s gaze quickly identified all of the books to be in a similar, if not identical, language.

“Dark gods,” he cursed in raw surprise as he studied the shelves flanking the small aisle.  _None_ of the hundreds of books lining the area around the table were in any language he recognized.  The volumes appeared to be grouped together by type, and the prince couldn’t begin to count how many different ones surrounded the study station.

He stumbled back out of the pocket of alien tongues and returned to the more welcoming shelf housing history books.  He skimmed over the titles, his mind still reeling from the sheer volume of other languages.

His fingers brushed over a bound novel in a familiar subject.  The compendium of Drule history dropped into his lap as he reclined into a lounge chair to see how those outside his heritage interpreted their anthology.

His curiosity was short-lived.

After only two chapters, he set the book aside with both disturbance and thoughtfulness. If the truth of the matter were even half as horrifying as the book depicted, the Drule Empire had an extraordinarily caustic relationship with Arus that appeared to date back decades – perhaps even a century. It pre-dated his father quite significantly and some of the war strikes against the planet made even Zarkon look kind by comparison.

Surprisingly, Arus had not been completely innocent in the matter, either. In the early days of Allura's grandfather's rule, some unsightly raids were carried out against unsuspecting Drule planets – even ones that hadn't been affiliated with the current conflict. The king, however, was a very young one. His own father had passed away due to illness while the child was only twelve – so the memoire reported. The queen at the time either was unfit to rule or was not present – the text was not entirely clear. He wagered that the records had been lost, damaged or intentionally destroyed through the years. Regardless, the circumstances had ultimately led to a very young boy being granted substantial power… which led to predictable short-term decision-making as a child would be prone to do. It involved hostile actions with other planets: some even out of pure spite. As the king aged, he grew marginally calmer and was not as likely to retaliate, but his strikes were still as cruel as they had always been.

Lotor wondered if tension between the king and then-Prince Alfor had pushed the latter to create Voltron in his later years. With a defensive machine, aggressive military tactics would be unnecessary as the robot could easily defend against, quite literally, anything.  It would have been a complete reversal of reign from who had come before. Under Alfor's governance, conflict had dissipated entirely and Arus had focused on expanding scientifically and creating a network of intergalactic diplomacy.

At least… until Zarkon had revitalized the war between their planets.

He was lost in thought as he pondered Arus' history, finding himself genuinely surprised that it had begun long before Zarkon and Alfor. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until the sound of the door closing behind him caught his attention.

He looked over from the chair he had conquered as the youngest of the Space Explorers dropped into one nearby and sat cross-legged, watching him.

"They've been wondering where you ended up," Pidge said after a quiet moment.

Lotor couldn’t think of anything to say in response, so he waited.

"To be honest, no one quite knows what to make of you here," Pidge continued, folding his arms casually behind his head.

Lotor carefully considered his next question.

"And what of you?"

Pidge looked thoughtful for a moment.  He exhaled once before answering him as authentically as he could, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Truthfully, it makes me nervous. You're historically unpredictable and you've always had it out for the princess," he began, but then conceded. "But… apparently some stuff went down the last few days and in the end, I trust her judgment. She's fairly good at reading people's intentions." Pidge popped up from the chair. "I just hope for her sake you don't prove her wrong.”  His face remained impassive before breaking into a cheeky grin. “Most of the gang is in the lounge if you want to join them," he added on the way out, leaving Lotor to consider the conversation.

It had only lasted a few minutes, but it was decidedly neutral. Given that he had anticipated extremely hostile reactions, neutral wasn't inherently bad. He was quickly realizing the animosity that he felt from the pilots came from concern and protection and not necessarily malice; Keith being the only notable exception.

_Use it. Put their guard down and take her._ Lotor shook his head again. Of course he could. A very strong part of his culture and his history dictated that he should. While he intensely desired to possess her, there was an aspect he craved that would never come by force.

Her body was glorious, her mind exquisite – both easily broken to his will with enough time. But he wanted more. The conqueror within him was incomplete if he didn't own her soul and her love.

_Are you sure about that? Is it really about conquering?_  Lotor snarled suddenly. Of course he was sure. It was entirely a predatory nature; it was about possession and control, he reasoned. The more he was around her, however, the more he felt himself waver.

With a frustrated groan, he spun out of the chair and left the library, making his way down the hall. He still had no idea where he was headed but wandering proved kinder to his mind than sitting still.

"Lotor!"

He spun on heel to greet a breathless Allura jogging gently toward him. It was clearly difficult for her to move with any swiftness as her traditional pink gown billowed around her. Once she had his attention, she slowed to a walk and folded her hands in front of her as she approached. Her hair was down her back with the strands near her face braided.

"Allura," he murmured, his eyes taking in her form greedily from the curve in her waist to the swell of her breasts as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't notice the hungry look in his eyes as he regarded her. His recent thoughts had aroused the animal in him anew.

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for lunch," she said properly, coming to stand near him. His keen eyes noticed that she didn't approach with her usual hesitance or stand with the tension she often carried around him.  Her eyes were alight with a warm look and her body was relaxed at his side. The internal predator smiled.

"Of course," he agreed. He fell into step beside her as she walked down the hallway. They strolled for several minutes in silence and Lotor noticed that Allura was making an effort to look straight ahead instead of to him. He broke the silence in an effort to catch her eye. "I trust you have been busy this morning," he hedged.

Allura's bare shoulders just rocked up and down with a casual shrug. "Nothing exemplary. Just touching base with some liaisons that I have been out of contact with. Mostly tedious, brief meetings," she admitted. Lotor was frustrated she continued to look straight ahead as she spoke, her hands still folded properly in front of her.

"I wanted to apologize," she said after silence had ebbed by. Lotor stopped walking in surprise. Allura stopped as well when she sensed him, but didn't turn to face him. "I was... out of sorts last night," she continued on with a shaky exhale. "I'm not entirely certain where my mind was, but I felt very..." She trailed off, searching for a word, unable to meet his gaze.

"Exhausted?  Suspicious of everyone around you?  Unable to handle yet another crisis?” He supplied helpfully, his eyes narrowing carefully on her back.  He watched her shift uncomfortably.

Allura turned to look at him slowly, her face pink with embarrassment.

“It was really that bad of an overreaction, wasn’t it?”

"No," he shook his head. "Not at all.  Nor can you really be faulted for any of it.  There has been a lot you’ve been forced to face and conquer in a very short amount of time.”

A smile touched at her lips as the blush faded.  He frowned at the odd reaction.

“What is it?”

“Your vocal cadence is… foreign to me.  'Conquer' ,” she mused.  He shook his head once as she continued.  “You use the word as if it were a daily sport.”

“It is,” he replied.  Allura’s sky-blue eyes widened at the implication and she swallowed nervously.

"But, yes," she inhaled deeply, quickly changing the subject as his golden gazed pinned her dangerously. "I'm feeling much more clear-headed now and a little less... paranoid." Allura glanced up as Lotor approached her, quickly turning and starting back down the hall. "On to lunch, then," she said swiftly.  _Definitely still skittish, however,_  he thought grimly.

"Thank you," she added quietly as he came to her side. Before Lotor could ask what she meant, they had arrived at one of the main doors to the Castle of Lions.

"Where," he started to ask as she pushed open the door and turned to look at him impishly.

"I thought we could go for a walk," she answered mysteriously, backing out the doorway while facing him with a playful smile on her face. Lotor stared at the minx before him as she stepped outside into the sunlight and followed her, curiously.

She spun on her heel to fall into place walking at his side, looking waifish and delighted to have a secret from him. Her arms folded behind her back, a secret smile on her lips. Lotor kept looking toward her inquisitively and each time they made eye contact, her grin only widened, much to his frustration.

The walking trail wound them away from the castle, grassy fields and plains flowers blooming around them.  Cresting a hill, Lotor could see a small village further down the path before them. He startled at the sight - he had never seen Arusians out in daily activity before. Farmers worked fields of grain, children either helped their parents or played in the lush landscape surrounding the houses.

The homes themselves were modest, Lotor noticed as they came closer.  Bricks and wooden roofs caught his eye. They appeared humble, but not without technology. Windmills littered the distant ridges and solar panels graced the tops of some of the domiciles.

As they drew closer, they had everyone's rapt attention. Allura waved pleasantly to some of the farmers who had stopped tending their fields to observe the approaching couple as they came upon the edge of the town.

Lotor felt his indignation rise when a group of women watched him warily as they passed by.  Allura continued to wave and even addressed some of the people by their names.

Without warning one of the little boys sprinted toward them from the field and stopped right in front of Lotor, staring up at him, halting the royals in their tracks. The father was moving toward them quickly, trying to call his son back. Terror was etched on the man's face as his son stopped at the feet of Crown Prince Lotor of the Drule Empire himself.

No one moved. Lotor stared down at the boy as he stared back up at him. All the parents and other children stood frozen, holding their breaths. Finally, the child spoke.

"Why are your eyes gold?"

One of the mothers fainted; though a child wouldn't be expected to know proper manners, the Drule Empire hadn't been known for its kindness toward children. Lotor just looked to Allura for guidance as she appeared to be the only person who wasn't on edge. She winked at him before looking down at the boy and unfolded her arms.

"Why do you think they're gold?" She gathered her skirt up as she gently knelt onto the ground by him so that she was on his level. The young man turned to the princess, then looked back up at Lotor.

"I think he's different," he commented after a quick study, sizing up the floored warlord with the courage only a child would possess.

"And do you think that's a bad thing?" Allura tilted her head to the side as the lad looked back to her. He thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"No. Actually - I think they're pretty cool. Being different is cool. I’d bet I could get any girl I wanted if I had eyes like that," he exclaimed, clapping with delight. 

_You'd be surprised,_  Lotor thought dryly as he watched Allura throw her head back and laugh, effectively shattering all the tension in the area. Parents exhaled in relief and a few more children ran over to greet their princess kneeling on the ground.

"And what would you know about getting the girls, hmm?" Allura teased the young boy with a pat on his head. She ruffled his hair affectionately as some of the other children neared.

"Are you all staying out of trouble?" Allura questioned the younger generation as she gracefully rose to her feet while shaking the dust off her gown.

"Yes, Princess!" They all nodded enthusiastically and bowed a little.

"Study hard and mind your parents, okay?" She smiled as they scattered off to rejoin their playmates or families where they had been when the unusual couple had caught the attention of the entire town.

"That was… unexpected," Lotor choked, recovering his shock. The population around them had grown collectively more relaxed, their eyes full of questions for the strange couple rather than fear.

"And that," she said as she turned to face him with a quiet intensity he rarely saw, her voice barely above a murmur. "Is why I will never -  _can never_  - surrender." Silence beat between them as the authenticity of her vow sounded.  After a moment, she softened and gave him a playful nudge with her elbow. "I promised you food," she added with less seriousness than before and began leading him further past homes and small shops.

"You have admirers," she teased him softly as they walked. The Drule stiffened in surprise. Since meeting the princess, he had only had eyes for her.  Even his harem on Doom had quickly lost his interest.  He barely recognized other females, his desire for her had kept him from distraction. "On your right," she murmured subtly at his confusion.

He casually glanced around and took note of two women who were avidly staring at him. One was tall with raven hair and violet eyes, the other was shorter with brunette locks. When he looked their way, they both gasped and turned bright red, glancing at him through their eyelashes.

He looked back to the princess walking beside him before casually shrugging. "I can think of someone I desire far more," he murmured offhandedly, taking delight in the stumble of her step and the sudden blush across her skin.

"H-here," she stammered, pausing to clear her throat as she came up to a door to a small restaurant. Pushing it open, she led the way inside.

"Oh, Princess – I… oh… oh my," the matronly woman that rushed to greet the princess froze in her tracks as Lotor ducked under the doorway and came to stand behind her.

"Hello Miriam, I'm afraid I didn't warn you that I had company with me today, but I promise all is well. Would you happen to have a space for us?"

The woman glanced from Lotor to Allura, alarm etched into her face.

"Y...yes," she replied and gestured to any of the few tables that were still open.  The rustic inn housed a sprinkling of tables and a small bar across a wall.  The room was quiet overall, of the eight tables, only two others were occupied, earning them a couple of surprised looks.  Allura thanked the owner and settled herself into a table in a corner near a large window.  Lotor mutely followed her lead, completely out of his element.

"Please forgive Miriam; she has endured a lot. It was probably a cruel oversight on my part not to warn her ahead of time," Allura said.  Lotor could only nod silently, studying the woman across the table from him.  Her eyes averted shyly in his silence and glanced to the window.

“This is… probably not the accommodations that you’re used to,” she admitted quietly.  “If you’d prefer to return to the castle, we can go.”  His unnerving silence was beginning to weaken her confidence as she started to second-guess what had seemed like a novel idea at first.

Allura jumped visibly in her chair when his hand covered her own on the table.  Her wide eyes swung to meet his, her heart stuttering in her chest at the possessive overtone of the gesture.

“It’s fine, Allura,” he said softly.

Menus appeared before them on a table as a rather young woman appeared, startling the princess from the trance Lotor’s eyes subjected her to.  She nodded quickly, recovering as she placed her hands in her lap and turned to the girl. "Anything to drink? Wine? Water?" The waitress rocked back and forth, her eyes shifting between the unusual couple curiously.

"A bottle of your table wine would be lovely," Allura answered, taking the reins to give Lotor the privacy to browse the Arusian cuisine. The girl bounced off to fetch the bottle, leaving the two alone.

"Admittedly, I _do_ feel very out of place here," he muttered dryly, looking over the menu.

"Really? You don't like all the attention?" She teased him playfully.

Lotor leveled her with a steady stare. She squirmed, much to his delight.

"I'm sorry... if it’s too much… I just wanted to show you around a little, and why this place is important," she softened, dropping her eyes to the top of the table. "They mean a lot to me, you know, and they trust me to keep them safe."

He leaned back in his chair as the bottle was brought and uncorked. Two glasses were poured and the bottle was left for them to continue to use. Lotor reached for his glass to take an inhale, swirling it to let the crimson liquid breathe.

"This is from our northern vineyards," Allura read off the bottle, checking the label to see which wine it was. She glanced up in time to see Lotor put the wine to his lips. She watched with fascination as a subtle shiver rolled down his spine. His eyes locked onto hers, freezing her in place.

"That's divine," he said softly, a purr behind his voice.

Allura felt her cheeks heat under his gaze; the intention unmistakable. Her lips tingled in anticipation, much to her chagrin. Breaking her gaze, she glanced down to the menus in front of them.

"I... I know what I like… but I'm not sure what you would want," she said, trying to distract herself.

"I know _exactly_ what I want," he spoke in a soft voice, licking his lips as he did so, his eyes never leaving her.

Allura's hands almost crumpled the menu in reaction to his soft comment, her lovely eyes popping wide as she stared at the table, but she ignored it as best she could.

She went down the list, pointing out meals that would be generic galactic food and easily recognized as a simple variant on classic food from other cultures. She took the time to go into detail and describe some specific delicacies that wouldn't be found elsewhere.

The waitress returned a few minutes later to find out what they wanted. They submitted their requests and the woman lingered.

"So… like, you're that prince, aren't you? From Planet Doom?" Lotor turned to regard the young woman in surprise. She was rocking back and forth on her heels watching him with absolute fascination and not a hint of fear. "You are  _way_  hotter in person," she whispered conspiringly as Allura dropped her face to the palm of her hand to hide her giggle.

"So you've heard of me," he commented, watching her, quirking an eyebrow at her, a lopsided smirk revealing one of his fangs.

"Oh yes, totally! But like, yeah... the pictures and videos of you... definitely don't do you justice. Never thought I'd see you on Arus though! I mean like, sitting here. Not trying to burn it or anything," she fumbled with her words, turning bright red. "...Sorry, I'll go get your food started," she said quickly as she turned and bounced back off to the kitchen.

As she left, Lotor turned his full attention back on Allura, still giggling into her hands.

"...She's a _child_ ," he said flatly. "She can't be more than sixteen!"

Allura leaned back in her seat as she caught her breath, struggling to hold her composure.

"That was Moira; she's Miriam's niece. She just had her fifteenth birthday last month," Allura commented, dabbing a napkin at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes from laughter. Lotor just shook his head.

"You said thank you to me earlier," he said plainly, changing the subject. The question for explanation was unneeded; the implication was obvious in the air between them. Allura's cheeks colored and she took a sip of the wine to buy herself some time, her giggled quickly silenced.

"I wanted to thank you for your..." she trailed off, flustered. Lotor just calmly watched her, enjoying the squirm he enticed from her. "...support," she finished tactfully.

"In what regard?" Lotor had an idea what she was talking about, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I... well,” she flushed, trying to capture her words as articulately as she could.  Lotor reclined in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, content to simply watch her blush.  “Drat you,” she muttered, grasping for her composure. “I just.  You’ve been… very… supportive,” she choked out.  “Not a word I thought I’d ever use to describe you,” she murmured darkly, eliciting a snort from him.  “But… yes… things have been very… turbulent lately and I have appreciated your… thank you for last night,” she blurted out the last part quickly and glanced to the window once more, her cheeks flaming.

"I would be more than happy to offer my services in the future," he said slowly, grinning playfully at her as she glanced to him out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks glowed brighter as she bit down on her bottom lip.

A quiet moment passed between them as Allura grew more serious.  She sighed before turning her gaze fully on him once more.

"I don't know how to react to you," she admitted freely, glancing back down to the tabletop, tracing her fingernail along the surface. "I thought I had you figured out, but in a single week… that's been utterly turned on its head."

Before Lotor could say anything in response, Allura raised her eyes to meet his shyly when something outside caught her eye.

"Oh no," she whispered, abruptly pushing up from the table. Lotor stared after her, dazed by her ability to switch focus so quickly. Allura rushed outside as pandemonium broke out inside the little cafe.

Dozens of Drule ships littered the sky and Allura leaped quickly into relief mode, helping round up children and less able-bodied citizens to assist them to hidden shelters within the buildings.

Once completing the task and satisfied with the safety of the townspeople, she crossed her arms over her chest and squared her shoulders as the command ship touched down just outside the village.

Her heart broke as the grain field ignited, months of labor wasted, but her face stayed impassive. Several soldiers disembarked and marched toward the town, pausing in their formation when no targets could be acquired save the princess herself.

"What's the hold up?!" Cossack's familiar voice thundered from inside the ship as he approached the entrance, slowly disembarking to find a very angry princess glaring at him.

"There's nothing here for you," she said coldly, eyeing the Drule soldiers briefly before looking back to him.

"All I see is one princess and zero lions. I see  _plenty_  for me here," he sneered. The soldiers moved toward her suddenly and even in her dress, Allura was able to easily drop two of them to the ground before Cossack moved in.

Lotor emerged from the building just in time to see Cossack move behind Allura and deliver a rough elbow to her back, knocking her to the earth. Never in his life had he moved swifter. He dissected the two robot soldiers attempting to gather her up as a prisoner before Cossack even realized what was happening.

"Touch her again and see what happens," Lotor's words were dripping with lethal threat as his lazon sword hummed at the commander's throat. Allura pressed up from the dirt and onto her knees to see Lotor between her and the Drule commander.

"I'm under very strict instructions to bring her back to King Zarkon," he said carefully, watching his former prince warily. While he might be an enemy, the infamous temper and martial skill of Lotor did not slip his mind.

"That's not happening." Lotor's words were cold and precise. He wasn't asking for permission, he wasn't giving advice. He was simply explaining what would and would not happen.  The tone reminded her of the prince’s father, and Allura felt a shiver run down her spine.

"But I-"

"It's just  _not_ ," he interrupted. "Allura, get your lion, get the others, do what you need to do," he instructed. His voice was just as strong and as full of command as it had been with Cossack, but far less cold when directed at her.

"Are you defying your king?" Cossack's voice was incredulous as Lotor allowed the princess to rise to her feet behind him. She looked between them briefly before turning and running back toward the castle.

"He's not my king," she heard him mutter coldly as the sound of the laser sword hummed and clashed in combat behind her, fueling her to run faster.


	9. Ally

Allura pushed forward, inwardly cursing the design of her dress as it hindered her movement. The castle came into view and as she burst through the doors to the control room, she was breathless.

Coran turned to face her, alarm on her face.

"Where were you?"

"Pisa... village... lion... please," she gasped out. Coran's eyes widened as he raised the pedestal to allow access to the lions.

"I thought I saw Drule activity in that area. Has Lotor turned on us?" He asked as he signaled the other pilots to join him.

"No, he's holding them off for now," Allura explained, leaping down the chute to her lion, leaving a stunned Coran behind.

"He's doing...  _what_..." he asked no one specific she disappeared.

The rest of the space explorers flooded into the room glancing to Coran as the Blue Lion launched on the screen in the background.

"Coran, what's happening?" Keith's voice strained as he stood on the edge of the shuttle to his lion.

"I... have very limited information, I'm sorry. We picked up a Drule invasion near Pisa village. Allura just came back from there and grabbed her lion. Apparently Lotor is... defending the village," he finished, his tone conveying his disbelief.

"...Well, never thought I would say this but... let's go give Lotor a hand, team!" Keith signaled for the launch of the other four lions, following behind Allura.

* * *

 

Cossack cursed as fire rained down on him. Blue Lion came to stand right behind Lotor, pistols pointed at the Drule commander. He knew that the former crown prince was being defensive with him - otherwise he would be dead. Lotor was one of the most skilled and lethal Drules he knew, and the fact that he only earned nicks and cuts when he attacked attested that the prince was playing it safe. Why, he couldn't fathom. Perhaps Lotor couldn't bring himself to kill his former commander - but the princess certainly had no problem lighting him up with her weapons.

"Launch the robeast!" Cossack ducked back into his ship as one of Haggar's infamous coffins appeared. It released a shockwave explosion as it opened, and a gladiator quickly expanded enough to match the size of Voltron. Debris, wind, smoke and fire whipped around from the coffin during the rapid expansion and Blue Lion quickly crouched in front of Lotor's bracing body to shield him.

As the monster lifted into the air, stretching and contorting as it embraced its new form, the hatch on top of Blue Lion opened. Allura popped out, dressed in her white and pink spandex suit and held out a hand toward him.

"Get in!"

Lotor wasted no time in heeding the princess's beckon, leaping on top of the lion and dropping into the pilot's chamber. She closed the hatch behind him and took her seat before tossing him a strained look.

"The cockpit was never meant for passengers. There are some cargo straps and anchor hooks in the corner, I would suggest settling in as best you can there and bracing. This may get turbulent," she warned; her eyes full of concern. Turning back to her screen, her hands flew over switches and buttons, powering up her lion and preparing for rough combat.

"Thank you," she said after a moment. "You saved me from him."

Lotor said nothing as he pressed against the back wall, gripping one of the large rings designed to tether cargo cables. Blue Lion lifted quickly, just in time to avoid a phaser blast. Allura cautiously circled the enormous robeast while keeping her distance. She moved away from it before stopping to wait for it to follow.

_She's leading it away from the village,_  he realized.

"Keith!" Allura's voice bloomed with relief that made Lotor jealous as the commander appeared on her view panel. "It's good to see you," she said, nodding once.

"Good work here, let's save us all some time and just form- ...Is that Lotor behind you?"

Allura glanced over her shoulder before looking back to her commander.

"...yes," she admitted shyly. Keith's exasperated sigh echoed across the intercom.

"Well, nothing to be done about it now. Lotor, I guess you get to see how Voltron forms from the inside for once. Into formation, team! Get your dynotherms up and let's get this going. I swear, I think Haggar must have beauty contests with these guys. Each one is uglier than the one before it," he muttered, his video feed cutting.

Lotor caught himself from laughing outright, though a chuckle did escape.

"Infracells up!" He watched with rapt attention as her hands flew across the control panel, pulling switches and hitting buttons with an expertise only four other people in the entire universe had. Five, if the former pilot Sven were counted among them. She grasped a handle, turned and pulled it with obvious muscle memory.

"Megathrusters are go!"

Allura joined in the cheer at the lions fell into place. "Let's go, Voltron Force!"

Lotor was surprised by how the lions responded to each other. They seemed to roar to communicate, and while Allura was guiding her lion, there was an aspect that seemed to be far more organic than simply five mecha lions forming into a larger entity.

"Feet and legs!" The Blue Lion shifted around them to accommodate the new shape, though the cockpit remained unaltered.

"Arms and torso!" Red and Green Lion clicked into their new shape. Keith's voice continued to echo through the cockpit.

"And I'll form the head," he said as the fantastic robot, Voltron, locked into place in its entirety. Each lion head roared as it assembled.

"Passing mobile controls to Keith," Allura murmured more to herself than anyone. "Engaging retrorockets, go." She pressed a button on her panel and helped power the robot forward.

"Keith, we're still too close. That thing is big and it could really damage that village. Can we pull it further back?"

"You got it, Princess. Lance, think you can get its attention?"

"My pleasure," the sassy pilot replied before launching a blast of fire right into the robeast's face. It snarled and hissed in fury, sending a shiver down Allura's spine. Voltron turned and started moving away from the village and as predicted, the monster followed.

"Alright, I think we're clear now, Keith," Allura said as she pulled the robeast up on her monitor. It was gigantic compared to some of the others. It had two heads and an army of spikes across its shoulders and arms, glittering an eerie metallic silver in the sunlight.

Lotor felt lead drop into his stomach. Allura gasped as he lurched forward and placed one hand on her shoulder and one on the back of her chair.

"Watch out for those spikes," he said. "I know this beast from the coliseum. Those spikes are detachable and they are vicious. It also has a torpedo on its left arm; you'll want to avoid that. I have no idea what else the witch has added to it, however. Be very careful," he cautioned. Allura looked over her shoulder and up at the prince.

"Are you... helping us?" Hunk's voice belied the confusion the rest of the team felt, save Allura. She instead gazed up at him as he studied the beast on her screen. When he glanced down to her, her cheeks colored.

"Yes," he said with confidence, his eyes locked on Allura's.

"Alright, well, you heard him guys, watch those spikes," Keith instructed as Allura looked back to her dash. Lotor continued to stand right behind her, his muscles flexing as the lion shifted around him, grasping the back of her chair for stabilization.

It was a comfortable closeness, she realized, as she worked over the controls, maneuvering her part of Voltron in tandem with the others. Had the incident on Charin never happened, Allura couldn't fathom a situation in which having Lotor hovering right behind her, his strong palm on her shoulder while she flew Blue Lion, would feel like a comfort.

From the chaos, there birthed a comfort in his nearness. His lips were near her ear, murmuring guides and suggestions for dealing with a monster he had seen before. In a louder voice, he echoed recommendations to the commander. He was always careful to keep them as suggestions and was very aware that anything remotely resembling a command would irk the leader. While Keith consistently conveyed a sense of wariness and scrutiny, he did always seem to take the Drule's suggestions to heart and his trust was consistently rewarded.

Voltron dodged lethal shot after shot and landed blow after blow on the beast, all choreographed based on Lotor's prior knowledge of the creature. The monster eventually struck a point and raged, and began moving faster and faster. It swung its barbed fists at the robot with frantic aggression as it became more desperate to land a hit.

Without warning, the robot punched Voltron as the latter was trying to put some distance between them. The fist slammed into Blue Lion, knocking Lotor to the ground. Spikes jutted through the sidewall as Allura screamed. She leaped out of her seat on pure, adrenaline-filled instinct, narrowly avoiding a grisly fate.

"Princess! Do you copy?"

Keith's panicked voice came over the intercom as Allura rose to her feet and trembled. Her pilot's chair had been skewered by one of the spikes from the monster, and she now stood in front of her control panel.

"I-I'm here, Keith," she said.

"Are you okay?"

Allura just turned and looked at the silver spike twice the size of her body that had smashed through the hull of her lion and impaled the very place she had been sitting.

"Princess?"

She exhaled slowly, her shaky voice becoming calmer and more focused.

"I'm fine. Lotor wasn't kidding - watch those spikes. They punched through my lion like it was made of paper," she said, focusing in on the robeast and typing quickly across the control panel. Her voice was eerily calm as she spoke. Allura looked over her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" She directed her question at Lotor. The concern in her voice focused on the silver-haired Drule caused his heart to stutter in a way that was unfamiliar to him.

"No," he said after a moment, coming to stand on his feet. She gave him a resolute nod, turning back to her controls as Voltron took another hit, rocking sideways a bit.

Her weight shifted as she kept her balance, now without a chair. Despite what they had been through and the heat of combat, he simply couldn't help himself as his eyes slide down her back to her hips as they shifted to accommodate the movement of her vehicle.

"Princess," Keith checked in again with her after a moment. "You're not reacting to a near-fatal hit. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm not. But I'm fine for now. Keith, if I think about that could have happened, I really  _will_  lose it, and I can't do that yet. We still have a job to do; I'll contemplate my near-death experience when I can safely panic over it and not endanger us further. Do we have the blazing sword online yet? I would  _love_  to finish this. How's it going upstairs, boys?"

Lance and Pidge chimed in, eager as well to slice and dice the robeast after what it did to their princess's lion.

"You heard her, guys! Form Blazing Sword!"

The comforting  _ting_  that rattled through the hulls as the Red and Green Lions touched elicited a sigh from Allura. As the sword birthed into existence, she felt a swell of relief rise in her chest.

"Move!" Voltron lurched suddenly on Keith's frantic command. Both Allura and Lotor went sliding across the cockpit at the surprise movement. Copies of the spikes rained down on the place where Voltron had been standing.

"Keep it together team, we're close but don't trip the finish line on this one. Princess, are you there?" Keith's voice had calmed as he tried to rein in the emotion the rest of his team was experiencing with this particularly lethal creature.

Allura pushed up from the corner of the cockpit. Lotor was not far behind as she grasped her controls again.

"Yes, I'm here, just lost my footing. Let's do this," she said with determination.

"Alright team, carefully get in range. Watch out though. We only need one shot at this, no need to charge in to our deaths carelessly," Keith advised.

Allura glanced over her shoulder to the mangled chair behind her and winced. "I concur," she murmured.

"Steady… Pidge release your Ion Darts, see if you can catch its attention. When it looks at Green Lion, Lance, I want that sword through its skull, copy?"

"With pleasure, Keith," Lance's voice was laced with venom. He was still pissed off about the shot to the princess. Lotor was surprised by the promise of death on the pilot. He was – from his limited interactions – the most easy-going and laid-back of all of them. His relaxed attitude did not make him any less loyal to Allura, however.

The left arm of Voltron released a stream of miniature missiles that successfully struck the beast in the face. It snarled in fury and turned toward the green arm.

"Lance!"

The sword of Voltron was already in the process of cleaving the monster into two pieces before Keith's call to action sounded. The team backpedaled as an explosion sounded, signaling the death of the creature.

"Oh  _hell_  no!" Keith was already moving Voltron toward Cossack's fleeing ship when Allura moved to the intercom.

"Keith, let him leave!"

"Are you sane? He almost killed you! We can easily catch him in Voltron, we can  _end_  him," Keith beseeched her, his video feed flashing onto her monitor. His eyes widened, taking in the wreck of her cockpit for the first time, and a cold fury settled in his face.

"No, it's not what Voltron does. We do not attack, and we certainly do not attack people who are fleeing. They've surrendered the fight – we won," she said firmly with a shake of her head.

"But look at your cockpit! That could be  _you!_  And you're okay with letting him run?"

"Yes," she said simply, a weak smile on her face. "We defend. And we win. That is all we do, Keith. We did both of those things today. While it was a little closer than I would care to admit," she glanced warily to the enormous spike still in the center of her control area. "I knew the risks when I signed up to fly. This is a reality we all face and are prepared to accept if there are no other options. We're in a war. It's not like he walked up behind me and stabbed me in the back while on a peace talk, you know," she chided him lightly. Her expression was kind but her words were firm.

"Besides," she continued, regarding the stern and furious face of her commander. "If anything, we should check on the village and get Blue Lion back to the repair bay. She seems to be spending a lot of time there these days. Engaging in further, unnecessary combat seems dangerous."

Keith stared at her before shaking his head once, exhaling. "Alright. Break off team," he murmured in defeat, the lions breaking apart. Blue Lion landed awkwardly with a spike still skewering the midsection and curling into the head.

"Lance, you and I will go check on the townspeople, make sure the village is still in one piece," Keith directed.

"Copy that," Lance said as Red Lion headed back toward the town.

"Pidge and Hunk? You guys escort the princess back to the Castle and start work on her lion right away, please."

"You got it, Commander," Hunk's cheery voice echoed across the communicator as the five lions scattered.

"You could have let Cossack die," Lotor commented once the communication lines closed.

"If it is even remotely possible to avoid it, I would never shoot someone in the back as they were retreating. The battle is won; my mission is accomplished. Underhanded treachery only fuels more hatred in the end," she responded quietly, watching her controls as she navigated her wounded vehicle back toward the castle. Lotor briefly wondered if she had been responsible for any - if not all - of his successful retreats.

After easing the lion into the open bay doors and powering it down on the pedestal for repairs, both she and Lotor popped out.

"By the gods," Coran murmured, regarding the massive spike impaling the mechanical beast. "Thank the stars you are unharmed," he said, gathering the princess in an uncharacteristic embrace. Allura simply shrugged and patted him comfortingly on the back.

"Just… don't tell Nanny. She'll lock me in my closet and never let me leave if she knew," she said teasingly as she stepped back. The look the two exchanged under the playful tone told Lotor there was a grain of truth to the testament.

"I'm afraid that I cannot grant you a moment of rest, your Highness," Coran murmured, bowing low as Allura leveled him with a wary gaze. She sighed and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid there's a call waiting for you in the command room. Galaxy Garrison has been trying to hail you for a while, now," he murmured, watching his charge's face with concern. Allura remained impassive, brushing a stray strand of flyaway locks from her face.

"Well then. It sounds like the Marshal means business," she murmured. "He didn't waste much time in retaliating." The look of exhaustion on her face resonated with Lotor. He felt a strange part of himself wanting to scoop her up and carry her off somewhere private and secluded – not just for himself. He'd had the fantasy many times before on his behalf, but this urge stemmed from a desire to shield her from parade of trials that she weathered. Despite all the blows raining down on her tiny planet from Doom and the twisted machinations of the Galaxy Alliance; she smiled. It was a weary, fatigued smile, brimming with determination and sheer will to press on, but a smile nonetheless. She placed her hand on her Guardian's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll go take his call now, and I'll see what he wants. Thank you for looking after things when I'm away. You do a fabulous job running the Castle, and I think that often goes overlooked. I couldn't possibly do what I do if I didn't have you keeping things moving forward in my absence."

She turned and started to leave the repair hub, pausing to regard her strange new ally with curiosity. "Will you be joining me or heading elsewhere?" Lotor was at Allura's side before she finished asking the question. A blush stained her cheeks and she nodded once, making her way to the control room, Lotor at her side.

Coran watched them go with quiet curiosity. "Fascinating…" he murmured softly, baffled by the puzzle that was unfolding before him between the former prince and the heiress to the throne.

* * *

 

Keith and Lance joined Allura in the control room just as another hail from Earth came across the line. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths, relaxing herself after combat. She didn't bother with the chessboard this time and Lotor deduced that it would either be a brief conversation or that she had no idea what to expect from it. Her pink helmet tucked under her arm as she nodded once to herself and pushed the button to receive the transmission just as Coran entered the room behind her.

"Round two," she murmured warily.


	10. Rise

The screen flashed on and Allura was the first to react.

"Admiral!" She stared at the face of Marshal Steele's second-in-command with a blank look. "I was… Hello," she greeted him awkwardly, recovering her composure.

"You were expecting Marshal Steele, yes?" The elderly man on the screen nodded once, a smile on his lips. "I'm afraid he no longer holds that rank, your Highness," he said. Admiral Jones had long served both of the Marshals Allura had known. Despite being second-in-command, he hadn't shown any interest in moving higher when the opportunity had presented itself.

"I… I'm afraid I don't understand, Admiral," Allura confessed. The unpredicted turn of events had shattered the princess’ stoic determination. She had braced and mentally prepared for a heated conversation with the Marshal.

"Of course, I hear you've been a bit preoccupied on Arus. I'll bring you up to speed. After the… broadcast… Marshal Steele was court-martialed for violation of several codes of conduct in military wartime. He does not serve in that position anymore. He has yet to stand trial, but I presume that due to his accolades, he will do minimal time if any, and be assigned to a much lower rank where he will not have any direct contact with other leaders or any significant power of his own," he finished. His smile was gentle but there was a hardness in his eyes that worried Allura.

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that someone with such corruption is no longer in power, but I don't yet understand why you've called me," she hedged warily, watching for his reaction.

"Indeed," he nodded. "In a scramble to name a new Marshal, we first looked internally for possible candidates. One name came out on top by a staggering amount of supporters. Once we realized this person was the internal favorite, we pitched the name to all of the Galaxy Alliance planets and systems to see how they felt about it."

Allura nodded. "That makes sense. A formal election would be difficult with so little time, and an internal promotion could be met with skepticism in wake of the former Marshal's actions. Who was chosen? Have you come to vet him against my opinion now?"

"In a way," he said cryptically. "We have already decided to pursue this candidate."

"That's hardly fair! Why did I not get any information on him? I'd like my opinion to be heard as well, especially since I did all the work to unravel the corruption seeded in the organization to begin with!" Allura stared down at the man on the screen with wary incredulity. "Why are you silencing my voice? Do you think I will not approve of him?"

"Well," the Admiral chose his next words carefully. "That is the point of my call, actually. I didn't call to vet the name against you because we have already decided to move forward. I called you to see if you would embrace the nomination."

Allura stared at the Admiral in stunned silence.

"What… What are you saying?" Her words were but a breathy whisper. She couldn't possibly be hearing what she thought she heard.  _Great Stars._

"The Galaxy Alliance – both the internal council and the main leaders of all the aligned planets and systems have chosen you, Princess Allura of Arus, to embrace the leadership of our institution. Do you accept it?"

The only sound in the control room was a clatter as Allura's helmet slipped from her numb hands and rolled along the ground.

"I…" Her words cracked and broke before she uttered them, completely at a loss.  No amount of mental preparation or chess manipulation could have prepared her for the proposition before her.

Keith looked around the room and found himself in the surreal situation where his flabbergasted expression mirrored that on the Drule prince's face.

"I don't understand," she exhaled at last, finding her voice in the chaos of her internal dialog. "Why… why me? Of the ranks of leaders and commanders and war heroes, I simply cannot be the most qualified person to do this job. I've never held a military rank – nor do I intend to. To be frank, Commander Keith would be far more suited to the roll. I've never commanded – "

The Admiral cut her off with a gentle wave of his hand. "I understand your confusion; I apologize for not being clearer. We are not looking for a military leader. The initial idea of the Galaxy Alliance was to promote peace throughout the galaxy. It formed in response to the raids Zarkon was leading against unsuspecting planets, of course, but its goal was always protection and peace.

"Along the way, we became a military institute. In an effort to refine our skills and become more successful at protecting our allies, we honed our skill in combat. We ended up in a place where our goal was war – not peace. By controlling the pace of combat and conquest, we were able to continue to fund ourselves. It was a minor misstep to begin with, but it escalated. Former Marshal Graham was kind, but when Former Marshal Steele stepped in, it changed. The balance became about power, not peace.

"We – not only the internal council but also the leaders of the galaxy, would like to return to the state we had at the conception of the Galaxy Alliance. We did not have a military leader at the head. We had them, to be sure, to support and defend, for advice and counsel, but they did not lead; only served. At the helm, we had someone like you, Princess," he paused for a moment, watching her stunned features. "A diplomat."

"A resounding ninety-seven percent of our constituents have voted for you, Allura. They are calling for your leadership in this moment of chaos and confusion. You have taken Arus upon your shoulders and carried it from the darkness and the rubble and stepped into the light. You have done it with wisdom, courage and humility. The Galaxy Alliance would look to you to be its new beacon," he finished elegantly.

"I…" Allura still fumbled with words, her hands grasping the sides of the podium. " _Ninety-seven_?" Her tone was incredulous.

"Yes. Of the thousands of planets and regimes within the Galaxy Alliance, only a mere three percent think another military leader should be reinstated. And even among them, they don't object to your nomination. They simply prefer a more tactical approach. So what do you say? Will you help write the future of the Galaxy Alliance, Princess of Arus?"

"I am honored and I am humbled by your faith in my ability. I truly am, thank you. I need time to think this over, I'm afraid. A decision like this… with so many people's livelihoods, faiths, hopes and dreams riding on it… I need time. I do not wish to make it hastily. I appreciate and honor your vote of confidence, but I am not yet sure of my own strength of will to do it," she said after a moment of thought.

The Admiral nodded once. "And that is even more evidence for the rest of us that we chose correctly. Take the time you need. I await your call," he bowed on the screen before the transmission ended.

"Holy  _shit,_ " Lance was the first to recover his voice. Allura stood like a statue over the podium, head bowed low and eyes focused on a point in space on the ground. Keith looked around the room for some sense of comprehension but met with blank expressions.

Coran exhaled and let out a low whistle.

"What do you all think," Allura spoke up quietly from her bowed position. Her voice was quiet and wary. When no one responded immediately, she continued. "Everyone in this room has a unique perspective, and I'm curious to know all your thoughts on this new development." Her fingers tensed and she pushed off the stand, her back rigid as she turned to face her advisor.

"Arus. How will this affect Arus? What long-term consequences can you predict for my people if I accept this nomination?" Allura was the spitting image of fortitude and resolution. Battle after battle, trial after trial, she stood strong as another contender entered the arena. To show weakness or to falter would be the end of all of it for her and her people.

"I think Arus would benefit, honestly. It would give you more access to trade agreements and liaisons," he said after considering her question.

"What about the danger? Becoming the figurehead for the Alliance would put Arus in even more danger than it is now," she said.

"Would it?" Coran shook his head. "Arus is already the number one target for the Drule Empire. I doubt it would elevate its priority as a target even higher than that. If anything, you would gain support and protection by taking on the mantle of protector of the Alliance. If they are looking for a diplomat, princess, that means they are looking to end the wars. You could be the critical piece in all of this," he said gently.

Allura fixed her gaze on Keith and waited for his opinion. He exhaled once and paced in a circle.

"I'm worried," he said after a moment. "But I haven't ever lead team larger than five. I can't really comment on the leadership aspect," he admitted.

"I think it's awesome! Allura, you could finally forge the Galaxy Alliance into the consortium that you want!" Lance clapped for her as a bleep on the screen appeared.

"Galaxy Garrison is hailing us again," Coran commented, putting the transmission through at Allura's nod.

Admiral Jones met her once more and he nodded his head in respect.

"I realize you're likely still pondering, but I wanted to give you more information that has just come to me. The Alliance has now been approached now by six planets currently affiliated with the Drule Empire who would be very interested in switching their allegiance if you accept the offer. Of course, they must stay anonymous for now for their safety. But - yes, you understand correctly. Your Highness, you have planets that have long been at war with us who would like to change that. They believe in you."

"What." Both Allura and Lotor uttered the same word at the same time, completely floored by the information.

"I… Drule… they would want to… …Are they truly Drule in their inhabitants or are they human Zarkon supporters?" Allura finally collected her thoughts enough to form a mostly-coherent question.

"Two are supporters, made of mostly humans. Four are comprised of Drules. Think about it," he said again as the video cut out for the second time.

Allura's head snapped to the side and she leveled Lotor with a gaze.

"Now I'm even _more_ interested in your opinion," she said. Lotor felt the heat of her look strike him in his chest and spread to his shoulders and arms. She was magnificent.

"I'm concerned," he said, mirroring Keith's wariness. "The Galaxy Alliance is a close-knit group. Perhaps I'm wary from my own combat with them, but they have never presented themselves as the type to accept a brand new leader with brand new ideals. I would question the undercurrent of their motivation. - Don't look at me like that! You're more than capable of the job. That's not my point at all. I'm worried they're going to try and use you, Allura," he finished softly, his eyes focused on her. "You're already so tired from defending your planet and your people from two enemies," he added.

She sighed, turning to brace against the podium again. Lotor's words were correct. She  _was_  exhausted. How could she ever hope to carry an entire consortium on her shoulders when she could barely handle one planet? At the same time, the Admiral dangled the perfect bait in front of her. He was giving her the controls to change the future of war within the galaxy and she would be loath to refuse the opportunity.

"I don't know," she said aloud at last, voicing her own opinions. "On one hand, I want to do it. Pawn or not," she added, glancing Lotor's way. "I can still create a change that can ripple through. Especially if, for some reason, some of the Drule planets are already willing to talk to me. At the same time, do I really have what it takes to run an entire organization? I worry for Arus. It will always be my priority – I won't be able to be impartial as I lead the Alliance," she finished.

"I don't think anyone would expect you do," Coran commented. "The Galaxy Alliance has made no secret of its extra fortification for its home base on Earth. I think they would expect you to pay special consideration to Arus. If they didn't anticipate that, they're fools."

"I think," Allura let her hip lean heavily against the console in front of her. "I think tentatively, I will accept it. If nothing else, it gives me a foot in the door to let my voice be heard. It gives me a platform to speak to the Drule Empire," she nodded once Lotor's way. "These are all things that I think could benefit not only Arus, but everyone. And I think that's the goal of peace in the end. I will think on this more," she finished, bringing her hand up to hold her face.

She shook her head once and pushed off the center console and made her way to the door. Coran approached as she went to take her leave. The gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder stopped her tracks.

"It's time," he said quietly.

Allura turned to look at him, anxiety flooding into the pit of her stomach. His expression was stoic and stern.

"If you are seriously considering this position, Princess, you must take your throne first," he elaborated. Allura had known what he meant but the comprehension dawned on the other men in the room.

"I don't want to," she whispered, her skin ashen as she stared at her advisor.

"The title, the crown and the power is long due you, and still you flee. What is it you fear?"

"I can't, I don't…" she trailed off, shaking her head as Coran grasped both her shoulders with his hands.

"Allura. You have been acting as a Queen since you were young. When your father passed away, you stepped into the role with ease and determination. You had much still to learn, mistakes were made, and you took them all with grace and dignity, rising above them to become better, stronger and cleverer. You have been ready for this for years – you have been _doing_ this for years," he begged her.

"Then why does it matter so much if I stay a Princess or become a Queen?" She glared at her confidant. "If I'm already able to do everything I need to, why do I need a senseless title?"

"It will afford you more protection," he said darkly. "I share the same concern your friends do," Coran gently looped Lotor into the 'friends' category with a smoothness that did not go unnoticed by Keith. "The Alliance is… powerful, and it is…" he trailed off, searching for the right word. "Proud."

"One thing Zarkon has going for him," Keith stepped in, picking up on Coran's thought. "Is he's predictable. Lotor is – _was_ , sorry – too; when we engaged in combat with him. The Drule Empire lets you know they want to enslave your people or destroy your planet. The Alliance," he hesitated a moment. "The Alliance will be your friend in so long as you are useful. When that runs out, you're as good as dead to them," he finished with a finality that stunned the princess.

"You think they would be that deceitful?" Allura looked between Coran and Keith.

"Think of how they tried to strong arm you into handing over Lotor," Keith said flatly. "That wasn't even three days ago, and now they want you to be their leader. I definitely think you can do good things in the role, but if being Queen somehow gets you another level of protection, I think you should do it," he concluded.

"Lance?" Allura looked over to the carefree pilot. He shrugged in response.

"I don't quite know how the coronation process works, or how Galaxy Garrison works, but I don't trust them and I worry about you. So my vote is for whatever keeps you safest."

"Lotor?" Allura looked to the unusually silent Drule still watching everything unfold from a corner of the control room.

"I think you've definitely got a card in your hand if you have six of my – my father's – planets willing to jump ship at the mention of your name," he said.

She exhaled and looked back to Coran. Allura couldn't articulate why she felt sad, but she did. With a resolute nod, she spoke with affirmation.

"Alright. I'll do it," she agreed. Coran sighed in relief.

"I'll let Nanny know," he said as he made his way to the door.

"No dresses," Allura said flatly, stopping him in his tracks.

"You know she'll want to dress you in your mother's-"

"No dresses," she repeated. "I want my father's uniform. If I'm doing this, it's on my terms. I don't care if it's a show for the people or a hat tip to the Galaxy Alliance, I'm doing it my way."

Coran sighed and shrugged, making his way silently out of the control room. Lance and Keith followed closely behind him.

Allura turned to follow as well, but Lotor caught her arm, stopping her mid-stride. The door closed in front of her, and for the second time she found herself alone in her control room with him. She swallowed nervously.

"I'd like to know _why_ ," he murmured softly.

"It's going to help unify the people, it'll strengthen the bond with them, it'll-" She stopped as his index finger touched her mouth.

"No.  I want to know why you run from it," he corrected, watching closely as her eyes widened. A blush covered her cheeks and she shrugged as he released her lips.

"I… I don't want it."

"Don't lie to me," he threatened. He realized it was the wrong choice of words when her indignant righteousness bloomed around her and lethal blue fire focused on him.

"I am _not_ a liar!"

"Fine, you're not lying," he conceded quickly, "But you're not telling me everything…"

Allura simply sighed, her rage calming.

"It's… …silly." Her voice was low and soft as she looked down at her toes.

"Tell me," he urged, taking her chin between her fingers and tilting her head up to look at him. He was met with watery blue eyes that glanced to the side to avert his gaze.

"It's just. …He's gone. Father's not coming back and I know that. He's been dead for years," she paused, taking a shaky breath to calm herself. "And I miss him so much. Taking the crown is… it's replacing him. It's finally admitting that he won't ever come back and that I really _am_ alone. I think in the back of my mind… this whole time, I've been telling myself it's temporary and I won't have to do this forever. But… I do. I will. This is my life, this is my path and my father will never, ever be back in my life to guide me on it. Becoming queen just feels like… …like surrender," she admitted quietly.

Without thinking, Lotor's thumb brushed away the tear that ran down her cheek as she mourned her father's death.

"He was amazing," she started, smiling slightly, glancing up to him through the shimmering depths of her azure eyes. "And I am strong and I will make him proud of me," her words hardened as her tears stalled. "I cannot flee from becoming the person I was born to become simply because I fear the responsibility. I will embrace it all," she murmured with determination as he cradled her gently.

"You know, there is lore that speaks of magic when it comes to Arus' rulers," she teased him, her mood lightening suddenly. "Maybe you should invite Haggar." With a playful wink, she palmed open the door, starting down the hallway. She paused, halfway, considering her words.

"Actually... if I _am_ going to take on this role within the Alliance to promote peace, I probably should have an open door to anyone who wanted to attend... right?" she hedged, glancing toward the Prince for his thoughts on the matter.

"If you invited her, Haggar would likely attend, in some capacity. And if you're right about magic lore, she would be at the very least, curious," he admitted as he followed her out the door, close behind. "I'll see what I can do."


	11. Crown

The Castle of Lions hummed with excitement. Maids bustled around, decorating the Great Hall and throne room. Coran and Nanny were especially thrilled as they directed preparations for the extravagant ceremony.  In relatively no time at all, the entire castle – _planet_ – had mobilized into full swing.

The chatter of the townspeople echoed through the villages, excited to see their beloved princess become their queen. Many of the villagers turned up at the front gate to offer their help. Farmers brought food to help prepare for the banquet and the gardeners brought flowers and other ornaments.  Tailors, woodworkers and blacksmiths all volunteered their craft to be of any service possible.

Even the Voltron Force was buzzing with excitement, pacing around the castle and lending help where they could. Invitations had been sent out to all neighboring and allied planets, as well as a few select ones within the Drule Empire as a show of good faith.  Despite the brevity of time between the announcement and the ceremony, many kingdoms had already responded enthusiastically. A slight hint of tension hung in the air over the potential presence of a historically hostile race, but it was easily overpowered by the joy of Allura's upcoming coronation.  It was an event that many had waited decades to attend and even more believed might never occur.

The princess herself looked far less overjoyed by the festivities as she watched from the second floor of the Great Hall. Allura canted her head slightly to the side as she heard the sound of boot steps approach on her right. Lotor came to stand beside her, tall and proud, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're back in your uniform," she commented, noting the change in his outfit. His traditional garb that she was painfully familiar with detailed him splendidly. The work of her seamstress was flawless, but nothing could do the Drule prince justice except his native regalia. He just glanced down over his left shoulder to her in response.

"And you look like you're bracing for your own funeral," he replied. She shook her head once and looked back over the railing, a wry grin on her face. The two stood on the second landing off the grand staircase, staring down into the vast, open space as it was swiftly swallowed by decorations.  She slid her arms around her waist, folding her arms around her body protectively.

"I feel a little ill," she admitted to him quietly, her eyes following Pidge as he sprang across the floor, Hunk in quick pursuit as the small Space Explorer tried to keep some dessert away from him. "Everyone else seems so...  _happy_ ," she said, leaning forward against the banister, folding her forearms in front of her.

"Typically a coronation is a happy event," he supplied, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was dressed in her pink jumpsuit, ruffled sleeves draping past her fingertips as they dangled over the banister. While her clothing and her hairstyle were normal to him, her demeanor was not. A heavy exhaustion cloaked her, and she lacked the fiery spirit he ached for.

"Princess! Are you ready? It's time to get changed!" Nanny called to her, coming around the corner. She paused with a noise of alarm and Allura turned to face her, but Nanny had her worried gaze fixed on Lotor.

"I said no dresses," Allura commented dully, noticing the elaborate garment under her nursemaid's arm.

"Nonsense! It is a gown befitting a queen! What more could you want?" She cheered softly, holding up the dress for both to see as her wariness melted. To her credit, it _was_ a lovely gown, Allura conceded. Pink, gold and white, embellished with pearls - it would have inarguably suited her.

"I'm not wearing that," she insisted, even as the woman pouted. "Talk to Coran if you don't believe me," she said, turning away from her frustrated caregiver. Lotor could only offer a distant shrug as he turned back to the princess near him, untroubled by the boisterous guardian’s dangerous looks.

It was surreal, Nanny admitted to herself, watching Allura in a seemingly pleasant discussion with the fearsome Drule warlord. Both were leaning forward, arms braced against the railing, sharing the time like old friends. She shook her head and tossed the prince one last reluctant look before departing back to Allura's bedchamber to lay out her preferred outfit.

"Oh my!" She startled, bumping into Coran. She tutted, irritated. "You told that child she could wear that war uniform? Monstrous!"

"Now Nanny," he chided. "This is her day, after all. It has taken us quite a while to get her here, let's allow her some flexibility, don't you think? Have you seen her lately?"

"Yes, she's just up ahead with that... _beast_ ," she finished, shaking her head. "I don't like her hanging around him. He's changing her. She's becoming harder. Darker, in a way.  When is he going to leave?"

"I wouldn't be so sure the change isn't going both ways, Nanny," he murmured, glancing down the hallway. "She's softening him. The princess has been through an intensive ordeal in a very short amount of time. It's not so unexpected that she would toughen up with what she has had to deal with. It might save her life one day, you know."

"But... he's... he's _Zarkon's_ son!"

"I'm very aware. But for whatever reason, the unseen hands of fate have cast them together for now, and there appears to be mutual benefit. Moreover, he has had more than enough time and opportunity to turn on us, and if anything he's only aided us instead," he acknowledged.

"I still don't like it. He's... scary!"

Coran just chuckled and placed a comforting hand on Nanny's shoulder. "Sometimes different is not so bad. When you only see the same thing all the time, there is nothing new to discover. Why don't you go set her room so she can dress? Preparations will be finished soon," he encouraged, nudging her further down the hallway.

Lotor's ear twitched as Coran approach them. He had been maintaining a light conversation with Allura, but had managed to catch most of what was said down the hallway. His eyes glanced to the princess’s frame standing next to his. Was he hardening her?  _She's certainly softened me,_  his inner voice echoed bitterly, agreeing with Coran's statement.

"Are you ready, Allura?"

She just sighed before lazily pushing off the railing.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Time to change?" She turned around slowly to look to her advisor. He just nodded once in her direction. Allura closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Very well." Opening them, she tossed a look in Lotor's direction. "I'm sure I'll see you later," she commented before making her way toward her chambers to dress for the ceremony.

* * *

 

The doors to the throne room opened as the elegant music blared out, announcing Allura's presence. The murmur and chatter of the throne room quickly dissolved. Drules and Arusians alike rose from their chairs to regard the young princess as she stepped onto the golden carpet.

Any awkward tension that had been permeating the room as the two factions regarded each other warily vanished at the sight of the soon-to-be queen.

Clad in the regalia that resembled her father's, she moved with slow determination toward the throne. Step after step, one heel in front of the other, she strode forward. The white-backed cloak dragged behind her along the ground, a golden lion emblazoned on the back, the crimson color inside flashing as it followed.

Each step was precise, she never wavered. Each footfall echoed softly on the carpet. The room was so silent; Allura was nearly certain everyone could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Her father's sword hung heavy at her side in perfect military fashion and her hands were gloved in white for the pristine occasion.

Each step drew her closer to Coran dressed in full formal wear near a marble podium. He waited patiently, a crown resting on a red satin pillow for her. The distance between them seemed insurmountable, and yet in almost no time at all, Allura had come to stand before him.

He offered her a weak smile and nodded toward the marble altar near her. She looked once to the ancient dais and then back to him, her unspoken question apparent on her face. There had been no rehearsals and very little documentation existed on what her father's coronation had been like. Any specific rituals or rites were foreign to her, but she trusted Coran to guide her.

"Your sword, your Highness, please return it to the altar," he advised gently.

Allura's eyes widened as she glanced down to the large weapon at her side, carefully drawing it from its sheath. The weapon was far too large for her to use properly, and as she held it out with fierce determination, it felt _heavy_.  It took both her hands on the one-handed blade to lift it properly.

Approaching the pedestal, she looked back to Coran one more time. With another nod of encouragement, he supplied additional instructions.

"When you're ready, drive the sword into the altar," he said gently. Allura glanced to the smooth surface in front of her. There was no opening; no space to receive a blade. It was simply solid stone. Sensing her confusion, Coran continued. "Trust me, it will work."

She shook her head once and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes. Bringing the weapon to her forehead, she rested the flat end of the blade against her skin in a gentle prayer for her father. No words passed through her mind, but the love, adoration and sorrow she felt in his absence were tribute enough.  _I can do this.  I will do this._

With another breath, she summoned magnificent strength and raised the blade above her head, inverting the metal, pointing the tip toward the stone.

A second – or was it eternity? – passed before she thrust the metal down toward the dais and braced for the shockwave that would rattle her arms as it struck the dense surface.

Instead of a bone-jarring stop, the blade and hilt froze and exploded into millions of pieces as if it were made of fragile glass. Allura cried out in alarm as her father's weapon shattered in front of her eyes, but her scream died on her lips as the particles of fractured steel froze in space, their trajectory halted as if time had stopped.

A second ticked by.

A moment.

A heartbeat.

A _breath_.

The particles evaporated into golden smoke that coalesced and hovered over the marble altar as an incandescent cloud.

"I..." Allura trailed off, looking over to her advisor for guidance as she took a step back from the dais. Coran just smiled knowingly.

Allura backed away to Coran’s side, drawing her hands to her chest.  She never took her eyes of the shifting light-form. "I don't understand what's happening, Coran. Where is my father's sword?" Allura whispered to him.

"Allow me to explain," he began, clearing his voice and speaking loud enough for the entire room to hear. "There are only a handful of people present that have witnessed this ceremony before, and I would imagine some history is due. Millennia ago, when people were first starting to settle on this planet, the soil was rich with ley lines. Wild magic ran rampant, concealed in the elements. Pure water, fresh life, clear skies, fiery volcanoes and the shifting earth all housed different tracts of the magic, and as civilization began to step out of its infancy, a specific breed of people became aware of its existence.

"These people in turn became the predecessor to our modern day witches," he commented, turning a glance toward a nearly-hidden blue cat sitting on the back of a chair. Its golden eyes flashed in acknowledgement, but it made no other movement.

Coran continued. "As these beings started to sense and feel the magic, they naturally tried to use it. Through centuries of honing and grappling with this strange energy source, the ley lines _moved_. Like streams flowing toward bodies of water, these lines began to converge on those who were sensitive to them.

"With time, mother and father passing this knowledge down to their children, the energy became more concentrated. From settlements rose townships, and from townships, a kingdom. By then, the magic was well-known and well-understood, but very few were adapted to use it.  Only the descendants from the first researchers had evolved alongside the energy.  They ended up in respected positions of power until... it became the royal family," he said. He smiled at a very stunned Allura.

"But I've never used-"

"Ah, not yet. But you grew up around it. Voltron was made with this magic - in part," he admitted. "You were with him as a child while he researched and practiced. You've been born into it from the very beginning Allura, you just never saw it before. As part of its strengthening bond to the Royal House, it has gained almost a sentience through the ages. Don't misunderstand - it isn't alive. But it is...  _conscious_ , in a way. For each ruler in Arus' more recent history, it has taken a form to become a weapon to protect the ruler," he said.

"But what is  _it_ ," Allura's wide eyes flitted between the hovering orb of energy and Coran.

"It is the convergence of those ley lines - all those energy fields pooling into one place. All the hope of Arus, all the wild energy running through it, every element – all converging onto one point in space. And once it takes a physical form, all those fields and lines instead will converge on  _you_."

"I... oh…" Allura watched as Coran approached the pedestal and offered his hand to the energy sphere floating there.

"When you're ready, please step forward and take the offered gift," he urged. With a nervous swallow, Allura approached the pedestal that she had been slowly retreating from. As she did, the light flashed before melting into a new form. A single, silver-banded ring with golden symbols etched around it rested above the altar.

"A... a ring?" Allura looked to Coran's puzzled expression. After a moment of contemplation, the reality dawned on him.

"I understand," he nodded once. "Allura, this… _source_ has been at the side of all of your ancestors. It was your father's sword, your grandfather's axe and your great-grandmother's bow. However, you are at a critical moment in Arusian history. Your wars will not be fought with steel and they will not be paid for in blood. Everything is about to change, and a different kind of… weapon… has been offered," he said, gesturing to the ring.

After removing her white gloves, Allura reached with a shaky hand to touch the piece of jewelry. When her fingertips brushed the glinting silver band, it disappeared, reforming around her fourth finger on her right hand.

"Stars," she murmured, her eyes widening as she processed the surge that flooded her body.  Her mind raced as fast as her heart as it struggled to process the information overload. "I know things… Coran ...I have so many languages in my mind right now, nearly all the current ones... and dead ones," she exclaimed in surprise. "Why…?”  She trailed off in a breathy whisper, overwhelmed by the complexity.  Her own studies had barely begun to scratch the surface in comparison to the universal lexicon currently in her mind.

"Your wars will be fought with words, with ultimatums, demands and consequences. They will be paid for with sacrifice and betrayal. This will help you win them all," he said softly. "Your key to victory will be the ability to not only listen but to _understand_."

Moments of silence passed as Allura steadied the maelstrom surging through her.  With an inhale, she reoriented her thoughts and looked to her advisor.

"What if it's stolen?”

"It cannot be. It cannot be taken from you by force and if anyone were to simply pick it up, it would feel far too heavy. It would be either grossly too large or small to be worn. Did you ever wonder why your father's sword seemed so disproportionately heavy? It wasn't made to be used by you."  A faint light glimmered in his eye as the realization settled on the princess.

Allura glanced down at the innocent ring on her finger before looking back up at him, resolution in her eyes. He nodded once and as he turned to lift up the elegant golden crown from the pillow, Allura took to her knee in front of him.

"Citizens of Arus and our illustrious guests, I hereby present to you the Granddaughter of Alair, King of the Siege; Daughter of Alfor, King of the Fallen - Allura, Queen of the Hallowed!"

The cheers that erupted within the throne room were deafening, Allura's surprised reaction to her new title missed by most. She glanced Coran's way as he just nodded to her once. She rose up and adjusted her cloak shyly, standing and squaring herself to her court. As she knelt again and began speaking, the room quieted quickly.

"It is a joyous moment for many of you to be sure. For me it is a moment of solemnity, for with this I now renew my vows to you, my beloved people. I will faithfully serve and protect you. I will give any and all of myself to protect our planet and our way of life. There is no challenge I will not face, no threat I will not embrace and no fear too great. I take all of you upon my shoulders and promise you loyalty, dedication, and honor. We've faced darkness in our past, but I will continue to push forward and to light our future," she said, her thumb tracing the inside of the new ring on her hand. "With your spirit, your energy and love, we will continue to rebuild and become greater than we ever were before," she finished, rising to her feet.

Cheers of 'Long Live the Queen!' echoed across the room, and with a swift shake of her head and wave of her hand, they quieted, waiting for her words.

"This isn't about me, it never has been. Long live Arus! Arus forever!" She thrust her fist into the air, the ring catching the light from one of the stained glass windows. The crowd quickly picked up the chant and she smiled quietly, folding her arms across her chest as hope swelled inside her.

The doors to the banquet hall and ballroom opened and Coran encouraged the guests to diffuse to eat, drink and dance to their hearts' content. Allura waited patiently for the exodus, and within several minutes, only a handful of people remained. Lotor was eyeing Haggar's cat warily from across the room.

"So… I suppose… I'm a queen now," she murmured, still bewildered by the entire chain of events as Coran came to her side. "Did you know all that would happen?"

"Most of it," he admitted. "I did not know what form the ley lines would take for you, however."

"Is this why you were so adamant about me taking the throne before I take a role at Galaxy Garrison? For… this?" She held out her hand, indicating the mysterious ring.

Coran nodded again. "I would be lying though, if I said I wasn't hoping it would grant you a shield or something to afford you more physical protection."

"Languages, Coran. I've been studying them since I was very little. I know so many now – more than I could have ever learned in my lifetime! I can communicate with nearly anyone in the galaxy in their native dialect. That is… that is both a weapon and a shield if I've ever heard of one," she murmured softly.

"I suppose we should go mingle," he offered. He gestured to the larger room with couples whirling around the floor, guests mingling, eating and drinking. Allura nodded and began to make her way toward the open doorway.

Lotor peeled off the wall in the corner and slipped in front of Keith as he approached her. "Permit me your first dance, your highness," he said carefully. His formal use of title caught Allura by surprise and she nodded slightly.

"Of course," she said, too stunned to decline.  She took Lotor's offered arm. The Drule tossed a wicked smirk at a seething Keith as he led her to the dance floor.

"I  _hate_  him," the commander muttered as Lance sidled up.

"Because he was smoother than you?"

Lance shrugged and headed out to the main hall for festivities and dancing when Keith offered him a death glare in return.

As Allura and Lotor approached the dance floor, Drule and human couples alike paused and parted ways to make room for the royal couple. She blushed under the scrutiny of all the guests. A warm, familiar intimacy bloomed between them as his arm wrapped around the small of her back and his hand took hers. Instinctively, she placed her free hand on his shoulder as he led the waltz.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," she murmured softly. He moved in perfect time to the music. She glanced up to him as he maneuvered her body easily. He led their choreography with a gentle confidence – each step was sure and it was natural to follow him. The prince’s usual overbearing attempts at dominance had never hinted at such a subtle mastery of movement before.  He watched her for a moment with an unfathomable expression on his face.

"It's not all blood and conquest, Allura," he replied. Some dancers had retaken the dance floor, but most still continued to watch the unlikely pair with fascination. While his eyes never left hers, he still navigated around the other couples on the floor. One song ended and another began but neither seemed to notice, moving as seamlessly between songs as he did with her.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Allura asked him, a curious light in her eyes. His somber expression faded as a classic smirk broke across his face. His eyes flashed with a playfulness etched with danger.  Her heart startled at the familiar glint and she became acutely aware of just how precisely in his physical control she had allowed herself to become.

"You don't want to know," he grinned darkly at her. Allura's blush brightened and she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't?" He laughed softly at her innocence.

"Not likely," he conceded. "One thought, though, was how strange this moment is," he explained, still overwhelmed by how much had changed between them in so little time.  Only days ago they had – purely by chance – ended up on the same feral planet. The need to survive had ignited her trust and it had only bloomed with time. The last time he had crossed her path, she had tried to shoot him on sight when he got between her and Blue Lion.  _Fool,_  he chastised himself at the memory.

Another song ended and Lotor only became aware of it as Allura stopped dancing to catch her breath. He released her as she stepped back.  He stilled at the curious look she gave him.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked him as she made her way to the refreshment table.  He nodded, taking a step to follow her.

"My Lord," a Drule commented, catching Lotor's attention. She bowed before him as he looked to the highborn. "I heard rumors that you were here – will you be returning to Doom? What's happening in the Empire?"

"I'll catch up with you," he called to Allura. Her eyes flitted between the two with interest but she nodded politely and turned to give them their privacy.

After a polite amount of socializing as guests approached her, Allura excused herself to take a long-desired respite.  She eased herself into an armchair courting the perimeter of the ballroom.  She was still accessible to anyone looking to speak with her, but she hoped that out of the center of attention, she might garner some peace as she observed the merriment from a distance.  Allura rolled the stem of a champagne flute between her fingertips delicately; her eyes watching the bubbles rise in the glass.

Exhausted as she was, she found herself pleased to see Drules and Arusians both dancing and talking with each other. For a shimmering moment, peace didn’t feel entirely impossible.  The mingling was minimal – only a few planets were interested in ending the violence, but it was a start.

"No, I didn’t know it existed until now," she commented to the blue feline that took a seat on her overstuffed armrest. It fixed its intense yellow eyes on the queen in response. "I know nothing more than you. You may likely understand it better than I, at this point."

The cat asked no questions and made no sound, but Allura could practically feel the curiosity from the other side of the telepathic link the witch shared with her familiar.

There passed an eerie calm between the two. Allura was grateful the guests were more interested in dancing and drinking than they were with conversing with her. She was weary and without all the attention, she allowed herself to lean back in the chair and expose her exhaustion. The cat kept her comfortably company as the next hour passed. Allura's lips twitched in an amused smile as several of the Arusian ladies were overtly flirting with Lotor. He was polite to them and even shared a couple dances, seemingly enjoying the attention.

"Is Blue Cat behaving?" Keith approached to check on her. Allura smiled and leaned her head back against the chair, looking up to her commander.

"It's fine," she said.

"You look exhausted," he commented, leaning his hip against the wall directly behind the chair.

"I am. I am so very, _very_ tired," she admitted, not minding that Haggar was still within earshot of her confession. "Speed runs tomorrow? I know you were talking about picking training back up."

"Blue Lion has all the repairs finished, so yes, as soon as you're ready," he said, his arms folded across his chest. "We still need to get you back in the cockpit though to calibrate everything. A lot of the electric was fried."

"That's what Pidge was saying," she agreed. "I'll take a look tomorrow. I may try and sleep in just a bit, however. I can feel my body getting weaker each day I push myself. If I'm not careful, I'll become more of a liability than an asset, Keith."

"Of course, if anyone has earned a day of rest, it would be you. You've been going nonstop since Charin.  I can’t imagine you rested well there, either."  Keith blinked at the blush that sprang across Allura’s cheeks.

“No, I suppose I didn’t,” she said, quickly moving past the memory. "Between King Zarkon and Galaxy Garrison, I have barely had time to breathe," she admitted, noticing as Blue Cat glanced her way out of the corner of her eye. "I do believe I am going to sneak out though.  Everyone seems to be having a good time, but I could do with some rest."

Keith straightened and offered her his hand. She took it, rising beside him. His arm caught her as her knees buckled but she collected herself quickly.

"I'm alright, thank you," she said. "Have a good night, Keith." She smiled and waved to him before departing the party, anxious for a comfortable bed and a long rest.


	12. Collaboration

For Allura, time ran on fast-forward. The next month flew by as she was sworn in to the position as High Diplomat of the Galaxy Alliance. It carried the same effective rank as Marshal but from a non-military track. Everything that entered and left the Galaxy Alliance passed across her desk first. The hub of the Alliance had shifted from Earth to Arus in less than a week after the initial ceremony.

Even Lotor had to admit that she was phenomenal.  She withstood criticism with graceful dignity and handled reproach with tact. He only found aggravation in the fact he couldn't secure time with her as often as before.  He found the company of his father's calls to be more frequent than his time with the new queen, much to his irritation.

Zarkon had little of value to contribute. If he wasn't demanding Lotor to return, he was threatening him with imminent destruction. With either invitation, Lotor declined bluntly and ended the transmission with an equivalent lack of grace.

He watched with fascination as Allura built her own empire around her in a matter of weeks, albeit unknowingly. Planets that had sworn to defend Zarkon were meeting with her regularly to negotiate joining the Alliance under her leadership. Nine Drule planets had made the jump within the first month of Allura's governance. She carved out the time to meet with each leader and find out the needs of the planet and the people.

Each time, while she had cleared her calendar for several hours, she rarely needed more than two. She was more than pleased to hear the other side, enthusiastic and eager for knowledge. Often Allura was met with incredulity and skepticism about the authenticity of her interest, yet not a ruler left a meeting with Allura without being devoted to her and her growing network of allies.

_Dangerous._

Lotor's keen militaristic eyes saw the threat she posed to the Galaxy Alliance. She was _likable_. Planets and their rulers adored her. Her kindness, compassion and determination to care for anyone who asked with gentle and humble power made her very dangerous to the institution the Galaxy Alliance had. She was making allies left and right.

"Do you think she's made more enemies than friends?"

Lotor paused, turning to look over his shoulder. Allura continued down the hallway, talking to a former Drule dictator at her side as they exited a conference room. The planet Elision had just joined the Alliance thanks to Allura's negotiating, bringing the Drule planet population to ten.

Commander Keith stood several feet back, watching as his queen chatted animatedly with the ruler, talking about Drule traditions and customs, assuring him of her concern for preserving their way of life while still insisting to find a solution to slavery on many Drule worlds.

"I don't know," he commented carefully, eyeing his most dangerous adversary.

"You see it though, don't you," the pilot insisted, approaching him casually while keeping his hands visible at his side.  "I know you can see it.  She makes friends so easily… but they aren't _Alliance_ friends. They are loyal to  _her_. As long as the Galaxy Alliance is pleased by this, then there isn’t a problem."

"And as soon as they try and step in to take control back-”

“She’ll resist, of course-”

“Then the leaders flank her-" Lotor continued, catching the hints Keith was dropping and filling in the blanks.

"And suddenly she's a threat," Keith finished, solidifying Lotor's concerns.

"Would they go that far?  Aren’t they supposed to be about peace?  She’s their _leader_ ," the Drule commented.

"The Alliance was birthed out of war as an answer to the Drule Empire's unchecked power," Keith explained. "It exists in name as a peacekeeper, but it was created from within an inferno of conflict. It requires combat to survive. If Allura succeeds in the ultimate goal of making peace with Zarkon and ending the war altogether, the Galaxy Alliance will have little purpose anymore," he finished.

"Then that would make her a liability to them," Lotor summarized. Keith only nodded.

"It's a balance. They want someone well liked at the front in wake of the previous leader's actions, but someone capable of actually achieving peace in the galaxy is too much. It's quite… complicated. And I worry for her."

"Does she know? Has anyone told her?" Lotor glared at Keith, frustrated with the commander's seemingly laid-back observation.

He only sighed. "She completely understands. I think Allura knew damn well that they brought her in with the intention of making her a pawn the moment they contacted her. She knows she is putting herself at risk by doing what she thinks is right. Like she always does. …Like she has always done.  The best we can do is keep a close watch and try and protect her," he sighed again, running a hand through his hair worriedly before continuing.

"She has never been the type of person to take a risk without knowing exactly what losing would cost her," Keith went on, watching Lotor closely for a reaction, hinting that each of her gambles of surrendering herself to the Drule prince to save her planet hadn't been made in ignorance. "And being willing to pay that price should it come to it," he finished quietly.

"I never meant harm-" Lotor started, catching his hidden implication.

"No, of _course_ not. You just intended to forsake her of everything she loves and treasures, uproot her from her home, slay her people in front of her, and bind her to your will," the commander snapped, his anger finally flourishing after so long. A muscle in Lotor's jaw ticked, but his face remained otherwise impassive.

"You're not incorrect. But you're also wrong on one count," he disagreed, enraging the pilot further. He held up his hand to stop the overflow of emotions. "We can agree I was in the wrong when it came to the proper way to approach her to obtain anything but spite as a response. We can discuss the merits of Drule courtship later. Right now, we need to keep her _safe_. Can we agree that is our common goal?"

"…Yes," Keith conceded after a moment, his anger quieting.

"Do we have a plan?" He asked, as Keith shrugged uncomfortably under Lotor's gaze.

"Not really. There isn't much to do until they do something wrong. I'm just worried their first step will be a strike against her.  And there’s no telling when that would be – right now they’re letting her run the institution however she likes.  I don’t know when that will change – perhaps it won’t ever.  Perhaps we’re wrong and I’m paranoid," he murmured. Lotor nodded in assent.

"Just in case – we keep close. We flank her as often as possible.  It’s not unheard of for high-ranking officials to keep personal guards." When Keith nodded, Lotor continued. "That means we are going to be crossing each other's path. To do the most efficient job at this, we should… realistically… ... _collaborate_ ," he begrudgingly admitted, practically choking on the last word. "Which means… maintaining contact with each other to coordinate strikes or to clear an area ahead of her. Can we even accomplish that? Can we trust each other enough to manage it? I will have to rely on you when you see something I don't, and the reverse as well." Keith shifted warily at the prince's words, contemplating the logistical merit of them.

Lotor wasn't wrong, and the truth in his statements twisted the commander's stomach.

"For Allura, you’re worth the gamble. I just hope for her sake you actually care as much as you _claim_ to,” he agreed reluctantly, looking about as ill as Lotor felt.  The idea of allowing anything to hinge on the prince’s sincerity resonated poorly with the pilot, but he knew the task ahead of them was not one he could undertake alone with any degree of effectiveness.   While he would have much preferred to call in the rest of the Force to his aid, Lotor’s skill as a swordsman and warrior was unparalleled.

The two proud soldiers faced each other for several seconds, stiff-shouldered and grim-faced before they both simultaneously hissed out a noise of annoyance. In the same second, they both reached out and grasped the other's hand in a shake of agreement. Surprise caught them as they realized they had acted in unison on a single ideal.

With a grunt of assent, they yanked their hands back and folded their arms across their chests, nodding once before turning away to walk down the hall in opposite directions.

Allura was walking the leader of Elision down the hallway when her communicator beeped. She politely excused herself from the king to take the call.

"We have a situation," Coran began. "If you could join us in the control room, perhaps Lotor too…" Allura shut off the communicator as she began sprinting down the hallway, searching for the Drule prince.

As she rounded a corner, she nearly collided with Keith.

"Oh! Keith! Have you-"

"From Coran? I heard! Let's move!" He grabbed her hand and started sprinting toward the control room.

"Have you seen Lotor?"

The commander stopped so abruptly that Allura nearly collided with him as she skidded to a stop behind him.

" _Why?_ " The venom in his voice shocked her. She sniffed haughtily, eyeing her commander warily, shifting her weight back away from him. Keith quickly calmed himself, realizing he was redirecting his irritation at the Drule to the _last_ person who should receive it.

"Because Coran requested him, as well," she said carefully,  displeased with his attitude.

"Last I saw him, he was heading back toward the library," he relinquished the information uncomfortably, tempering his bitterness as best he could.

"I'll meet you in the Control Room," she said, tapping his shoulder before turning and running the way Keith had indicated.

* * *

 

Allura banked around a corner, her feet nearly slipping out from underneath her as she slowed down.

"Lotor!" She called out, waving as he spun to face a breathless queen.

"Allura! What is it?" He moved quickly to her in concern just as she straightened up from where she doubled over to catch her breath.

"Are you free right now? Coran has requested both of us in the command room. I don't know what is happening, but it sounded immediate," she explained. When Lotor only nodded, she turned and led them briskly down the network of hallways until they arrived at the heart of the Castle of Lions.

The door slid open to reveal a pale Coran and a pacing Keith. Both glanced up as they entered.

"Remember how you deployed some Alliance ships to the Drule planets that signed with you?" Allura only nodded as Coran began explaining, a knot tightening in her stomach. "That was very wise. King Zarkon has begun his first punishing counterstrike to the planets that defected from the Drule Empire," he finished, gesturing to the screen where several tens of warships hung in the skyline of one of the newest additions to the Galaxy Alliance.

It was the small and relatively peaceful planet of Crato. The population was comprised of mostly Drule and had been a rather neglected component to the Drule Empire. Allura had finished negotiations with the uncharacteristically benevolent ruler only days earlier, fully bringing them under the Galaxy Alliance's care.

"Hail the command ship," she instructed, squaring her shoulders. Zarkon’s ships had not yet opened fire and the Alliance vessels were hovering uncomfortably in the space over the planet, waiting.

The first two hails went unheeded. At the third, however, someone answered. When only the audio line flickered on, Allura launched into the speech that she had been rehearsing in her mind for the last five minutes.

"This is Queen Allura of the Galaxy Alliance and Planet Arus. You are-"

"I know who you are, your Ladyship," a familiar voice answered her quietly.

The video feed flickered on.

"Valzek!" All four people in the control room stared openly at the commander. He smiled sadly at the royal before him.

"Congratulations on your coronation," he said.

"Valzek, what are you doing? Why are you threatening Crato? They're under Galaxy Alliance protection now – they don’t even have their own military!" Allura crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips together.

"We're under orders from King Zarkon to either reclaim or destroy any defecting planets. Crato happened to be on the top of his list," he admitted, the wistful tone never leaving his voice.

"There are Alliance ships flanking you. If you leave now, they will let you leave. We don't need to fight here, we can resolve this," she pressed him, a hint of sorrow creeping into her voice. " _Please_."

"You know we cannot do that, your Ladyship. You understand how King Zarkon is. If we return without accomplishing our goal, we are all dead. Or worse – coliseum fodder. Either we will die here at your command, or we will die there at his. The former is far kinder and more honorable than the latter, as you may imagine," he explained, a sigh leaving him as he finished.

"Maybe not," she said quietly, her mind moving quickly. "What if there's a third option?"

"There isn't. The only options that exist; we surrender and leave, or we stay and fight. We either win or lose that fight. We have a one in three shot of surviving past tomorrow's dawn with the way the Fates have rolled the dice."

Allura shook her head once, fresh determination lacing her words. "There  _is_  another option. It may not have always been on the table, but in my belief, it should have been. Don't run. Don't fight. Simply…  _stop_. There is more than room on any Galaxy Alliance planet. Take your pick. Arus, Pollox, or even Syracuse if you prefer the nude beaches. You'd have protection from the Galaxy Alliance should King Zarkon ever come looking for you." She folded her hands in front of her and regarded worriedly the man who played no small part in saving her life.

_Please Stars, do not make me fight him,_  she prayed desperately.

"You… would let us?"

"Absolutely. The only thing I would ask in return is only to respect the laws of the society you settle in. No hurting people,” she said calmly. Valzek seemed contemplative at her words.

"I would need to confer with my crew. We must make any decision on this unanimously. If we accept your offer, we all become traitors to the Drule Empire and will never be able to return again."

"Take all the time you need. This is a secure line. Only you and I know of this. I will instruct my commanders that negotiations are underway and not to attack. However, if your fleet does open fire, I will take that as your answer and they will act accordingly," she said softly.

"Understood," he finished before ending the hail. Allura keyed up the command ships in the fleet and relayed that she was in conversation with the Drule commander and not to attack prematurely.

Tense seconds crept into nerve-wracking minutes. Allura stood dutifully at the navigation panel, her eyes rooted on the blank screen. Her hands clasped together in prayer formation before her lips as she wished from the very bottom of her soul they would accept her offer.

The young woman jumped in surprise when a calming hand came to rest on each of her shoulders. Slowly, she lowered her hands and turned to look behind her. Lotor just watched Allura, resolute and impassive. He nodded once in her direction.

"Don't forget to breathe," he commented softly.

"Everything is going to be fine," she insisted. "It _has_ to be," she whispered, turning back to watch the empty screen, waiting with trepidation for Valzek's response. Coran was sitting in a chair, head bowed as he fought to express only serenity. Internally, his concern reflected Allura's, but it was for her sake. He knew that having to order the destruction of that particular commander would damage her on some core level. He also understood that given no other option, she would do it without question to protect innocent lives.

"The Galaxy Alliance will win," Keith said. A step removed from the intricate dance between Lotor, Allura and Valzek, he mistook her concern for the Drule commander to be for her own fleet instead.

"That's not why I'm worried," she replied, her voice hitching a couple notes. She dropped her hands to her sides as her eyes locked on his and her breath quickened. The warm hands on her shoulders squeezed lightly.

"Valzek is very clever. I'm sure he will be able to negotiate with his crew," Lotor offered. She sighed and shook her head.

"I hope so. I really, _really_ do. He's one of the reasons I'm even alive today, Keith," she explained, glancing to her startled commander. "If he hadn't found us… I'm not sure how long we would have been able to hold out. At any rate," she trailed off and just touched her temple lightly.

Without warning, the silence in the room was shattered as the screen lit up. Valzek's ancient, steeled face appeared on the screen. Allura stared up at him. His wore no expression, no indication of what news he carried. She feared the worst but continued to pray for the best. Her expression strained further as the silent seconds rolled by and she held her breath, waiting for him to speak.

Allura felt her chest begin to burn from lack of oxygen before the hardened war hero finally said anything.

"We accept."

Allura collapsed to her knees as she exhaled all the tension and fear out of her body with the breath she had been holding. Lotor was barely fast enough to catch her by the waist and bring her back to her feet before she hit the ground.

She instinctively turned into him, wrapping her arms around the offering of strength presented to her, and murmured against his chest as tears of relief rolled down her cheek.

"Thank goodness. Thank goodness," she whispered over again before taking a moment to collect herself and wipe her eyes. She blushed up at Lotor in embarrassment and gave a quick nod of gratitude.   With a shaky exhale, she was back to her stoic self. She directed Coran to contact the Galaxy Alliance ships and let them know what had transpired.

"Thank you, Valzek," she spoke earnestly to the commander on the screen. He nodded once in response, a hint of a smile on his face. "Where can we help you settle?"

"Well, a couple of the men seemed pretty interested in that Syracuse place, but as for myself – I think Arus will do just nicely, if you'll have me." Allura smiled brightly at his response and nodded.

"Of course, it would be my honor! I'm going to have a couple of the warships escort you just to make sure King Zarkon doesn't try anything. I am certain he will not be pleased once the news reaches his ears. Once you’re here, we’ll get those of your crew who would like to go elsewhere settled.  We shall see you soon! Welcome to the Galaxy Alliance!" She waved at the screen as the commander gave a curt bow before cutting the feed.

Ecstatically, she turned and threw her arms around Lotor's shoulders, embracing him with a fervor he had not seen from her before.

"He said yes!" She cheered, hugging the surprised Drule, frozen in shock. Hesitantly, he offered comfort and put his arms around her, casting a wary look at both Coran and Keith as he did so. "It's such wonderful news, we don't have to fight!" Catching her breath, she stilled and looked up at him. Turning a brighter shade of pink than her traditional royal gown, she awkwardly untangled herself from him and stepped back. She reached up to pat down her hair, looking at the concerned faces of her commander and advisor.

"I mean," she lowered her voice to a calmer decibel. "Peace is always preferred, of course," she finished primly. She turned and stepped around Lotor, leaving the Command Center swiftly before she made another irrational display of emotion. Lotor was quick to follow behind her and turned the corner just in time to catch her bounce up and down and giggle excitedly. She froze when she saw him and stared stoically for a moment before a cloud-shattering smile lit up her face.

"He said yes!" She whispered excitedly at him again, clapping her hands together once in front of her, unable to abate her excitement with how the situation had resolved itself. "I'm so relieved," she continued, her smile untamable. He couldn't help but return the genuine gesture, shaking his head once as he chuckled, marveling at her incandescence.

"It will take them several hours to arrive. It wouldn't be a terrible idea for you to get some rest," he commented in an objective tone.

"There's no chance that I'll be able to rest right now. I'm far too excited. I don't think I've eaten since this morning, however. Would you like to join me for lunch?" She glanced up at him shyly. Allura was still getting used to the level of comfort she felt around the man who used to haunt her nightmares.

"If Cossack won't ruin it this time," he replied. As Allura tossed her head back to laugh, Lotor was struck by the odd warmth welling inside of him. The sensation was unnatural and foreign. He couldn't describe the feeling except that he had become positively addicted to it, and it seemed to appear whenever he was around Allura.

"There you are, Prince Lotor," Coran came around the corner and tossed Allura a curious look as she continued to giggle behind her palm. "There is a call waiting for you in your chambers. They called Central and I redirected it there. It's your father." The last sentence cooled Lotor's blood and he just groaned. Even Allura's laughter calmed as she watched him worriedly.

"I'll meet you in the dining hall shortly? I'll go send him on his way and catch up with you. Don't wait for me though," he said to Allura. She nodded once in understanding. Lotor turned away to head to his room, positively dreading yet another conversation with the irritable ruler.

Concern marred Allura's face as she watched him walk away. Lotor had received several calls from his father since arriving on Arus. No others had come for her since she had swiftly shot the tyrant down, but he continued to goad his son. She had wondered what they talked about, and while the equipment existed to monitor the calls, she couldn't bring herself to invade his privacy that way. He had demonstrated loyalty to her thus far and she wanted to respect that he would continue to. It did worry her how often the king called – she didn't like how it troubled the prince and the strange surge of protectiveness stunned her.

There was something about the particular call, though, that did not sit well with the woman, but she had no evidence or logic to articulate her discomfort, only an intrinsic instinct as she watched his broad shoulders retreat down the hall.

"Now that things are settling, we should address this situation," Coran said quietly once Lotor was out of earshot. Allura crossed her arms over her chest and turned to look at him curiously. "Do you intend to allow him to continue to stay here?"

"Of course. As long as he wants asylum and has Arus' interest at heart, I have no problem with that. Admittedly… I don't know that I would ever believe that could have been the case two months ago. But here we are," she gestured with her open palms, a faint smile on her lips.

"Very well. He just seems to float around. Perhaps there is something he can contribute? Even the Space Explorers have a rank and position. Obviously their skill as pilots supersedes everything else when combat arises. Talk with him, see if there's some bit of authority we could give him. Give him something to do," Coran urged Allura.

"If he wants; I'm not going to put him to work if he doesn't want to, that would be a bit cruel. He's technically a refugee, you know."

"I would wager that he would prefer to be doing something rather than nothing."

Allura just nodded in response as Coran turned and made his way away from her. She crossed her arms over her chest tighter, as if trying to protect herself from something.

"Lunch," she reminded herself. Turning, she made her way from the drama and chaos behind her. A few moments of welcome rest would be a wonderful respite.


	13. Conflagration

"Come home," Zarkon said.  Though his voice carried a curt and exasperated edge, an undertone of weariness laced it. "Wait!" He reached toward the monitor as Lotor extended his arm out to end the transmission almost as soon as it had begun.  The exiled prince froze and studied the glass before him.  A muscle ticked in his jaw.

"Hear him out," Haggar begged, standing next to the old king in the view frame. Haggar had never made it a point to show up in the calls from his father before. Her presence put the prince on edge, but he warily recoiled back into the seat, eyeing the two with a guarded expression.

"There have been even _more_ fractures in our infrastructure since you left. Many planets – I'm sure you've seen them – have joined the Alliance under  _her_  protection," Zarkon explained, practically spitting the pronoun referring to Allura. "Several more planets are considering it, I'm certain. She's building an army against us! With our own people!"

"She isn't-" Lotor began, trying to defend what the queen was doing. He could see her intention was unification in a way that had never been done before. All Zarkon saw was her encroaching on his power and territory.

"She's taking from us to fortify her own numbers. Some of the nobility are talking. They're concerned you've abandoned them."

"Might I remind you that you _exiled_ me?" Lotor crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "This is hardly  _my_  fault, Father."

"If you'd just brought the bitch back, this entire situation wouldn't exist. She would be on Doom. With you. There would be no Voltron – you would have Arus and she _certainly_ wouldn't be running the entire damn Alliance!" His hand slammed down on the armrest of his throne as his frustration heightened.  He exhaled, leaning forward to press his claw-like fingertips to his forehead.

"Come home," Haggar pleaded again. "The nobility need you – the planets you conquered and brought into the Empire are the ones fracturing off and leaving for the Alliance. If you come back, they'll stay. They don't have the same loyalty to Zarkon that they do you – and they fear you've betrayed the Empire."

"Look, if you come home, I won't kill you. Hell, I won't even throw you in the Pit of Skulls. I'll just ground you for a few weeks," Zarkon grumbled, dropping his hand from his temples and glancing back to the call.

"I'm staying," Lotor replied stubbornly, his eyes narrowing on his father warily.

"And what happens if you get murdered? What then? The Alliance is growing larger and more powerful every day. You think you aren't at the top of someone's list?"

"Allura wouldn't-"

"Probably not her, admittedly, spineless as she is,” he agreed with a grumble, missing the twitch beneath Lotor’s eye.“But there are many powerful generals and other administrators. Regardless of your level of protection, it would be an easily overlooked offense if something were to… happen… to you. Get home before you get yourself assassinated, Lotor."

"I won't leave her, Father."

" _She's_ the reason you're in danger! Do you think she really _cares_? After all you've put her through – you actually believe that she'll stand by your side and defend you if the Alliance pressures her? Do you still cling to that pitiful desperation for her affection, like she could really ever care for someone like _you_?  You’re neither warlord nor ruler – unfit for both; couldn’t even conquer a single planet properly.  Wouldn’t have mattered if she _loved_ you then,” Zarkon sneered at the emotion, his frustration growing, his eyes flashing dangerously. Lotor’s throat tightened but his face remained impassive, yielding no weaknesses.

"I know you desire the princess, but this is getting to be too much," Haggar begged.

Lotor just growled slightly, exhaling as his father’s words settled in, whether he wanted them to or not. He had been sidelined by all the activity at Arus and had not considered how his situation appeared to other officials within the hierarchy of the Galaxy Alliance.

"You could always bring her with you," the crone hedged helpfully. Zarkon glanced to the old woman at his side curiously.

"What are you talking about, witch?"

"Think about it, Sire. Lotor returns, bringing Allura with him. He has her and is sheltered from an easy assassination attempt. With Allura in your court, the Drule Empire would then be running the Galaxy Alliance itself. You wouldn't just get Arus out of it now," she explained slowly.

The wicked grin that curled at Zarkon's lips made Lotor's chest constrict.

"I won't do that to her," he said tightly, bracing for the rage from his father.

"Have you gone that soft on me? All for a pretty set of eyes?"

“Among other things,” Haggar murmured.

Lotor just shook his head once.

"I won’t," the prince protested defiantly.

"We won't get through to my love-struck idiot of a son that way," Zarkon said as Haggar started to argue with him. "Think of it this way, Lotor,” the reptilian king’s eyes narrowed as he honed in on the weak point in the prince’s demeanor.“With her here in Castle Doom, you can protect her from anyone who would want to harm her. She would be all yours, and out of reach of the Space Explorers. Oh, and we would get Voltron, too. How can you pass on that opportunity? The girl, the robot, and the entire Alliance. All. _Ours._ "

Lotor's jaw ticked faintly and he shook his head once, neither agreeing nor denying the proposition. A part of it resonated with him – she would be his and safe from any harm.  It would shatter everything she had been trying to build and she would hate him for it, but perhaps with time Allura might come to forgive him.  Would it be worth it?

"Was there anything else you wished to discuss, Father?" he changed the subject swiftly. Zarkon studied him for a moment before allowing the topic to transition.

"Actually, yes. It's about some of those planets that have defected to the Alliance," Zarkon said carefully. Lotor leaned back in his chair further, preparing for a lengthy discussion on politics.

* * *

 

"Allura." Lotor's bootsteps stopped as he found the queen sitting outside. She had been difficult to track down after his meeting with his father went far longer than he anticipated. It had been Lance who guessed her location and pointed the former prince in the correct direction.

Near the very top of one of the castle spires, a library opened onto a precarious balcony without any railings. Allura sat on the very edge of the terrace, legs dangling off the end as the dusk winds of her planet billowed around her. Her pink and white gown rustled in the breeze with her hair.

"You stood me up at lunch," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the rainbow of a sunset unfolding before them. Stars began to burst through the weakening light.

He sighed in response before covering the remaining distance between them.  Lotor’s eyes roved her profile, her cheeks glowing in the fiery hues.  A second rolled by and he eased himself onto the floor next to her, adjusting the sword at his side to accommodate the position. He had little words to offer her, his mind still humming with all the information from his prior meeting.

_Could she ever really care for someone like you?_

He blinked, forcing his father’s words from his mind as best he could.

"It must have been quite the talk with Zarkon. You were gone for hours," she continued, turning to look at him. She did not smile, but neither did she frown.

She was _concerned_.

His breath caught at the magnificence of the woman beside him. In all the time he had known her, he had fantasized about her in every manner imaginable, from the utmost innocent thought to the decadently licentious illusion. Every imagined stolen kiss, every lewd dream paled desperately in comparison to the gentle look Allura bestowed him.

The waning sunlight bathed half her features in warmth and cast shadows across the curve of her lips and dip of her nose. Her hair itself appeared to be on fire and her eyes mirrored the darkening sky overhead.

"I worry about you, you know," she continued quietly.

He consumed her. Every detail of her face, every rustle of the fabric of her gown as the world dimmed around them; he committed them all to his memory. Even her scent burned into in his mind; it was delicate, floral and seemed perfectly natural as if the winds of Arus had designed it themselves.

He shook his head once and turned away, blinded by her brilliance.

"There are some unresolved issues back home," he finally admitted as he looked out across the horizon. The sun had nearly vanished completely and constellations littered the sky. "I've been thinking… about returning to Castle Doom."

He felt her shuffle in surprise next to him, but she said nothing. He risked a glance in her direction and found her looking up at the stars above. The dawning moonlight reflecting off the arch of her throat caused his own tighten.

He waited apprehensively for her reaction.  Fear, anger or coldness, he couldn’t predict which she would wrap herself in.  Would she see his departure as abandonment or as betrayal?  _Would she even care? Perhaps Father-_

"Promise me that it will be safe," she said after a moment.

He stilled, his eyes widening as she uttered a response he had no counter for.

"What did you say?"

"I don't know what has been said between you since I last saw that man, but last thing he told me was that he wants to kill you. Please don't go back if you're just going to…" She trailed off, her eyes still on the stars and she only sighed in fatigue.

"Allura," he spoke softly, surprised by her words.

"I just," she exhaled, dropping her eyes to the ground below and keeping her face turned away from him while she tried to calm the hitch of panic in her voice. "I'm tired of people being ripped from my hands. He's taken a lot from me in my life. He threatens to take more every day. Through his unchecked determination, he forged a soldier out of a princess. A girl grew up far too quickly as an entire burning planet was thrust into her care.”  She paused, eyeing the flickering lights of a village in the distance. “Don't become one more thing he takes from me, please,” she whispered, crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Lotor could only stare at her profile, awestruck.

"Am I yours?"

She flushed brightly in response and shifted her weight to tuck one foot under her leg, letting the other continue to hang.

"That's not what I meant," she murmured nervously. "I didn't – I never expected… _this_. I never dreamed I could be having a perfectly civil conversation with you – much less within the circumstances we find ourselves. And I… I find that I don't wish to lose that," she finished, her cheeks still pink in the enveloping darkness.

He followed her gaze to the ground below.

"You're barefoot," he commented in blatant surprise. She turned to look at him suddenly, startled by the sharp change in topic. He glanced up to meet her wide eyes. Without warning, her lips curled at the corners and she began giggling, causing the thickening tension to abate. She tucked her chin down and curled her hands in to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle her mirth.

Lotor merely grinned in response, leisurely reclining back on the terrace to watch the woman tremble with restrained laughter.

"Yes, so I am," she murmured, unable to calm the smile on her lips. She turned her body and pointed to a wall near the door to the terrace where her heels sat neatly waiting for her. "It might give someone quite the headache if one slipped off my foot and fell from this height," she explained, catching her breath.

He sat upright next to her and locked his gaze with hers, the serious tone settling around them quickly again.  She stilled in response.

"I'm afraid of him, Lotor. I'm not afraid of what he could do to me. I will take any injury, any cost needed, any burden required. I'm afraid of what he can take from me. I fear what he can do to the people I care for. And I-" She stopped abruptly when he reached and took her cheek in his palm.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. Her breath caught as he stared down into her eyes. A moment passed between them, the stars their only witness. His free hand brushed through her hair before taking her other cheek in his hands. Allura gasped at the gentleness of the touch and her heart fluttered at the subtle tug of his hands. Willingly, she leaned in closer.

Curiosity outpaced her trepidation as he closed the distance between them. Bottom lip trembling, she allowed her guard to fall away completely.

"Lotor, I-" She didn't have the words to finish her sentence, but he paused and waited. Patience was a new virtue to him, but he found it increasingly easier to exercise when it involved her. She stared up at him, his eyes nearly glowing yellow in the moonlight in stark contrast to his illuminated silver hair.

"Yes?"

Allura stared up at him at a loss for words.

"I… I was going to say that I don't know what I want yet," she whispered, their lips mere inches apart. "But I…" She blinked and just let the span of two heartbeats pass in silence between them. "I don't believe that's true anymore," she finished.

The once fearful and timid queen closed the distance between their bodies, catching the Drule off-guard when she pressed her lips against his. It was only the second time in all history that she initiated a kiss between them. His right palm slid from her cheek to wrap around the small of her back. Despite the fire flooding his senses, he was still cognizant of how near the edge of the terrace they sat. His palm gripped her firmly, cradling her against him as his blood ran hot.

She gasped against him, her lips parting as she inhaled deeply, her hands on his chest, gripping his uniform and pulling him closer. As she turned into him, her body moved away from the edge. Lotor obliged and shifted his weight, pulling them both back from the precipice of the balcony.

Allura's hands clung to him as they leaned away, her back coming to rest on the paved floor, Lotor pinning her as he continued to devour her lips. It wasn't until his hand touched the side of her bare knee that she realized her dress had fallen up to her thigh in their movement. A surge of modesty flashed through her, but was quickly overpowered by the raw sensation of his hand on her skin. As if he understood the sensitivity of her naivety, his hand stayed put. It was a firm, almost possessive grip on her leg, but it did not stray higher. He knew he had guessed his mark correctly when Allura released a faint moan against his lips.

"Lotor," her voice was a breathless whisper against his lips as she tilted her head back. A shiver ran down his spine and a low growl rumbled in his chest at the sound.

"Yes?" His own voice was graveling and ached with need.

"I think... I think I always wanted this," she murmured, tilting her head to the side as he tried to assault her lips with more attention. "I just couldn't afford the price of my freedom or my planet," she murmured. He nipped at her earlobe as her head turned away.

"It doesn't cost that anymore," he growled softly. "That was my fault to begin with," he murmured, trying again to reach for her lips. She obliged him again, her hands rising to lace in his hair.

Her bravery lent him courage to release a little of his iron hold on his will. He grasped the side of her chest and her back arched toward him, breaking her lips from his.

"Lotor I-"

He reclaimed her lips with an intensity that made her squirm delightfully, her fingers tightening near his head. She gasped audibly against him when he tugged at the top of her dress.

Lotor knew it was too much.  He knew the moment he had touched the fabric that he was crossing the line.  Allura was gentle and shy, and he was more than ready for her rebuttal. He easily acquiesced to giving her the space she needed to reclaim her modesty. The prince eased off her body and allowed her to sit up and readjust her gown.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, her skin aglow. Lotor glanced to her with an uncharacteristic loss for words.

"I paw at you like an animal, and  _you_ apologize?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm counting it as a victory that I didn't get slapped," he added with an evil smirk.

She relaxed under the playful look in his eye, but her blush did not fade.

"It's just not something I'm ready for yet," she admitted. Lotor quickly honed in on her word choice, his eyes narrowing.

"Yet."

Allura's blush flamed from gentle rose to beet red as he singled out the slip of her intention.

"Well, I…," she said after a moment, looking up at him as he lounged in front of her. "I think, yes. Perhaps." She sat quietly with her dress fanned around her legs under the starlight with the Prince of Doom, completely bemused at the words she found herself saying.

"If someone told me a year ago I would be saying that to you of my own free will and desire, with no ultimatums or demands on the line as we sat alone under the Arusian night sky together, I probably would have slapped  _them,_ " she admitted, a little chagrined. "Things have changed so much, so very quickly…"

"For the better, in my opinion," he contributed, watching her reverently in the darkness. Her skin seemed to glow with its own shine under the starlight.

"Well, I think I'll be going inside for a while to warm up, it's getting chilly," she said, rubbing her arms lightly. She rose gracefully to her feet, kneeling briefly to retrieve her shoes. She paused in the doorway. "Will you be joining me? I am going to start a fire in the library hearth."

"Shortly," he said, his voice strained. "I'm going to watch the night for a little longer."

"Would you like company?"

He waved her off. "Go warm up. I promise I won't stand you up this time," he said, desperate for some time away from her to cool the fire between his thighs.

She nodded once, turned, and made her way into the castle, leaving an uncomfortably aroused Drule prince in her wake. Once the door clicked shut, he groaned, relaxing his legs.

"Stars, she doesn't even know," he grumbled out.

* * *

 

Allura turned her attention to the door as it opened and Lotor strolled into the library. He glanced around, noting they were in the same room they had been when she had broken down their first night back. Nearly hysterical from sleep deprivation, anxiety and confusion, she had lashed out bitterly at him, blaming him for the cacophony of emotions he had stirred up in her. He couldn’t fault her for it entirely.

She smiled and offered him one of the two glasses of wine she had just poured. He walked toward her and carefully took the glass from her hand and took a moment to tip their glasses together, the  _tink_  resonating through the room.

"So you're thinking of returning to Castle Doom?" Allura resumed the conversation they had started earlier before distraction had dragged them both from it.

Lotor nodded, watching her as he chose his next line of discussion carefully, mixed emotions rising.

"Many in the Drule Empire – at least, those remaining in it – are questioning Father. He hopes if I return, they'll stay. Perhaps… you could come with me? You could offer the Galaxy Alliance as an alternative."

Allura froze, dropping the glass from her lips as she studied him with open surprise.

"He'll kill me on sight," she commented darkly, recovering her voice. "If he didn't do that, he would as soon as I started trying to recruit from his own home. It’s not… I…”  She trailed off with an exasperated exhale, running a hand through her hair thoughtfully.

“It’s not that I’m even recruiting, you know… They are coming to _me._ I'm merely offering an option for anyone who is dissatisfied with their current station. Besides, even if I were looking to recruit, doing so within his very sanctum would be… _wrong_ ," she finished, sipping from her drink.

Lotor paused to consider her words.

"What if I could get you an audience with him? Safety guaranteed? A chance to speak with him," he pursued, watching as she took another long drink from her glass at the thought, her skin a shade paler than it had been prior.

He casually reached for the bottle and topped her drink off before leading her to sit beside him on the loveseat near the fireplace.

"He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say," she said sadly. "At least, assuming we could have a conversation safely, I can't imagine it being remotely productive. He _hates_ me."

"But what if he did listen? Would you take that chance?"

She spun her wine glass absentmindedly, her mind beginning to buzz from the effects of the concoction.

"You are rather set on me going to Castle Doom," she commented. Lotor stilled for a moment, contemplating her words and his own instinct. "Why is that?"

"Call me selfish, I want you to be there with me. I don't wish to be apart from you," he said hesitantly.  It was the truth, in all fairness.

"You're selfish," she said bluntly, rising to his challenge. When he glared at her, she only smiled impishly over her glass at him. "I can't imagine it being a safe place for me, though, in all reality. …Unless there is something you aren't telling me?" She glanced to him curiously. Lotor did not mistake the flash of pure intellect behind her gaze.

"I'll protect you," he promised. Allura felt troubled and concerned.

"It's not something you could resolve from here?" She pressed hopefully. When Lotor just shook his head, she frowned slightly.

"I'll think on it," she hedged at last, conceding a bit of ground in his favor.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "More importantly," he continued, his lips splitting into his normal, arrogant smirk as he let the topic drop. Part of him grew more anxious; another part, relieved. "Where does that leave us now? Do I finally have you?"

When Allura's jaw dropped, he only laughed.

"No! I mean... I… …I honestly have no idea," she whispered, completely blindsided by the calculating man. "You have to understand, I've been conditioning my mind to avoid that very situation for years as it entailed slavery for both myself and my people. The concept of… of…" she trialed off, practically gasping at the words.

"Courtship?"

She nodded vigorously in response. "It's so strange! Coming from you! I wouldn't know how or where-"

He nodded once, his jaw firming up. He realized that even with all the restraint he had used and all the emotional openness he had received from her, it was still too much too quickly. Far too much had changed under her feet for her to adapt comfortably.

A thought that had never occurred to him before flashed through his mind, and he spoke without truly considering his words, the pragmatism of the information outweighing anything else.

"Have you never been with another before?" The slap that followed stunned him. It was a half-hearted strike with no true intention to hurt – paltry in comparison to some of her earlier blows, but it was the first time she had physically struck at him since before Charin.

"What kind of terrible, rude, insensible question is that?" She snapped at him, her body glowing red at the indecent insinuation.

"…that… answers my question," he muttered to himself, rubbing his cheek gently. He could find no reason be cross with her; he recognized in hindsight the nature of the information probe.

It also helped clarify his understanding of what she was thinking.  Conflicted, frustrated and overwhelmed… yet not entirely antagonistic toward him.  That only meant he would be moving even slower than he had originally anticipated. A lazy smile laced his face. It wouldn't be an unrewarding journey, he was certain.

"I’m… I’m sorry," she said after a moment, blushing. "I shouldn't have done that, I didn't check my temper. Are you alright?" She reached up to touch his cheek where she had struck. He placed his hand over hers and cradled the warmth of her against his skin.

"I'm fine," he said. "Warranted," he admitted, releasing her hand. She dropped it back to her lap and smiled up at him, setting her empty glass down on the table and stifled a yawn.

"I think I need to retire for tonight," she said, standing slowly to her feet. She picked up her heels from the ground and looked to him. "What about you?"

"I suppose I'll do the same," he said, also rising to his feet. He turned to the door and opened it, holding it for her. She blushed at the oddly courteous act from him and nodded her thanks, exiting the library. They walked in silence, side-by-side down the hallway until they came to the fork in their paths. Lotor nodded to her once and turned to head to his chambers.

Allura's hand shot out and caught him, her fingers threading softly through his. He stopped and looked to her curiously, his breath trapped by her gesture.

"No promises. No plans... but no fears. Only time. Tonight?" She whispered, her own breath catching with excitement. "I…" she hesitated, releasing his hand. "I don't know how much I can promise you yet, if anything. Only time. I can only promise you time," she explained. He stepped toward her, taking her cheek in his hand and nodded once.

"It would be my pleasure to join you," he murmured, his arm sliding around her waist as he escorted her to her bedroom.


	14. Quicksilver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Political tension rises. A disagreement between Drule and Human planets puts Allura's diplomacy tactics to the test, and she finds both information and aid from her unlikely ally.

Allura sat at her desk, reviewing the documents in front of her. She had yet to encounter a dispute she could not mediate and resolve, but the current discord had the irritating potential to be her first. The situation was seemingly black and white – which was precisely what lent itself to being so problematic in the first place. The pure simplicity of it left her with no room to negotiate: it simply was two people wanting the exact same thing.

A small asteroid laced with deep silver veins located toward the outer reaches of the Crimson Quadrant was the source of the hostility. A nearby planet, Jeedos, of primarily human population and under the Galaxy Alliance care, had quickly set up a mining facility on the space rock. The discovery of silver had allowed the small planet to have some contribution of wealth to the nearby trade networks.

The exceptionally talented silversmiths of the planet forged the ore into elaborate jewelry and used the income from the sales to purchase food and other necessities that the little planet could not manage to generate for itself. The bountiful supply of silver had given the poor inhabitants the leverage they needed to exist as a functioning small society rather than a group of starving peasants on the brink of devastation. The fact that their poverty had been overlooked by the Galaxy Alliance in the first place frustrated the new diplomat, but was a separate issue entirely.

It had only taken a matter of months for a Drule settlement to take notice of the delightfully enriched asteroid and want it for themselves. Within days, what had turned into an export of money for impoverished Jeedans had become a bloody battleground between human and Drule. Neither side brought soldiers, only miners and engineers, but the creativity between the factions was staggeringly impressive and equally terrifying. Shrapnel grenades craft from stone and compressed powder, copper-wired magnetic missiles and pressurized-gas smoke screens named a few of the unusual weaponry employed on either side. Neither had the medical facilities to handle the brutal injuries that came from the unconventional conflict and casualties were high from wounds, infection and disease.

Allura let her forehead fall to her desk, closing her eyes. It was clear. Both sides wanted the silver. Both sides were willing to kill for it. How was there a way around that? To end the bloodshed, one side would have to release its claim on the rock. In theory, the humans should have rights as they had established the mining system first – but to convince the Drules of that was a staggering, near-impossible hurdle.

The alternative would be to withdraw the human foothold and fund their needs in another manner.  While Allura personally favored the less-violent approach, she also acknowledged that yielding ground to the Drule Empire – especially soil that was arguably the Galaxy Alliance’s territory by right – would only encourage them to continue to invade and press their advance.

“Stars,” she cursed.

As her eyes closed, her mind drifted back to the previous night. As much as she hated to admit it, her most restful nights had been spent near Lotor. The entire concept of his presence baffled her. It was as if he had become an entirely new person since the nights on Charin. He was still ever-arrogant and clever, but he was neither as hard nor as cruel – at least not to her – as she expected him to be.

His presence undeniably affected her; he heated her body and enticed her mind. He had also taught her to consider things with an analytical, critical coldness she had never possessed before. While she was still reticent to act from a soulless, logical mindset, the number of her hot-tempered decisions made in a moment of passion had substantially declined, which in turn had made her a more effective negotiator.

Her eyes flashed to the paperwork before her.  Jeedos was an excellent example of his soothing influence.  As much as she wished to pull the miners from the danger of the battlefield, she had learned to respect the art of war and combat – and what political ramifications came with such quick decisions.

_Oh Father, have I lost my mind? Is this Haggar's magic?_  She begged the ghost of King Alfor for answers sadly, shaking her head once before looking back over the documents in front of her. The Galaxy Alliance was expecting her to somehow procure a solution to the struggle. Most of the Generals expected her to come to the inevitable conclusion: drive the invading Drules off by force and protect the human establishment. Allura was determined to do everything in her power to resolve the situation without more violence and without surrendering the facility, though she was certain they were taking bets on whether she would succeed. Her forehead fell back to her desk in exhaustion.

A knock sounded on her door before it opened without invitation.

She knew who was standing there before she glanced up. Only one man was arrogant enough to enter her private quarters without waiting for permission.

Lotor flashed her devilish smile as she raised her eyes to see him. Allura grimaced as a single piece of parchment stuck to her cheek and with a mere scrap of grace she peeled it off her skin and set it back on her desk.

"Long day?"

She just shook her head once in exhaustion to his question.

"Could I entice you to join me for a cup of coffee? …Or a glass of wine, if you prefer?" He grinned dangerously at her and the queen couldn't help but smile in return. His fanged, arrogant smirk had become far less terrifying the more time she spent in his presence, and it presently seemed to bring a welcome comfort when she saw it. A year prior and it would have chilled her blood to her bones and sent her scrambling from the room.

"A break would be nice," she conceded, taking a moment to stack the clutter of papers depicting diagnostics, maps and statistics. Setting her pens back in the holder, she rose gracefully from the wooden desk, closing the file folder on the documents. While it was relatively unsecured, it would take a highly skilled and motivated burglar to break into her private study.

He came around to her and offered her his arm as she rose from the desk. She blushed before accepting the invitation graciously.

* * *

 

Lotor sat across the magnificent woman in the same restaurant she had attempted to bring him to several weeks ago when Cossack had intervened. He watched with rapt attention as she vigorously assaulted the salad of fresh greens and fruit in front of her, pausing after several minutes to glance up. She froze, a blush coloring her cheeks when she noticed him staring at her.

Allura coughed once and straightened in her chair, pausing to dab her lips with her napkin and take a dainty sip from her tea. Lotor frowned.

"By all means, please indulge, don't hold back on my account," he murmured. He found it refreshing when she allowed herself to be less than perfectly prim and proper around him.  There was something invigorating about her more feral tendencies. He brought the wine to his lips and sipped, having long since polished off his meal. Allura had been right when she recommended it before - it was just as sweet on his lips and full of body as the first taste.

"It's embarrassing," she murmured, turning even redder and glancing around the small restaurant. "You're watching me," she whispered shyly.

"I can't take my eyes off you, my dear," he replied simply, inflaming her blush more. "So. What has you so troubled?" He changed the subject to grant her some respite while she politely nibbled at her food.

"Just this case I'm working on," she said after finishing her bite. She set her fork down and just sighed. "How much information do you want to be burdened with?" Allura smiled weakly at him, not wishing to unload her stress on his ears.

"All of it." His words sent a shiver down her spine. There was something intense and feral about the way he commanded his language. It wasn’t quite a direct order, but there was no questioning his fascination in any – and every – thing she would tell him. Her cheeks grew pink as she nodded once.

"It's neither particularly sordid nor dramatic," she warned him. When his eyes didn't leave hers, she continued, emboldened. "It's this little asteroid near a human planet. The humans were mining on it and some Drule forces came in and just… they…just _conquered_ it. They have been fighting ever since," she explained sadly. "It's so black and white that… there's no room to negotiate, no room to try and barter. The only reasonable course of action that I can see would be asking the Drules to leave, but that's unlikely without force. The humans need the silver – it's their currency; their income. Their little planet can't create the food they need to survive, so they need to be able to trade for it. They’re so destitute that the Drules are practically pulling the food out of their children's mouths," she murmured sadly, propping her elbow up on the table and resting her chin on her palm.

Silence settled over them as Allura stared out the window, unaware of Lotor’s calculating gaze on her as he measured his next words slowly.

"And what about the nutrients being pulled from the young Drules' blood?" Allura’s eyes were focused on a young girl attempting to climb a tree in a field outside. It took her more than a minute to process his words.

"Young… Drules?" She sat upright, the entirety of her attention fixating on the silver-haired man across from her. "What do they have to do with this?"

"The same thing the human children do," he replied evenly, his serpentine eyes never leaving hers.

"You said something about nutrients from blood," she countered warily. When he didn't elaborate, she made a noise of frustration. "Lotor, what don't I know?"

"Drule children are… difficult. We aren't… entirely sure why," he began conspiratorially, glancing around the room as if someone might be listening in. "No one quite understands what the problem is. It's difficult for females to even conceive to begin with. As a warrior race, it's… it's easy to lose the child before it's born due to injury. We aren't known to stop fighting until we physically cannot any longer…

“There are also complications that often arise. We aren't sure if it's an artifact of our genetics, our lifestyle habits or just a cruel twist by the gods. But our children are rare and they are considered …precious… … _Usually_ ," he added darkly, a shadow of a memory flickering across his gaze far too brief for Allura to read.  His tone turned bitter and her brow furrowed slightly, but she did not press the hidden issue.

Allura waited. The information was unusual, but she couldn't quite piece together how it related to the conflict with Jeedos. He took a long drink from his wine while he gathered his thoughts, efficiently emptying his glass. Before he had even finished setting it down, Miriam had appeared to refill it before disappearing back into the kitchen.

He exhaled, rubbing his face with his palms before looking back to her.

"Drules are… we are born _weak_ , Allura. It's not common knowledge, nor is it something we particularly care to highlight.  It is our greatest shame. Infants are fragile, and that's  _if_  they survive to term. Sometimes the silver is all that can sustain a newborn," he admitted after a moment, averting his golden gaze once more.

Allura stayed silent for a moment, mulling over what he said. The idea that the Drule were born so strikingly vulnerable compared to their adult counterparts surprised her. They seemed frail even by Arusian standards.  It was an odd juxtaposition to think of the hardened, brutal race as weak in _any_ capacity.  Her eyes skirted the contours of his muscles, wondering briefly if there had existed a point in time where even he – the ruthless conqueror – had been considered _weak_ by any metric.  The shadows behind his eyes hinted at an unspoken truth.

"Did you say silver sustains your children?" She blinked in surprise, homing in on some of his words after taking the time to process everything.

"Yes. Silver is one of the more important preliminary elements for an infant. They require the element in their blood stream – which they often don't have enough from the mother unless she takes supplements. If they don't have it, their development can be stifled to the point where they could – and often do – die," he said simply.

Allura felt her own blood run cold as she stared across the table at the formidable man. Her pulse quickened when her heart restarted in double time.

"Allura? You look pale. What-"

"This changes everything," she whispered, standing up abruptly. "I know how to fix it now!" She reached across the table and touched his cheek tenderly, shocking him with the gesture. "Thank you."

"For what?" He watched perplexed as he recovered, coming to stand on his own, watching as Allura laid a currency down on the table to cover their food.

"For helping me understand what I couldn't possibly learn for myself," she explained, grabbing his wrist. "Come with me," she beckoned. " _Help me end a war_."

He just nodded, bewildered by her sudden vitality. As they made their way back to the castle, Allura was on her mobile communicator, calling for a faction meeting between the lead miner from Jeedos and the commander of the Drule invaders. Lotor swallowed apprehensively; he had his doubts that if it even existed at all, such a meeting could end anything less than violently, and Allura would be throwing herself into the heart of the maelstrom.

* * *

 

Allura had changed from her full, pink gown to the ensemble modeled after her father’s uniform. The asymmetric cape fluttered down her left shoulder as she shifted her weight. She and Lotor stood shoulder to shoulder in front of a door to a conference room. Inside were the leaders for the human and Drule factions warring over the silver-laced asteroid. They were unarmed; no one was permitted to have weapons inside the conference room. Allura watched as Lotor disarmed his lazon sword with distaste, hesitating before handing it to the guard nearby. She smiled reassuringly at him before pushing the door open.

She carried with her only a pen and a pad of paper, and as the couple entered the chamber, two sets of eyes fixed on them. Allura sat down daintily near the head of an oval table, Lotor taking the seat to her immediate right. Along the lengths of the table sat two other people.

A rugged human with eyes the color of cobalt and hair the hue of chocolate sat warily, averting his eyes from the Drule across from him. His hair was cropped, his face bore a scar and his muscled body was tanned from days working in direct path of solar energy. His clothing was bloodstained, frayed and dirty, but he paid little mind as one boot kicked over his thigh leisurely.

The Drule commander, in turn, was the striking opposite. His skin was fair; a light blue color. His golden eyes remained fixated on Lotor, white hair braided down his back. He was tall and slender, almost effeminate if not for the hardened look to his chiseled face.

Both sets of eyes shifted to the queen as she sat down carefully and took her time sorting through the papers she brought with her. After a moment, she piled them up and leaned back in her chair and eyed the two commanders.

"Thank you both for agreeing to meet with me," she said simply.

"Why have you called us here," the human asked. His tone was clipped but his words remained polite.

"We have much to discuss about ending this… disagreement," she began carefully, eyeing the paperwork in front of her. Lotor kept his eyes down, listening to the Diplomat as she worked. "I appreciate that both of you were willing to hear me out."

"I'm willing to hear you tell him to get the hell off our rock," the human retorted with vehemence.

"Why would you assume that? Maybe she's here to tell you to hand it over!" The Drule's agitation flared and both glared at each other across the table.

To Lotor's absolute surprise, Allura just smiled. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"Allura, what-" He leaned over to whisper in her ear when she only smiled at him warmly.

"I'll explain in a bit," she whispered back. "Just let this happen for now.  ...please," she added.

The human commander cast Allura a dry look before returning his attention to the Drule. "She's  _obviously_  on our side," he pointed out. "She's like us!"

"And  _he's_  with her!" The Drule snarled back, looking just as irritable. The human stood up and began pacing around his side of the conference room. After a moment his counterpart followed suit before becoming agitated. He reached for a chair.

"Please do not harm my furniture," Allura cautioned aloud with a dominance that startled even Lotor. Her tone was polite and not unkind, but it was the voice of control.

"Of course," he murmured in deference.

"What's the point in being here, they're just scum," the human muttered.

"Pigs," the Drule replied.

"You're scavengers!"

"Better than welps!"

"Monsters!"

"Destroyers!"

A moment of silence passed as both men breathed heavily, watching each other. Allura said nothing, but kept noting the dialog on the blank pages she had brought with her. Lotor ached to ask her what was on her mind, but the studious look she brandished kept him in silence.

"Can we leave?" The Drule looked to the queen irritably.

"You both agreed to talk, and so you shall,"she said gently.

"We _are_  talking," he growled.

"Are you?" Her lips twitched into a smile as the two males glanced at each other.

"Just tell them to leave us alone so we can feed our families," the human muttered, turning to pace in a small circle.

"Why not tell them to let us raise our children instead? If you're really invested in us  _lowly Drules_ , that is." The blue-skinned commandeered sneered at the queen. In return, she smiled wordlessly, politely back to him.

"Raise your children?" It was the other commander that responded before Lotor lost his temper. The Drule stilled and grew quiet, realizing where he had slipped in his language.  His lips pressed together tautly and he continued, carefully choosing his words.

"Don’t feel so high and mighty. There are zero other known silver mines in this quadrant, but you insist on having it for… trinkets… and jewelry," the Drule scoffed.

Allura just gave Lotor a demure smile when his quick eyes caught hers, and in a heartbeat he recognized what was happening before them; a reenactment of the conversation they had had hours earlier began to unfold.

"Your… wait. You don't want the silver to profit like us? We use it to sell and buy food. I just assumed…"

The silence that descended upon the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. The faint sound of ink on parchment was the only discernible noise.

The Drule shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flashing to his prince for guidance.  It wasn’t a topic spoken of nor brandished across the stars.  Allura kept her eyes pointedly on the paper to grant the two a moment of silent privacy and Lotor nodded once in encouragement to the man.

He, in turn, looked back to the Jeedan. "No, when our children are born, they require silver supplements to survive. It fortifies the bloodstream. The children either need it at birth, or the females beforehand. Why-" The Drule gasped in blatant surprise as the human commander came around the table to embrace him without warning. He stiffed uncomfortably, golden eyes widening. He glanced over to Lotor at a loss for words.

"We had no idea," the human murmured. " We thought you wanted it for the same reason we did. I… we can't… if it’s that kind of need – we can’t harm the children. …the vein is yours. We'll find another way to make ends meet on our planet. It's just jewelry for us, after all," he conceded.

Allura subtly slid forward onto the table a cease-fire treaty for both parties to sign. Both men glanced to the clever queen in surprise before sitting down to add their signatures and pledges toward peace. As both commanders signed, the Drule regarded the human.

"There's a small planet nearby with gold veins and sapphire clusters. Could you use that?"

The human stared at the man in shock before he recovered.

"Yes, our metalsmiths could easily work with gold instead of silver. To be honest, in our trade networks, gold and sapphires would actually be _more_ valuable," he said, surprised. The Drule sat down and scribbled something on a scrap of paper before handing it to him.

"These are the coordinates. We visited it, but didn't find any silver. We moved on. You might find a local Drule there just mining, but they will mind their own business. The bulk of it is yours," he finished. "If that helps."

He nodded numbly, taking the slip of paper.

"Thank you," he said, carefully tucking the treasure map into one of his pockets. "You didn't have to do that," he said after a moment.

"No, but you also didn't have to rescind your claim on the silver," the Drule responded carefully.

"How could I not? We can search for and use other elements and do what we can. It sounds like, if I'm not mistaken, you have a very… _specific_ need for that element.”

"Indeed.  While there are some… scientific… artificial versions, it very rarely functions as intended.  The silver is required,” he admitted.

"Then there is no options but for it to become yours," the human admitted, reaching out to shake the Drule's hand again, embracing him in an odd motion of compassion.

"What is the next step?" The golden-eyed commander looked to Allura as she rose to her feet gracefully.

"You've signed the paperwork. I suggest you immediately contact your factions and give the cease-fire order. If you need any assistance getting to the gold mines, Arus would be happy to lend its assistance," she said, addressing both men before turning to the human. "Please don't hesitate to utilize us at the Galaxy Alliance for any medical or transport needs. We wish to encourage this arrangement."

"I think," he paused, looking over the scrap of paper before returning it to his pocket. "I think everything is fine, your highness. Thank you," he said. Allura nodded, stepping to the side to allow both leaders to step out. She glanced to Lotor.

"You knew," he accused her as she grinned triumphantly up at him. "You knew they would sort it for themselves."

"I find that often conflict arises because two people are tired of not being heard. Gunshots are louder than words. Give them the time and the place to speak, and things tend to reorder themselves," she murmured, glancing to the empty table. She hesitated a moment before continuing. "I mean. That's what happened to us, right?" The look in Allura's eyes was profound and Lotor felt the earth shift beneath him as she referenced the days they had spent trapped on a planet together. With their lives on the line, they had had no choice but to communicate instead of quarrel. The results of that interaction were unquestionable, he realized, as he found himself standing beside her. _Aiding_ her.

"Thank you," she said earnestly, turning to face him. "I would have never known about the silver without you. I would have never been able to nudge this toward a peaceful resolution without that information. I… I’m not certain they would have talked it through all the way without you here.  It seems… a private topic for your kind," She trailed off, thinking about her words carefully. "Thank you," she finished awkwardly.

He moved closer and tilted her chin up to look at him. "What are you thinking," he murmured, almost more to himself.

"I… I think that there is much that I do not know, Lotor. There are many things I do not understand. In order to best facilitate human-Drule interactions and to start the discussion toward peace… I think I need someone that I can trust who is well-versed in the culture," she said while staring up at him openly.

Lotor's other hand touched her cheek with a gentleness that was still strange to him, his thumb brushing across her soft skin as he cradled her face.

"If you're willing, I'd like you to become more involved in the Galaxy Alliance activities.  I would value your support and insight," she finally said, a slight pink hue covering her skin. She didn't pull away, but allowed him to touch her softly.

"Yes." As he agreed to her request, whispers of Zarkon's warning flared up in his mind. If he weren't already on someone's list, he certainly would be if he continued down the path.

The smile that illuminated Allura's face chased away any hesitation. He knew he would pluck the stars from the sky and present them to her to receive that reaction again.

"Thank you," she murmured, stepping back from him. He released her face and watched her intently as she made her way to the door. She paused mid-reach for the handle before speaking again. The words he thought he had wanted to hear from her in actuality stopped his heart and made his blood run cold with fear.

"Lotor I…" She paused, her hand clenching the handle nervously. "I think I might like to return with you to Castle Doom, after all."


	15. Egress

"What?"

Allura blushed under his surprised gaze, twisting her fingers together nervously.

"I'd like to go back with you. I've been thinking it over, and… I feel that if there is a chance to speak with King Zarkon and stop the violence, I simply can't pass that opportunity up. This might be the moment I've been waiting my whole life for, Lotor!" She clasped her hands together in front of her chest, her eyes flashing back to his, brimming with hope. "To start a dialog at long last that uses words, not weapons," she explained at his perplexed expression.

"He doesn't – you aren't scared?"

"Oh, I'm absolutely terrified," she admitted openly.  "But to not go would be selfish; that's motivated out of fear, not out of the betterment of the galaxy as a whole. And that's… that’s not fair.  Too many people have been hurt for me to walk away from an opportunity to stop it all.  It's my duty to attempt to bridge this chasm.  It might only be an outstretch hand that gets slapped away-"

"Or shot," he muttered under his breath.

"But it's  _worth_  the risk. If there's even the slightest chance to speak civilly, it's… it’s just worth it.  Besides, weren't you the one telling me it would be safe and you'd protect me?" She smiled demurely up at the prince.

He swallowed. Initially after his father had proposed the ruse, he had entertained the idea, if only for her safety. Once away from the manipulating threads the king wove, Lotor had again become more enamored by Allura's passion and vision. As it stood, he couldn’t decide who was more of a threat to her; the Galaxy Alliance or his father.

"I will protect you," he vowed. Regardless of what came of the ordeal, of what trials the aging king placed before them, he _would_ protect her, be it on Arus or Doom. That was a certainty.  The smile she released at him was blinding.

"Thank you. Don't rush on my account, whenever you are prepared to leave, I shall accompany you at your side," she said offhandedly. The strangeness of the words were not lost on the former prince. ' _At your side_ ' was a phrase Allura had uttered countless times in his fantasies, but to hear her speak it to him openly and honestly struck a chord. He stiffened.  _What is this strange feeling?_ He scowled.

"Is… everything okay?" Allura's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Yes, of course. It will be another day or so. Does that suit you?" He glanced to her, keeping his face impassive.

"Of course," she murmured. "Perhaps tonight we can actually dine uninterrupted," she smiled at him playfully.

"I'll remind you we had a nice lunch until you rushed off," he teased her back.

"I just ended a war, thank you very much." She sniffed and turned her nose up, pouting. She wandered down the hallway toward the dining hall, a playful smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

 

Dinner proceeded relatively uninterrupted. For only the second time since her return to Arus, the entire crew was sitting again at the long banquet table. Allura had to commend the boys on adapting to the utterly bizarre circumstance she had thrown them all into so quickly. Lance’s quick acceptance had surprised her – while he was laid back and relaxed, he had always been suspicious of potential threats. _His wariness had always been well-placed._ Allura smiled, a strange swell of hope forming in her chest.  Her eyes glanced toward Lotor subtly, anxious to meet with the king and put the wars behind them.

Pidge and Hunk had each taken a little longer, but while Pidge remained a bit more guarded, Hunk had opened up more with time.

Her guardians were another matter. Nanny still nearly fainted if she came across the prince without warning, but Coran had become affable to the man. She had on more than one occasion walked in on them having a conversation on diplomacy or tactics. Ever the scientist-turned-advisor, Coran was always interested in opposing or unusual viewpoints to broaden his horizons.

Keith, while he was the only one who remained openly wary of the Drule, was also the one that interacted with him the most professionally.

Conversation was light and relaxing as the core of the Castle of Lions consumed their meals. After some idle chatter, Allura set down her fork and looked across the table at her commander.

"Is she ready?"

"Oh, no, don't you dare," Nanny's thick accent cut Keith off before he could address the queen's question. "Allura is staying right on the ground where a woman of her station belongs!"

"Nanny," Allura chided her caregiver lightly. "I wouldn't be doing my duty if I didn't get back behind the controls again. I was only in the air for a brief time when Cossack was here. I still need to do a full test of the functionality of my lion. It's been _weeks_!"

"If the princess is-" Keith only got four words into his sentence before an aggravated nursemaid cut him off.

"That's  _queen_  to you, you know," she shamed him.

"Nanny, that's quite enough.”

"Allura,  _please._ " She begged, startling the young woman and everyone at the table. "When your mother died, you were entrusted to my care. Once your father passed away, there was an expectation of safety. Since then, five –  _six,_ " she added with a gesture toward Lotor. "-boys have come to live with you in your castle. You have been injured while piloting a flying death machine, gone into wars and been kidnapped by vagabonds! I beseech you, your majesty. Please do an old woman's heart a favor and stay here where it's safe. No more flying. You're a queen now and the executive interface of the Galaxy Alliance itself. What more could you want, my child?"

Allura stared openly at Nanny, her eyes wide as everyone else turned their attention on her. The elderly woman's concern was touching and struck a chord with Allura. She glanced down to the table as she contemplated what it would mean to keep her feet on the ground. 

_Devastating._

The sky was where she felt most free.  No rules, no limitations, no expectations – flying gave her purpose.

"I never wanted any of that to begin with," she said after a moment, shaking her head. "It's come to me as I sought what I truly want – security and safety for the people of my planet. If going to the top of the Galaxy Alliance is what it takes, then I shall. If becoming a queen is what is involved, then it shall be so. Flying the Blue Lion and being a part of the Voltron Force is also a piece of that, and I shall continue to fulfill my duty to my people to the best of my ability," she finished softly. "Besides, I can't imagine being anywhere but in the air," she said with a sad smile. "I've spent so much time fleeing and staying hidden in the castle… it became like a prison to me as a child. But the sky, the stars overhead…" she trailed off. "I can't  _not_  fly and be truly happy.  I could never survive for long trapped behind stone walls again."

The strange, sickening heat curled in Lotor’s stomach once more, but if anyone noticed the sheen that appeared on his forehead, they said nothing.

"Nanny," Coran touched the older woman's hand lightly. "You know just how much like her father she is," he reminded her.

"I'm very well aware of that, Coran. It doesn't mean I have to  _like_  it! And you! Influencing her and teaching her how to fly! You should be ashamed of yourselves, she's a _lady_!" Nanny glanced over as Allura glared across the table at her nursemaid, her softness dissipating as her temper rose at the blatant disregard to her own desires.

"Like it or not, Nanny, Allura is one of us. We protect and help our own. Blue Lion is ready to launch again and as soon as she's ready to fly, we're going to go up and get her back into the swing of things," Keith said. His temper stayed even but the familiar, authoritarian tone he used as a commander was emerging.

"I forbid it!"

"You don't get to make that call, sorry," he said, leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms across his chest and stared coolly at the furious woman across from him. Allura couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as Keith defended her. Her own anger waned as his flourished.

"What Keith means is that it's totally up to Allura on whether the wants to go into combat or not, and as her friends and teammates, we support every decision she makes. It really should be her decision, anyway, right?" A nervous Lance leaned in, chuckling uneasily as the fearsome nursemaid turned her gaze on him.

"If you were true gentlemen, you would just tell her no," she snapped, her accent thicker than usual in her fury.

“I don’t think any of us ever claimed to be a gentleman,” the red pilot said with a laugh, earning him a reprimanding stare.

"She's not just a queen to us. She's part of the team, surely you gotta see that," Hunk protested, joining the conversation.

"We wouldn't be the Voltron Force without her!" Pidge piped up and Allura nearly melted in her seat.

"Oh my dear friends," she murmured earnestly.

"You're one of us," Keith said decisively, turning his attention on Allura. "Even if you decide you want to stay on the ground someday or travel the stars, you're still a part of this team, pilot, princess, queen or diplomat. We aren't  _us_  without _you_ , Allura. Never forget that." He tossed her a determined smile. "We'll support all your decisions."

"I'm so blessed to have so many people care for me," Allura murmured, touched by the vehemence in the boys' voices as they rose to defend her decision to continue to pilot the Blue Lion.

"You're all awful monsters for allowing her that!" Nanny's voice shot up. "You're putting her in more danger than that beast ever did," she gestured across the table at Lotor who was wisely remaining silent in the tense environment.  He glance to Allura sitting near him and briefly wondered if this amount of hostility was routinely directed at her by her own team.

"Nanny!" Allura's anger flared.

"Now, Nanny," Coran tried to placate the woman. "It's very much Allura's decision to pilot the Blue Lion."

"I just. I can't stand the thought of my baby out there getting shot at by those horrible monsters!" Nanny stood up abruptly. She shook her head and fled from the dining hall, shoulders trembling with sobs.

Allura just sighed and rested her forehead in her palms.

"She means well, she really does. She's just scared," she explained as Keith gave her a frustrated look. "She cares a lot for me and is just worried I'll get hurt."

“Aren’t you angry with her?”  Lance turned a surprised look on Allura.  She smiled weakly and shook her head.

“I can’t be angry when someone means well.  It doesn’t mean I won’t tell them that I think they’re wrong, but her heart is in the right place,” she explained.

"I'll go and speak with her," Coran's soothing voice piped up as he rose from the table, following the woman out.

"Anyway, Blue Lion is ready for a stress test whenever you are," the commander reiterated, looking back to Allura. She nodded once.

"Let's go tomorrow morning, Keith. I'm anxious to be back in the pilot seat again. The brief encounter in the village wasn't really enough for me to calibrate everything and make sure it's working well," she admitted. He gave her a nod.

"It's set then, tomorrow."

As Keith turned to ask Hunk a question, Allura glanced down. Her gaze caught a flash of light as her new ring glinted, and she tilted her hand to study the strange piece. Beyond her coronation and the languages it granted her, she had seen very little mysticism from the relic.

"Maybe Haggar will have some ideas about it," she murmured, just loud enough for Lotor to hear. He glanced down and followed her gaze to the cryptic piece of jewelry.

"Have you told them about your decision?" His own voice was barely above a whisper. The rest of her comrades were in a boisterous debate about something but despite his contributions to the banter-filled conversation, Keith's eyes were honed like swords on Lotor from across the table.

Allura shook her head once, still studying the remarkable Arusian artifact on her digit.

"Keith won't like it," she whispered back.

"I gathered that," he murmured dryly, returning the commander's wary stare.

"Nanny will go ballistic," she added. Lotor glanced to the door the castle advisor had recently exited at her words. "The others might be okay with it," she finished going through the list. "I won't tell them though until I leave. Otherwise Keith will want to come. He can't. It won't work if he does, it will just end up hostile."

"It might anyway," he reminded her.

"It's still a chance," she said, glancing up to him with resolution etched on her face. "I have to try."  He studied her for a moment, his jaw tightening.  Eyelids draped closed and he nodded once.

"I'll be prepared to leave tomorrow afternoon," he said.

"After my flight calibration, then."

"Will you take Blue Lion?"

Allura thought about his question for a moment. The lion afforded her more protection, but only in transit. She wouldn't be negotiating with the Drule king from her cockpit. She shook her head once.

"No, if this ends badly, I don't want it to be stranded on Planet Doom. I'd rather it be here," she said. Lotor frowned at her willingness to accept a worst-case scenario.

"I'll protect-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"You can try. I don't trust that man. To go in without being cautious would be to ask for death itself," she explained. "Don't think I won't fight," she added at the dark look he gave her. "I very much intend for a best-case scenario. However, to be unprepared for anything less would be dangerous and reckless."

He nodded once, appreciating the raw honesty in her assessment of the situation. Lotor glanced over to Keith. The commander was still eyeing the unlikely couple with suspicion. Allura resumed her dinner as comfortable chatter enveloped the people remaining at the table.

* * *

 

"Adjust your altitude, what's your read on the altimeter?"

"I'm looking at 0300, Keith," Allura replied, making a slight adjustment with a dial on her dash. Blue Lion flew straight up toward the sky from the planet as the queen calibrated the mechanism. "0350. …0400. …0450." She counted off the ticks as her lion rose further off the earth.

"You're right on track with that, good work. It seems to be functioning properly. Try a dive," he instructed. Keith was independently reading Allura's diagnostics via his own lion to make sure her instruments were aligned correctly. The electrical storm she had crashed through had done a number on the base settings of the lion. Black Lion sat on the pedestal by the castle, watching closely as Blue Lion arced backward and raced toward the ground. Allura read off the instruments in her own cockpit while Keith cross-checked them with what he was seeing.

Arus's earth grew on Allura's monitor as she plunged herself from the sky. "0200," she reported at one point.

"And pull up," Keith's voice across her communicator urged her to action. Allura drew the guider toward her body, easing her lion into a horizontal flight path a mere thirty feet off the ground. She skimmed the surface of her planet with expert grace. She tested the response of her steering by navigating around small cliffs and over hills.

She pulled sharply on the controls and her lion did a barrel roll to her left, narrowly avoiding the tree line of an encroaching forest.

"I'm feeling pretty good about this, Keith. I think she may be back online fully now."

"Try your darts out on that mountain," he suggested. Allura flipped a switch and the magazine containing the lion darts appeared on her lion's left shoulder. She released a torrent of firepower, each one striking with precision, crumbling the earth. She pulled back up, easing her lion back into the sky before circling around to hover before where the Black Lion was perched.

"Looking good, Allura," he commended.

"Thank you, it feels good to really fly again," she replied before easing her lion down into the moat and back onto the pedestal it rested upon.

Minutes later, she was emerging from the chute into the control room and removed her pink helmet. Keith was waiting for her, his own red helmet tucked under his arm.

"Thank you for taking the time to help align the instruments," she said earnestly.

"It's good to have you back," he replied, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She smiled up at her commander. A slight pang of guilt echoed through her as she remembered she was still withholding information from him. She quickly put her arms around him, pulling Keith into an embrace. He flailed for a moment, clearly caught by surprise by Allura's affection. Awkwardly, he patted her back. She gave him a squeeze before stepping away.

"I, ah," he stammered as Allura turned and started to make her way out of the room. "I heard Lotor was heading back to Planet Doom today. Good news, right? He'll be out of our hair.  Things can go back to normal."

When Allura stopped walking in front of him, Keith froze. A heavy silence filled the empty control room as the commander pieced together what Allura wasn't saying.

He cursed loudly.

"You're going with him, aren't you?"

"Now Keith, please don't be cross," she turned to face him, alarm across her features.

"Why the hell are you doing that?!"

"Because I _need_ to. This might be a chance to stop Zarkon forever.  Things will never go back to the way they were before – not with what I’ve done with the Galaxy Alliance." she explained, walking back toward him. "Don't worry, I know it's dangerous, and I don't want to put any threat on you or Arus." She reached up and removed the key to Blue Lion from her breast and held it out to him. "I won't be taking my lion."

"Don't go," he said desperately, grasping her hands.

"I need to try. Lotor has changed, I think he means it when he says he'll protect me," she replied.

"I believe he means to try," Keith admitted, the one aspect he trusted the Drule heir with. "I worry that he'll fail. I should come."

Allura shook her head sadly.

"You know as well as I that I have a reason to be present as the head of the Galaxy Alliance-"

"All the more dangerous!"

"- _but_ ," she continued. "There's no reason for you to be there. It would become hostile, and potentially appear to be an invasion. I'll be fine, I promise. I'll be careful. I won't take any risks-"

"-Except this one," he said quietly.

"We're taking a basic ship," she explained. "Skeleton crew, Lotor will demand protection for everyone on board before we arrive, including myself."

"Zarkon won't agree to that."

"He might if he doesn't know I'm on board at first," she said with a demure smile. Keith just sighed and hung his head, unconvinced the king wouldn’t just change his mind at the sight of her.

"Do you know how scared we were when we didn't hear from you for four days after that patrol mission? …You're flying yourself,  _without_  Blue Lion, into the very heart of the Drule capitol. With Prince Lotor. I know he wouldn't ever hurt you, I don't think, but… do you trust him not to turn on Arus and try and keep you there?"

Allura paused and contemplated Keith's concern. She agreed with him that she trusted her life in Lotor's hands… but she shared his concern on her freedom. Lotor had been loyal and seemed to support her interests, but he  _had_  been the one to suggest the voyage in the first place, even if he later resisted the idea.  The entire proposition left her unsettled in a way she couldn’t quite place her finger on.

"I… I don't know. It's a fair concern. But I want to give him a chance. I want to give this idea a chance. And that… it's part of why I want to leave Blue Lion here. If… it doesn't go well... you might need it to come get me. I don't want it to fall into Zarkon's hands," she finished.

Keith's fingers closed over the key and he brought it to his chest reverently.

"You haven't told anyone else, have you?" Allura just shook her head in answer to his question. He pulled her into a close embrace. "I'll tell them. You do what you need to do, but gods above Allura, be safe. We can't function without you," he whispered. His support surprised her, especially when it concerned her dangerous decisions.

"Thank you," she murmured as he pocketed her key. She stepped back and smiled up at her commander fondly. He nodded, his face impassive, and she turned and left the control room.

On her way to the loading docks, she checked into her bedchamber. She changed into the new ensemble she preferred for political situations; the garments she had tailored to mimic her father's. It gave her strength to stand in his stead and wearing the armaments lent her courage when she required it. She grasped the handle on a suitcase she had previously packed with a gown and a flight suit before making her way toward the vessel preparing to depart to Doom.  She had no idea what to expect, but on the off chance she ended up staying there for any length, she preferred to be prepared.


	16. Precipice

Loading had been simple enough. Allura had met the rest of her team on the way to the vessel. They looked at her with concern and skepticism but were quick to embrace her as she threw her arms over their shoulders. After quick goodbyes and promises of returning safely, Allura ran across the dock floor to the entrance of the ship before Nanny and Coran caught wind of her designs.

Lotor was at the door to the ship as she approached and he offered his hand to help her. He cast her a concerned look as she moved toward one of the large glass panes. Moments later, the hatch closed as the crew prepared for launch.

The bay doors opened to the sky overhead and the small ship released its connection to the earth and rose into the air. Allura stared out the glass as her planet and home fell away from her. An unfamiliar sensation settled over her as she realized she was willingly choosing to go to Planet Doom. 

With Lotor. 

To see King Zarkon.

She swallowed.

"How strange things are now," she murmured aloud to herself. Lotor shot her another wary look, surprised by the faint smile on her lips. She watched as the vessel passed through the atmosphere and the planet distanced itself from them. Allura shook her head once and wandered into the command center before taking her place at one of the control stations.

One of the Arusian pilots stood up abruptly and saluted, but she smiled and waved him back. The ship's commander retook his post as the queen settled in. Lotor joined her on the bridge and she nodded to an empty seat. He settled in beside her as she let out a shaky exhale and placed her hands to her temple.

"I'm nervous," she admitted to him. "Please protect the people on this ship," she continued, glancing over to him. He nodded to her, his golden eyes nearly glinting in the starlight from outside.

"On my life," he promised. The handful of Arusians taking them to Doom were skilled soldiers, but they would be no match if an army of Drule guards came for them. She nodded hopefully and returned her gaze to the screen in front of her.

* * *

The sound of metal docking sent a lurch through Allura's stomach. Her ship was docked – not just on Planet Doom, but  _inside the castle itself._  She crossed her arms over her chest. Lotor gave her shoulder a squeeze before turning to disembark first. The skeleton crew of soldiers crowded around the queen protectively in the cockpit, listening to the words coming from outside.

"My son! At last! You've returned! Quick, seize-"

"No, Father, this ship has brought me back unharmed. It is to remain in that same state. Besides, there is nothing of value to you on the ship, only a handful of soldiers. No one suitable as slaves," he added carefully. Lotor stood on the walkway down from the ship, fully prepared to move back into it should his father give difficulty.

Several tense seconds rolled by before Zarkon scoffed.

"Fine, fine, leave the ship and the people on board."

"So they won't be harmed." The prince articulated his desire carefully and Zarkon frowned.

"No... they won't. I don't know why that's so important to you, but fine," he muttered dryly. "The soldiers on the Arusian ship... …shall… …not be harmed," he practically grumbled the last part but the guards in the vicinity nodded. Allura smiled at the exchange outside and gave her commander a hug. 

"You should head back once I disembark, okay? I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried for," she murmured. The guardsmen exchanged concerned expressions but nodded.

"As you command, my Queen."

Allura drifted toward the edge of the gangway and peered outside, careful to stay out of immediate sight. Lotor was still negotiating with his father in the midst of many Drule soldiers.

"Great evil stars in the sky, what's gotten into you?  I swear you’re on _her_ planet for any length of time and you come back soft and weak – without any warning, I might add! Yes, they're fine, now come down off of that thing so we can get back to-" Zarkon froze as Lotor gestured to the ship. With a steadying breath, Allura emerged to join him at his side.

"As you said, no harm will come to  _any_  of the soldiers aboard the vessel," he reminded his father. Allura stepped off the gangplank and gave a dismissive wave to the ship. It closed up, to Lotor's surprise, and began its launch sequence.

A deathly silence settled across the bay.   Allura’s eyes made a swift circuit and her lips pressed together tensely as the full impact of her situation settled in.  She stood at Lotor’s side, surrounded by Drule soldiers and the king himself.  She exhaled and steeled her shoulders before letting her eyes fix on Zarkon.

She met the livid fire of his reptilian stare with a quiescent coolness and she waited for him to speak first.

"In my suite,  _now._ " The king's voice was low and controlled, fury laced through it. Allura shuddered slightly, the first buckle in her shield. Lotor began walking toward him, his hand around Allura's wrist. She gasped, wide-eyed and shook her head as he dragged her toward the old man, realizing his intention.

"Oh no, he doesn't mean-"

"Not  _her_ ," Zarkon explained at the same time Allura did.

"Wherever I go, she goes," Lotor said stubbornly, glaring at the armed guards flanking them. The blonde queen shook her head again, much to Zarkon's surprise.

"No, he's right, Lotor. You've been gone a while, and seemingly returned without giving any notice.”  Her resistance stopped the heir and he turned to look at her as she explained.  “You need to meet with him privately and discuss the state of your empire. Then,  _if_  it so decided that he –you all – would like to talk to a representative from the Alliance, then that can happen. To be in the room before that would simply be a conflict of interest.  You can’t properly have that conversation if I’m there, too," she explained. "I shouldn't be there. Not initially. Not until invited."

Zarkon quirked an eyebrow at the feisty girl, genuinely surprised by her knowledge of politics. He masked it beneath a stoic glare, furious with his son for surprising him with his _guest_.  Arrangements were not in place to deal with her in the manner he had hoped.  He rather believed that to have been Lotor’s intention.

"I'll be fine," she added, nudging him toward his father as his hand slipped from hers. Lotor shot his father a dirty look before scanning the room.

"Cossack!"

"Yes, Sire?" The commander appeared out of nowhere, causing Allura to jump slightly. Lotor instead fixed his gaze on Allura.

"Stick close to Cossack. His orders come directly from me. No one else in this castle – empire – can override a direct over from me. Not even my father, not to Cossack," he said carefully before looking back to the commander.

"And those orders, Sire?"

"Protect her with your life."

"No! That's not-" Allura gasped out in surprise, but Cossack put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.  She startled at the touch but did not shake his grasp from her.

"It's not such a strange request for a Drule, you know," he said offhandedly. Allura watched as Lotor tossed her one last look before heading into private conference with his father, a pained, darkened expression etching into his features.

"Sorry about the invasion thing earlier. Orders and whatnot, I didn't really think there-" He stopped as Allura giggled.

"It's fine; you were just doing your duty. I hope my lion didn't hurt you. I tried to aim around you, but I was worried you were going to hurt him," she explained. Cossack watched her for a moment with a strange look on his face.

"No, no you didn't. …You were worried I would hurt him?"

Allura blushed bright at the question and glanced away shyly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Anyway," she murmured, finding herself oddly flustered by the scrutiny.

"Right," he coughed. "So like. …Do you want a tour of the castle?" When Allura just looked to him in surprise, he shrugged in confusion. "What? I don't know what girls like… We don't exactly have ponies here," he muttered. Allura scowled at him, hiding the twitch of a smile at her lips.

"A tour would be lovely," she said, easing his fumbling mannerisms. She blinked in surprise as Cossack reached forward and scooped up the overnight bag she had thrown together and was hiding discreetly behind her.

"Let's drop this off first. I presume you'll be staying with His Majesty?"

Allura blinked, the question surprising her. "I… I don't know.  I don’t even know if I’m staying.  Frankly, I’m not even certain I’m _living_ ," she added the last part darkly, troubled by the hatred on the old king’s face. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "I  _do_  hope you meant Prince Lotor and not King Zarkon," she amended quickly. Cossack just chuckled in response.

"Believe me,  _nobody_ wants to stay with Zarkon. …please don't tell him I said that," he added quickly, causing Allura to suppress a giggle.

"You know, you're not so bad when you aren't invading my planet," she said after a moment of wandering by his side, pleasantly surprised.

"What are you talking about? I'm Cossack the Terrible! You should fear me!"

Allura paused in her tracks and just turned to regard the oddly charming commander with soft bemusement.

"Indeed," she said. "And you are quite terrible, to be fair, on the battlefield," she conceded to him. He seemed appeased by the statement and resumed his pace at her side. He paused their trek near a door and palmed it open with an entry key.

He set her belongings inside the door and Allura barely had time to sweep the large interior with her eyes before it closed. A massive, satin bed was in one corner draped in dark blue sheets with black marble furniture littering the other walls.

"Want to see the library? I hear girls love libraries," he muttered.

Allura laughed softly at him and nodded.

"That would be lovely," she said, following beside him as he led her around the Castle, pointing out various architectural designs and accommodations. Allura nodded, delighted by her pleasant, non-lethal company.

* * *

Allura found herself moving through the shelves of the library, fascinated by all the volumes, with Cossack hovering nearby. He stood quietly by the doorway, watching her as she removed book after book and flipped through them gently before setting them back where they came from.

"I didn't realize Drules liked fairy tales," she murmured playfully before returning the tome in question back to the shelf.

"Allura," he said after a second. She straightened and glanced over to him. Concern flashed through her veins at the unspoken tension in his voice. "Please step back from that window," he nodded to the glass pane that she had been slowly migrating closer toward. "It is not a defensible point," he explained at her surprise.

She heeded him and stepped back from the window in question, but her confusion was evident.

"It's not a vantage point I can defend you from as well as guard the door," he continued.

"You think someone would try and hurt me through a window? That… seems a little extreme…"

"It is possible, yes," he said. "There are many I wouldn't put it past."

Allura eased herself down into an armchair, carefully sheltered from any fragile glass and hidden from anyone outside the room.

"Why do they hate me so? I've never wanted to hurt anyone. I just want to protect my people," she explained, turning her confusion on the commander in the room.

"You are everything that we are not," he replied carefully.

"So that makes me an enemy automatically? I don't understand why hating me ever did anything – I don't attack Castle Doom or… I'm harmless, as long as I'm left alone."

He sighed and moved further into the room, settling into another chair across from her. Both the door and window were in his immediate line of sight and Allura was out of any potential lines of fire.

"With all due respect, you are _far_ from harmless."

She frowned.

"I don't want to fight, you know," she insisted.

"Exactly."

Her brow creased further.

"Now I'm really lost," she said. "But it's fine – I'm sure it's cultural," she added. She paused and pegged Cossack with an intense look as another idea struck her.

"What? What'd I do?"  His eyes widened, squirming warily under her calculating gaze.

"Why do you only take orders from Lotor?" She asked, genuinely curious. "Zarkon is the king, after all."

"I do take orders from King Zarkon," he answered. "If… the orders from King Zarkon and Prince Lotor are not in agreement, then my prince's supersedes."

"Why though?"

"He… …it's complicated," he said after a moment, shifting his weight in the chair uncomfortably.

"Well, we seem to have time. Would you tell me?" She folded her arms in her lap and leaned forward, eager for a story about the man who had fallen into her life in the strangest way possible.

He studied her closely for a moment in contemplation before shrugging.

"Well. Many years ago, there was a slave rebellion. It was… fairly successful," he started. "Prince Lotor was young – he hadn't yet left to begin his conquering spree," he nodded toward her. "I was with King Zarkon at the time. It got… pretty violent, Allura," he hedged after a moment. She just leaned forward further.

"I can handle it, Cossack. Please, tell me."

"Well, they wanted to kill us, naturally. Take the castle. I went into combat of course to protect my king. I was only a soldier at the time, you see, but after several minutes into the fight, I realized the young prince was likely unguarded. I didn't know how widespread the revolt was and I… I abandoned my king and my fellow soldiers to find him."

Allura exhaled, sitting back in her chair, her hand coming to cover her mouth as she listened. Cossack tossed her a look, checking her reaction. When she didn't appear too pale or uneasy from the details, he continued.

"I found him. He was in the observatory. He was fighting with incredible strength – he was trained from very young – but the revolutionaries were quickly overtaking him. The numbers alone… I wasn't exactly very seasoned at the time myself, but… he was so small."

"You saved him," she breathed out between her fingers covering her lips.

"I executed a lot of people that day," he corrected. His golden eyes stayed fixed on the human woman before him. She flinched slightly beneath his judgment. "If it's any consolation, it was well before the Arus invasion. None of them were yours," he supplied helpfully.

"They were still people burdened and hurting, reaching out for any means to escape. Even through violence. But. I can't begrudge you that. In combat, you either win or you die. For either side.  I’ve learned that all too well.  Many people were going to die that day; either the people resisting the oppression or… you," she murmured sadly, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"We quelled the rebellion and… I was sure I would be executed for abandoning my post as King Zarkon's aid," he said. "Instead, when he realized no one else had been at the crown prince's side, I found myself saddled with a promotion and a charge to guard, protect and serve him above all else."

Allura seemed thoughtful, reflecting on the incident. "Couldn't Zarkon rescind that order and then you would have to obey him instead?" The commander shook his head once.

"It doesn't quite work like that. Well, he absolutely could, but he'd be far more likely to send someone to attack and assassinate you and I both before changing my chain of command. I don't think he will," he added as the queen's eyes widened.

"Is he angry with Lotor? What do you think is happening in that meeting room?"  She gasped.  “Do you think he’s in danger?”  She sat upright, worried. 

"The king is likely just trying to get a briefing on what has been happening the last several weeks. His contact with Lotor has been extremely minimal; the prince outright refusing to speak to him half the time. He… doesn't like surprises.”

Allura frowned.

"A strange thing we seem to have in common," she murmured to herself. Turning her attention back on Cossack, she studied him. "How old are you?" Her hand slapped up to cover her mouth as she realized the question she had asked without thinking. Her cheeks flushed crimson. "That was terribly rude, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that you don't look to be much older than Lotor and yet…"

"I'll take the compliment, your highness," he said with a laugh. "I have a few decades on the crown prince," he supplied. Allura just nodded, crossing one leg over the other as she felt herself relax with her strange company.

"Well, you must be doing something right," she replied.

"I have a question for you, if you don't mind. It will probably end up being several, to be fair, but they will be related." Allura nodded once as Cossack redirected the conversation.

"Of course. You entertained mine. If you're asking for secrets I can't share, however…"

"No, no I don't think so. I'm just curious. Prince Lotor was scouting over Charin's atmosphere to see if the planet had anything worth conquering or claiming when the solar storm erupted. We lost all contact with him and… at the time didn't even know where he was. His cruiser's beacon finally flagged on our radars once we got close enough to that planet in our search patterns, but that took four days. What happened in between? What were _you_ doing there? How did you crash? What… what _happened_?" He reiterated his first question.

Allura blushed slightly as memories of their first night on the rugged terrain, their kiss, and the strange companionship that had budded between them in the time of crisis.

"That interesting, was it?” Cossack snickered at her blush and Allura turned even darker as her temper snapped.

"No, no," she waved her hand dismissively, a bright crimson washing over her skin. "It was very… surreal. Everything still is, to be honest. I can't believe I'm inside Castle Doom, having a civil discussion with you, while both Prince Lotor and King Zarkon know I'm here and are talking about it. It's… …it’s so strange, Cossack." She finished her sentence with an exhale and regarded him in bewilderment.

"But to your questions," she continued after a moment. "I was in the sector because there had been a ghost blip on the radar of a possible distress call – part of my normal patrol sweep, but when I arrived it was a malfunctioning piece from a debris field. I was on my way back to Arus and pathed by Charin just at the star erupted. Blue Lion may be amazing, but the massive amount of ion particles fried her navigation systems and I was flying blind. Moreover, the radiation made it nearly impossible to move at all and I had to land. …Roughly.

"After scouting briefly, I found a cave entrance I could get my lion inside and she limped her way there with difficulty. She was damaged pretty badly, but could still fly… But there was no way I had the skill as a pilot to handle the turbulence generated by the wind from that blast. I just had to wait for it to clear up. So I… explored. I found Lotor kicking his ship and cursing loudly,” she finished with a shrug.

"And then what?" It was Cossack's turn to look interested. Allura shot him a quizzical look.

"We waited four days until you found the distress call and directed Valzek there," she replied.

"No, no. I want more details than that," he teased her. "We have been speculating here for forever on what actually happened. Prince Lotor's refusal to return to Doom with you and your refusal to hand him over really, really made King Zarkon angry. Moreover, the mutual defection caught everyone by surprise. The rest of us have just been taking bets on what the hell the two of you have been… doing together…  _exactly_ ," he said with a lazy grin. Allura flushed red at the insinuation.

"Well, not _that_!"

"Then what?"

"We navigated an unfamiliar wilderness," she said carefully. "We set up shelter and found food and… and my lion had some resource packs in it and… And why does this even matter?" She looked uncomfortably at the commander, her words running together as she grew more anxious with the question. He flashed her a traditional Drulish smile; genuine, but with just the hint of a fang.

"It doesn't. I was just curious.  How did you guys pass the time?   Long walks on the beach?  Cuddling by a campfire?"  His grin widened as she grew flustered.  He broke into a delighted laugh when Allura turned utterly crimson, her eyes wide at his last sentence.

“Ah, a grain of truth in that one then?”

“ _Cossack!_ ”

“Alright, alright, I’ll withdraw that question,” he appeased, chuckling openly.

Allura glared at him in response, struggling to calm her flush.

"What happened to Valzek?"

Her heat cooled at the more pragmatic inquiry.

"He… is now on Arus, actually. Safely. And protected," she added carefully.

"How did that come to happen?"

"I offered it to him and his soldiers. He could leave and return to Doom. He could stay and fight me. …Or he could retire, and the Galaxy Alliance would accept them."

"Since when has the Galaxy Alliance ever offered refuge to Drules," he muttered dryly.

"Since I took it over," she replied sternly. Her expression softened. "Cossack, I genuinely want to end this all. I want to end the wars. So many people have died, so many people have lost loved ones. Supplies, buildings and planets have _burned._   I want it to end. From what I've learned from the Drule planets that have joined, there is a lot of fear and animosity toward King Zarkon from within his own empire, not just outwardly."

"He sees you as a threat to his power, you know," he pointed out.

"I realize that, and that's why I very much would like to speak with him, to explain my intentions and my plans. I don't… think he will care either way, but I don't want this to seem like some sort of shadowy manipulation. I'd rather be up front with it all."

"There's a very good chance he'll try to kill you, you know," he said flatly.

"You are not even remotely close to the first person to point that out to me," she returned. With a softening smile, she nodded toward him. "I know. And I'm okay with that risk. But I need to try. I don't want to fight forever, nor do I intend to ever surrender. So at some point, we need to put away our pistols, and sit down like intellectuals and sort it out. I have no idea how well that will work, though," she finished with a sigh, lacing her fingers together in her lap.

A knock sounded on the library door. Cossack rose from his chair and gestured for Allura to stay seated as she started to rise as well. His hand on his saber, her surprising guardian answered the door warily. After a sigh of relief, he opened the door all the way, revealing another guard on the other side.

"King Zarkon will see Queen Allura now," the soldier reported.

Allura felt her blood chill. She hadn't actually expected an audience. She swallowed nervously and looked at Cossack.

"Well, I suppose we’ll find out," she whispered.


	17. Détente

Allura found herself walking behind a guardsman and in front of an extremely alert Cossack. He trailed behind her, keeping an eagle eye out for any sign of danger. The Arusian glanced over her shoulder to him once just to meet his grim expression. Catching the concern that clouded her eyes, his face softened into something faintly resembling a smile.

She exhaled nervously.

Jitters flooded every vein in her body and anticipation thrummed through her blood. The knot in her stomach threatened to spill into her throat just as the guard pushed open a large door. An empty, dark throne room loomed up before them. No sign of life echoed in the vast chamber, and the plush chair atop a pyramid of steps hovered ominously with emptiness. The guard strode confidently across the cold floors. The only sounds that echoed in the room were the footsteps of the three – and Allura's hammering heartbeat, she was certain.

Crossing the room, the man paused before less conspicuous, but no less ornate, double doors. He knocked once and waited, standing at attention. After what felt like a year had passed to Allura, the door opened a fraction. She heard the soldier in front of her mumble something that included her name. After a moment, he stepped back and pulled the door all the way open for her.

Cossack watched warily as Allura cast him one last look over her shoulder and silently mouthed her thanks. With an exhale to steady her breath, she strode confidently into the room beyond… and promptly froze in her steps just inside the door as it closed behind her.

She forced her body to relax and display a tranquility that she did not possess as her blood pounded violently through her body.

Before her was a large, octagonal black marble table. At each side, one of seven prominent Drule leaders sat. Directly across from the remaining empty seat and the door sat Zarkon himself. To his right, an extraordinarily tense Lotor resided. Among the other warlords at the table, Allura recognized only Queen Merla on Zarkon's direct left. The remaining four members were familiar faces – she was certain she had crossed their paths or read about them somewhere, but she had not had any personal interactions with them. She presumed them to be the highest-ranking official for each of the quadrants.

Zarkon laughed evilly.

"Won't you join us?" He nodded to the single empty seat right in front of her.

Allura forced a smile to her lips and nodded once.

"Thank you for your time," she said with more strength than she anticipated having, please that her voice did not tremble nearly as much as her heart did. With a spine that rivaled steel, she eased herself into the chair before carefully folding her hands on top of the table in plain sight. She felt the penetrating gaze of the two Drules to her right and left as they watched her with open judgment. She kept her eyes on the king himself, trying to quiet her racing heart.

He was testing her strength and she refused to back down.

"You wanted to speak. We've decided to indulge you," he said darkly, before gesturing with his frightening claw-like hand. Allura swallowed.

"Yes, I-"

"She trembling," one Drule that Allura didn't know muttered to the companion next to him. His neighbor laughed before responding.

"How could the Galaxy Alliance have someone as small as her as their emissary? She is _nothing_.  She actually leads them?"

Allura stared, openly surprised as the two spoke so blatantly in front of her. As composed as had prayed and practiced to be, she couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"Look how confused she is," Merla commented, joining the conversation that was happening right before her. Allura's agape jaw finally closed as her eyes snapped to the serpent queen. In response, she just laughed and tossed Allura a sweet, encouraging smile that was in stark contrast to her words. "Poor dear."

"She has no idea," another leader commented.

"She's the one from Arus, right?"

As she shook off her stunned expression, Allura leaned back in her chair and just watched the panel of discussion before her, folding her arms across her chest. In all her training for diplomacy, in all her strange interactions with Drules, she had nothing to prepare her for the situation in front of her.

So she waited.

Zarkon even laughed. Undaunted by her shock, perhaps emboldened by it, they continued to speak openly under her careful observation.

"She is. The one I couldn't ever kill, and here she is, trying to pretend to be a leader. I got her father, though. I told you this could prove entertaining," the king articulated. Several others laughed their assent. The only face at the table that didn't spout vile about her was Lotor.

He was, however, leaning back in his chair, his arms folded across his chest as well, smirking at her. His eyes never left Allura's, and the grin on his lips worried her. Why he seemed to be enjoying the uncomfortable exchange, Allura couldn't begin to understand.

_Was this truly a trap?_  She felt her heart still at the thought that perhaps she shouldn't have trusted him from the beginning.  _Was he with them to begin with? They see no threat here and have no intention of listening. Am I simply… done?  Does this finally end right here? Did I sign my own execution warrant?_ Her heart escalated in tempo as she chewed her bottom lip, glancing between the other members present while they continued to openly berate her.

"Her planet burned twice. It's only natural she would try and pretend to lead, no?  Though, I can't believe that this is our strongest adversary," someone muttered.

"Adversary? Biggest thorn in my side, more like.  If it wasn’t for that blasted robot," Zarkon grumbled loudly. He raised his hands in front of him and flexed his fingers in a gesture resembling a strangulation hold. "It could be alleviated easily." Lotor shot him a dangerous look but stayed quiet, tearing his eyes from Allura for the first time.

"What's a little blood right here and now? We could tidy everything up with the Alliance and be done with this aggravating chapter in history."

"Now, now, what's the fun with hunting if you don't play with it first?" One of the unknown faces spoke up before grinning lethally across the table at her, a clear show of his fangs on his delighted face.

"She smells delicious," the one sitting next to Allura’s right commented as he leaned in close to her. She stared back, wide-eyed as he sniffed at the air. "Her adrenaline is decadent. She's  _afraid._  I love it."

"Too far, Anar," Lotor growled suddenly.

"And King Zarkon wasn't? Your fixation is distressing, my prince. Besides, she doesn't even understand, relax," Anar chided the prince before winking at Allura as he settled back into his seat.

Allura's eyes fluttered with a triple blink as she regained her voice. Leaning forward, she exhaled once as her hands folded back on the table.

"Oh look, I think she's grown tired of our game. Perhaps we should actually let the poor thing say her bit and feel empowered? I mean, it  _is_  the least we can do… pretend to care for a little while longer," Merla's voice purred across the table, eliciting a chuckle from a few others.

"As much as I'm sure this is entertaining to you," Allura began, carefully controlling her voice. She closed her eyes briefly as she focused on not rising to her anger. She recognized that the second she lost control of herself, everything would be over."I fail to see how it is productive. I'm  _very_ aware that you don't like me, though I do appreciate the effort to which you go to confirm that," she finished. After raising her lashes, she met six pairs of very shocked eyes and near-white faces; an impressive feat for a Drule. Only Lotor was still reclined, grinning proudly at her, his trademark fanged smile evident.

"Oh, was that somehow rude? I didn't actually intend it to be, I was just trying to redirect the conversation… I know everyone's time is valuable and if this is all just a circus for you then…" Allura trailed off, feeling her heart stutter with alarm as six of the seven most lethal Drules in the galaxy stared at her in silent stupor.  Her stomach turned. _What have I done?_

"Oh, no, Allura, no." Lotor murmured at last, leaning forward and folding his hands in front of him. His sinfully evil grin never left his face as he spoke carefully, his heated gaze locked on hers while he spoke slowly. "You're hearing, understanding, and speaking in perfect, fluent Drule with us."

"I'm… I am?"

She glanced down quickly to her hand as something clicked into place. The strange Arusian relic band on her finger was emitting a light blue glow. Subtle and faint, it was otherwise unnoticeable unless one knew to look for it.

"Oh…" she exhaled in a breath, studying it closely.  “…so that’s how you work…”

The explosion of noise around her was nearly deafening and she quickly clasped her palms over her ears. The meeting attendees on either side of her erupted in emotional exclamations. Some were of surprise, others were vulgar, most demanded to know why it was not divulged that she understood their native tongue. Allura was both pleased and dismayed when the angry eyes eventually fixed on Zarkon for an explanation. Gratitude swelled in her chest that she was not the target of their wrath, but she was none too keen on further enraging the king. Lotor laughed darkly next to his father, enjoying the chaos the girl had unknowingly brought with her.

"To be fair," she quickly interjected before hostility escalated and was ultimately redirected to her, dropping her palms back to the table top.  "I didn't know. I don't think anyone knew. It's… complicated."

"How do you just spontaneously learn an entire language and not even realize it," Anar growled dangerously at her. Allura scooted away nervously, turning her attention to him over her right shoulder.

"It's… it's this ring," she said quickly, flexing her fingers on the smooth surface before her. Lotor rose from his chair quickly when Anar snatched Allura's wrist and pulled her closer to him as he inspected the innocuous silver band.

"Sit," Zarkon growled, pushing Lotor back into his chair.

"How does a piece of metal give you languages," he eyed her skeptically, not releasing her wrist. Allura tugged on her arm, but his vice-like grip held fast.

"It's the Arusian relic," Lotor explained, watching the way Anar held Allura pinned with casual strength, the first hint of concern marring his features. "It was King Alfor's sword, and during her coronation it shifted into a ring for her," Allura frowned across the table at him. While there was no official reason to keep the ceremony private, something about speaking casually of it before Zarkon unsettled her.

" _That_  was her father's blasted sword!?" The irritated king barked out a dry comment that left Allura cringing. When Anar's fingers tightened around her slender wrist, she redirected her attention to him.

"I knew that it gave me languages, I could… I can tell. But I had no idea I was speaking or hearing your language or I would have said something sooner.  It just sounded… _natural_ to me," Allura explained, her voice rising slightly in panic as she tugged on her arm again and Anar gave no indication of releasing her wrist. He stared coldly at her a moment.

"If you are lying, I'll slit your throat right here and now," he threatened darkly.

"Stay," Zarkon muttered quietly, holding Lotor by the shoulder as his impulsive son attempted to stand again. Allura kept her eyes focused on Anar as his words unwittingly calmed her fear. In its place, a rush of indignant righteousness flooded her.

"I am  _not_  a liar," she hissed at him. He seemed genuinely startled by the sudden temper in the girl. She yanked on her arm again. "Let. _Go._ "

Seconds ticked by silently in the tension-pregnant room. After a moment, he grinned dangerously at her and tossed Lotor a knowing look across the table.

"I redact my earlier statement, my prince! I completely see her appeal to you now. She gives orders! I like the fire," he said with a dark laugh before releasing her wrist. Lotor shifted uncomfortably and Allura scooted back into the center of her piece of the octagon while rubbing her wrist gingerly. "She's fierce," he added lazily, his eyes back on the queen curiously.

"Yes, well. So, down to business, now that I seem to have everyone's attention," she said quickly, turning away from the alarming man sitting on her right. A glance across the table revealed Lotor staring dangerously back at Anar with Zarkon physically restraining him.

_I will protect you._

She exhaled at the memory.  _He knew. He knew while they were talking what the language was, and he realized that I understood it, even when they didn't. Even when **I** didn't. _ A smile graced her lips shyly.

"I wanted to talk about the current state of affairs in the Galaxy Alliance because I know it could affect many, if not all of you. I know there has been some concern with the alignment changes with some of the Drule planets."

"Yes, you've been stealing my constituents," Zarkon grumbled across the table at her dangerously. Lotor shot his father a wary look and shrugged his hand off his arm as he settled back into the chair.

"Well, not entirely," she said carefully, watching as his eyes narrowed lethally on her.

"Call me a liar once more, child, and you'll  _wish_  Anar had eviscerated you."

"I didn't mean," she paused to calm the nervous flutter in her heart as she carefully considered her words. "That was not what I intended to convey," she said delicately. She chose her language very cautiously, knowing the proud warrior race surrounding her was none too keen on her presence to begin with. Allura was very aware of the deadly game of chess she played; the ache in her chest from her constant, accelerated heart rate was testament. "I meant," she amended gently, averting her eyes from the fearsome man across from her to better clear her mind. "That I'm afraid my intention in this situation with the planets switching allegiances has not been properly annotated, and that was my responsibility to see to that communication. And... for failing to do a proper job at it, I do apologize. I am not attempting to recruit from you, King Zarkon. I truly am not," she explained, glancing back up to him.

The old king's eyes narrowed further. She shifted nervously but kept her hands folded tightly on top of the table in front of her. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to draw her weapon and flee, but she forced the biochemical reaction down.

"What I am about to say, I'm sure will make everyone laugh, and I fully expect and respect that," she prefaced gently. "My intention is simply to help anyone who needs it." As she predicted, many of the Drule lords broke into a chuckle around her. She just smiled politely and kept her eyes on Zarkon who did not share in the laughter. "Crato, for example," she referenced one of the specific planets, quickly catching Anar's attention at her side. "Was starving. From my limited understanding, it was difficult to provide the small planet with what it needed in foodstock to survive. I believe that this was mostly because it was on the very edge of the territory. The journey was just too long for a regular caravan to make with supplies, and since it was small, the amount it needed was much less than other planets which made the trip extraordinarily cost inefficient to begin with and the resources were better served elsewhere," Allura said quickly, glancing from Zarkon to Anar, curious at his sudden interest.

When neither spoke, she continued. The queen was never sure when she would be cut off, and she attempted to give as much information as she could while they allowed her to speak.

"When Crato approached me for help… well. I… I agreed. It was much more feasible for the Galaxy Alliance to get them the aid they need – our hub is much closer to that planet than yours and Arus alone has an abundance of nutrients that we are willing to share. So… yes, I did agree to help them. They came to me. I am not, nor do I intend, to take from you. In fact," she paused as she hesitated before deciding to continue with her train of thought after weighing the benefits against the disadvantages.  "There have been several planets that have approached me that I've turned down. Not out of spite or fear, but because the burdens they have are not needs I can help with. They are actually better served remaining a part of your Empire."

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, glancing around the table to check the reactions on the others. Anar watched her carefully and his expression remained guarded. Zarkon continued to scowl at the slip of a girl before him who dared throw his balance of power into unsteadiness.

Allura shifted nervously when no one spoke.

"What other planets have approached you that you turned down?" Another unfamiliar Drule spoke up from the leftmost side of the table to her, sitting to Lotor's immediate right.

"I don't know that I would care to divulge that information," she responded carefully. She knew how dangerous telling the man 'no' could be for her, and attempted to do it as softly as possible. "I don't want them punished for trying to get help."

"Girl, when someone asks-"

"King Zarkon, please," the Drule that Allura had been speaking with admonished his ruler, astonishing everyone. "I am interested in what she has to say." He was a slender-built man for his race. With high cheekbones and silken, straight hair falling long down his back, he regarded Allura carefully. Allura's eyes flickered from the man to Zarkon and back again. The ruler glared, but remained quiet.

"I understand your reticence to share which planets specifically. But. I govern the planets in the Vermilion Quadrant. Could you tell me if any of the planets were from there? I would like to make sure all of mine are satisfied," he explained. Allura's eyes widened as she realized the remarkable moment that was unfolding before her. She hardly dared breathe out of fear it might disappear.

"Yes, there were two," she replied gently.

"What did they require?"

Allura's heart hammered.  _We're collaborating. Great stars in the sky, I'm **collaborating**  with a high-ranking member of the Drule Empire. _The unfathomably unprecedented significance of their dialog was not lost to the queen. She understood that she was holding a very, very fragile shard of truce in her hand, and if she could deliver it appropriately, history could be written.

"Both needed medical aid," she hedged carefully, her eyes never leaving the man. Allura could feel the fierce gazes of everyone around the table on her.

"I'm surprised you turned them away, given how driven you are to, as you put it, 'help everyone'," he said smoothly. She did not mistake the softness in his voice for kindness. Allura knew damn well that even though he was in open discussion with her, he would just as easily assassinate her as anyone else at the table – save perhaps Lotor. While Zarkon and Anar demonstrated a hot temper, Allura felt a lethal, cruel coldness radiating from the man speaking and it reminded her to be extremely cautious. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Medical aid is… difficult. In order to help planets with Drule populations, we would have to study your biochemistry, understand how pathogens interact with you and develop our own medicines. While access to raw materials may be easier – Arus alone for example has many flowers and herbs that are used in remedies that grow in very few other places – the development of medicine would take vastly too much time to be helpful. Perhaps down the road if we are able to do the research and clinical trials, then we could. But, for now, even if their access to medication is limited, they will be healthier in your care than mine."

"I know of several planets with not nearly enough medicine in my region and a few are even struggling with epidemics," he said after a thoughtful moment of silence. "And yes, we have the means to produce what we need, but we lack the ingredients. I'm not surprised some of them reached out to you, in that case."

"If you require materials to make the medicine…" Allura paused, thinking very carefully about how she could word her next statement to be received best. She faced the greatest chess game of her life and the stakes had never been higher. A true chance for peace was across the board, guarded by a fearsome black king. Each word she spoke was another move toward it, and at any given moment, he could throw her into checkmate.

_Very few games are won without taking a gambit._ She breathed and took her chance.

"…I apologize in advance. I think what I'm about to say may be insulting to you, but I truly do not intend it that way.  But…”  She inhaled, closing her eyes briefly.  She braced.  With an exhale, Allura opened her eyes and fixed the Drule with an undaunted look.  “Let me help. Let me help you help your people. You have the facilities to make what you need and the research in place to serve your people best. Let me help with the supplies."

"The Drule Empire does not need help from the Galaxy Alliance! How  _dare_  you!" Zarkon slammed his fist down on the table, startling Allura from her intense stare with the other Drule. She jumped, fixing her gaze back on the king.

"Like I said, I don't mean it to be an insult. I don’t mean to imply you’re incapable or… or inferior, by any means. But if I have ample access to something that could assuage the suffering that some of your people are feeling, why can't I-"

"We will  _not_  be coddled!  Certainly not by _you_!" Zarkon's voice thundered in the room, echoing off the walls. Allura shrank back in her seat when he leaned over the table. She knew that offering would be crossing a line for the proud race – at least for its king. "Is that why you are here? To taunt us? We can get what we need ourselves. In fact, we can even just take it from you!"

"Why though," she challenged him. Everyone in the room went very still as Allura found her courage. She was already out of time and had nothing left to lose. "Yes, you are right, King Zarkon. You absolutely could. You could invade Arus and take by force the remedies needed for your dying people. But  _why_  would you do that? Sending an army is costly. Many soldiers will fall because I  _will_  fight you. You may end up even taking a handful of the reagent that you need, it is true - but! It will cost you time, it will cost you soldiers, and it will cost you gold. Why do that when I'm happy to give it freely? If you accept my help, it will cost you _nothing_. No armies, no gold. And I will give you as much as I possibly can, rather than the scrap you may be able to take for yourself before you're driven off. And – yes I know where you're going," she kept talking boldly as the king opened his mouth. "Even if you win, even if you do claim Arus, how much of it will _burn_ before you do? How much of what you seek to gather will be lost in the fire before the planet is yours? How much is your  _pride_  worth?"

If death had a name, it would have been King Zarkon. Allura understood exactly where she stood the moment the fiery king grew quiet. When his hot anger shifted to cold fury, she knew she had gone too far. He remained silent, staring at her with an unprecedented calmness that alarmed every bone in her body.

_Checkmate._

"She has a point," one of the other Drules muttered from her right.

"There are definitely some berries on Arus that we could make use of for our own vaccinations," Anar added.

"I accept." Allura's gaze swiveled to look at the Drule with whom she had been previously conversing. "I am Lord Talor, and on behalf of the Vermilion Quadrant, we would like to work with you to produce the medicine we require." Allura couldn't stop the winsome smile that warmed her face, despite the way King Zarkon marked her for execution with his eyes.

"On behalf of the Galaxy Alliance and Planet Arus, I am Allura and I am delighted to be of service!" She rose from her place at the table and reached across, extending her arm toward the Drule warlord. As he followed suit and their hands closed in a shake, Zarkon slammed his fists down on the table, shattering his silence.

" _Get out!_ ” His voice thundered off the walls as Allura stumbled back from her seat. "The Drule Empire will  _not_  stoop to working with the Galaxy Alliance! Get the hell off my planet you seething little witch! I'll kill you myself and defile, burn and bury everything you love!"

Allura needed no further coaxing. Her pride be damned, she turned and flung herself through the double doors leading out of the conference room as discussion exploded in her wake. Angry Drules were quick to rise from their chairs and intense arguments bloomed behind her. Defending her or agreeing with Zarkon – she couldn't discern but she cared little as she evacuated.

She crashed into something solid and sprang back, prepared for combat. A concerned Cossack looked down at her before glancing back to the chamber as the door clicked closed behind her and silenced the cacophony.

"I'm alive," she whispered, trying to catch her breath as she looked from Cossack to the door, her eyes incredulous while gasping for air. Her body shook visibly, trembling from the pent-up fear and adrenaline.

"Evil Spirits Below, what the hell is going on in there," he murmured as the noise rose in volume when the door swung open to reveal Lotor striding out.

"Time to leave," he instructed firmly. Allura needed no further urging as he grasped her forearm possessively and began hauling her toward the hangar. She willingly jogged behind him in an effort to keep up.

"Lotor, the Arus ship is gone," she said. Her head swam with the surge of blood that pounded through her body like a train.

"Good thing we're taking a different one," he muttered. He froze at a door and entered a code into a security panel. He frowned as it beeped red and remained locked. After two more unsuccessful entries, he looked down to a very worried Allura.

"It won't let you in?" Her bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I have an alternative code," he said coldly, pulling her back away from the door. He released her arm and with a single, crushing strike, thrust his fist into the electrical element. Pieces of plastic and glass flew away from the blow and the wires sparked as he damaged the automatic lock beyond recognition. As he flashed a grin at a surprised Allura, the door opened with no resistance. "See? Come."

He grasped her once more and quickly moved into the hangar. Many of the infamous warships were docked, waiting to be deployed. Guards moved around the spacious room in small groups. The robotic soldiers didn't give the couple a second glance as he guided her away from the frigates and tanks and toward the smaller vessels.

"As expected," he said with a delighted darkness, finding his personal craft had been fully restored and repaired. The glass dome on the top lifted, and Lotor stepped aside to help Allura settle into the passenger seat behind the pilot's chair.

Bracing against his offered hand, Allura stepped up into the vessel. As she settled into the seat, commotion near the front of the bay caught their attention. Lotor wasted no time leaping into the pilot seat.

"Prince Lotor! Queen Allura! Please, wait!"

He glanced across the room as Talor jogged closer to them. He froze in his tracks when Lotor's lazon sword left its sheath. The prince stood inside his bat-like cruiser, watching the Vermilion Quadrant's leader warily.

"I just want to talk to her," he said, putting his palms out in front of him.

"Where's my father," he growled back.

"He went back to the throne room. The meeting has… devolved at this point," he said carefully.

"Allura!" Lotor turned his alarmed gaze on the girl as she rose carefully from the back seat of the ship and delicately stepped out onto the floor. She folded her hands in front of her and watched Talor carefully.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"The medicine," he insisted. He walked toward them and slowed his gait as Lotor leapt down to Allura's side, sword still drawn.

"What about King Zarkon?"

"He can burn in hell," he muttered coldly, causing Allura's eyes to widen in surprise. He slid his gaze back to her calmly before glancing to Lotor. Talor was several inches taller than the prince but far leaner. Allura wasn't entirely certain who would win if they were to engage in combat.

"I don't… think I understand. If he says no, that's…" She frowned and glanced up to Lotor.

"Yes and no," the prince explained unhelpfully. "Technically, yes. My father is the deciding voice for the Drule Empire. If, however, one of the High Lords intends to ignore that will, he would probably find the arduous amount of effort required to quash it to be unworthy of the cause."

"He seemed so cross," she murmured, more to herself as she hugged her shoulders, glancing down to the floor. Her eyes flitted toward the prince standing beside her as she heard the hum of his sword silence. After a thoughtful moment, she glanced back up to Talor.

"Please let me know what you require to produce your vaccinations. I'll see that you receive them," she affirmed.

"You are an absolutely fascinating creature, your Highness," he murmured cryptically, watching the slender woman through narrow eyes. "I will be in touch," he said before turning and leaving the two behind him.

Allura turned her gaze back to Lotor.

"What now?"

"I want to point out that for the first time in all our history, Allura, the Drule Empire will be, at least in some small part, working with the Galaxy Alliance. You can't stay here now, my father is too furious for it to be safe. Was anything important in your bag?"

"Nothing irreplaceable. I'm wearing the only outfit I brought that I would want to take back with me," she said as she adjusted the clasp for the cloak on her shoulder.

"Then it will stay. We will leave now and return to Arus."

"You don't want to stay?"

"I want to be where you are," he said heavily. Allura swallowed as a strange warmth blossomed in her chest. She blushed brightly and nodded as he helped settle her back into the cruiser before sitting in the front.

The overhead hatch closed and he set the coordinates to return to Arus.


	18. Augury

Allura sat reclined in an armchair in her study. Her knees tucked into her chest as her eyes rested on the parchment in her lap. She sat not at her desk, but curled up near the hearth in the room with her temple braced against her palm. Just as she felt herself begin to nod off, a light knock sounded. She glanced up just as the door opened to reveal, once more, Lotor himself.

She blinked a few times in recognition before glancing back to the unfurled paper in her lap.

"You aren't really reading that," he accused her blatantly, striding confidently into the room. She started to protest, but only a yawn came out.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not. Today has rattled me," she admitted as the door closed. "Did you tell everyone what happened?" He gave her a curt nod.

"Mixed opinions in the reactions; mostly shock, some alarm. Coran is very worried," he added.

"And Keith?" She looked over to catch the twitch in his cheek as he hesitated.

"Appropriately concerned and skeptical."

She nodded, unsurprised by her comrades' and guardians' reactions. Her eyes skimmed over the parchment before stopping. A moment's fixation had her paused before she glanced up to him through her lashes, a coy grin spreading dangerously across her lips.

Lotor stared, struck, by the minx-like look she flashed him, a spark flaring in her weary eyes.

"I… spoke with Zaaaarkon…" she said quietly in a sing-song voice. Pride settled in as she tilted her chin up and grinned openly at him. "And even if he, himself, didn't, the others  _listened._ " She couldn't hide the shimmering hope in her voice as she practically trembled with giddiness.

"You could have  _died,_ " he said with exasperation, but he was unable to hide the lethal grin curling at his lips as his excitement mirrored hers.

She touched the parchment to her nose, hiding nearly all of her expression from him waifishly, only her eyes glittering over the top of the paper.

"Everything could spin on a dime very, very soon," she whispered in a conspiring tone before unfolding her legs and rising to her feet. She twirled in a girlish circle, allowing her enthusiasm and excitement to present itself. He could only flash a proud, fanged smirk at her as Allura's eyes sparkled with untempered intensity.

"You are fearless," he growled at her appreciatively. Allura found herself blushing under the compliment.

"Yes, well." She smiled demurely. "I suppose I should go out and properly greet everyone." She set aside her documents and strode to the door. Her gait slowed as she stepped around him, blushing as his eyes watched her intently. With a deft smile, she slipped into the hallway.

Her footsteps echoed on the floor of the empty corridor, and she felt a smile trace her lips subtly when she heard Lotor's boots behind her.

_Things have shifted so quickly._

Months ago, Allura would have never dreamed to  _be_  the heart of the Galaxy Alliance with Lotor of all people at her side as she navigated the intricate dance of negotiating with the Drule Empire. She glanced over her shoulder as the prince came to walk beside her.

_How fantastical._

Both she and her thoughts stopped abruptly when his hand thrust out to catch her waist with his left palm. He strategically positioned himself in front of her, his sword drawn. At the far end of the hallway, Allura saw Keith with his pistol out. The firearm wasn't leveled at the prince, but at a door leading to a meeting room in the castle.

"What's happening," she whispered to him.

"I don't know. But if your commander is alarmed, then so am I," he murmured darkly. Keith glanced down the corridor toward where the prince was shielding the queen and he nodded once before looking back to the door ominously.

Allura swallowed nervously.

"What could it be?"

"Stay behind me," he ordered. He carefully approached the door, his eyes glancing to Keith down the hall. A single shake of the commander's head called the prince off and he stood his ground and shifted into a more defensive stance instead.

In no other moment, in no other existing second in history would Lotor have adhered to a directive from Commander Keith, but given that the pilot knew what the threat was behind the door and seemed relieved to see Allura protected, he was more than willing to oblige him for her safety.

Murmurs could be heard on the other side of the door and before long, the entry point opened and revealed the admiral.

"Admiral Jones!" Allura cried out in relief, stepping around Lotor to approach him.

"Don't!"

As Keith's voice echoed down the hallway, Lotor wasted no time. Against her aggravated protests, he grabbed the slender woman by the arm and hauled her back toward him. He saw the commander exhale in relief and in the next instant he understood precisely why.

As King Zarkon stepped out of the meeting room, Allura felt the blood drain from her body.

"What…" Her question was a breathless whisper. Both Admiral Jones and Zarkon glanced to her and the former smiled painfully.

"Negotiations. Really, Allura, if you intend your castle to be the heart of the Alliance, you should expect visitors," he explained simply before nudging the king toward the exit. Both men moved down the corridor, the Drule King tossing a cool, smug look toward the tense Black Lion pilot as he passed.

Once certain the area was clear, Keith lowered his weapon before holstering it and jogging to Lotor and Allura's side.

"What… why was he here?" Allura felt her body tremble. It had only been hours since he had threatened her very life and she fled his domain.  And he was now in _hers_.

"I have no idea. He just showed up and asked to meet with the Admiral," Keith debrief them quickly. "We clarified that he didn't mean you since we knew you just returned, and he specifically requested to meet with the Admiral alone. …I don't know why," he added.

"Maybe… maybe he wants to acquire more resources through the Alliance for his planets…and maybe… maybe it was his pride stopping him from speaking with me directly about it?" Allura glanced hopefully between both men that stood sentinel over her. Each wore a mask of cold, calculated concern.

"That's… not likely the case, is it?" She whispered after a moment, her own hope faltering. "Why would he want to speak to the Admiral then?"

She glanced between them both, but neither could answer her question and instead met her with grim apprehension.

"It is possible, Allura," Keith hedged gently at first. He exhaled, trying to collect his thoughts. He froze and regarded Lotor with a dawning understanding. The Drule nodded once before turning to the queen.

"Is there a private place to meet? I believe your commander and I have arrived at the same conclusion," he said carefully.

Allura blinked, still recovering from her shock at seeing Zarkon in her own castle.

"Yes, let's go to the Control Room. I can lock the doors and have absolute dominion over the communication center there," she said before leading the way toward the hub of her castle.

"It would be wise to pull Coran into this, as well," Keith advised. When Lotor didn't object, Allura felt her shoulders tremble slightly. She couldn't fight the sense of dread welling beneath the surface.

"I have to be strong," she whispered to herself. "I'm in far, far too deep to be weak now." She exhaled slowly, calming her nerves before glancing to Keith. "Call for him, I'll take Lotor there and we'll wait for you." Her determination renewed, she steeled her spine for what was to come as Keith peeled off the trio to find her advisor.

"Allura, are you well?" Lotor's lips were at her ear and she shivered slightly.

"Of course," she answered matter-of-factly. A quick few keystrokes and the heavy door to the heart of the castle and the command hub of Voltron opened up. It sealed behind her, and the prince watched as she approached the podium. She tapped several buttons and all the monitors on the walls turned off, plunging the room into near-darkness. The emergency lamps by the door gave them a warm, weak light.

"This room is secure," she confirmed as Keith and Coran coded themselves past the door. Once it shut behind them, she drew some of the chairs flanking the wall into a small circle and took one for herself. Coran, Lotor and Keith followed her lead.

"Alright," she whispered worriedly, glancing to them all. "What don't I know?"

"I have a theory," Keith said, glancing across the intimate conference to check Lotor's expression. When the prince nodded once, he smiled grimly.

"Which is?" Allura looked between the two men, her anxiety mounting. A moment of panic beat through the room as Keith collected his thoughts before diving right to the core of his concern.

"I think that Admiral Jones may be in league with King Zarkon to dismantle the Galaxy Alliance. Or, at the very least, dismantle  _you._ "

"I concur with this theory," Lotor added as Allura's eyes snapped to him.

"That's impossible!" Coran leaned back in his seat, looking horrified by the idea. Only Allura sat perfectly still as the men around her debated political practicality and evidence. She stared down at her lap and for several moments, she felt frozen in time. Her blood ran cold and Allura was certain that she even stopped breathing at one point. Her ears rang in the silence as she reeled, processing the information. Her chest froze over and all pent-up hope for negotiation with the Drule Empire evaporated in a single moment.

She gasped for breath.

"Why," she uttered at last. "Admiral Jones has been a prime support for the Alliance, practically since it was founded. Why would he conspire to bring it down?"

"He has had two distinct opportunities to move into the role of Marshall," Keith pointed out over Coran's objections. "And he hasn't. He  _wants_  to be the person behind the scenes, pulling the strings. I believe, and I mentioned this from the beginning," he hedged carefully. "That he intended to obtain yet another puppet from you."

"I am  _not-_ "

"And that is precisely what is happening now."

Allura swiveled her gaze to look to Lotor in the darkened room.

"And your thoughts?"

"I find it exceedingly strange that my father would just appear on Arus to negotiate something that would benefit the Alliance. He is the type of man to die by his own stubbornness. Even if he knows he is wrong, he would rather burn in the fire of his own arrogance than change his ways. I cannot fathom he is here on a peaceful mission."

Keith only bowed his head in understanding. Allura looked worriedly between the two men. Coran's face was in his palms as the weight of the situation dawned on him.

"What of Talor?" Her eyes looked back to Lotor for guidance. He stayed quiet for a moment, giving it an honest thought.

"I believe he does mean to work with you. High Lord Talor is not one to be manipulative. He finds secrecy and stealth to be tiresome. If he did not wish to work with you, he would have said so from the beginning. He is very aloof from personal matters and far more interested in business," he concluded.

"However," he continued after another thought passed him. "I would be careful if Anar approached you. While he, too, is direct and to my knowledge does not fabricate his truth, he is… less indifferent. He is the type of combatant who enjoys letting his opponent believe that he has won right before he finishes them off. He thrives on the psychological sport."

Allura shivered, remembering her interaction with the hot-tempered High Lord. She could see the level-headed Talor having no desire for such petty games. She rubbed her upper arms for comfort, still in semi-disbelief that she had survived such a fearsome council.

"So… what should I do from here on out?" The queen's voice was a whisper. "Do I pretend I don't know? "

"That… I do not yet know," Coran spoke up. "On one hand, we could, in theory, secure the safety of the Alliance by removing him from command. On what grounds, with what evidence, I don't know. On the other, we could just step back, watch and wait for him to make a mistake. Knowing that he is an enemy makes it much easier to defend against," he explained.

"I couldn't publicly remove him. The only evidence I would have of any such conspiracy would be that he met with King Zarkon. How would that look to my peace efforts – the Drule King meets with my second in command and I suddenly think that he is untrustworthy? It would be terrible for public relations. I cannot. Until he makes an open mistake, he stays in his position," Allura said defiantly.

"Very well. Then we must proceed with caution. Be very careful what information gets to him. I will advise the boys when I can find a discreet moment to do so," Coran said. Allura glanced to Keith.

"What do you think about that approach?"

"I think it's the best we got, but damn it, Allura, be very, very careful," he begged. She nodded and looked to Lotor.

"And you?"

"I mirror his sentiments, strangely. If I am not at your side with my sword, I will be very close in the shadows. Between the two of us, you are never alone," he promised. Keith grunted a similar assent. Allura found herself blushing at the concern over her wellbeing. She frowned.

"What if we are wrong, and it truly is an attempt at peace?"

"Then we have nothing to lose with our concern, as long as we are discreet," Coran advised. "We keep our wariness to ourselves, but never quite let our guard down."

"And you all believe this is potentially a… an evil scheme?" She glanced between them all. Coran only shrugged.

"Based on what your friends have presented, I am concerned, yes," he agreed. When Allura looked to Keith, he nodded once. The diplomat's eyes glanced to the Drule, and his impassive expression was the only affirmation she needed. She exhaled.

"Very well. We proceed with extreme caution," she said. "Inform the rest of the Voltron Force when you are able to do so," she continued with a nod. Her fear vaporized as the pillar of strength in her heart solidified. Honing in on a tactical objective, Allura was able to bury her own alarm and insecurity for the betterment of the people under her reign. "We move forward. Please, watch for Lord Talor's communication. He will be requesting supplies and I have agreed to honor that request in advance. While I do not expect any of the other High Lords to reach out to me, there is a possibility that they might. I left so quickly that I don't know what state I left the council in."

"Shambles," Lotor muttered dryly. Keith snorted, but couldn't hide the trace of a smile on his lips.

"I didn't mean to, I don't want to upset anyone, I-"

"Like I said. Not everyone agrees with King Zarkon. And now that Talor has made a public declaration of affiliation, the planets in the Empire will notice. If –  _when_  – you do help in aiding his constituents, it's not unreasonable the other planets will put pressure on their respective High Lord to reach out to you for the same assistance. The stage is set for you, Allura, and the entire galaxy is watching," he finished with a wide grin.

Coran nodded and rose from his chair alongside Keith. Lotor followed suit. The two warriors made their way to the door, murmuring of strategy while the advisor lingered. He looked back to Allura. She remained in her chair, face in her palms. Lotor and Keith's discussion quieted as they, too, fixed their attention on her.

"What is it, Allura?" Coran's words were gentle as he touched the queen's shoulders.

"…am I vain?" She glanced up to him in wonderment. "Am I… acting like I am some sort of god? Am I that arrogant?" She clarified her earlier statement when no one responded. "I am… taking it upon myself to physically reshape the political structure of not just the Galaxy Alliance, but the galaxy as a whole. …What authority do I have to even attempt this?"

"The highest," Coran confirmed warmly, placing his palm over Allura's heart. "It comes from here. It feeds your will and your spirit. You seek to do what is right by everyone – not just your people. You are not wrong in this. Would you sit back and let people suffer just because that's the way it has always been?"

"Of course not! I just want everyone- " She paused as something settled in her mind. "...I see. The reformation of the structure is a byproduct. It is not the goal. I am not attempting to change everything just because I can. I am attempting to help as many people as possible; and the redesign will be an effect of that enterprise," she finished with a nod, feeling more comfortable with the ground-shattering strides she was making.

"King Alfor would be proud of you," Coran comforted her gently. She smiled up at her advisor, feeling relief for the first time.

"Thank you, Coran, for all your support. I know that the decisions I have been making have… not left those close to me sleeping well at night. I appreciate your trust that I am doing what I think is best."

"I'll have grey hair before this is over, to be sure," he said with a smile as the woman rose to her feet and returned the chairs to the wall.

"Got a minute to finish talking about strategy?" Keith's eyes glanced up to Lotor suddenly. The Drule looked stunned for a moment before nodding once.

"Strategy?" Allura gave them both a curious look.

"If we're going to be watching your back, we better have the same game plan," Keith explained. Allura stared at her commander for a moment, struck. Without warning, a blissful smile split across her features and her hands clasped before her chest warmly.

"You're working together!" Her exclamation was flush with disbelief and joy as the magnitude of the statement settled in.

"As needed," Lotor supplied distantly, not nearly sharing in her enthusiasm for the collaboration with his greatest rival.

"This is wonderful news!" She clapped her hands and just exhaled once. Keith couldn't help but smile as the blinding woman. "If I managed to get the two of you to stop trying to kill each other, who knows what the Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance could accomplish together!" She clapped her hands again and practically skipped out of the room, childish delight radiating in her wake.

Coran tossed a knowing glance to the remaining men as they exchanged painful looks.

"She's worth it," Keith said at last. Lotor only snorted in agreement.

"Feel free to use the control room to discuss what you need to. Allura left the communication offline, so as long as you're in here, no one should be able to listen in. I will go and try and find the other three and explain the situation. Let me know if you need anything," he said before departing.

As the door slid closed behind the royal advisor, Keith pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"So what we know – the two most powerful men in the galaxy would like to see her dead. Does that about sum it up?" He raised his eyes to look over his hand to catch Lotor's curt nod. Keith cursed softly.

"In defense, she has more allies than enemies at this point, however. I feel confident that the High Lord from the Vermilion Quadrant is very interested in working with her. A strike against her would lose Zarkon at least a quarter of his population."

"She's still mortal. It doesn't matter how much Zarkon stands to lose if he does strike her down. It only takes one well-aimed shot and Admiral Jones is back in charge of the Galaxy Alliance. And we both know she won't back down just because it's dangerous," Keith muttered.

"So the question is, how do the two of us keep her safe?"

The two combatants exchanged a weary look before settling into chairs to discuss the specifics of the extraordinarily daunting task before them.


	19. Forge

"And just how do you propose to handle this one, High Diplomat?" Admiral Jones tossed Allura an incredulous look. She glanced up to the man briefly before returning her gaze to the double doors before her.  She breathed deep.

"I can absolutely do this," she whispered, ignoring his question entirely. Allura straightened her armaments on her tunic before exhaling. The previous weeks had moved by without incident; neither hostile Drule nor human had appeared on her radar, save the close proximity the Admiral kept.  He seemed unwavering in his presence, never far from her next meeting.  Lotor or Keith – if not both – kept an equal amount of diligence and Allura was relieved to find herself never alone with the suspicious man.

While he appeared open, warm and full of wisdom as acting advisor to the young woman, she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that the guys were on to something.  She frowned.  What, precisely, she couldn’t divine.

"You're planning to speak with the Crenin and the Jurab at the same time," he said pressed. "The fact that you managed to get the leaders in the same room and not kill each other on sight is… _impressive_. But... There's no way you can reconcile this war. They've been at it far too long. Why are you wasting resources and time with this? You've seen how your attempts to mend the wounds between them have gone," he explained with a frustrated expression, as if it had been _his_ time wasted.

She pressed her lips together tightly. The man wasn't entirely inaccurate – the meeting before her _had_ been ages in the making. The civil war between the two races had been the highest goal since she stepped into her diplomatic shoes, short of bridging the chasm of the Drule Empire itself.

Months ago, she had reached out to both leaders individually. Dozens of conversations later, she had managed to get them to agree to sit down together. After over two hundred years of war, the current leaders of the factions were finally meeting.

She shook her head once and glanced nervously to the man who had been unfailingly at her side. Lotor cast a dark look back to her before nodding his head once in encouragement.

"Here we go," she whispered, pushing open the doors and striding into her familiar room with unwavering confidence. Her shoulders rolled back and her chin tilted up with a sureness that was not reflected internally. She paused, taking in the room as a whole. A small, circular table sat in the middle. On opposite sides of the rooms, two men stood, facing each other. Both bore a battle stance and while neither had weapons at hand, every muscle in their body was laced with tension. Their attention snapped to her instantly.

"Won't you take a seat?" She gestured to the table. With a grumble of apprehension the men warily approached the table and eased down into opposite chairs.  She turned and nodded politely to the two guards watching the room and with a swift bow, they vacated, leaving the dignitaries in privacy.

The Admiral joined her on her left, and the Drule prince joined at her right. Both adversaries were surprisingly young in their years – youthful kings. She faced off against men who matched her in her nobility, not war-hardened commanders. She found the development surprising, but kept her face impassive.

One of the men looked to be no older than herself with reddish skin and striking green eyes. His hair was black like night down his back. By staggering contrast, the other leader appeared to be a few years older and bore sun-darkened skin, a deep tan that highlighted the light blond hair cropped short around his face.

"Let's get down to business, gentlemen," Admiral Jones began, earning him a startled look from the queen. Her eyes popped wide as he took control of the nexus she had so carefully crafted. Allura’s brow furrowed and she cast him a reprimanding look.

He ignored it.

"The Galaxy Alliance is prepared to impose sanctions upon both your planets if you don't-"

"Admiral," Allura said quietly, touching his arm, politely interjecting herself back into her own forge.  When he glanced down to her, she smiled innocently. "Why don't you let me handle this?"

"Nonsense, these men have been in a constant bloodbath for centuries now. They need a firm hand to set this right. Besides, it's not like _you've_ made any progress with them thus far," he grumbled, unabated by her scowl.

Allura cringed as both the kings looked openly insulted – and rightfully so.

"They're here, aren't they?" she replied sternly, her eyes never leaving his. "I would trust you to do the work for which you are designed to do. I would expect the same in return. If you are unable to control your outbursts, I'm… perhaps it would be best to wait outside for Lotor and I to finish.”

A chill settled between the two as Allura checked his power with graceful finesse.  Her eyes remained hard and stern, while a pleasant smile still laced her lips, as if she were offering a gentle reminder.

"…very well," he growled softly. She nodded once and looked back to the two kings glaring warily at the Galaxy Alliance representatives. Only once did one of them toss a confused look the way of the Drule Prince.

"Now," she began softly, placing a blank notepad in front of her followed by a pen. "I'm afraid I am a bit under-informed on your history, I'll have to apologize," she added.

Allura went to pick up the notepad and promptly knocked the pen onto the floor. With another murmured apology, she leaned over to retrieve it. With a flush, she smiled at the two warring kings before her. "Sorry."

"Pull yourself together, what are you doing," the Admiral hissed under his breath, watching the frazzled woman intently. Allura only maintained her smile.

Lotor reclined in his chair and folded his arms over his chest, eyes locked on Allura’s profile. The clumsy façade didn't slip past him – Allura was never disheveled or caught by surprise. He'd even wager she had never dropped a pen in her life. He had always suspected – and it had been confirmed in their recent time together – she was a very deliberate woman. Every action, every word was more often than not, completely on purpose. He was content to sit back and watch the meeting before him and remain uninvolved – his primary reason to be present was to keep an eye on the Admiral.

While Commander Keith would have looked far less out of place at her side, it would have been more suspicious for him to spontaneously cancel the training that had been on the calendar for weeks. No one in the castle had expected the rulers to agree to meet with each other and the diplomat – the sudden conference was a surprise to everyone.

To his credit, Lotor had phased himself into the Arusian workplace well enough that no one questioned him when he went wherever the Queen went. He had become almost an expected companion, so much so that it would have been strange _not_ to see him nearby.

"Can either of you tell me how this dispute began?" Allura's words snapped him back to reality as she leaned forward, her fountain pen laced delicately through her digits as if she were a student preparing for class.

The older man grunted – the king of the planet Jura, but said nothing. His younger, Crenin counterpart spoke first.

"They've been our enemy since the dawn of time," he said finally. His tone was deeper than Allura would have expected; the man looked disarmingly young, but his voice betrayed a war-hewn age.

"But when did it start?"

"It always has been. They are monsters. We take from them, they take from us. The score is never even." Allura swiveled her gaze as the other king finally spoke.

"That's ridiculous, someone has to know-"

" _Admiral._ " Allura's voice echoed around the intimate conference room. She smiled openly at the two men, unaware of the lethal look her second-in-command laced upon her profile. Lotor watched the man out of the corner of his eye in a manner his serpentine eyes gave him a comfortable ability to do discreetly.

"Could you tell me what you do remember, at least? Or what your stories and legends tell you?" She leaned forward on the table, keeping her expression gentle.

"There were tales of dragons in the skies, fire in the fields… they have always hated us," the Crenin commented.

"It's been mutual, you know."

Allura stayed thoughtfully quiet for a moment, the end of the pen pressed against her bottom lip demurely.

"Have you two ever met before?"

"What?" Both men's darkened expressions vanished into confusion at her statement. Allura gestured to the two of them.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? After all, history is happening right now. We are living it. Do you think your fathers ever sat down to talk? Or your fathers' fathers?" Allura bit back her smile as the two men slowly peeled their gaze off her to eye each other warily.

"You invited me to come, Diplomat, because you said you intended to end my war."

"That's what she told me as well," the Jurab replied, eyeing his adversary.

"I wasn't lying, you know," Allura said simply, twirling the pen between her fingers.

"But the implication was we would be discussing a strategy to end  _them._ "

"I never said that," she said cheerfully. Lotor had to bite back his smirk. "Now, won't you introduce yourselves?"

"I have nothing to say to  _him,_ " the Crenin replied. "He is my enemy. Nothing more is needed to be known. I am his destruction, the slayer of his people. I do not require any further introduction."

Allura tilted her head to the side whimsically, watching the two obstinate men before her. The sparkle behind her otherwise impassive gaze foreshadowed her plans.

"And what brought you to that point?" She fixed her gaze on the man who titled himself so ornately.

"My father. And my father's father. And his father before him, and his fath-" Allura cut the bold warrior off with a raise of her palm.

"I understand. You fight him because you have been taught to. But  _why_  have you been taught to?"

"Because he is my enemy!" Allura leaned back in her chair.

"If we just impose sanctions, they'll be forced-"

"Admiral, if you force people to cooperate, you aren't actually fixing anything," Allura chastised him.

"I will  _never_  cooperate with them," the Jurab vowed. Allura's lips curled up demurely at the challenge.

Lotor rested his chin on his palm as he watched the discussion before him. The conference had been in process for over three hours, and he was starting to think the Admiral had been correct; peace simply  _wasn't_  an option.

Allura's resolution was undeterred and despite the circular conversation, she pressed on like a martyr. She had relentlessly gone after the source of conflict between both men, yet appeared no closer to having the information she desired. The blank pages before her had filled with notes, and she doggedly redirected the conversation every time it strayed.  Her blinding devotion to her cause had even retired the admiral; he had slumped back into his chair in fatigue nearly an hour earlier, yet Allura pressed on.

"You still have not told me why," she spoke again as the conversation once more diverted into insults and threats. Her eyes fell to the tabletop as she flipped to a blank page. Lotor glanced over as numerical data appeared in her elegant handwriting. It was unlabeled, the numbers seemingly random, spanning two columns.

The prince stared, struck by the sudden change. Allura was jotting something down that wasn't mere note-taking. He glanced over her shoulder to the Admiral who seemed unaware of the subtle difference.

"Because it is as it has always been." Allura's eyes leveled on the King of Jura dangerously, the rest of her face not rising from the table. Something had shifted in the momentum. What, precisely, Lotor couldn't place.

Either the contenders had given her the perfect opening with their words, or her patience had simply run out, but Allura was suddenly on the offensive rather than passively redirecting the discourse.

"That is not an origin. It is a _philosophy_. I still want to know  _why_  it has always been that way, according to you," she said sternly, her words had becoming blunter and direct, no longer allowing for a way to circumvent her questions.

"I…" The king trailed off and just glared at her before looking away, flustered. Allura turned her attention on his opponent in turn.

"And do you know how it all began, or are you, too, as lost and guided only by the taught hatred you pass down?" Even Lotor was struck by the unusual, clipped tone she took.

When he only narrowed his eyes at her in response, Allura nodded once, glancing back to the pad of paper before her. She set the pen down and looked at the numbers she had drawn onto the lines.

"I expected as much, honestly. I did not ask you for your war history because I had no idea what was going on. I asked you because there is absolutely no record of how it began. There is no recorded history of who fired the first shot, when, or why. I wanted you to realize that for yourselves, but… you were unable to do so."

She folded her hands on the table in front of her and sat in silence for a moment. Of the four men sitting around her, she could feel the desire to speak rolling off three of them. Only Lotor remained reclined, his eyes burning into her profile. He was just as curious as everyone else, but he had the satisfaction of knowing he would get his answers in the end.

"Perhaps you do not know why you began fighting, I shall grant you that. But. Let me ask you another question. Do you know how much it has cost you? How many people have died – either by choice as your warriors, or without choice as your collateral damage? Do you know how much of your finances have been spent – how many resources and supplies have been lost or destroyed? How many crops have burned, how many buildings have crumbled?" Her eyes flickered to the two kings, one in turn. The Crenin leader spoke first after several minutes of silence.

"I don't know an exact number, maybe… two thousand soldiers. I'm sure we've spent about fifty-thousand gold on the effort with our armor and weapons," he added. Allura nodded and turned her eyes on the Jurab leader, prodding him to respond as well.

"We've lost… a few less soldiers, maybe fifteen hundred, but spent more in gold, closer to two hundred thousand. We pride ourselves on building armor and withstanding death," he said triumphantly. Allura nodded politely once more to the other ruler before looking back at her notepad.

With a flourish, she tossed it into the center of the table.

"You're both  _horribly_  wrong."

The silence that draped the room was pregnant with tension. No one dared speak, too enraptured by the foreign, dark look on the High Diplomat's face.

Seconds ticked into minutes.

Minutes felt like hours as the leaders glanced from the notepad to each other before returning to her scripted calculations. She continued in their silence, her voice low and unnaturally earthy. Lotor felt a delightful chill flood his veins – he understood in that moment that _she had won_.

Whether she, the Admiral or the others at the table knew it yet, he couldn't tell, but he did.

It was over. 

The w _ar_ was over.

"The Crenin have lost well over six  _million_  soldiers in the duration of their war – at least what is recorded of it. The Jurab have lost nearly eight million soldiers. Entire cities have burned as collateral damage. In over two hundred years – just the recorded part of history, mind you – you have collectively destroyed four hundred million people, sixteen billion gold in damages, and spent approximately eight hundred million on your weapons and armaments. You have unleashed plagues on both your own people and your enemies."

She propped her temple up on her hand as she stared at them both lazily, her frustration evident.

"And neither one of you knows  _why_ , _"_ she whispered into the silent room.

"I… I was just calculating my own-"

"I'm very well aware of that. And  _that_  is one of your fundamental problems. Every generation feels like it starts over. As if the crimes, losses and gains of the prior ruler no longer matter. Do you honestly believe the burning bridges and diplomatic unities are reset? _They are not_. They carry forward, and by choosing to ignore the mounting death toll, you abdicate yourself of more and more responsibility with each generation, and bury yourselves further into a destruction of your own making."

"They're our enemy, we-"

Allura's palm connected with the top of the table. The gesture was gentle, her temper restrained, but the motion silenced the room around her.

"How can you call yourself a king when you send your soldiers and your civilians to their deaths? What do you tell the widows when their husbands don't come home? What do you tell the children who have lost both their mother and father – neither of which were soldiers – to a stray missile? How do you brandish your role as king and leader when the people laying down their lives for you don't even know why?"

Allura bowed her head over the table as she caught her breath, tamping down the fury that threatened to bubble to the surface. Her open palm curled into a fist and she drew her hand back to her lap. Her eyes fixed on the table, adrenaline pounding through her bloodstream as she fought to keep her voice level.

"Nothing. You tell them  _nothing_  because you have  _nothing_  to tell them. They follow you blindly. They trust in you. They believe you are the highest authority and as their leader, you know best. But… what do you really know? You. Know. Absolutely nothing," she finished in a lethal whisper.

Allura raised her eyes slowly.

"Now that we've established that," she continued as her temper calmed. "It's time to end this." Lotor snapped his gaze in surprise to the woman. She hadn't even been that direct with the mining asteroid incident. She persevered, undeterred and undaunted. "Who is going to be the better man? Who will be the first to try to end this senselessness?"

"I won't tarnish my father's legacy!"

"Legacy?" Allura's eyes homed in on the Crenin who spoke up. "What legacy?" She folded her arms across her chest as she studied him openly.

"The path to glory," he answered defiantly.

"Paved in what, the shattered bodies of your soldiers? The crushed dreams of your civilians?  _You don't even know why you're fighting._  What legacy is that?"

"I don't want to be remembered as being weak!" The man rose to his feet, but Allura stared at him unflinchingly from her reclined position.

"No, no." She waved her hand dismissively. "What you are doing is entirely non-exemplary. You are following a formula… a pre-established path. You are doing what everyone who has come before you has done. Who is more likely to be remembered in history – the man who did everything the way everyone else did for generations – or the man who had the courage to stand up and change it all? Which one of those will be the hero to his people? Which one of those kings will have his name whispered through time, spoken of from father to daughter, mother to son. You can take the easier route – the path traveled, paved with blood," she explained, tilting one palm upwards.

"Or, you can forge something new, innovative and far more beneficial to everyone involved. You can take the challenging path – the one that is not yet carved – and you can choose how to pave it. Glory. Prosperity. Health. The choices are endless and magnificent because they have not been made yet." She turned her other palm to the sky as she finished.

"Which kind of king would you like to be?" Her blue eyes flickered between the two, stoic men. Without looking to each other, they both shrugged before the ruler of Jura replied.

"The second one does… sound more… admirable," he admitted with reticence.

"So now, we are left at a fork in the road. You two can leave this room and continue your meaningless war. I mean that literally.  _No one,_  not even historians, knows why it's happening, and yet you two still blindly fling beautiful, fragile lives and your population's diminishing wealth at it.

“Or, you can leave this room and pledge a different future for both yourselves, and your ever-faithful people. The decision is yours, right here, right now in this moment. Will you be just like everyone else who has come before you, who has shed blood and shattered monuments – or will you be great and stand apart from them?"

She folded her upturned palms in front of her and watched intently as the leaders considered everything.

Allura truly did understand the complications. She was setting their entire way of life on its head in a matter of moments.  Peace was far more terrifying than war – it required taking a chance and trusting someone else.  Her eyes slid sideways and caught Lotor’s unreadable expression, and a blush warmed her cheeks as the queen looked back to the table.

When no one spoke, Allura added one last kick to the kings.

"Your people are brilliant. Both of your civilizations. They adore you. They love you – even worship you. They trust you to care for them. ...You do not deserve them," she finished coldly. "You place your own pride before their well-being, and they are too innocent and humble to know the difference. They are too faithful and loyal to consider any alternative. Will you be the king who doesn't deserve his people, who throws them aside, or will you rise and become the ruler they deserve?"

"I want to be great," the Jurab murmured, looking to Allura.

"As do I. I want to be known as the innovator, the glorified hero of my people. I want their loyalty to be well-placed." Allura couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Good. Now, just one question left. Which of you will be great first? Which of you will be the first man to cast aside his pride and reach across the table and-" She froze in her words as both men rose in unison and clasped their hands together in the first handshake their planets had shared in centuries.

"Son of a bitch," the Admiral exhaled next to Allura.  Her smile widened brilliantly and her heart hammered in her chest.

"Now that you're collaborating, would you like to introduce yourselves? My understanding is you have never met each other before today."

"I'm Raylin," the Jurab said, studying the Crenin before him. The dark-haired man nodded once.

"I am called Linard," he replied.

"So," Allura said softly, no longer bothering to check the warm smile on her lips or the giddiness in her veins. "The hardest part is past. You're both in agreement. The politically tricky part comes next.”  She gestured over her shoulder to the locked door behind them.

“Unfortunately, despite all the precautions we took to be discreet, word did slip out that we’ve been in this meeting.  It is, as you can imagine, unprecedented.  There are members of the media waiting for us, eager to see what has become of this conference.”

She bowed her head reverently.

“Behind the recordings and the cameras, your people are watching you. History was set into motion the second you both agreed to step into the same room with each other. Your people are terrified. No one outside of this room has any idea what's happening. And do you know what a planet does when it's scared?"

She tossed Lotor a coy smirk.

"It watches its ruler. All these people between both your civilizations have spent generations teaching their children to hate their enemies, for no other reason than that's what they were taught. You will be unraveling ages of anger and fear. They will feel very insecure. They will watch you. If you walk out this door eyeing each other warily or with distrust, they will distrust each other. To ensure the safety of your people and the success of this culmination, you must show your dedication to each other. Are you confident you can handle this task?"

"Yes." The answer was unanimous. Allura nodded.

"It will be difficult. There will be miscommunication and misunderstanding. Both your peoples have only ever known war. The last generation to know what peace meant passed on decades ago. To ask them to trust each other will be a monumental request. They will try, and invariably, they will fail. Sometimes they will lash out with hatred because that is all they know. Do you have the patience, fortitude and determination to see this through with justice and, moreover, compassion?"

"Yes." Again, the answer was unwavering. The queen's heart hammered in her chest in excitement. She had one point left to drive home before she felt confidence in the groundbreaking stage she was setting.

"If you show fear, they will fear. If you show courage, they will be brave. If you show faith, they will trust. They. Will. Follow. You. Are you prepared?"

The two leaders glanced to each other across the table. For the first time, neither answered immediately.

"I… I don't know," Linard admitted. Raylin could only shrug.

"How do I know if I'm prepared? I've only ever known combat…"

"Your hesitance to embrace competency in something that has never been done before tells me you are, in fact, ready. No one is ever prepared for these types of burdens as a ruler," she said weakly, speaking in truth from experience. "Arus has your back, either way. See it through with genuine authenticity.  It will work out.”

The two leaders rose from the table and began making their way toward the door. They paused, shoulder to shoulder, and without prompt, struck another handshake. Each exchanged a nod before pushing the doors open.

Excited noise and chatter sprang up from outside.

"You don't want to go out there?" The Admiral glanced down to Allura's form reclined in the chair in the quiet room.

"It is not my moment to shine today, it is theirs. I did nothing more than facilitate a long-overdue discussion. It is in their best interest and their planets' if they reap the rewards from this venture."

"Well, I suppose we could qualify it as an acquisition on your record, if we explained it right," he said gruffly. Allura raised an eyebrow at him. She allowed her fatigue to show. While she was victorious, it had been months of effort to stage it all, and hours in the making, doting on every detail, every phrase and every possible thing that could go wrong.

"I've ended a two-hundred-year long war today. It's not even lunchtime yet. What have  _you_  accomplished today?"

The furious glare that flushed the Admiral's face didn't daunt the queen.

"Be careful, Allura, your power may go to your head… You've ended an eternal war, survived a meeting with King Zarkon... People may begin to believe you are a god."

"Do you believe that?" She flashed her eyes to him from where her temple was propped up on her palm.

"No, not at all. You're just as mortal as anyone else," he said cryptically. Allura frowned. She rose from her chair abruptly.

"I'm going to try and tactfully avoid the crowd on my way out. Would you like to join me?" She offered her hand to Lotor who rose quickly, casting a warning look to the Admiral as the couple skirted out the door.

The media crowd had gathered around the two rulers and in the brief glimpse Allura caught, they seemed to be enjoying the attention and behaved in a manner that old friends might.

_This could just work,_  she thought excitedly. They were tense, she could tell, but up until a couple hours ago, they had been lethal adversaries. She couldn't fault them that – she had been even more wary of Lotor during their time on Charin, and their history had been far less violent. It took more than words to build a bridge, but the young diplomat felt confident the two feuding planets were well on their way.

Lotor tugged at her arm and she glanced over, startled from her memories. She cast him a quick smile before following swiftly down the hall and into a side chamber.

"You've learned your way around," she commented as he guided them into a music conservatory. The door closed behind them and he could only sigh. A grand piano was on display in one part of the room and a golden harp balanced it across the floor. Various other smaller instruments were strewn about, several more in cases, neatly aligned and organized.

"Allura," he said sternly. She blinked at the sudden tone he took with her. She exhaled nervously as he approached, his palm closing possessively around her upper arm.

"Yes?" She was frustrated her voice wasn't more than a breathy whisper, but his proximity stole her sound.

"Things are going to change between us very, very soon."


	20. Chimera

"Things are going to change between us very, very soon," he said. His serpentine eyes glanced to the door to assure himself that it had closed. Allura stepped back worriedly, pulling herself free from his controlling hold. She eased herself down into an armchair and folded her hands in her lap.

He winced at the open alarm on her unguarded face, but she waited for his words with a polite silence. He realized that in their past, the moment between them would have never existed. Allura would have merely fled at the sight of him, but instead she sat cautiously, awaiting his next move, despite her obvious nervousness.  _This is what her trust looks like,_  he thought, a surge of pride swelling in his chest.

"How do you mean," she whispered to him when he stayed quiet. Her skin paled as he took his time settling into a chair across from her. Fear flooded her veins and her mind raced through several worst-case scenarios. Coran's speech from the coronation ran unchecked through her fatigued mind.

_Your wars will be fought with words, with ultimatums, demands and consequences. They will be paid for with sacrifice and betrayal._

Lotor's fingers laced together in his lap between his knees and he cast her a lazy look, undaunted by the escalating panic in the young queen.

"The High Lords are calling an ultimatum." Allura's heart slammed in her ribcage at the word. "Father can either change, or he can abdicate the throne. No one anticipates the first, so in theory, I will become the new King of the Drule Empire," he said openly.

Allura could have sworn that her jaw hit the floor.

"He's… I… you… he…" She shut her mouth and leaned back in her chair, covering her lips with her hand, completely caught off-guard by the statement. All her pent-up anxiety had braced for a turn against her. She had hoped he would stay true to his honor, but a sliver of doubt had always hovered like a shadow in her mind. His open admission of the state of affairs, coupled with his demonstrated loyalty disintegrated that shadow in blinding light.

"It's all thanks to you," he replied smoothly, undeterred by her floundering. "The issues you raised in the meeting threw everything he's been doing lately into question. Both Talor and, seemingly Anar as well, support you as a liaison with the Empire. Obviously, this did not go over well with Father. Muran and Seto are still undecided, but neither are they against you. While they are still neutral with the proposition to work with you, they do support the idea that what Zarkon is doing is no longer working," he explained with a wave of his hand.

"Wait, Seto… Muran…"

"The other two High Lords that you were not formally introduced to. And Merla is… as she always is, a wild card and not particularly relevant to the situation, but she seems insistent on becoming so. She's a powerful ally, making her difficult to ignore," he muttered darkly.

"Do the High Lords have that kind of power? Until recently, I just believed that whatever King Zarkon wanted was what happened. I know you said that Talor's actions wouldn't be punished, but…" she said, still struggling to wrap her mind around the jarring news.

"One alone cannot override him. They can ignore him, as Talor has chosen to do, and he is far too respected by his population for anything to happen to him. However, the fact that all four are coming forward as a united front – Father won't be able to ignore something of that magnitude. Not for long."

"So… if you become the new king…" she trailed off, staring across the room at the Drule in open wonderment.

"Then it has just become that much easier for the Drule Empire to work with the Galaxy Alliance," he finished, a wicked smirk on his lips. "The finest love story never told," he added, delighted in the blush that stained her cheeks.

Her hands clasped over her mouth as giddy excitement released as an infectious giggle. She exhaled and calmed herself, thinking through the situation with more practicality.

"Great gods in the sky, this… this could actually happen… and you would… want to work with me under that mantle? That wouldn't create political tension or…?"

"At this point, it would create more strain  _not_  to. Everything is aligning itself perfectly. You have offered solutions to many problems that have faced our people for decades. Zarkon is throwing them aside and our people are calling him out. They have been for quite some time, but your blatant promise to Talor has coaxed the restless sparks to flame. You offer a cure to disease, and Father turns it down on principle and pride. …That did not go over well with most of our planets, Allura." He paused to consider his next sentence before continuing.

"You and I have an infamous, pre-existing… _relationship_ ," he hedged, unsure how else to describe their elaborate waltz. "It's quite expected that once he abdicates the throne – or is violently removed from it – that I will bridge the gap between the Empire and the Alliance. There are of course, still some concerns as the Galaxy Alliance was founded in direct opposition to the Empire – many planets will want to continue conquering and looting. But there is for the first time, at the very least, room to… negotiate."

She leaned back in her chair, floored by the turn of events. The idea of Zarkon being out of the picture hadn't ever occurred to her – she had counted on him being an obstinate and lethal obstacle for her indefinitely.

_But if he's not in power, and Lotor wants to continue working with me… and the High Lords are at least open to discussion..._  Her thoughts trailed off as her mind went numb. One word echoed in her head, slamming through her chest with such ferocity she thought her heart might shatter from all the hope it carried.

_Peace._

"Allura, are you well?" She glanced up at his concerned words. She quickly wiped away the tears that flooded her cheeks without warning.

"I… yes, I was just thinking through the situation and the ramifications that would be involved. What do you make of the meeting we saw between King Zarkon and the Admiral before?"

"I think they're in communication about something," he said openly, reclining in the chair and crossing one leg over the other. "I think they have found a common agenda, and I worry it has to do with you. I don't expect it to stop once I take the throne from him, either. This may take time, Allura, but it is all set into motion now," he chuckled darkly at her astonished look.

"Will he… try and kill you? I mean… he can't be happy about losing his power, right?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will. I tried to kill him a few times so it would be fair. Even if he does succeed, the population won't embrace him. They'd probably turn to you before taking him back, after everything else that has happened."

"Don't talk like that!" She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Don't worry – one of the High Lords would be next in line. My point still stands, however." He pinned her with his golden gaze.

"That's not what I meant – I don't want to hear you say such things," she said, shaking her head once and crossing her arms across her chest protectively.

"Which?"

"That he'll kill you, that's… I don't want that," she said after a moment, blushing.

"It's part of our culture; it's a way of life. You fight and win, or you die," he explained simply.

"And it's a part of mine to fight to protect the people I care about. Never stand down, never yield," she murmured with determination. Her expression was steeled and her jaw unwavering.

Allura was too focused on the call to arms to see the fire that ignited behind his gaze. She was utterly stunning, a beautiful warrior inflamed beneath the mantle to protect those she deemed _worthy_. Vengeance never laced her lips, but she promised of victory. It called to him and made his war-born blood sing.

"People you care about?" He spoke casually, watching her with predatory fascination.

"Yes! I… _oh_ ," she trailed off and blushed brightly, her stoic demeanor melting into naïve shyness. "Yes, well, I stand by it," she replied primly, turning her chin up. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"I intend to," he growled out, causing her skin to stain pink.

"An… anyway," she fumbled nervously, tucking her hair out of her face. She fidgeted with the flawless tailoring of her commander's uniform. He watched as she squirmed delightfully under his gaze. "When… um, so when would this… happen?" She hazarded a nervous look toward the intense man and attempted to redirect the conversation back to business.

"Hard to tell. He is not at all inclined to honor the High Lords' call on this, which means it could -  _will_  - get bloody. The transition of power on a Drule planet is… messy at its finest," he explained. "I'll need to go to Doom for a bit once things come near the end," he added.

"But it's not safe!"

"Like I said – he might attempt something. He can certainly try. I'll win," he said confidently. Allura smiled weakly. She was placated marginally by his bravado, but still worried as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"And in the meantime? How long… I mean. …I have no idea what happens next."

"It will depend. Theoretically it could be over in a day. Most likely, it will take years, as long as he chooses to fight and hold on."

Allura stared at Lotor for a moment as she processed what he said.

"He won't step down," they both said in unison. Allura sighed.

"Alright, so until that's formally in place, it's still possible he'll show up… here… with the Admiral or even on his own?"

Lotor could only shrug.

"You  _are_  the heart of the Galaxy Alliance, so yes. It's possible – even probable. You should make sure someone is nearby constantly. Don't ever be alone with either of them," he said. She leaned back in her chair and stared at him with open fascination.

"Stars above… this… is happening. You and I, all of this, it's… unbelievable," she whispered. "Who knew so many bridges could be formed…"

"Formed?" He laughed darkly, the wicked sound echoing off the musical instruments around them. The infamous evil noise sent a shiver down her spine. With an exhale, he lowered his voice. "You  _built_  them all," he replied calmly. "The entirety of this enterprise is completely your doing, Allura." She trembled.

"I… I didn't plan to land on Charin with you," she said after a thoughtful moment.

"I don't believe that you landed at all," he teased her.

"I did  _not_  crash!"

Lotor threw his head back and laughed again, utterly transfixed with the hot-tempered woman sitting across from him. Even as his chuckle faded, the arrogant, fanged smirk lingered on his lips.

"No," he redirected back to the original statement. "You build connections everywhere you walk. You link people who would otherwise never know each other. You end _wars_ with mere words. Hell, you even brought all the High Lords into the same room," he finished with a wicked smirk.

"Was that… unusual?" She blinked in surprise at his last statement.

"Allura, you sat at a table with the entirety of the High Council. That… has never been done before," he said carefully, watching her. "It's difficult enough to get them all in a single meeting together, even rarer to see an outsider," he explained with a shrug. "Nevermind the leader of the opposing army."

"Did they… did they all come together because of me?"

He nodded.

"Remember - Father had no idea you were joining me. The moment he saw you step off that vessel and locked himself in that chamber, he was making calls to all of them. Allura, they  _came._  Not because their king told them to, but because you presented an opportunity they have never seen before, and they were curious. About you."

She sat quietly, processing his information.

"Like I said. You unite people. You even unite Drules when the Empire is on the verge of falling apart. You've managed – as their single marked enemy, I remind you – to bring them together in a way their very king couldn't," he murmured sagely.

Allura only blushed in response, folding her hands in her lap. She waited a moment, pondering the feelings in her mind. Lowering her gaze to watch her hands twist nervously on her thighs, she spoke quietly.

"I don't actually know what I'm doing," she admitted. She paused again, but he remained silent, watching her intently. "It feels out of control to me, like… I'm grasping at things as they fly through my hands. I feel… I feel as if I haven't had time to sit down and breathe properly, to truly contemplate the consequences of all the decisions I've been making. I just… I just keep making them. I have no choice but to follow my heart and my instinct because there simply isn't time to… to think about it logically," she trailed off, carefully raising her eyes to look at him.

She stumbled through her words, attempting to orient her thoughts as best she could. Lotor's face was impassive, his chiseled features stern and his eyes veiled.

"How much thought did you put into offering me amnesty on your planet when we first arrived?" His question was careful and calculated. Allura countered it with one of her own.

"How much thought did you put into denying King Zarkon when he asked you to turn over Blue Lion and myself?"

"Absolutely none," he answered without missing a beat, his eyes narrowing at the thought.

"That's my answer, too," she whispered.

"You didn't even think about it?"

"It was the right thing to do," she answered, reflecting on that specific day. "You know… what do you think would have happened if Zarkon hadn't hailed you on the way to Arus?" Lotor opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again as he genuinely contemplated her question.

"I would have kept my word, dropped you off and gone home. …We'd probably be in combat right now. There'd be a robeast outside. I'd be trying to claim you," he admitted, leaning back in his chair, his eyes never leaving her. It was Allura's turn to remain thoughtfully quiet as she mulled over his honest answer.

"Does... does that mean that Zarkon's arrogance has forced this peace between us?"

"Do not ever let him hear you say that. You thought he was frightening in the conference meeting. I can't imagine how explosive his rage would be at that implication." Allura could only giggle at his dry growl.

"I just wish I had a moment to sit down and take a logical inventory of everything. It just keeps… escalating," she said, letting her hands fall back into her lap. "I worry I've gone too far, but I don't… I don't feel like I've had a choice in the matter, as if it's all been prepared for me."

"Allura. When has anyone ever successfully controlled you? It's not possible. Believe me, I've  _tried_." He grinned lethally when she glanced up with wide eyes.

"Lotor!" He continued, undaunted by her scandalized blush.

"If anyone could ever force your hand, you would have been my queen a long time ago."

Allura's eyes narrowed.

"Haven't you noticed that we get along better when you  _aren't_  acting like a big bully?" She crossed her arms over her chest warily.

"I rather had," he murmured, watching her carefully. He remained calm but the wolfish light never left his eyes. Allura found herself squirming slightly beneath the unsettling look.

"At any rate, what I meant," she mumbled, brushing out the tunic of her ensemble. "Was that it's one thing right after the other. Right after making the decision to offer amnesty, I was in a teleconference with Zarkon and then immediately after, the Marshal. Before I caught my breath from that, the Admiral was offering me the entirety of the Alliance." She pressed her face into her palms.

"I suppose I could have said no right then and there, and that would have been the end of it." Her words were muffled by her hands, but were not incoherent. "But I didn't. I got greedy," she admitted with a sigh, dropping her hands to her chin and propping her face up on her fists, staring off to the side.

"I don't believe that would ever be a word that could be used to describe you," he said flatly.

"I did though. I saw a chance to keep trying to make everything better. And I took it without a second thought. I've offered up my planet as the central nexus for the entire Alliance, and I have put myself and my people in a position where King Zarkon is able to come and go through the very castle he's tried so hard to destroy," she finished with a frustrated sigh.

"I’m so foolish. And… I was arrogant," she added. "I thought that I knew best – that by taking the Galaxy Alliance into my care, I could prevent more corruption and damnation. I hardly know what I'm doing."

"You're ending wars – both between Alliance and Drule planets, and within the Alliance as well. And, you have the Drule Empire's attention."

"I've always had that," she muttered tartly, not looking to him.

"In a productive way, finally," he amended, a smirk touching at his lips. "Though you are technically correct."

"I met with the High Lords and King Zarkon," she repeated his earlier statement to drive the point home. "I have no idea how high I'll climb, but I know the further I go, the harder the fall will be."

"You won't fall." His voice was dark with promise. "Your commander and I are seeing to that."

She shook her head once.

"I appreciate that, and I feel truly grateful to have such loyal and skilled friends, but… I'm taking too much, I'm going too far, too fast. There have been so many shattering changes in only months - it's... unbelievable. It can't last. But," she stilled as a smile touched her lips. "If I can at least change a little while I have the chance, then it will be worth it."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Says the man who talked openly moments ago about his father killing him," she snapped back.

"If you keep speaking like that, I'll just have to stop you," he murmured after a moment.

"Please," she crossed her arms over her chest, rising to his challenge. "I'm just being realistic, at any rate." She gasped and her eyes widened when Lotor moved like lighting across the space between them. One of his palms rested comfortably on her armrest, the other hooked his index finger under her jaw delicately.

"Like I said, I'll stop you."

"You wouldn't dare-"

In hindsight, Allura realized that he _would_ do exactly what he promised.

His lips seared hers in a quick motion and her insides ignited with his control. Lotor had previously been careful and restrained in an attempt not to frighten her. As he took the initiative in the moment and stole her breath, he allowed his dominance to express itself properly.

His hand on her chin snaked to the back of her head as he pulled her close, devouring her taste hungrily. A low rumble vibrated in his chest when her palms came to rest against him and her fingers curled into his chest.

She tilted her head sideways to take a breath but he did not relinquish his grasp. He recaptured her soft lips effortlessly. Allura whimpered softly against him when his fingers wove gently through her hair, tilting her head back.

Lotor pulled back after a moment, just far enough to allow them both to inhale. His lips still brushed against hers as they panted.

"Marry me," he whispered against her lips.

"Lotor!" Her cry was meant to be substantial and full of denial, but only a breathless whisper left her lips in the wake of his heat.

"I mean it. This is us, Allura. Unite the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire with me. Be my bride."

She stared up at him in shock, the flush from their kiss staining her cheeks still.

"I… Lotor, I can't," she murmured. He only kissed her lips lightly in response, refusing to relinquish his stance over her until she agreed to wed him.

"Can you deny this?" He leaned toward her and brushed his lips on her throat near her ear. She shivered visibly at the gesture as a new surge heat flooded her body. "Why resist it?"

"I…" She gasped when he nipped at her earlobe. "What would they say?" He paused and leaned back to look her in the eye seriously.

"Who are 'they'? What would it matter? If you think your Voltron Force hasn't already figured this out, you're wrong," he said simply.

"Nanny would have a fit," she murmured, dazed by his inferno.

"She'll have one no matter what. Isn't she the one always telling you to settle down with a nice prince?" He grinned dangerously at her, his fingers still threaded through her hair. He relished the sensation of Allura allowing him to take liberties.

"You saw how she lost it when she caught us together! Besides, I don't believe you meet her standards of 'nice', Lotor," she said.

"Do I meet yours?"

"I…"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said quickly, brushing his lips over hers once more before she could add anything else. As she pulled away from him, he relinquished his control of her, letting her hair to slide through his fingers.

"Are you springing this on me because you know my mind is still reeling from everything else? Are you hoping for one more impulsive decision from me?"

"Perhaps," he answered honestly. "Is it working?"

She sighed in frustration.

"You know I can't marry you," she said after a moment.

"I  _don't_  know that. Moreover, I refuse to accept that. Allura, you said yourself that you want this. What else is there that matters?  _Have it. Take it._ "

She scowled.

"My people-"

"I can guarantee you a union between us would not surprise anyone – except my father who currently has a bet with Haggar that it'll never happen. People in the castle are surprised when we  _aren't_  in the same room. Do you think they haven't realized it? _You're_ the only one refusing to acknowledge it."

She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully at his words.

"I… I can't. That's not a future I ever imagined – wait  _Haggar_  is betting on us!?" She had earnestly attempted to keep a serious answer, but the weight of the quick sentence in his response didn't go unnoticed.

"She knows things. Besides - did you ever picture yourself overseeing the Galaxy Alliance and meeting with King Zarkon and the Drule High Lords?"

"…no," she said softly. He reached for her gently and touched her chin, drawing her gaze back to his.

"Do you want this." He asked a question, but the tone resonated like a command. She stared up at him, her mind racing through all their history and how it had culminated so perfectly into the last few months. "Don't answer for High Diplomat Allura, or the Queen of Arus. Answer for  _you,_ right here in this moment."

"…yes," she whispered.

"Then marry me." His thumb stroked over her cheek. In response to his statement, Allura leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She sat back and smiled up at him sadly.

"No," she murmured. "There is too much else happening. I… I cannot."

"But you  _want_  this," he growled at her, determined to wear her will down.

"I cannot be selfish. It is not a practice I can continue. My people – everyone involved, must come first. Otherwise I won't be any better than Marshal Steele."

Lotor exhaled in frustration, resting his forehead against hers.

"It doesn't mean anything will change between us," she softened, touching his cheek lightly. "I just… it's too much, too soon."

His eyes snapped open at her word choice.

"So, it could happen… later?"

Allura flushed brightly and remained silent at his question.

"I have a duty of care, Lotor," she said after a moment. "I have turned everything on its head right now, it's best to let the pieces settle."

"Or just continue the chaos, it's been quite glorious from where I've been standing," he said wickedly.

She laughed quietly and shook her head once.

"Maybe after all this, maybe things will settle down. Maybe I'll find purchase in this new world I've so arrogantly crafted."

"It's not arrogance, Allura," he replied, growing frustrated with the mantra of her selfishness.

"Lotor," she began, reclining in her chair further. When he said nothing, she fixed her eyes on him, a subtle fire behind her gaze. "I'm happy. I feel… I feel  _hope._  I haven't felt that in a very long time. Not since my father died. I've felt determination, drive and will to see everything through, but never before have I felt the hope that it might… I might actually get the peaceful ending I’ve always wanted. Despite the cloud of suspicion lingering over the Admiral and King Zarkon, things feel like… finally, maybe just finally, everything will work out in the end. You've played a very nontrivial role in all this. …thank you. I feel like I actually know you, and I… I rather like the man I've learned to understand. You're very different than I ever expected."

He only nodded once in response. In the silence, Allura giggled slightly.

"Things have been changing so quickly, it's left me reeling. Between us, between the Alliance and the Empire… I… I just need some time for it to settle."

"And then will you be my bride?"

She blushed.

"Perhaps."

He grinned triumphantly.

"I only said maybe, Lotor! Don't get any ideas, that's still in the future," she scolded, her cheeks reddening further when his grin only widened.

"I feel so overwhelmed and so terribly under qualified to do what I do, but I can't just stop," she admitted quietly, redirecting the conversation.

"You are not," he murmured. He rose from his position over her and stepped back. On instinct, Allura stood too, finding herself standing comfortably before the man in all of space that she should fear most. He touched her cheek lightly, drawing her closer wordlessly.

"You are magnificent," he whispered, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze once more.

"What happens now?" Allura's whispered question was lost to both of them as his lips reclaimed her own without warning. In a very familiar movement the queen's hand raised as he embraced her, but instead of a strike, Allura's soft palm came to rest against his cheek, drawing him closer.

He eagerly obliged, pulling her in with a strong arm around her back. He consumed her lips and Allura surrendered herself to him, enthralled in the companionship she found in the man. He nipped playfully at her bottom lip, devouring the taste of her when she gasped in surprise. With a delightful squirm, she stepped back. Lotor grinned evilly down at her as she recovered her breath, but before he could re-engage, a chilling noise echoed through the room.

Allura glanced up quickly as a red, warning siren blared out through the castle, bathing their intimate rendezvous in a sinister, crimson glow.

"Oh no, that's not a noise I have heard in a while," she murmured, breaking her contact with Lotor. He caught her wrist as she turned to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To Blue Lion. Lotor… we're under attack."


	21. Fall

Lotor trailed behind her as the two raced down the hallway, making the familiar, breathless journey toward Central Control. Along the way, Lance met the group in the hallway on his own path toward the heart of the castle.

"Do we know anything?" Allura tossed him an alarmed look. He shook his head once.

"It's been a while, eh?" He tossed her a casual grin, only to frown at her tense expression.

"I can't imagine what King Zarkon is thinking," she murmured. "He has access to the castle, he could launch an interior strike, I-" She paused mid-sentence and froze in her tracks as the trio entered the command center.

On the main screen, a view of the invaders was projected. A pale, trembling Coran turned to regard her from the podium as Keith, Hunk and Pidge entered the room behind them. It wasn't a fleet of Drule ships on her horizon, or even a fearsome robeast.

It was an armada of Galaxy Alliance ships.

"Hail them!" Allura commanded aloud, striding up to the podium as she recovered her shock. Lotor and Keith exchanged pensive looks in her wake.

Coran initiated the video call to the main ship. Minutes rolled by with no answer, and Allura watched, horror-struck as several of the canon frigates began to open fire on her planet.

"What in the six heavens is he doing?!"

"Does the Galaxy Alliance really think they can win against Voltron with a bunch of warships?" Lance strode forward angrily. "I say we launch the lions and just take them out. It's time to put the Admiral in his place," he finished.

"Are we sure it's him?" Allura glanced over to the Red Lion pilot but it was Keith who answered.

"I don't know who else it would be. No one else would strike against you, other than King Zarkon."

Coran numbly pressed the controls, raising the dais in the center to allow access to the lions. Allura continued to stare wordlessly at the screen. Ice crept through her veins at the eeriness of the situation.

"Is… is this my fault? My own institution is rebelling against me," she murmured softly. The explosion from a laser blast tossing a village into flames shook the queen from her trance. "It doesn't matter. This is too far. Innocent lives are on the line. I'll deal with the political fallout later." With renewed determination, she launched herself down the chute to Blue Lion, the four other boys following behind her. Lotor stood alone and wary in the Command Center as Coran lowered the podium.

"Something doesn't add up," the advisor murmured.

"No," Lotor agreed, coming to stand beside the aging man, crossing his arms over his chest. Coran glanced to the prince out of the corner of his eye, finding a surreal comfort in the fearsome warlord standing next to him. He harbored the same grim concern that the Voltron Force did; a situation the diplomat never thought possible. "It doesn't."

* * *

Allura gaped at the fleet in her skies. The Alliance ships were massive in number, but not impossible for five robot lions.

"Alright team. This isn't a robeast. This isn't Lotor or Zarkon we are dealing with today. All of those enemies we have developed tactics for and are able to predict their movements. This is a new, highly-trained enemy; so be on your toes. Do not underestimate the Admiral. He has decades of experience in combat. Moreover, we still don't know his motive. He has the upper hand, so watch yourself. Let's go!"

The lions shot away from each other in a starburst pattern as they attempted to cover different areas of the sky. The four other pilots were talking animatedly to each other. Calls of 'Lion Teeth!' and 'Fire Missiles!' came across the sequencer. Allura stayed silent, scanning the horizon around her castle as she meticulously took out Alliance ship after ship.

Her heart broke further with each missile that landed; they were her soldiers, after all. At least, they had been at one point. Where that line had blurred and when she had lost their loyalty, she wasn't certain.

_Did I do something wrong?_ She frowned. The Galaxy Alliance and Arus had always been the thing she sought to build and protect. And yet… the two entities were now engaged in combat and she was forced to choose between them.  _Always Arus._ There had never been a choice to make, in reality.

"Allura?" Keith's concerned voice cut through the transmission and caught her attention. "Everything okay? You're quiet," he commented as his face flashed on her screen. She shook her head once.

"I don't know what it is, Keith, but something is wrong," she explained. When Keith gave her a questioning look before glancing back to his controls, Allura attempted to explain the unsettling feeling that was seeping into her bones.

"Something about all of this isn't correct. There's either more that's hidden, or a missing piece… this… I don't feel like we are seeing the whole picture yet. And I don't know why I feel that way, but I do. Very strongly. I don't think the Admiral would launch a strike without something… _else_. Or without Zarkon waiting in the wings. He's taking a risky stance by putting everything on the line against me. There  _has_  to be something else. Be careful," she cautioned him. He nodded and reminded everyone over the radio to be vigilant.

More of the Alliance ships fell from the sky with the lions only taking minor damage. Keith had to admit to himself that it  _did_  feel too easy. The Admiral was too clever simply to try to overwhelm them with numbers alone.

* * *

An hour into combat, Keith heard the noise he had been dreading yet subconsciously bracing for - Allura's gasp.

"Oh stars," she muttered into her headset, her voice hollow as her horror flooded her words.

"Is that-" a string of profanity from Lance cut Keith off and overlaid a panicked command from Coran to get out of the way.

" _An Ion Cannon_ ," Allura murmured in a trance-like state.

Like a nightmare far more terrifying than any robeast Haggar could dream up, the monstrous weapon descended from the cloud layer and into range of the planet. The machine was massive; it was a gigantic cannon mounted onto the side of a modified warship. Only the hull of the ship remained – its entire purpose was to give flight to the cannon and control the knockback from the gun. The barrel of the weapon was easily as wide as Voltron was tall, if not more so.

"When the  _hell_  did they make that," Lance hissed violently.

"Moreover, how did I not ever know?" Allura's murmured whisper wafted through the headsets and the control room on Arus. "I really _was_ supposed to be his tool the entire time."

"That's Drule technology," Lotor's voice cursed over the intercom system suddenly. " _That's_ why Father was meeting with the Admiral… they've been trying to modify the ground cannon we had on Moura! _That can level a planet!_ "

All fighting on Arus' behalf ceased: the lions stopped, frozen in mid-air as the pilots stared at the inhumane weapon descending upon them. Alliance ships continued to shoot at the parts of Voltron, their meager lasers barely making a scratch against the paint on the lions as the pilots stared at the sky.

"The missing piece," Keith commented, breaking the silence that had dragged on for well over three minutes.

"Allura!" Coran's frightened voice came across the transmitter; Blue Lion was the first to break from the stillness and made a direct path straight for the cannon.

"This cannot be allowed to exist. I can't believe the Galaxy Alliance has fallen so far as to commit to creating weapons like these. There is no alternative – it  _must_  be dismantled. We took out Zarkon's on Moura. I'll end this one, too. My own agency made it under my watch, which makes it  _my_ responsibility." She was speaking low and fast, as if to herself.

"Oh!" Allura startled as she approached the cannon and Admiral Jones hailed her for the first time. Pausing mid-flight, she accepted the transmission.

"Your highness," he said with brutal sincerity. "You have a decision to make now, I'm afraid," he said mysteriously, the faint trace of a wicked grin on his face - the first time he openly regarded her with the hidden hostility her companions had suspected. The screen cut to black as Allura stared at ahead in confusion.

"What deci- oh. Oh... _oh no_ ," she murmured to herself as she realized what exactly the man meant. A cold stillness settled over her body; her bones turned to ice and her heart stopped. The engine to the cannon had started to power on, a soft glow emitting from the center of the barrel. As she watched, the rim around the outside of the cannon began to turn slowly, gaining speed as the glow inside the weapon increased.

"No… please, Admiral…" Allura whispered to no one in particular as everything settled into place.

The man was a tactical genius.

Every moment of the battle had been perfectly choreographed. Every stray shot, every fallen ship had been planned and accounted for by him. It had been an elaborate dance to move everyone into the perfect place, distracting the pilots as he moved the Ion Cannon closer to her planet. Allura had unknowingly done exactly what he predicted she would do, and now her place was precisely in line with the weapon. Behind her was the Castle of Lions, and she was nowhere close enough to get to it before it finished charging up.

"Allura, get the hell out of there!" Keith screamed across the intercom into her lion. The sound of someone else's voice startled her from her quiet melancholy.

"No," she murmured.

"That's a direct order!"

"I can't," she insisted. Her voice was soft and flat, a tone of resignation hanging heavy in the air.

"Why not?!" Lance's voice was furious and was quickly accompanied by Pidge and Hunk begging her to move.

"Alright. This is it," she spoke to her cockpit. "We've had a good run."

"Is she… is she talking to Blue Lion or… or to us?"

"Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Coran," Allura's voice came across the radio strong and determined. "I need a favor from all of you. Please power down your lions and direct all shielding and resources to Blue Lion. Coran, I will need all of the castle's defenses, too. _Please._ Lotor, if you're in range of the transmission, I find myself in the strange situation where I trust in you to care for everything else. And thank you all, for everything you've done."

"Allura! Stop! Voltron can-" Keith's voice vanished from her cockpit as she flipped the master switch, ending all communication to and from her lion, leaving her in stillness. The disk around the cannon was spinning faster, and the gentle orange glow in the center had grown in size to encompass the whole barrel and had become a blinding white color.

Allura calmly noted as her shields increased tenfold as the others obeyed her request.

"Thanks guys," she murmured to herself, knowing they couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry – you think you're going to help me survive this. I… don't see that as a possibility, though. I just need enough shielding to get all the way through to destroy it."

She exhaled.

"Shields are at their maximum capacity; let's do this. One last run. I knew they'd catch me in the end, it really was all just a game. I played hard, though. It's okay that we didn't win, right Blue Lion? We just need to make sure that they don't win, either, that's all. We can do that." She sighed, comforted by the silence around her. The familiar hum of her ship's power core brought her courage.

She inhaled.

"I knew I'd fall in the end. I just didn't expect it so soon." Her words were quiet as if chatting casually with a pet as she felt her blood chill and her intention focus lethally on the very last objective in front of her.

_…paid for with sacrifice and betrayal._

Allura engaged Blue Lion, channeling all of the shields to the very front of her ship as she barreled toward the heinous weapon. As she maximized the thrusters, she exhaled once more.

Calm.

Cold.

_Calculated._

Raising her eyes, she smiled faintly.

The thought of seeing her father again passed across her mind as the first wave of the blinding energy struck her lion.

* * *

The pilots ran into the control room after powering down their machines completely and transferring all the energy to Blue Lion. Keith was the first one to make it out of the chute and was met by Coran holding a wailing Nanny. Lotor was looking uncharacteristically sick nearby, his stoic demeanor shattered by the unfolding events.

"What the hell is she doing, Coran?"

"What she's always done," he commented sadly. "She's protecting her planet. She is doing exactly as the Admiral expects her to, and I can't blame her for her decision. If she leaves the line of fire of that beam, it will hit the castle. The chance of Arus recovering from even a single blast from that awful weapon is minimal at best. He's given her an offer she can't refuse; herself or her planet.

"Don't look so disheartened though – she's still fighting. If she surrendered, she wouldn't be flying headlong down the beam to destroy the cannon," he added at the look of desolation across the four Space Explorer's faces.

"She can't… we need her… she'll be alright, right Coran? She has all our shields-" Pidge was talking, staring at the screen as Blue Lion neared the weapon.

"Why couldn't we form Voltron? Voltron could have handled that. Voltron did before," Keith said angrily, slamming his hand down on the console. "And the worst part is, the best way we can help her right now is by doing absolutely nothing so she can use all of our power."

"Not enough time," Coran explained. "Even Allura – the closest to the cannon, wouldn't have been able to get to it before it fired. Even if she hadn't waited for the barrier transfer, even if she had moved as soon as it appeared… The range on that behemoth is incredible," Coran commented as he watched the bright blue light of the lion's shields reacting with the beam as it neared the barrel.

Lotor realized after several minutes that his chest was on fire due to lack of oxygen. Forcing himself to breathe, he watched the screen with the same anticipation and fear that the other pilots did. He had long accepted his weakness for her and embraced the infatuation. Just when they were starting to make progress in a direction different than they had all their lives, the Galaxy Alliance was intervening with monstrous designs that blended their tactical genius and the destructive horror of the Drule Empire.  _Perhaps there is a reason we have never collaborated before._

A flash of light sparked off the lion and a fireball fell to the surface of Arus.

"What was that?" Pidge exclaimed, quickly taking a breath. Lotor noticed he wasn't the only one holding his breath unintentionally.

"I think that was a piece of her lion," Hunk offered. Lotor didn't know what spurred him to move, but he turned on heel and fled the control room. It wasn't that he couldn't stand to watch any longer, although the image was horrifying, even to a man accustomed to barbarianism.

He sprinted down the hallway toward the hangar. He leaped into his cruiser and quickly powered it on. Within seconds, he was racing across the terrain just above ground level. He had no intention of flying upward toward the cannon – his destination was the ground beneath it. He maximized the throttle and tore across the landscape.

Without warning, Blue Lion made contact with the power core of the cannon's generator. An explosion brighter than the sun lit up the atmosphere. Fire and sparks flew out in all directions as scraps of superheated steel and iron rained down. Once the light cleared and the smoke and debris settled, no sign of either the lion or the cannon remained in the sky.

Lotor screamed aloud to no one in particular, a sound he rarely uttered and never before in fear or desperation. Pushing harder on the accelerator, he urged the maximized craft to go even faster. He didn't slow down as he neared the site; instead he ejected and let the craft crash into the trees. The prince was sprinting toward the rubble when he heard the other four lions land nearby as their pilots followed his lead.

"Son of a bitch," Keith called out, seeing the warped pieces of space junk all around. "I just found Blue Lion's claw," he muttered morbidly with mounting dread. "Spread out, see what you can find. The cockpit may be intact!"

Lotor was already stepping around the sizzling metal as the Space Explorers fanned out around behind him. It was only a matter of moments, but it felt like eternity before he found it. Nestled into a small crater he found the Blue Lion's head. Bile wretched into his throat at the sight of the decapitated lion.

"Here!" He called out loudly, signaling to the other four he had located the cockpit. Sliding down the embankment, he ripped off the drape on his tunic and used it to pry open the super-heated hatch door.

"Shit! Don't you dare, Allura, don't you  _damn_  dare. Not now," he muttered, leaning in.

She was in one piece – mostly. Allura was slumped forward in her chair. It appeared that her head had struck the console so hard that her helmet was on the floor in two separate pieces. A faint blue glow was hovering around her as he opened the hatch. The runes etched into the mystic ring on her right hand were glowing, but quickly faded as the blue mist was absorbed back into the band. As it did, her injuries became apparent. Her white flightsuit began to bloom crimson over her left shoulder and ribcage. Droplets fell to the floor of the lion and began to coalesce under her chair.  _Did the ring stall the hemorrhage until help arrived?_

Lotor wasted no further time contemplating the spiritual mystery regarding Allura, however. He tenderly eased her body out of the pilot seat. Cradling her against his chest, he gingerly backed out of her cockpit, wrapping his fabric around her shoulder and torso, careful not to bump her or himself against the still-scalding metal.

"Keith! Goddammit, get the hell over here!" He called out; angry no one else had yet made it to help. He tightened the garment around the lethal wound, muttering a prayer to whatever god would hear him.

Keith came around the corner, cursed and turned, sprinting back to get his lion and bring it closer.

"Hold on just a little bit longer, Allura," he whispered in her ear, holding his arms tightly around her midsection over the fabric. Blood continued to soak through in spite of his desperation for it to stop. Relief flooded through him as her body shivered very faintly, an exhale leaving her lips.

"Just a little longer," he kept speaking to her. "You're the most stubborn woman I have ever met in my life. You stopped the cannon, you stopped Zarkon, hell you've stopped me - don't let this be the moment that stops  _you_."

He bowed his head against hers, resting his forehead against the top of her head, closing his eyes tight as fell to the ground, surrounded by wreckage. The scent of destruction was not an unfamiliar essence – normally the sensation was positive. It reeked of victory, of conquering and wealth. Humbled before the gods themselves, on his knees in the dirt as he clutched the woman he idolized to his chest, he felt only sickened by the odor permeating his senses.

"You know, you bring out the extremes in me," he murmured to her again, kissing the side of her forehead while they were alone. "Anger, frustration. And wouldn't you know it… fear too, apparently. Dammit, you were even finally considering marrying me. After all this time, I dared believe there was a chance you might even… you might even... _love_ me." He desperately clutched the shred of sunlight quickly slipping through his arms as her vital hourglass ran out of sand.

A heartbeat of relief hit him as the sound of Black Lion landing right behind them filled the air.

"Can you carry her?" Keith called to him from the hatch. Lotor looked over and nodded, scooping Allura up in a way that he still held her ribcage with the pressure from his grip but also allowed him to transport her a short distance.

He stopped in front of the entrance to the lion and started to hand her off to the commander.

"No, get in. You need to hold her. You're already holding pressure on the wound-" Keith stopped as he winced at the sight of her. "Yes, definitely don't let go. Plus, I need to fly. Get in," he instructed again, dropping back into the hatch. Lotor followed immediately, not even remotely annoyed at the authoritarian order.

He knelt on the floor behind the pilot's chair, carefully positioning Allura so she wouldn't be jostled by the short trip.

"Keep that pressure on that wound, that looks lethal," Keith instructed as his lion came to life and started sprinting toward the castle.

"Allura! We are currently in a hostile engagement and that makes me your commander still," Keith called over his shoulder. "Don't die. That's a  _direct_  order. You already disobeyed one, don't make it two. I repeat - Do. Not. Die.  _Live._ "

Allura shifted slightly in Lotor's arms, and her breathless whisper of a reply gave both men a glimmer of hope.

"… _copy that_ …"

Keith grunted in response and flipped on the command to hail the center. Coran's ashen face appeared.

"Lotor found her. She's alive. Barely. Get sick bay ready  _fast_. She has lost a lot of blood and we aren't sure what other injuries may be hidden right now, possible fractures. Figure out who can get a blood transfer and get a donor ready. Get a recon team out to clear up the scrap metal. Blue Lion is in pieces out there, but large pieces. It could be salvaged and rebuilt as long as we find them all. Get Hunk and Pidge in the hangar. Go fast," he ended the transmission to the breathless and terrified Coran. The lion skidded to a stop just outside the castle and lied down to make it as easy as possible to get Allura into the castle.

Once again, Lotor gathered her close and sprinted after Keith as he led the way to the infirmary, barking out commands to people along the way. Maids, soldiers, even the other space explorers were given tense and short instructions. No one questioned his authority; they immediately all took off to carry out the order he gave.

He palmed open a panel and ushered Lotor and Allura inside. A table was set up in the middle of the room and Lotor delicately laid the fragile woman on it as three doctors and two nurses rushed over. As they removed his wrap and began to clip her clothes off to tend to the wounds, one of the nurses took both men by the shoulder and shoved them outside the room, locking the door behind them.

Both Keith and Lotor stared at the shut door in stunned, numb silence. Slowly, Keith turned to look up at the Drule prince, and Lotor glanced his way once sensing his eyes on him. He understood that the fury in the commander's eyes wasn't aimed at him, but seeing the intensity of it still put him on edge.

He waited.

Keith closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, reigning in his temper.

"Thank you. For being so… _efficient_... …Would you like to meet me for a drink after you… change? I think we could all use one now," he muttered and made his way down the hallway, not waiting for an answer. Lotor watched him go before turning to go find fresh clothes. While it wasn't a particularly revolting thing for a Drule to be covered in blood, he realized it was indescribably sickening when it was Allura's. It made him want to burn the stained drape in his hands and tunic on his body.

* * *

Lotor found himself back in one of Millie's productions – pressed black pants and a fitted black shirt with the top buttons undone - and in the entirely surreal situation of sitting next to the commander of the Voltron Force on a bar stool, sipping a glass of fine, aged wine while Keith nursed a scotch.

"Whoa, weird," Lance commented as he walked into the dimly lit room in the castle, noticing the only two occupants sitting there and the perplexity of their kinship. "Tequila please," he motioned to the tender as he came to sit opposite Keith.

A shot appeared before the Red Lion pilot and he quickly threw it back, motioning for another one.

"Funny how she can bring people together, isn't it? It's one of her greatest strengths – and it's probably why the Admiral saw her as such a threat," he commented off handedly, toying with the empty shot glass in front of him. "They're a military organization, yeah? They make their money from conflict. It's in their best interest to fight the Drule Empire. And she's been changing all of that," Lance finished, sending a look Lotor's way.

Keith slammed his glass down hard enough that the remaining liquor sloshed out and the vessel cracked. Murmuring an apology as the barkeep cleaned it up, he shook his head angrily.

"Ion-based weaponry is the one path the Galaxy Alliance had vowed never to go down. All planets that joined the Alliance were required to sign a promissory that they would never develop that kind of technology. It causes far too much damage and can destroy entire planets. It's a type of mass-warfare that is considered – was considered – immoral by those in charge.

"Ever since we saw the capability of it from the Drule Empire, there was a convention on the humanity of it. There were intense discussions and debates on whether we should build our own. One side thought we should, since the Drules had the ability to build them. Another side said it was too devastating. The latter won, and the Alliance ruled that it should never be developed and to destroy the machines on sight. Somehow, they went around their own regulations and developed some in secrecy, designed explicitly for  _her._  It's… _sickening_. "

Silence settled over the cadre of warriors.

"Okay, elephant in the room," Lance said suddenly, looking over from his second shot. "How is she? Chances? Will she pull through? You two and the doc are the only ones who have seen her."

Both his barmates seemed hesitant to talk about Allura's state of health and grimaced as they reflected on how she had looked when they last saw her.

"She's in bad shape," Lance surmised from their expressions. Muttering a curse, he rested his face in his hands, his elbows propped up on the surface.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you all in here," Coran commented as the door slid open. "I've brought updates," he paused and shrugged apologetically. "None yet on Allura, she's still in emergency care; though preliminary analysis is… optimistic," he said as everyone turned to look at him hopefully. "We seem to have recovered all of Blue Lion. We won't know until Hunk finishes putting it together, however. He and Pidge are in the hangar working on it. In theory, with a little luck, Voltron still exists."

"And we can wreck the Earth hub of Galaxy Garrison with it, get them out of the way for good," Lance muttered dryly.

"Voltron is for defense purposes only," Coran corrected him.

"After today Coran, I'd say leveling that place IS defensive. Ever since the center shifted to Arus, that place has been a big question mark on my radar. What exactly are they doing there that can't be done here? At any rate, that was always Allura's decision... and Alfor's before her. She might be inclined to make a different one now," Keith finished, speaking with absolute certainty of Allura's survival. Everyone in the room doubted the legitimacy of it, including the commander himself, but no one wanted to be the person to say it.

Coran just sat down near Lotor with a sigh and requested a tall beer, much to everyone's surprise. He just shrugged in response.

"It's been a long day, and it will be an even longer night," he muttered. "They don't expect her out of there for several more hours. The surgery should be concluded shortly, but assuming she pulls through-"

"Which she  _will_ ," Keith stressed with vehemence. "She always has. She's always found a way to make it work. Always. No exceptions."

"…Once she pulls through then," Coran conceded. "She will be touch and go and require constant monitoring for a while. They still aren't completely sure what the internal damage is, but a couple of compatible blood donors were identified. Both were more than happy to offer to help her. They're fairly certain she, at the very least, has some fractures in her arm." He sipped from his caramel-colored drink.

"So what happens in the meantime? Where's the Galaxy Alliance?"

"They've withdrawn. Their critical weapon was destroyed – Allura secured that much for Arus. Flew her lion right into the heart of the cannon. It will take the Alliance weeks to recover from that. I believe the Admiral is staging his home base from Earth, still. All meetings and other ongoings on Arus have been sidelined until she recovers."

"Close the castle to all visitors," Lotor said coldly. Coran shot him a perplexed look.

"We can't do that, she's still the capitol of-"

"The Galaxy Alliance just mounted a strike against its own leader. Close the castle until more is known," the prince responded with more authority. Coran bristled slightly. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Keith who chimed in.

"I agree with Lotor. Besides, Allura _did_ put him in charge," he added. "Everything is on its head, our security is compromised, and our own faction has just struck at us with a forbidden weapon. He's right – secure the castle, Coran. At least until she recovers and decides otherwise."

"Very well," the elderly man responded with a frustrated nod. "I suppose we don't need King Zarkon sulking around here while she's in recovery."

"What are we now? What is she? If the Galaxy Alliance conducted a strike against its own leader with the aid of the Drule Empire, what… is she still their leader? Are we still affiliated with them?" Lance's question was not unwarranted and it plagued Lotor's mind, as well.

"It remains to be seen. What is the situation on the Drule end?" The advisor glanced to the unusual companion on his left.

Lotor only shrugged, glancing to his wine.

"She left it in chaos. Most of the governing bodies within the Empire like her – at least, they don't dislike her – which is saying something for a Drule. They are enticed by the promise of reform she can bring. Really, it's only Zarkon who is holding back and resisting any kind of inter-galactic… liaison," he fumbled the last word. 'Allegiance' didn't suit the independent nature of the Drules, but they  _were_  open to communicating for the first time, all due to the new diplomat.

"So it's possible," Keith hedged, mulling through the situation aloud. "That both the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire as full entities – did not support this movement against her. It could be the work of only two men – who happen to rank highly in their respective organizations, admittedly – without the endorsement of their constituents?"

"That could easily be the case from our side - and the most likely," the prince agreed. "I can't speak for the discord within the Galaxy Alliance, however." He paused for a moment, reflecting as he finished his wine. "Perhaps it is time for me to return to Doom and ferret out what is going on there. I've spent too much time away, my father has gone unchecked for too long. I thought with the call for abdication-"

"The what now?" Lance glanced down the bar at the silver-haired man. Lotor exhaled before going into detail about Allura's meeting with the High Lords. He had only briefed Keith and Coran on the incident in any detail upon their return, and only he and Allura had known of the fallout of the meeting.

"I expected my father to resist their call. I did not anticipate anything on this level. Though, to build a weapon like that – this was planned well in advance. I do not believe the High Lords endorsed this maneuver, but I cannot be certain until I speak with them," he finished.

"What the hell do we do now," Keith muttered darkly, pressing his forehead into his fingertips.

"We can only wait," Coran murmured. "We need to monitor Allura's condition, and ensure her safety while she recovers. Any political moves – aside from Prince Lotor returning to his planet to see what's happening – should wait until she's back on her feet."

"I won't be leaving until she's stable," Lotor promised.

"What if the Galaxy Alliance tries again in the meantime?" Lance's question startled everyone. "I mean, even without an Ion Cannon, they can still do damage. We're down a lion and a pilot."

"Hunk and Pidge are repairing Blue Lion, right?" Keith looked down the bar to Coran.

"They are. We won't know until they're finished if it's still functioning."

"I'm going to call Sven," Keith slid off the bar stool. "If we do get Blue Lion back, we'll need him until she can fly again. I'd rather have him here when the repairs are done than have to wait longer."

"I think that is very wise of you," he nodded.

The commander left the room as Lance threw back another shot. Coran eyed him carefully.

"You should slow down. What if you have to fly again soon?"

"We won't. Allura obliterated their offenses. They won't be back. Not unless they've learned to develop robeasts."

Silence settled over the room as the reminder that Zarkon had been in contact with the Admiral flitted through everyone's minds. As if rehearsed, a chorus of curses sounded.

The night before them would be long, indeed.


	22. Enemy

_Weightless._

_Float._

Allura smiled softly at the warmth around her. She truly felt safe where she was. 

_Father, where are you? Why can't I find you?_

Her thoughts reached out around her. She felt lighter than air, as if she were treading water in nothingness, but instead of blinding light and angels she found only darkness.

It wasn't a hellish oblivion, however.

The blackness did not crush her, nor did she feel chill or fire. She felt… _comfortable_.

A subtle sensation of true quiescence washed over her; security and relief eased her aching bones.  _Is this finally it? Can I rest after all this time? All the wars, all the fighting, all the pain… is it over?_ A peaceful, living future had been her highest aspiration, but a tender slumber wasn't terrible by comparison after all she had endured in her short lifetime.

_Lotor._

The name thrummed deep in her chest, touching at her core in a manner she had never believed possible. It released a mixture of gratitude, warmth and sorrow.

Allura found such surprising regret in the loss of opportunity with the man - just as things were starting to settle in an unexpectedly delightful way, it had, like everything else she had ever loved, been ripped from her hands.  _Such is my curse_ , she mourned.  _I was never born to have what most do, even from the beginning. That is the path of a leader and of a ruler. …Of a soldier._

Something nagged at the back of her mind; a pinprick at the nape of her neck. Allura had been so certain of finding her lost family with her last breath. While the void she found herself in brought neither fear nor ache, it did yield a gentle disappointment. 

_Even in death, **I stand alone**._

Without warning, a shift rolled through her like a tectonic tremble. The weightlessness vanished and she suddenly felt extraordinarily heavy. Her lungs struggled to inhale and her body felt as though it would crush into itself, drawn into a black hole in the center of her being. The comforting warmth turned to ice in her veins and slowly moved through her, freezing her limbs as it made its way toward her heart.

Allura felt a surge of fear.

_Pain. This is pain. …but why does it hurt? Can't I just be done? Haven't I faced enough?_

She tried to scream, but no sound left her frozen throat.

_Please, let it stop._

_Why won't it stop!?_

As if in answer to her own question, she felt her eyelids twitch. Allura felt explicitly – painfully - conscious of her body. She felt the softness beneath her and every bruise, fracture and laceration on her frame. The queen could sense the expansion of her lungs and the creak of her ribs with each shallow breath. Her body felt as though it might shatter from the effort to inhale. Even the brush of her lashes on her cheek felt weighted and coarse.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared, dumbstruck, at the familiar lights overhead. She was in her own bedroom. A firm pressure on her right hand caught her attention and Allura slowly turned her head to the side.

The motion was exhausting and required nearly all her stockpiled energy. By the time her eyes had swiveled to meet Lotor's, her breathing was labored and burned her lungs. The Drule was kneeling beside her bed, his palm clasping hers firmly, the side of his cheek resting against the mattress. Judging by the unusual disarray of his hair, he had been resting near her while she slept.

He looked… _off_. Allura couldn't place why at first, but quickly realized that even after the nights on Charin without a hairbrush, his locks had always been pristine.

_No, not napping,_  she corrected swiftly, taking in the rest of his visage. His eyes were hollow, his cheekbones raised and deep circles rested under his tired eyes. He had been _awake_. He watched her silently, careful not to move as if she were a mirage that might vanish without warning.

Allura blinked.

With rising strength, her eyes courted the rest of her room. Keith was asleep in the corner, his arms folded over his chest and a permanent frown of concern on his face.

"I…" she whispered, glancing back to the exhausted prince. Her parched throat burned at the effort to speak. "How long?"

"Two and a half days," he replied, daring not to take his eyes from her. "Welcome back." His palm brushed her hair back from her face lightly. "While I'd like to revel in your presence, there are several in this castle that would kill me if I didn't tell them you were awake," he murmured with reverence before rising slowly. She watched him with fascination as he turned away, reticent to avert his eyes.

Lotor first strode over to where the sleeping commander was. Allura found a deep satisfaction in the realization that Keith had become comfortable enough around the Drule to physically rest in his presence. She smiled lightly when the prince nudged his boot against the pilot's foot. He grumbled something before waking up and eyed Lotor warily.

Keith followed the nod of Lotor's head in Allura's direction and quickly leaped to his feet.

"Allura!" He was at her side in seconds, shifting from disbelief, to soft laughter to near-tears at her recovery. The door clicked closed as the prince took his leave to inform the others, leaving Keith at her side in privacy. "We were so scared," he whispered to her.

"What happened," her voice creaked and Keith went to a nearby table and returned with a bottle of water. He helped ease her into a sitting position so she could nurse the fluid.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He fluttered over her helplessly, wanting to do something to help her but not knowing what. Her body was terribly fragile; she rested against the soft pillows, dressed in a pair of loose, comfortable pants. Her torso remained bare, but not uncovered. Bandages ran from her collarbone to her ribs and covered her left shoulder and upper arm. A delicate brace held her left hand, stabilizing the many, tiny bones.

"I remember being in the cockpit of Blue Lion," she murmured, more to herself as she reprocessed her last moments of consciousness. Her eyes left her commander and glanced up to the ceiling as she relaxed into the pillows. She felt a strange, fleeting surprise at how exhausting breathing was.

"I remember the Ion Cannon," she added, almost in a trance. "It fired." She blinked suddenly and glanced to him. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes," he said, laughing softly. "All thanks to you."

"And Blue Lion?" She blinked at him. "I could feel her cracking around me… breaking… I…" she trailed off at the somber expression on her commander's face.

"She's in pieces," he said after a moment. "Hunk and Pidge have been working hard with Coran to get her back together. I think she'll be online soon, but for now, you need to get as much rest as you can. Sven is around, so once we get her repaired, we will have Voltron again. You can focus on healing."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" He studied her closely.

"For trusting me. I… I have asked a lot of everyone in that regard lately. I asked you to trust Lotor, to trust me to go to Planet Doom. I even asked for your shields. I… have a confession, Keith." Her voice dropped to a whisper and her eyes lowered. Her commander sighed softly.

"You didn't expect to survive that, did you?"

She shook her head mutely.

"I needed to destroy the weapon without letting it hit my planet. I… I asked you to lend me your shields so I could save my planet. Not myself," she reaffirmed. "But what would you have done differently in my position," her eyes flashed to his defensively after a second.

Keith regarded her wordlessly for a moment before shaking his head slowly.

"Absolutely nothing," he murmured. "From a tactical standpoint, I would have done the exact same thing. It doesn't mean I think you should ever do that again," he snapped suddenly.

"But yes, thank you for being so quick with the shields. You didn't stop to question me. You all did exactly as I asked, not knowing what was happening or what I was planning. Your faith in me is… astounding," she finished with reverence. "I think you saved my life by doing just that. The swiftness of the shields allowed me to get as close as I could before it ever fired, which meant less time actually within the beam. I... I owe you my life," she finished.

Allura was surprised to find herself breathless. Her body had weakened from days without food and only an intravenous fluid drip in her body. Motions such as sitting or speaking for any length of time left her fatigued.

"Like you said, it was a tactically brilliant – albeit terrifying – decision you made," he comforted. "Please don't ever make it again," he reiterated quickly.

She nodded mutely. After a moment of silence passed between them, Allura sighed.

"I hurt," she admitted.

"Let me go find the doctor, I'm sure he - and everyone else – is on their way once Lotor finds them," he said, rising to his feet.

"Get some rest, please," she murmured. Keith didn't look much better than Lotor had; reflecting the same hollowness in his face. The commander nodded, leaning over to give her a gentle hug, mindful of her bandages.

"I can now, knowing you're going to be alright."

Allura smiled after the man as he left her room, only to nearly collide with the rest of the Voltron Force, Coran and the doctor. She sighed, bracing for the exhaustion that was certain to come her way.

* * *

Recovery was slow. The fragility of her compromised skeleton combined with the weakness that came from the lack of nutrition while she was unconscious hindered the recovery process drastically.

Within a day she had been sitting up and talking animatedly in bed and had even been able to maneuver around her room for short distances, such as to the bath.

By the second day, she was sitting in a well-cushioned conference chair in one of the many rooms of her castle. Around the table sat the cadre of space explorers, Coran, and Prince Lotor. With the haze in her mind vanishing, Allura was ready to resume business even before her body was prepared to.

"And then he said 'I'm afraid you have a decision to make'," she said, recapping at last what she knew of her last moments of consciousness. "He was warning me to choose – my life or my people," she explained.

Coran only nodded, his conclusions reaffirmed.

"But did he say anything else, your Highness?" He opened his eyes and glanced toward the weary monarch. She only shook her head slowly, as the faster movement still left her dizzy.

"He did not. What else has been going on, what have you heard?" She glanced around the table and met the stoic faces of seven of her closest companions.

"Allura," Keith began carefully. He paused and considered his words. "We closed the castle off to everyone once this happened. We needed to get a handle on what was happening… it was Lotor's idea, really."

When Allura fixed a surprised gaze on the Drule next to her, he only nodded sagely.

"We needed to ascertain the extent of the conspiracy and who was specifically involved. We also needed to secure the barriers while you recovered," he added. She nodded numbly and looked back to the commander as he spoke next.

"Allura…" Keith paused again, seemingly struggling with what he was trying to articulate.

"Please, just tell me," Allura encouraged, fidgeting in her chair – a movement she quickly regretted as pain laced through her left shoulder.

"Everyone outside this castle believes you to be dead," he said darkly, laying it all on the line. "We shut down all communication, everything. There was news media of the cleanup of Blue Lion, of the damage done to the cannon – you obliterated it, by the way," he added with a flash of pride.

"Prince Lotor was quick to find you; we were able to get you back into the castle and into care before anyone knew what was happening. …we fully believe that the Galaxy Alliance believes their attack was successful," Coran concluded.

Allura felt the wind leave her lungs. She stared at the center of the table, a chill settling into her heart.

"Do we know if the Admiral acted alone," she asked after a moment. An eerie silence fell across the group. It was Lotor who spoke first.

"Unknown," he prefaced. "But that cannon was very much the same technology from Moura. Even if Father wasn't present in the attack or involved in the onslaught – I don't know where else the Galaxy Alliance would have gotten the blueprints to make that. Moreover," he pressed. "That machine took us months to build. Unless the Admiral has a way to expedite the process – then this has been in motion for a while."

"So, that meeting between King Zarkon and the Admiral that we saw…" Allura trailed off, putting the pieces together slowly.

"Was probably the last step in the process, not the first like we suspected. I think they've been at this for a while," he said darkly.

The queen reclined in her overstuffed chair demurely as her energy began to wane.

"Do we know what the Galaxy Alliance is doing now? What they're saying? What are any of the planets saying? Drule? Human?" She looked around the room for any briefing she could find.

"Turbulent," Coran answered. "Prince Lotor, would you like to go first?" When the Drule only shook his head in response, the guardian continued. "The Galaxy Alliance has issued a statement that cites a rogue militant group as the responsible party. The Admiral himself as expressed his deepest condolences and has promised a quick and severe punishment befitting the 'splinter group'," he explained, drawing air quotes with the last phrase.

"But the Admiral was there, I spoke with him before he fired that thing," Allura questioned. Coran only smile sadly at her with a shrug.

"No one else knows that. We didn't even know that until just now. We correctly guessed that to be the case, but we didn't know for certain. And as far as he is concerned, the only person who is able to counter his testimony is… gone," he finished with a gesture toward her.

"And the Drules?" She turned her gaze on Lotor swiftly.

"They are in… disarray. The High Lords are stunned, I rather believe Talor to be a bit disappointed, which is odd coming from the cold man. …you managed to touch at him in a way most people can't," he added before continuing. "Father has presented the façade of utter surprise, and the High Lords have been pressing him to admit that he knows something. He will not. He feigns ignorance."

Allura could only nod, stunned by the admission of one of the fearsome High Lords seemed affected by her 'death.'

"Here's where it's going to get tricky, Allura," Coran insisted. "I am so, so very sorry to trouble you with this so soon in your recovery, but they are giving us very little time to act."

Allura's heart fluttered in fear.

"Who… what are they doing?" She whispered aloud, not directing the question to anyone in particular.

"The… the Galaxy Alliance," Keith began. "They're…"

"They're negotiating with the Drule Empire," Lance finished suddenly.

"They're  _what?_ " Allura's voice thundered across the room in shock, the first burst of energy she had felt since she had awakened. She looked around the table in blatant surprise, but all five of her space explorers, Coran and Lotor just stared back numbly.

"It's true," Sven spoke up for the first time. Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement.

"What… what are they negotiating about?"

"That's… the crux of this discussion," Coran hedged gently. When Allura tossed him a dangerous look, he continued. "The Galaxy Alliance will be arriving tomorrow to collect the remaining four lions and their keys. They feel that… because Arus is without a ruler, the base of the Alliance should return to Earth. As an act of peace… …they want to offer up three of the lions to King Zarkon," he finished.

A deathly silence blasted from the cold fury that formed behind Allura's gaze. To her credit, she stayed quiet. Her right hand traced small designs on the tabletop, her left still clutched close to her chest in a sling.

"How is Blue Lion," she murmured.

"Almost ready to fly again," Hunk reported. Another agonizing moment of silence rolled past the group before Allura spoke again. Her voice was frighteningly level as she rapidly evaluated the current events evolving around her.

"Does the Galaxy Alliance know this?"

"No," Coran affirmed. "They believe Blue Lion to be lost."

"So the lion they intend to keep for themselves is…"

"The Black Lion," the advisor answered. Allura's hand stilled in the pattern it traced in front of her. The queen's mind raced at a million miles per hour, processing through all possible political situations.

"Is this a peace offering or a war declaration? Why would the Alliance hand over three of the four lions?"

"We believe they are hoping to appease King Zarkon into withdrawing from the Alliance-held sectors. Zarkon has… at least verbally, agreed to this arrangement in exchange for the machines."

"Neither side will have Voltron." She paused.

"For now, let them take the keys," she murmured darkly. "Do not tell them that Blue Lion was recovered."

"Allura, you can't mean that!" Keith stood up abruptly, staring at her angrily. Allura shook her head once.

"For now, it is fine. We will recover them. We will still have the Blue Lion, and neither faction will have total control of the other four. Three lions are equal to Black Lion," she explained, pausing as she contemplated further.

"Allura, unfortunately… isn't wrong," Coran hedged, earning a dangerous look from the others. "We can either hand over the four keys. Or… we can explain that Allura is alive and the Blue Lion is salvaged. If we don't give them the lions, we end up giving them her, essentially."

"Coran, that isn't where I was going with that," she chastised him.

"It's true though, we need to keep your recovery a secret as long as possible," he emphasized. "The sooner they learn you're alive, the easier it will be to finish what they started."

Allura nodded in response to her advisor.

"Let them take the keys. Even if the Galaxy Alliance keeps them all, it will take them quite a while to figure out how to even open the hatch doors. Giving the keys away does not mean we give the lions away," she said. "It, at the very least, will buy us time to think. We don't have to tell them how to access them, or how to fly them. We can still make them work for that. Doing this... …It will buy me time to heal, and we can regroup."

She glanced up suddenly before looking each of the pilots in the eye in turn.

"I'm sorry for the loss you will endure. I know what it's like to lose your ship. …We will retake them, and Voltron, in time, I swear it. For now, we must play our cards close to our chest. We can't gambit on the chessboard just yet. Besides," she trailed off. Her impassive face split into a mischievous grin for the first time since she had awakened.

"I know it doesn't seem it, but we have the upper hand. We have a pilot, a leader, and a weapon they don't know about now. The longer we hold that as our secret, the better our chances will be."

The other pilots could only nod, Keith bowed his head and agreed with them, as well.

"Continue work on Blue Lion in the meantime. Sven, do they know you are here?"

The dark-haired lover of her cousin shook his head once.

"Good, keep it that way. As far as they know, we only have four pilots and four lions."

"Are you sure about this?" Coran was the first to question her. Allura just sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what better options there are. If we don't give them the keys, they'll know something is going on. I do find it strange, however, that the Galaxy Alliance has chosen now to work with the Drule Empire. I tried… I really did. I tried to listen to them, to hear them… was it because I'm Alfor's daughter?" Allura glanced to Lotor suddenly. "Is that why he wouldn't hear me?"

"I… I would not bet that these 'peace negotiations' will truly achieve what they are described to be," he cautioned her. She just shook her head once in concern, frowning. She chewed on her bottom lip as the thoughtful caress of doubt took its first root.


	23. Phoenix

Allura watched from the window of her library as four Galaxy Alliance warships lifted off amidst the rest of a small armada. She knew that nestled in the belly of each of them was one of her magnificent robot lions. She took a modicum of pleasure in the fact that after six hours, the soldiers hadn't figured out how to enter, much less fly, the legendary beasts. The Arusian sun set in the backdrop as they left her atmosphere. Her face remained impassive and a cold dread settled in her chest.

_Was that the right decision? If Blue Lion-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, followed by an afterthought of a knock on the doorframe. Allura's lips only twitched in amusement at her impulsive companion.

_Companion. What a strange, new word for the man – the warlord and conqueror._

"Allura," Lotor's voice called out as he strode into the room toward her. She shifted her weight and turned to look at him, letting her good shoulder rest against the glass pane.

While her lips curled in a light, bemused smile, he did not miss the darkness behind her eyes.

"I see you've learned to knock. …Somewhat," she said quietly, a hollow attempt at humor from the injured queen.

"I don't like to be kept waiting," he explained, closing the distance between them.

"I know." Her voice was soft. In history, she would have cursed him for his arrogance and brashness, but she had come to find an odd comfort in it.

He stopped in front of her and Allura's eyes dropped down to the item he cradled in his palms. A slender, sleek golden rod rested in his grasp. He presented it to her wordlessly. When she just stared, he explained.

"Coran thought it might be helpful for you to have this."

Allura frowned. She reached forward and took the piece from him. The metal felt heavy in her hand. The golden rod had a rounded sphere on one end, and the un-embellished, simple shaft ended with sturdy, rubber padding. She deftly shifted the weight of it to spin it around her palm, allowing the rubber end to touch the ground and her palm to settle on the sphere.

"It will help take the weight off," he added as Allura tested out the cane. "Since you're walking more now, using that will help the stress and encourage faster healing."

"Thank you," she finally spoke after a moment. The mobility aid was perfect. It was the ideal height for her to balance against comfortably and the sleek and slender, nondescript appearance of it suited her taste in style.

"How are you feeling," he asked, his eyes glancing up from her right palm to her face.

Allura could only shrug in response but remained otherwise silent. With effort, she pushed off the window and moved across the room toward a cluster of seats. The cane made walking much easier, she was quick to realize, as she eased herself down into a chair. Lotor's bootfalls on the carpet harkened his approach as he did the same.

She glanced over to him as she rested the cane across her lap, the gold glinting off the deep blue of her uniform. Allura watched with muted amusement as he shifted, clearly uncomfortable while she made him wait for an answer, but struggling to maintain his patience just the same.

_How different we've all become,_  she thought.

"Physically, I get better each day. I do not require the heavy medication for the pain anymore. I just take a little on an as-needed basis."

"And… the rest of you," he encouraged, latching on to the qualifier she placed in front of her response.

"I don't know," she admitted distantly. "I don't know if I'm making the right choices. I don't know if I've made a mistake. I find that I question myself more and more each day. Should I have handed over the keys?" Her dark, fathomless eyes fixed on his.

He reclined in his chair and folded his gloved hands in front of him before thoughtfully considering her question.

"Would you have made a different choice if Blue Lion had been repaired enough for combat? That is – if you had Voltron available?"

"I think, I probably would have, yes," she said carefully. "Voltron has always given me a sense of security – an empowerment to just… stand for what I want. Even if I knew my enemies would react with force, I felt confident that Voltron would always win," she admitted softly. When Lotor said nothing, she continued to explain.

"I am not a good tactician," she paused, a faint, sad grin lacing her lips. "I know what my end goal is, but I do not necessarily know how to get there. I've always left battle plans up to Keith for that very reason. He and I have always done well to balance how we run the team. My word is about what Voltron will and won't do. It's about the politics… about the moral decisions and the long-term objectives. He handles the in-combat decisions and makes the call on when to form together, when to stay as lions, which targets to attack, when to defend… He has a very strong intuition for that."

"Your skills as a debate master are unparalleled," he pointed out.

She shrugged.

"That's just convincing someone that your viewpoint is right. It's not making a decision. I made a split-second decision about the ships, and I… I probably should have taken more care and time to consider the situation."

"You did not  _have_  time."

"No, I suppose not," she agreed. He hesitated a moment before replying.

"I don't think anyone can say with certainty what the 'best' or 'right' decision is in this chaos – it _is_ war, after all," he murmured. "But I think, from a tactical standpoint, you made a very smart one. You bought time. That is the most advantageous currency in a battle, Allura. You also still court the element of surprise when it comes to you and to the Blue Lion."

"So what's your next move," he redirected the conversation when she just rolled her shoulders in response.

"Waiting, I suppose," she said, following his lead. "I don't know what else to do at this point. Wait for Blue Lion. And then… I…I have no idea. Any news from the outside world on what is happening?"

"The Galaxy Alliance will likely schedule a meeting with Father in the next few days now that they have the lions," he hedged.

"Then that is when we will reclaim the ships. The longer they wait to meet, the better for me," she murmured, touching her arm resting in the sling. The brace on her wrist had been removed, but bandages still wrapped around her delicate hand. While Allura allowed her mind to become consumed by the memories, Lotor feverishly avoided them as best he could. He looked away from her as she stared at her injury. He did not dare recall the terrifying sight of her broken body.

"I heard you, you know," she whispered softly. His serpentine gaze snapped back to the queen quickly. Her eyes still focused on the cradled arm. The hint of a smile touched at her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"In the wreckage. You spoke to me. I could hear you. I just couldn't respond." Her eyes flashed up to meet his, a coy look in her eyes. She playfully bit down on her bottom lip as he grunted a noise and looked away quickly. His sudden irritation and the annoyance on his expression led her to believe that he would be blushing if he were capable of it. "I didn't tell anyone," she added softly.

He glanced back to her out of the corner of his eye but said nothing.

"Thank you." Her words were barely a whisper.

Lotor's face turned toward hers again, surprised by the openness and earnestness in her gratitude. She flashed him a smile, a soft blush coloring her cheeks in turn.

"I'm going to need to go back to Doom before too much longer. They're already wondering why I haven't returned. They think – they know – the reason I've stayed here was you. If I remain much longer, they'll question your… death," he said the last word with difficulty.

"I didn't consider that," she murmured quietly. "Yes, you should probably return then. Will you be at the meeting between King Zarkon and the Admiral, whenever they decide to have it?"

"I'm certain that I will be," he nodded. He rose to his feet and eyed the regal woman sitting before him. "I won't be able to contact you directly once I leave. Not until you make your opening move and reveal yourself, you know."

She nodded quickly before easing herself up as well, utilizing the cane as a stabilizer. Allura stepped toward him and smiled, releasing the cane to reach up and touch his cheek gently.

"Thank you for everything you've done."

His palm came to rest over hers, pressing her slender fingers against him.

"We will see this through," he promised.

Just as he released his hold on her hand, she surprised him once more. The unpredictable woman dropped her hand from his cheek but instead of withdrawing completely, she threw it over his shoulder and pulled him into a one-armed embrace and buried her face against his shoulder.

With a slowness and gentleness that was new to him, he allowed his arms to gently wrap around her, cradling her bodily against him.

"Were you really afraid," she questioned, not lifting her face from his chest.

His instincts cried out for him to say no, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to the woman who had endured such hellfire.

"Yes," he admitted with a rare authenticity and humility. His voice was raw and his arms tightened around her slightly, still mindful of the wounds on her left side.

"I was too," she whispered back. "And I still am."

They stood together for what felt like hours, neither wanting to break the strange connection, before Allura spoke again.

"While I was… unconscious?" She glanced up at him to check for an affirmation. Allura wasn't entirely certain where her mind had gone while she was recovering.

He nodded.

"I was… I felt so weightless. I didn't feel any pain, but it was dark. I remember feeling sad that I didn't see my parents, but I remember feeling relief that I would never have to fight again. Lotor, I am so very, very tired of fighting." Her fingers curled into his tunic as she buried her face against him once more.

"I just want it all to stop. Why won't everyone just leave me alone…"

His muscles tightened around her protectively, drawing her in closer.

"I don't… I no longer…" she exhaled in frustration, not finding a way to express herself. As she took a weary step back, Lotor released her. "Before this happened, I had an idea how to end everything. I saw a final goal – peace with the Drule Empire. No more war. At least not on this large of a scale. Now… now I don't… I don't know what to do. Once we reclaim the lions, announce my survival… then what? Arus is now a standalone third party faction? We can't remain in the Galaxy Alliance after this."

"You could join the Drule Empire," he pointed out, watching her closely.

"That would be all well and good if you were in charge, but I certainly cannot – and  _will_  not – with Zarkon on the throne. I just… I… I'm so uncomfortable and frightened that I no longer know what my ultimate goal is now. …I fear that is indicative of a poor decision," she said as she eased herself back into the chair.

"Leave the tactics to the people who excel at it, no need to worry yourself over them," he instructed. She frowned at him in return.

"How can I do that when I don't even know what my endgame is any longer? I had the board mapped out in my mind, but... then the rules suddenly changed."

"Wait and see what is said at the conference. I would imagine that will help you."

She nodded at his words.

"I am going to go prepare to leave for Planet Doom," he said after a moment. "I'll be departing sometime tomorrow." She glanced up at him and nodded, finding a strange sadness is their parting, albeit temporarily.

"Of course."

A knock sounded on the door, startling them both from the quiet moment. Allura shook her head once and glanced over to it.

"Enter," she beckoned.

The door slid open and Keith regarded the two of them quietly.

"They've announced the meeting," Lotor surmised from the exhausted, worried look on the commander's face.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he replied in affirmation.

"So soon?" Allura rose quickly back to her feet, balancing against her cane. "They don't even have the lions back to Earth yet!"

"I'm afraid so," Keith replied.

"But that's so little time… I'd say they were trying to force my hand but… they don't even know I'm alive."

"I'd imagine Zarkon is eager to complete the transaction and get the lions as quickly as possible," Keith explained. Allura could only nod mutely.

"I must go then," Lotor said quickly, moving toward the door. He glanced back to Allura. "By the darkness below, keep safe," he commanded. Allura shivered at the strange possessiveness in his voice as he left the room abruptly. Keith only shrugged.

"Darkness aside, I agree with him," he admitted flatly. "We will make our move tomorrow," he promised, leaving Allura alone with her spiraling thoughts.

She sat down and frowned.

* * *

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you getting ready?" Keith's surprise thundered off the walls as he found Allura sitting forlornly on a sofa. Her eyes were focused mutely on a screen in front of her. A projection of a young, human reporter was talking animatedly with a Drule, seemingly interviewing a citizen about something. The sound remained off, but the ticker at the bottom sported the enthusiastic headline  _"Path to Peace?"_

"Where else would I be," she murmured, her voice low.

She looked unfazed as the screen flashed to footage of a crowd on a planet holding a vigil for the fallen queen. Mourners dressed in black gathered around a cluster of candles. The camera zoomed in on a couple embracing in sorrow before panning to a Drule woman embracing a human child, attempting to offer comfort.

The commander walked in and fully looked over the Queen of Arus. She sat demurely, dejectedly, under a blanket on the cushions. Allura held the controller in her right hand, absentmindedly flashing through more channels of interviews, projections and predictions of peace, footage of vigils and council talks between what once were two warring factions. The remote dropped to the sofa next to her as a channel landed on grainy, vague images of the cleanup of the Blue Lion. She watched with a disconnected appreciation as her own castle guard, along with Hunk and Pidge, quickly and efficiently loaded the pieces of her shattered ship into a caravan of vehicles.

Keith frowned, glancing between the screen and Allura. It seemed the more she had recovered physically, the more she had deteriorated mentally. How she had fallen so far in the span of one day, he couldn't fathom, but he realized that the longer she spent pondering her decisions and her righteousness, the less sure of herself she became.

"The Galaxy Alliance is meeting with the Drule Empire in a few hours to discuss the future and the lion keys," he said.

"Have you seen the news?" She nodded dully toward the screens.

"Dammit, Allura, you need to get it together. We need to make our move, and we need to do it  _now._ "

"They think I'm dead," she uttered vacantly, looking back to the monitor at more stock reels of intercultural collaboration. "Why should I tell them anything different?"

"They are going to divide up the remaining lions between themselves! Because you let them take the keys – now is the time we strike back!"

"Keith. The Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance are making peace for the very first time. My 'death' has brought that. …it's better if I do not interfere. …perhaps I never should have to begin with. I  _am_  war. In my effort to bring peace, I became the thing I despised the most – that they  _both_ despised most. It's better for the galaxy as a whole if I simply disappear," she finished solemnly, gesturing to the news.

"Thank you, for everything you've done to defend my planet. But… I've been thinking this through all night… it's over no.  The Lions would have had to retire someday," she whispered. Without warning, Allura's lips curled into a dark, sad smile. "I really can't complain. Somehow, I managed to become significant enough that for one, blinding second, my life was valuable enough to shatter the curtain of conflict. What more could a soldier for peace ever want?"

"Allura, that's not-" He trailed off with a grunt of frustration when she began changing channels again. News of the fall of Voltron, of the sacrifice of the Arusian Queen and speculation about the terrorist cell in the Galaxy Alliance was all any race, planet or species was talking about.

"Arus will fade into the background. The Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire can sort things out for themselves. Blue Lion can remain hidden here, no one will ever have Voltron, and perhaps the galaxy can find the blissful peace that eluded me so. I did think, at first that we could reclaim the lions, rise back up. …But to what end? It would only restart the war. The Galaxy Alliance would still fight the Drule Empire, Arus would still be in the crossfire… …it's best for everyone if I just… _lose_."

She raised her eyes from the screen at the sound of a door slam. The weary monarch found herself alone and simply drew the blankets in around her tighter as she returned her attention to watching coverage of a riot on a planet somewhere in the Vermilion Quadrant. A single tear rolled down her cheek as her heart shattered.

_This is best for everyone._

* * *

"Lotor!"

The Crown Prince turned to regard the commander approaching him at a jog. He was finishing the process of packing up his cruiser to return to Doom for the negotiations with the Admiral and his father.

"What is it?"

"It's Allura," he said with frustration.

"Is she not ready to go?"

"…that's just it. She's not _going_."

Lotor stilled and stared at the commander warily, but remained silent. Keith shifted uncomfortable and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"She's… I don't know. Broken. She thinks all of this war is her fault. She's backing out; she's not going to try and stop this – she thinks it's better for everything to believe her dead. You must go speak with her!"

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the command. When he didn't say anything else, Keith continued in irritation.

"For whatever _stars-forsaken_ reason, she listens to you. She wouldn't listen to me," he admitted with shame after a moment passed. The prince regarded him for a moment, judging him carefully. Wordlessly, he stepped down from his cruiser, setting the helm he was holding in the seat.

"Fifth floor foreroom," Keith called over his shoulder, irritated at his own inability to help the woman he cared for most.

* * *

Allura didn't say anything as a knock sounded on the door. She simply continued to watch the silent screen, even as a second, more insistent knock sounded.

Lotor let himself in without permission, unable to wait any longer. He paused to take in her eerily submissive form.

The white blanket draped over her shoulders and covered her body. The way she sat, it was clear that she was injured, but her weakness did not radiate from her physicality. Her emotion was subdued, her eyes sad and she wore an expression of surrender on her face.

"The conference will be starting soon," he said after a moment. Allura didn't take her eyes off the monitor, merely shrugged in response to his words, continuing to rotate through all the news channels robotically.

"And?"

"And you should be there," he insisted. She only sighed in response, shaking her head once.

"No," she murmured. "I'm done, it's over."

Lotor growled slightly, frustrated to see the brilliant woman before him so meek and demure.

So… defeated.

_Defeat._

How many times he had struck at her planet in an effort to do just that.  _Would my victory over her have brought her to this same place? Is this what loss looks like to her?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the past. They did not matter – they were history.

"You survived a direct blast from an Ion Cannon… that's a victory, Allura." He circled into the room, coming to stand beside the screen so he could watch her expression. Her eyes stayed focused on the news, only occasionally blinking. She barely acknowledged his presence.

"I am in pain," she spoke after a moment. She paused. When Lotor didn't respond right away, she continued a half-minute later. "I have  _lost_. As far as anyone else knows, I am dead. Why should I change that? I'm so  _very_  tired of fighting, and if I just stop right now, everyone else will have peace.  _I_  will have peace. I don't want to fight. I never did," she admitted. "It's my fault, anyway. My arrogance consumed me."

"You keep saying that you're arrogant, but at no point have you ever put yourself first in  _anything._  It has always been  ** _them_**  – it's always been your planet, your people… Hell you've even put  _my people_  before yourself. Where do you get off calling yourself arrogant?"

He felt his rage bubble to the surface and his temper unhinge slightly. The demure woman before him was not the fiery Allura that he knew. The shattered queen was not the warrior he loved. She had continued her mental downward spiral since the attack and had become a new, unholy and ghostly representation and he abhorred her – and the Galaxy Alliance - for it. The more time she had to think about the events leading up to her injuries, the less of herself she became.

Her empty eyes rose to look to him and he felt himself reeling from both fury and fear when he saw no spirit or will behind the gaze.

_When you first met her, this is the woman you sought to acquire._  His earliest interest in her had been a mere servant. Seeing the terrifying visage of what that shattered woman could be, the prince realized it was never someone he could respect. She had become even more desolate than any slave he had ever known and the very sight infuriated him. Lotor quickly realized she was too numb for gentleness to be an effective tactic and he allowed his anger to consume him and manifest.

"You realize your father's legacy will lie in shredded pieces on both my father's and the Admiral's floors, right? They will tear those lions apart and attempt to build more. They will continue to make hollow imitations, they will continue to fight, with even more terrifying weapons than Ion Cannons. And this time, there will be no Voltron or Blue Lion to destroy them. Imagine an Ion Cannon with the mobility of Black Lion. Imagine- "

"No," she cut him off, but her voice remained soft. "They're having peace talks now. I only got in the way of that. See? Even the civilians are getting along," she murmured distantly, pointing to a news clip depicting yet another embracing couple. "In the absence of my life, they are creating dialog I could not make, despite my best attempts. I failed. By existing, I destroyed that which I hoped to create."

Lotor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, understanding Keith's frustration. This was  _not_  Allura, and he knew neither man wanted to see her remain in this state. He strode forward toward her confidently and settled into the sofa beside her. He snapped up the controller and quickly shut the screen off. She only drew the blanket in around her body tighter. He draped an arm over the back of the couch and leaned toward her, undaunted by her chilliness. Neither softness nor fury resonated with her in her current state. He attempted a third approach as a last desperation to get through: raw, undiluted honesty.

"When Zarkon first started conquering – everyone was very enthusiastic. 'Drule Pride' they proclaimed. 'Heritage' they cried. When King Alfor created Voltron, our people knew fear… A planet actually  _fought back_. No one had done that before. No one had stood up to us and challenged our rites, rituals or our power. It scared the populace that a tiny planet would decide to stand its ground.

“When Alfor fell, a breath of relief was released," he said carefully. Allura only blinked at the dark screen in response to her father's death.

"Then they can rejoice in mine, as well," she said softly. Lotor's lips pursed tartly and he pressed on with his narrative.

"Then you came along. Once more, they  _feared_  you. They feared what this resistance would do. If Zarkon was so relentless – how easy, how simple would it be for you to assume every person with an azure skintone and golden eyes would be your enemy? What would stop you from attacking our civilian planets the same way he did yours?"

"But I didn't," she murmured, blinking in surprise. "They were afraid of me?" She articulated a question and seemed to engage him in discussion for the first time. A flicker of a memory from her conversation with Cossack flared.

Her dull, expressionless eyes turned back to him, but there was a ghost of a curious spark lurking. He latched on to it with everything he had.

"But you  _didn't,_ " he reiterated firmly. "Attack after attack, you merely defended. You never went after anyone with violence.  Any cases you did make were for liberation - offering peace first, such as with Pollux. 

“The Drule planets realized this and again, they breathed a sigh of relief. They watched as Zarkon brought fire against you – as I did – and they became irate with him… with us. They understood that their leader was raining war down on a planet that calmly stood its ground and only defended – but how long would that last?"

Allura found herself frowning, becoming more emotionally invested in his retelling of their history than she intended to be.

"Why in the world would anyone ever be afraid of me?"

"If you ever decided to attack the way we did – if you ever went after any planet that was unlike yours, civilian or otherwise… They  _feared_  that reality, Allura. They feared your wrath and your vengeance, and they grew resentful of us as rulers because we didn't see the harm we placed them in by provoking you in that way. They were frightened of what you would do when you had finally had enough of our onslaught – they had no guarantee you would only strike against the leaders. They  _begged_  us to stop, to leave you be, that one, tiny planet wasn't worth it," he admitted. "We didn't listen."

_With all due respect, you are **far** from harmless._

_I don't want to fight, you know._

_Exactly._

She gasped in surprise as the memory from Castle Doom slammed into place. Lotor continued on.

"It was too easy for us, as conquerors, to move against your civilians. Why would you not return fire in kind? Allura, do you truly believe the civilians – human and Drule alike, feel as secure with what is going on right now? Do you really believe they expect peace from this? They are afraid, Allura. They are very  _afraid._ " To drive the point home, he flipped back on the screen. After scrolling through a couple channels, he settled on one where three Drules, two humans and a handful of other races sat around a debate table, speculating on current events.

He flipped on the volume.

_"-what they do. It's unclear where things will fall. Your thoughts, Gallari?"_

_"We don't know. We expect a showing from King Zarkon, but we can only guess what the fallout will be. At this point, we just have to wait and see."_

_"What are the chances of peace?"_

_"We can only hope, can't we?"_

_"That would be irresponsible. We must prepare for civil war."_

_"Preparing defenses amidst peace talks seems highly inappropriate."_

_"Let's not forget about the Jang Crisis – the immigration reform over there still hasn't been resolved. I don't actually think anything will change from this. It's just a show."_

_"You can't really believe-"_

_"I'll believe anything I want!"_

Allura reached over and muted the discussion panel, unable to stand listening to the panicked voices any longer. She glanced over to Lotor irritably.

"King Zarkon is talking with Admiral Jones in a way he never wished to talk to me. They're actually making-"

"Peace?" He cut her off quickly with a dark snort. "They are absolutely  _not_  making peace. They are making war and they both know it. Father never spoke with you that way because you are not of the same mind that he is. They will take your lions and _tear. Them. Apart_." He growled out the last three words with emphasis. "They will attempt to recreate them - they will fail, but the vessels they will create will be far superior still to anything they currently have, and they will continue to fight."

"No, no that's .. that can't be…" she trailed off, tugging the blanket in closer. "The Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance united to remove me from power. ...Didn't they?"

Silence settled across the couple. Allura looked back to the silent screen, the subtitle at the bottom ' _Peace at Galaxy Garrison: Miracle or Massacre?'_ glinted back at her ominously while Lotor's eyes burned into her profile. He had seen the slightest tremble of a spark in her and wanted nothing more than to coax it back to conflagration.

"The Alliance and the Empire did not conspire to strike at you," he said softly, gentler than before. His gloved hand touched her hair lightly. "My father – the exiled king by his people, and the Admiral – the man we knew had machinations in works before he ever tried to make you his servant, conspired against you. If you don't believe me, then I challenge you to attend the meeting that is happening in two hours."

"They think I'm dead, I can't just show up-" She glanced to him and stopped abruptly at his gaze. A dark grin settled across his face, his wicked fangs peering past his lips.

"What better way to rattle your enemies than make an appearance from beyond the grave? If your goal is to shake out who actually wanted you eliminated, be it the leaders or the people as a whole, how else could you do it?"

He watched with primal satisfaction as she stared up into his eyes. All the logic in their conversation poured through her and she contemplated all the aspects of its design. Her gaze flickered once to the news before looking back to him. The empty vastness within her slowly melted away as a familiar fire rekindled behind.

Eyes blazing with renewed determination, her lips split into a fearsome grin.

"I suppose if I'm going to hell with all of this, I might as well see it through, right?"

"You think you cause the war.”

“They’ve-”

 “You're _wrong_.”

Allura blinked at the pure honesty in his language, stunned into silence.

 “You're the lynchpin to stop it all," he added.

He chuckled darkly at the combative spirit of the woman before him. Her blanket fell off her shoulders and she rose daintily to her feet, her left side still weakened. She shot him a coy look as she cradled the cane beneath her right palm.

"I'll need a proficient guardsman in my weakened state. You wouldn't happen to know anyone up to the task, would you?" He flashed a wicked, full-fang smile at her.

"I just might," he murmured slyly.


	24. Genesis

"So you see, there has been an absolute tragedy to befall us," Admiral Jones spoke solemnly. "In her spirit and her drive to bring peace, we have invited you, King Zarkon, in her name to help us try and bridge the gap she simply did not have the fortitude to do herself."

The Admiral sat at a large round table across from the fearsome King of the Drule Empire. The four High Lords flanked him with scrutiny, and several of the highest-ranking Alliance officers sat near the Admiral.

Despite being nestled within the Galaxy Alliance's headquarters on Earth, the Drule turnout was staggeringly impressive. Guards of both factions were welcomed and lined the corridors leading to the large conference hall.

Tension ran high as the races watched each other warily, but they all understood the kind of ignition a single gunshot would bring – an all-out bloodbath would unfold as soon as one soldier were foolish enough to take the first shot.

In spite of the threat of chaos, the pieces of Voltron were simply too enticing for the leaders to avoid entirely.

Murmurs came from the guardsmen on both sides of the hall as a stoic, dangerous man strode confidently down the corridor to the conference room.

Lotor let himself into the meeting room with a dark sobriety to him.

"Oh, my son," Zarkon called out dramatically. "Your lovely princess is gone, it's terrible," he murmured.

“ _Queen_ ,” Lotor corrected the old man as he eased himself into a chair at the table. He said nothing else and no one questioned his presence. As the last of the constituents to trickle in, the conferring parties began discussions in earnest. Media representatives for both factions were settled into opposing corners and quickly began taking notes and murmuring into small microphones as the unique situation unfolded before the entire galaxy.

"As a token of peace from the Galaxy Alliance, we are prepared to offer you three of the robot lions, King Zarkon. The Red, Yellow and Green Lions will be at your disposal. We will retain the Black Lion for us and, unfortunately, the Blue Lion does not exist any longer, due to Allura's…  _noble_  act of heroism against the terrorist cell."

The crown prince felt his fury swell but he checked it carefully, knowing that one stray shot from his temper could ruin the stage that was being set.

"Ah, it is unfortunate," Zarkon said, a dark, knowing chuckle behind his false words. "She was _so_ promising in her strength, too."

Lotor saw red.

Blood pounded in his ears and he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, all he could do to keep from rising from where he sat and attacking his father.

"My son is inconsolable. He was rather… enamored with her, as you may know," he finished.

Lotor opened his eyes just in time to see Talor exchange a concerned look with Anar. Both seemed uncomfortable with the developments, despite the rewards the Drule Empire stood to gain from it. Even the two remaining High Lords looked uneasy, even with their original reticence.

"A striking loss for us all," the Admiral conceded with a false sincerity. "She was… a fire. The only way I know to carry her will forward is to reach out and attempt to strike a pact for peace with you, King Zarkon."

A bustle of murmuring rose up from the sidelines as the few journalists allowed to sit in on the conference reported back to their parent stations.

"Of course. We accept the offer from the Galaxy Alliance," he said, his eyes glinting greedily at the idea of obtaining three of the legendary beasts. The Admiral nodded once and set the three keys in question in the center of the table.

Several sets of eyes glanced up at once as the doors opened once more.

"I apologize, these proceedings are underway and have been closed to more attendees and you'll-" The admiral froze as he turned his eyes mid-sentence on the new guest. "…have to wait…" he trailed off, staring as if he were looking at a ghost.

"Next time you attempt to have me assassinated, I highly suggest you check to make sure I'm dead before you start parceling out my property."

A deafening, stunned silence settled on the congregation as Allura stood in the doorway. Only Lotor rose from the table and strode across the room to meet her, eliciting a growl from Zarkon.

" _You knew._ "

Her pistol clicked as she unlatched the safety and switched the sensitivity from stun to kill. She leveled the firearm at the Admiral sitting next to the king.

"Allow me to show you what a successful assassination looks like," she growled dangerously, her entire body trembling with fury unlike any hellfire seen before.

Lotor was too quick, his hand closing around her wrist and bringing her weapon to point to the ground.

"What are you-" she only managed to hiss out half a sentence before he pulled her in close, stepping between her and the illicit council convening. His lips hovered near her ear as he spoke carefully but quickly.

"This was _not_ your plan. As much as I would  _relish_  seeing you end him, I don't want to know what that would do to you, in turn.  Remember - it won’t just be him.  Everyone in this room could easily die – all the soldiers outside.  Don’t put that on your hands,” he finished.  “If that is your true design, then allow me,” he offered, his palm grasping the hilt of his saber.

Everyone at the table erupted into panic at the sight of the queen and the suddenly-hostile prince. The High Lords stepped back, regarding Zarkon with an open wariness.

"So. This is where your loyalty lies then, son of mine?" The abandoned king snarled across the room at his offspring. Keeping his form as a shield before the damaged and furious woman, Lotor looked over his shoulder. The icy look he cast toward the older man stilled any other fervor in the room.

"Does this truly surprise you?"

No one dared answer the prince's question, unsure whether it was rhetorical or not. Allura shifted in front of him, struggling to reign in her own burgeoning temper. The Alliance officers had removed themselves physically from the proximity of the two leaders, choosing instead to watch carefully from a distance near one of the walls.

Talor was watching the war-torn woman with open appreciation and Anar seemed enraptured by her newfound darkness. The others seemed more concerned with Zarkon's defection and the king himself watched the pistol trembling in Allura's restrained grasp knowing he could just as easily find himself in her crosshairs.

She exhaled once and closed her eyes.

Lotor took the bait unknowingly and eased his grasp on her wrist. Like lightning, she snapped her hand free and leveled the weapon at the king, as if she had read the monarch’s concern.

"I never thought the word 'magnificent' would describe you," Zarkon murmured with unbiased appreciation, embracing the dance of power between the two earnestly.

"Allura," Lotor whispered in his ear, attempting to pull the pistol from her palm once more. "Don't listen to him." She stepped around him in response, pointedly ignoring his attempt to calm her fury.

"What do you mean," she demanded.  Allura could feel the sweat breaking out across her brow. Her left hand rose against the pain in her shoulder to grasp her right hand and steady her firearm. Lotor reached for her but she shook her head once in his direction, glaring dangerously. Her eyes stayed locked on Zarkon. The bandages wound around her shoulder strained against her effort, but she defied them, as she had defied so many others.

"Your fury. Your pain. Your… decadent…  _bloodlust_. You really are just. Like. Us," Zarkon murmured reverently, smiling at her sincerely for the first time.

Allura's vision blurred in the heat of her acrimony. Her mind swam with rage and fury and her blood pounded through her veins and sang of vindication. So many lives tortured and lost, so many fallen heroes… vengeance was just a triggerpull away for the furious monarch.

Unholy, incandescent ferocity unlike anything she had ever experienced before rolled through her, as if making up for the few days she had been numb, turning her blood to ash, her bones to ice and her heart to steel. She felt her fingers itch and curl with rampant ire.

She exhaled.

He inhaled.

A phaser blast sounded.

No one moved.

Both of Allura's palms pointed to the sky of her own free volition. The single shot from her pistol struck the ceiling harmlessly, the laser energy dissipating. Her head bowed reverently before the congregation.

"No, I… I most certainly, am not. There is very little in this world that I know with any degree of confidence. That is one of the few. I am  _nothing_  like you." The finality of her words echoed around the room as she raised her eyes to meet Zarkon's. Unadulterated fire burned behind calmness and wisdom.

She dropped the pistol to the ground and backed away, her body vibrating violently. Allura shook her head once more. "Not a bit."

Lotor exhaled at her side, reaching out to support her fragile frame.

"This is my last stand. Right here. Before you all. Before the world," she added, gesturing to the shocked newscasters. "This is it. I am here to make one final plea for kindness. I stand by that and for everything that makes me who I am. I am a warrior for peace. I will speak for those who have no voice, I will walk for those who cannot stand, and I will fight for those who have no weapons. It is who I am, it is what I do. If you do not want to hear me, then I will stop. No more," she murmured with blood-chilling certainty as she fixed her gaze upon the Admiral across the room. "We end this now."

"Allura-" The Admiral began speaking, rising suddenly as the weakened woman turned to the High Council flanking Zarkon.

"Admiral Jones and King Zarkon have been working together recrntly to develop Ion-based weaponry. They tested their prototype out against the Castle of Lions on Planet Arus." Her eyes swiveled back to Jones. "Safe to say, I'm still standing."

Murmurs of concern broke out among the Drule and human constituents.

"You violated the terms of your own organization and created a weapon capable of mass warfare. Just to stop me," she added the last line softly with a frown.

"Stop what, I still do not know,” Allura continued.  “To stop peace? Was peace not the banner you flew beneath? How is my world any more lethal than yours? If you didn't like my ideology, why did you not just speak to me?"

She exhaled in frustration. "Regardless, you challenged the realm I sought to forge. You attempted through – not discourse or discussion, understanding or debate, but violence and manipulation – to undo everything I worked for. You didn't listen to my questions. You were deaf to my pleas, my suggestions. I offered insight – you did not hear it. I  _tried_  to speak to you. You challenged that world, and you challenged me. I am now answering you."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. " _Are you listening to me yet?_ "

Three, weakened, limping steps into the room, she stopped before the conference table. With a quick swipe of her hand, she collected the three keys sitting in the center. In a blinding movement, she tossed a red folder onto the table. It slid unhindered until it came to a stop in front of him, a few of the papers inside peeking out. Without saying a word, Allura extended her palm toward the Admiral.

"I will take the key to Black Lion, now," she instructed coldly.

"What is this," he growled.

"Black Lion," she repeated, undaunted. The Admiral glanced from her to the folder she had thrown before him. Looking back to her, his skin paled a shade at the unusual, murderous look in her eyes. He swallowed and with livid fury, reluctantly dropped the fourth key into her open palm. She said nothing, and he returned his gaze back to the papers in front of him.

"What did you do?"

"I rescind my title. Clearly I am not of constitution to be the High Diplomat for the Galaxy Alliance, and therefore, I shall not be any longer. I have not done my duty and been able to end our wars," she said. All four High Lords physically startled before glancing back to Lotor. He, in turn, looked to Allura as she continued.

"Also, within the paperwork, you will find what you need for Arus' secession."

"Your  _what?"_  His voice thundered across the room. Allura did not flinch at his fury, instead matched it with her own, frozen wrath.

"Arus is no longer associated with the Galaxy Alliance. If I ever see you in my skies again, Admiral, there will be a Blazing Sword between us," she promised. Her injured hand had collected the keys and her fingers curled tightly around them, clutching them to her chest.

"You don't have Voltron, Blue Lion was destroyed!"

Allura stared at the man for a solid moment before breaking into a slow grin that chilled his blood.

"Blue Lion is just as stubborn as me. She is ready to fly again. Even before I am," she added, glancing down to her sling.

Silenced beat through the room.

"That's not possible."

"Of course not, not in your mind," she said gently.

"So what will you have of me now?" The Admiral's eyes narrowed and Allura only smiled down at him sadly.

"Honestly, I care not. I have extracted those within my duty of care out of your grasp. My burden is alleviated. You can do what you will, but remember you will answer to your planets," she gestured to the reporters broadcasting feverishly. When he stayed silent, she continued.

"They  _know._  They know that kind of man leads them now. From what I understand, you seem to find yourself in good company with that," she nodded toward King Zarkon.

"The hell does that mean," Admiral Jones growled out. She shrugged in response.

"Just remember if your people turn against you, that you are not alone. That's all," she explained. She glanced over to Lotor at her side. "Shall we?"

His arm wrapped carefully around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder in the first public display of affection she had shown. He offered her pistol back to her and she holstered it gently.

"We're finished here," she murmured. Without a last glance, she turned away from the meeting table.

"A moment," a voice called out.

Allura stilled, turning back to regard High Lord Talor with curiosity.

"What would it take to bring  _all_  of my planets in the Vermilion Quadrant under your care? Is this an option we can even discuss?"

The explosion of profanity behind him from King Zarkon went ignored.

"Oh, I don't… I can't represent the Galaxy Alliance anymore, that would be Admiral-"

"No, my dear, I mean  _yours_."

"Under… under my care?" Allura stared at the man, struck. Her warlike façade she had so carefully crafted in an effort to meet such strong men by force melted into a more natural, genuine authenticity at his surprising request.

"Your strength intrigues me," he urged.

The queen blinked.

"I… I am not strong, Lord Talor," she said, her confusion obvious as she looked down to her injured arm cradled against her chest, her strong hand curling about a cane. "Why… what makes you think…" The gentle woman couldn't even finish articulating her question before the man laughed softly at her innocence.

"You caught my eye the last time we spoke, as you know.  We negotiated and arrangement between the Empire and the Alliance-”

He paused at the surprised grumble from the aged king, his eyes sliding to the dangerous man subtly before flickering back to the queen as he continued.

“-The first of its kind,” he added. “Since, you have gone above and beyond what many would consider the call of duty. You have shown to what lengths you would go to protect those that you consider 'yours' or under your… as you put it, 'duty of care.' I would like to work with you to garner the same protection and benefits for my people. They have clearly not been served well under our... current... leadership. I would be honored if even a fraction of the attention and dedication bestowed upon Arus were presented to my people."

Allura felt the wind leave her lungs at the proposition from Talor.

"I… I’m afraid that I need a moment," she murmured, stunned. Lotor's arm tightened around her waist to help support her as she felt her legs grow weak.

"I, too, am interested," another voice echoed from the sidelines.

Allura pivoted to look at Anar.

"Truly? You as well?"

"Well, I would imagine he would be involved in some fashion," he added casually, glancing Lotor's way. Allura felt time still as Lotor looked down at her. Carefully, she reached up to touch his cheek gently with her good hand, a smile brushing across her lips as the beginning of a new vision took root in her heart, shattering the illusion of doubt that had plagued her in her recent days.

"Of course."

He pressed his palm over hers, drawing her even closer.

"We can do this, the two of us," he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Shall we be arrogant together, then?"

He laughed darkly at her words and only nodded once.

"The Alliance base in the Cerulean Quadrant would like to move under your command as well," an officer spoke up from the sidelines. Allura slammed her gaze across the room at the man.

"You can't just do that," Admiral Jones growled out.

"Stop me, then," the lieutenant challenged dismissively.

"Great Stars, is this happening?" Allura whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"You have weathered trial after trial. You have stood strong in your convictions. The Galaxy Alliance, as it is, clearly cannot handle this. The fact you are willing to work with the Drule Empire means you clearly know what it means to reach for peace. We would be honored to align under your banner, alongside other humans, Drules, and anyone else."

Allura leaned weakly into Lotor, staggered.

"I… I never meant to make anything… I just wanted to withdraw Arus from the Alliance," she whispered.

"And now we will fly under your banner. What will you call us?"

"I…" She exhaled, gathering her thoughts. Her mind rapidly processed everything, sorting everything into analytical bins as she stuffed down her emotions and buried her confusion.

Her moves had been carefully planned, calibrated and executed as she timed her reveal and demands.  In a matter of moments, courtesy Lord Talor’s boldness, the rules of the match had shifted entirely.

It left Allura’s mind reeling, her logic scrambling to recover some semblance of tact as a tidal wave of dissention rippled through the gathered leaders.

 "A… a consortium. I do not wish to rule over more than just Arus. There would be a council, and a government. I wish our power to be checked," she said breathlessly.

Her heart hammered with a renewed sense of urgency… and hope.

"Our?" Lotor looked down at her suddenly. Allura glanced up at him with a winsome smile.

"Yes," she said, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I certainly can't do this alone. If you'll have it, that is." The glitter in his eyes answered her question.

"You would want there to be a governmental body that could overthrow you?"  The Drulish voice drew her attention back from the man at her side.

"Yes," she said with certainty, fixing her gaze back to Anar. "If I ever diverge so far from what everyone else needs of me in a leader, I would hope that they would overthrow me for that. I would hope more that I would learn of it well before then, but a ruler's power should always have a check. Besides, I don't have what it takes to rule multiple planets. I'd rather leave that to the experts and just do what I can to help them," she added.

"Consortium. Sounds bland. It needs something else. Something fiercer," Anar muttered.

Allura scowled.

"Fine then, Consortium… of… of the Heavens… of the Sky… of the Stars. Infinite… something has to be there! _Consortium of the Stars_ , how does that sound for everyone? I'm  _literally_  sorting this out on the fly," she floundered, blushing.

"Consortium of the Stars," Anar repeated, nodding once to Talor. "I like it."

"We have the Drule Empire, the Galaxy Alliance, and now the Consortium of the Stars," Lotor purred softly in approval.  “It suits you.”

"I never intended…" Allura began, trailing off as Anar came to stand before her. She blinked up at the intimidating man, her eyes widening at his approach. With dignity, she detached herself from Lotor's supportive embrace and stepped forward to meet the intense man with her gaze, despite the magnificent difference in height.

"Fierce, indeed," he complimented her before turning to face his former king.

"You would choose her over me?" Zarkon's voice echoed across the room. Allura winced and glanced over, but Talor was already gliding toward him with calculated indifference.

"Do you challenge us? You ignore our calls for reform, and then for abdication. You insist you know best, and when someone comes along who is willing to listen, you attempt to silence her," he gestured to the wide-eyed Arusian cradling a healing arm in a sling. "You call her weak, but she still stands. You call her soft, but she had never yielded the horn of battle. If anything, she is the opposite of what you believe her to be.”  Allura felt her heart escalate at the man put her on the spot.  A moment of silent judgment settled as Zarkon studied the stubborn girl.

Talor exhaled, his voice softening.

“In short, yes, I choose her."

Allura stared, floored, as half the galaxy rallied around her, independent of race and culture.

"You all know I only meant to draw Arus out, right? I don't believe that I'm fit to lead or-"

"Incidentally, we're now following you," Anar snapped back, grinning his dangerous, fanged smirk at her.

She blinked, unable to articulate a response as the High Lords closed ranks around them.

"So what are you going to do about it," he challenged. Allura only stared back, dumbstruck at first before pooling her courage.

"Everything that I can," she swore, staring starkly across the room at the Drule King and the Admiral.

"And  _that_  is exactly the answer I was hoping to hear," Anar murmured.


	25. Abatement

"I finally found you."

Allura turned and looked over her shoulder as the former Crown Prince of the Drule Empire strode toward her confidently. A soft sigh left her lungs and a gentle smile touched her lips. He stopped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Strange," he murmured. She blinked, startling from her own line of thought.

"What is?" The queen tilted her head to the side curiously, regarding the man openly.

"You. Standing like that. Looking at me like that," he gestured to her genteel posture, her hands folded demurely in front of her, shoulders relaxed.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lotor. How am I strange?" Her eyes followed him as he came to stand beside her. He pressed his palms onto the flat ledge that flanked the terrace he had found her on. Without even a trace of exertion, he pushed his thighs up onto the decorative stone in a smooth and sensual, effortless movement. Settling in, Lotor eyed her as she stood in front of his perch. With the added height of his new seat, the man towered over the smaller girl even more than usual.

"Perhaps it's just everything else that is strange," he amended, raising his eyes and turning his head to the side to look out over the Arusian landscape. The balcony afforded them a two-hundred-seventy degree view of the planet. "Can't you remember a time where you would have thrown a stone at me before returning my affectionate greeting?"

A smile twitched at her lips.

"Your greetings weren't very affectionate," she replied honestly.

"But they were!" He glanced to her, mock-injury lacing his voice. "I proclaimed my love for you and my insistence that you become my bride! How much more affectionate can a man be? You wound me, my beloved."

Allura rolled her eyes, pressing her lips together tightly to rein in a smile. Even she could hear the sarcasm in his voice and knew he wasn't taking himself seriously.

She averted her eyes from his after a moment, following his lead and looking out over her lush planet. Wordlessly, she rested her elbows next to his hip on the ledge, close enough that her forearm brushed his thigh. She stilled at the accidental touch but did not shy away from it. Allura shook her head once, letting her smile melt through as she exhaled, becoming more serious.

"Of course," she acknowledged the initial question. "I daresay we haven't given ourselves much time to adjust. Rather… we haven't been given much time to adjust. I can't imagine a time before now where you would have put yourself in a position where I could just as easily push you off a ledge when you became too overbearing," she added playfully.

"What? Overbearing? _Me?_ "

She stifled the giggle bubbling up and ignored the verbal nudge.

Silence fell around them as the sun began to set, the shadows growing deeper and the weight of the world heavier.

"This is it, then," she murmured after several minutes of comfortable quiet. Both weary monarchs remained stationary. The most recent events had left even the rugged warlord fatigued. After racing from the crash site with the queen's vitality very much in question, the days had both crawled and raced by at the same time. Long nights spent by her bedside, waiting for her to wake had felt like eternity. Everything else had been a chaotic maelstrom. The moment of quiet between them was laden with a rare calm and relaxing sense of peace, and both took solace in the reprieve, eager for rest. The only movement came from the rustle of Lotor's silver hair in the wind and the gentle bustle of the cloak gathered over Allura's left shoulder.

"You've really done it all," his voice echoed deeply. She glanced over to him, her eyes coming to rest on the sheath that housed his famous saber. After a reflective second, her eyes trailed up his arm to meet his gaze. The darkening sky behind him threw his bright hair into contrast. When she remained silent, his left hand lifted from his lap and reached to touch her cheek. The gesture was startlingly gentle, even for recent history. She reveled in the dichotomy of the man – that a hand so prone to violence and aggression was capable of such kindness. 

_So much I never knew._ Allura responded by reaching up and placing her palm over his hand. She exhaled once more, watching him warmly.

"I don't know if I would say that," she dropped her hand to her side, but his lingered on her skin. A deep breath left her chest and Allura leaned forward against the railing, allowing his fingertips to continue to caress her. As seconds ticked by, her thick lashes brushed against her cheek as her eyes draped closed and the queen allowed herself a brief moment of weakness; she granted herself permission to revel in the touch of another. It was a luxury she had never allowed herself, due to principle, pride or even fear.

"Allura," her name was a whisper on his lips; spoken with a reverence she was unused to hearing from him. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He said nothing else in the silence: her name uttered like a prayer was enough. Allura smiled.

"Look at us now."

"You would have slapped me away before," he commented, his voice a throaty purr.

"And you would have been trying to physically haul me back to your castle, quite possibly with my friends' lives on the line," she retorted, her softness sharpening into playful wit as his hand dropped back to his lap. He sighed and looked up at the sky above them.

Allura eyed the ledge that rose to the middle of her ribcage. She pressed her right palm flat on the surface and bounced carefully on her foot before attempting to leap up to join him.  Bracing off her strong arm, and while fighting the urge to use both, she attempted to swivel her body in mid-air. The ledge was comfortably wide to sit upon safely, but the height made it difficult for the smaller woman to join him.

Allura fumbled; her single arm not strong enough to balance her weight properly. Before she landed back on the ground, Lotor's hand snapped around her waist and deftly hoisted her up beside him. She blushed at the assist as they sat side-by-side, facing the Castle of Lions with the Arusian landscape fanning out to all sides.

"Thank you," she murmured, looking up at the stars above them, feeling his gaze hot on her profile.

"It was the least I could offer as you attempted to not to reinjure yourself," he replied quickly, but appreciatively. Lotor’s eyes skimmed her to reassure himself as she settled in comfortably on his right.

She bit down on her bottom lip and glanced up at him shyly.

"How is it?" He reached over and took her left hand in between both his palms, and Allura felt heat color her cheeks at the intimacy of the gesture.

"Healing. It's stabilized now. Weak, still," she admitted. "But the doctor says it will be normal before too much longer. Actually," her eyes lit up as she realized something, her fingers curling around his palm curiously, dwarfed by his size. "I might even be able to fly in combat again soon." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, testing her grip on his unwavering strength. His palm stayed firm beneath hers, unflinching under her gentle pressure.

"It's getting there," he agreed before cradling her palm protectively within his own. "Though, if all goes well, you'll never need to fly in combat again."

"At some point we'll have to address everything that's been happening… properly set up our new institution. I already have meetings on the calendar with constituents, prospective kings… truly everyone. Talor and Anar have arranged to come by tomorrow and see the facility. They've never been here before," she said.

Allura surprised Lotor by allowing him to continue to captivate her hand, and even went so far as to let it drop into his lap casually. Her boots swung absentmindedly in the air, dangling over the floor of the terrace. Even Lotor's hovered above the ground a small distance, only his toe brushing against the foundation.

"Allura," he tested her name on his lips. When he didn't continue right away, she queen tilted her head up to look at him. He continued to stare straight ahead at the castle, only startled from his trance when he felt something warm against his shoulder. Lotor looked down to find, of all things, Allura's head against him, her hand still nestled in his lap. The odd display of both ease and compassion stirred something foreign within him.

"Yes, Lotor?" She blinked, still watching him closely. He remained quiet, taking in her features and mesmerizing the image of her affection before he spoke again.

Silence.

"Would you have really shot him?"

She stared a moment longer before her soft eyes hardened. To his disappointment, Allura peeled away from him, leaning upright once more. She left her fragile limb in his care, but she stared straight ahead as she contemplated his question.

"I think I might have, honestly," she admitted. "I probably would have regretted it, to be fair. But I was so... so _very_ angry," she whispered softly. "I've never felt that way before. It was... uncontrollable. I wanted... I actually wanted to do harm to another living being," she added in disbelief.

Lotor's earthy chuckle roused her from her memories, and she glanced back up at him with wide eyes.

"You're starting to sound like a Drule, my dear."

She frowned.

"I don't ever want to hurt anyone. I mean, I did in that very moment, but I don't like that I did, and I don't want to feel it again. It was terrible... it was... ...it was hot... I couldn't feel my own skin, I couldn't see clearly - just the person who had my attention... I..." She trailed off, at a loss for words. The prince remained quiet a moment before replying.

"It felt like fire in your soul, reshaping its form, rekindling old emotions, feelings... fears. It felt like shards of glass in your heart and a cold numbness in your mind. The thoughtful part of the brain turned off, only instinct kicked in. You started calculating both the most efficient way to kill someone, and the most elaborate way to cause them pain simultaneously, and you hadn't yet decided which to act on. You focused entirely on your target, to the point where a red haze clouded your peripheral vision, and any noise that didn't come from your target - your  _prey_  - sounded washed out and far away, perhaps as if they were even underwater."

His eyes snapped down to hers just in time to see her shocked expression. He quirked his eyebrow in question.

"...exactly," she breathed, reaching up to touch her collarbone with her right hand. She stared at him, bewildered, a moment longer. "...Do you feel that way... often?"

"It's an easy thing to feel. Anger is a very base emotion," he explained. "I am... perhaps more prone to it, yes, but we are taught from a young age to harness that feeling - to be empowered, not controlled by it. If you spend your whole life bottling those primal urges, Allura, how will you ever know what to do with them when they do burst free? And they  _will_. ...They already have."

"But it's not proper-" His snort of derision cut her off.

"It's not  _proper_  to feel a sense of carnal vengeance when someone makes an attempt on your life? It's not  _proper_  to crave retribution or judgment when your people and your way of life are threatened? Have you never once before then, even for a fraction of a fleeting second, desired to hurt someone? Or something? Anything at all?"

His eyes bore into hers with a fathomless intensity and Allura could only swallow nervously. Her pious upbringing demanded she say no without a second thought, but the haunting fire in his gaze begged her to consider the question more deeply.

"I..." She began, her voice a breathless whisper in the night.

"Yes?"

Her cheeks burned brightly as he urged her on.

"I... threw a temper tantrum twice as a child. One... you know about, with my father and my birthday, the other... I don't even remember why. But I remember wanting to break things. Glass things, specifically. I remember I had broken a cup, and I liked the way the shards looked on the ground. I wanted to make more. I... I couldn't tell you why."

"And did you?"

"No, Father told me not to," she said.

"You should have done it anyway."

Allura blinked and glared up at him.

"Why would I defy my father?"

"Because it's healthy. If you don't act on your anger, if you don't voice your hatred, if you don't... weep your sorrow... then what happens? It builds. It  _festers_. And then you end up assassinating someone."

Allura looked away, watching the stone tile of the terrace. She said nothing and just sighed softly.

"Why do you think we have the coliseum? We vent that rage and anger, either by participating, or by spectating. It's a purification ritual done by anyone seeking to become a warrior - they don't fight for a year. They build their anger and unleash it all at once."

"It's so violent though," she murmured quietly.

"Just different," he corrected. "I'm not advocating for you to drag the Admiral into the coliseum for a death match," he explained. "-unless you let me fight him," he muttered. "I'm saying it's not unnatural to express it. You weren't  _wrong_  to feel that way, and you shouldn't hold yourself to such an unattainable standard."

"But… I need to be perfect-"

"If you were truly what you believe is expected of you, you'd be an all-knowing, emotionless,  _human-less_  entity. Yes, you would have unlimited power to protect your people, unlimited knowledge to govern them, but you would lack all empathy because you would have no idea what it's like to be a person. You would be a _god_. Men are better ruled by other men, Allura.”

He glanced to her quickly when he felt her fingers curl around his hands in his lap.

"We have a Consortium now," she changed the subject demurely.

He allowed her the reprieve.

"Yes you do."

" _We_  do. Unless you don't want anything to do with it, of course."

"When you say 'we'…"

Allura blinked and slid her eyes to him.

"I mean you and I. Truly. I did then when I first said it, and I do now. I… I feel confident enough to handle a planet. I can care for Arus. It still scares me, but I believe myself capable of it. The Galaxy Alliance was… more. It was far outside my comfort zone, but I felt that with a network of allies and advisors, I could handle the task. I… I won't ask you to help if you don't want to. You didn't ask for any of this, all you wanted was to get off Charin. …To go home," she said, allowing her gaze to shift away once more. He said nothing, simply waiting for her to speak again.

"It's not your battle; it's not your struggle. But if you want it, I'd… I'd like to share it with you. If not, I can fully respect that, but I'll be working very closely with Talor and Anar because I do not have anywhere near the experience to handle such a … _diverse_ population and to do so well. I will rely heavily on the thoughts, opinions and judgments of the others in my inner circle." Allura froze, a thought striking her. She glanced up at him coyly.

Lotor quirked an eyebrow at the minxish look in her eyes, his breath caught by the expression.

"What."

"Do you remember what you offered me one of the first times we ever spoke?"

He stayed pointedly silent, watching her carefully as she physically turned to face him. She curled her outside leg under her body, not wishing it to hang precariously over the precipice.

"I believe it had something to do with offering me the galaxy. Lotor, I believe I am returning the offer now. Would you like to govern the Consortium with me?"

He threw his head back and laughed deeply as he realized what she was driving after. Grasping both her palms in between his, he gathered her close.

"Does this mean you'll be my wife?"

She frowned.

"No, it doesn't mean that, that's another discussion to be had at another time. But what do you say? The Cabinet, of course, with a full vote could override us – that is what I prefer. But… we could rule half the galaxy, and at the rate it's going, perhaps all of it before long.  Planets are splintering off left and right…"

"We  _will_  come back to that other conversation," he promised darkly.

"Drat you, will you just confirm if you want to do this Consortium thing with me or not? You haven't officially told me anything yet," she flushed at his determination.

"Yes."

"Wonderful! Meetings begin tomorrow, we can start planning our charters, our constitutions, there's so much to do!"

"But Allura – the more you keep telling me no, the more stubborn I'm going to become. I want it. You want it. I  _will_  have you as my bride eventually."

Allura swallowed nervously, her skin heating further. "Y…yes, well, we can… talk about that another time," she whispered.

"I do not like being told 'no'," he added.

"I'm very well aware of that fact, Lotor," she muttered dryly, her excitement for the Consortium barely marred by his doggedness.

Both froze as the door to the balcony swung open. Two sets of eyes lit up at the unexpected visitor.

Cossack shifted nervously before them.

"I was wondering if you might have room for a general," he began, his eyes glancing from his charge to the shimmering queen at his side. Allura clapped her hands together delightfully and in a flourish, she eased herself off the railing.

"Careful," Lotor commanded, reaching to help her down. She waved him off and moved smoothly across the closed space to the new companion.

"This is fantastic news, Cossack! We would love to have you. I would, at least," she paused and turned to look over at Lotor.

"Sire," Cossack began as Lotor shook his head once.

"I can't think of a better soldier suited for it," he said before the Drule had a chance to beg anything.

"So you don't want to stay in Castle Doom?" Allura glanced back to Cossack. He just stared at her for a moment.

"Would you?"

The queen burst into a fit of giggles as the man continued.

"On a good day it's a terrible idea, right now King Zarkon's just mad at everyone who looks at him funny. You two are far more interesting, anyway."

"Of course, you're welcome to stay here or at any of the Consortium planets. I can even give you quarter within the castle if you so choose."

"Quarter would be perfect." He saluted both the monarchs before taking leave. He paused in the doorway. "Unofficially, and off the record – but I rather think you'll both like to get wind of this before it's on your desks formally – Haggar may be approaching you. I think it's a bit undecided what she's doing right now, but she's definitely mentioned more than once about leaving at some point – or at least setting up some kind of communication with you,” he nodded toward Allura.  “That pretty ring of yours has her eye.”

Allura felt her left hand close protectively over the relic on her right, a thrum of adrenaline pulsing through her.

“Thank you,” she said.

Allura turned to look at Lotor with wide eyes as Cossack left them alone, the door to the balcony swinging shut in his wake.

"What do we do about Haggar?"

Her footsteps echoed across the balcony as she came to stand in front of him, staring up into his eyes. In a single, swift movement, he slipped off the ledge and landed in front of her, his arms snaking around her torso and pulling her in close.

"We can bring it up at the next Cabinet meeting. Security will need to be one of the first topics of discussion, regardless of the witch.  We can let your – our – underlings do some work and make a decision or two for once," he added, touching her jaw lightly.

"I trust them," she whispered.

"I know."

Silence once more rained down upon them as they stood, hip to hip, in the night.

"I'd imagine your father would be proud of you, right now," Lotor said quietly. Allura stilled in his arms and for a fleeting second, he thought he had upset her with the mention of the late king.

"Would you like to find out?" Her words reverberated through the night as she looked up at him. "I'll introduce you. I've met yours, after all. Perhaps it's time you meet mine."


	26. Silence

Lotor followed behind Allura as she skirted through the castle. Her fingers laced through his as she tugged him along behind her, eliciting a strange, warm surge of possessiveness in him. She paused before a locked door and quickly tapped in a key code. The light turned green, but the door did not open. The queen then pressed two of her fingers against the screen and after scanning her fingerprint, the door swished open.

"Come," she urged him, glancing over her shoulder with budding excitement. He willingly obliged, fascination permeating the air around the couple. As the security door closed behind them, a sense of intimacy bloomed and he couldn't stop the fanged smirk that split his lips as Allura dragged him behind her. Her dainty fingers were curled shyly through his, the gentle gesture one of trust newly-forged.

The queen carefully moved down a stone spiral staircase. Lotor could tell the moment they descended below the earth - the polished steel had long been lost, leaving them in an ancient tunnel. The humidity rose slightly and the scent of musty earth invaded his senses.

While the rest of the Castle of Lions radiated a sense of indomitable defense, modern technology and chic style, the subterranean layer was different. Though it, too, vibrated with unconquerable fortitude, it came from a timelessness so profound it made even his bones ache in weariness. Nothing on his homeworld reverberated with the agelessness that the place she brought him to did. Even Haggar's domain, filled with mysteries and arcane secrets didn't feel as  _otherworldly._

The winding, narrow path that led further into the earth had been carved by hand centuries earlier. Stone bricks were placed and chiseled, and then smoothed from usage by hands and feet passing through. They had barely begun their descent when Allura paused and removed a loose stone from the wall. From the hidden hole, she withdrew a torch. After replacing the stone, she struck the torch head against the wall several times before it burst into flames.

The queen paused and looked over her shoulder at the prince towering above her on the staircase.

"This is a very sacred place," she murmured after a moment. After checking his expression one last time, Allura dropped the very, very last of her shields. She stood before her former mortal enemy and her would-be conqueror and slaver - and guided him into the crypt; the most holy and precious place to her.

Of everything she sought to protect, of all the strongholds she broke her bones to defend – Allura now willingly led him into the most priceless of them all. A brief flicker of a smile flitted across her lips as she turned away from him and continued their descent.  _Of all the bridges we've crossed,_  she mused to herself.

Dust motes flickered through the air and decades, even centuries of memories were worn into the masonry as every fleeting, gliding hand touched the material and wore a microscopic piece away from it. As they sank deeper into the heart of the castle, Lotor realized it was protected neither by Voltron nor by steel barricades and guns. It was protected by the very planet itself as the earth entombed them. Wild firelight over Allura's shoulder flickered off the walls, their footsteps the only sound in the near-forgotten passage.

With careful, odd reverence, Lotor tugged off one of his gloves and reached out to touch the softened stone flanking them as they moved through the seemingly endless stairwell. The sensation he felt startled him - where he expected cool rock beneath the pads of his fingers, he felt the shock of life. It was not dead, lifeless stone that met his embrace; it was something much greater that pulsated with its own vitality.

He snapped his hand away quickly, unsure what exactly he had touched himself with, and quietly returned his palm to the protective fabric. Serpentine eyes slid forward to the woman shrouded in a fire-lit halo as she led the way deeper into the core.

"I can't wait to share with Father everything that's happened," she said after a moment, her eyes fixed forward. "I wonder what he'll say - he hasn't seen my new outfit yet," she indicated the ensemble tailored in his image. "I haven't even spoken with him since before I met you on Charin, you know. I have so much to tell him. "

Silence fell before she continued.

"I hope he'll be proud."

"I can't imagine that he wouldn't be," Lotor reassured her, finding his voice.

"The last I spoke with him, you and I were mid-combat, you know," she said softly. Lotor said nothing, simply continuing to follow her lead. "You had burned our atmosphere – it dried out the moat. Blue Lion wouldn't launch – do you remember?" Her words weren't accusations or hostile. They were simply soft, almost pleasant memories of a not-so-distant past. The gentleness in her tone was arguably worse than her anger.

"…Yes," he said stiffly. He could almost hear the unspoken statement accompanying the question - ' _You shot me.'_  He frowned.

"Father appeared and explained… more of how the lions work. Hunk was able to find water and refill the moat. And… that was that." Her shoulders shrugged with a soft sigh at the memory. "…you know that really wasn't so long ago. And yet…"

"It feels like another lifetime, doesn't it?"

"In a way. Especially standing in this place. With you."

At her words, Allura's two feet came to stand on solid earth, flaring dust to life around her steps. She rested the torch in a holder and folded her hands in front of her body as the former prince came to stand beside her.

The chamber around them was large and bore the same musky, earthy scent as the stairwell. Along the walls, various circular sigils resided. In the center of the room, upon a raised pedestal, rested a single sarcophagus.

The pattern of insignias circled the outermost wall, each encompassing a width of about six feet. After the last one, a smooth, blank plate rested over where the next crest would lie. Near each mark, an extinguished candle adorned the wall.

With a holy reverence, Allura moved around the room, lighting each of the candles, save the one marking the blank plate.

"Father, I've come to speak with you. I have wonderful news and many stories," she said brightly, turning to face the center casket once the homage to the older kings was paid. "I think... I rather think you'll find them fascinating. Entertaining, even. Last we spoke, it was during the most recent invasion. I daresay you'll be shocked by how different it is now. I've made new friends! …and also new enemies," she added the last part with a weary dismay.

She moved around the large, circular chamber, watching her father's tomb with excitement, waiting for the ghostly man to appear.

"And, moreover, I've brought someone for you to meet! I think he will surprise you, too. "

Lotor shifted uncomfortably in the doorway. Something felt off, but he couldn't place what it was. The candlelight flickered, throwing strange shadows around the room, but a sense of  _emptiness_  filled the chamber. Allura seemed to sense it to when her smile flickered briefly. She recovered it with renewed determination quickly.

"Oh, and I have a new outfit to show you! You'll never believe the fit Nanny threw over it though, but I think it suits me. I won my first political debate – I used all the things you taught me, and I..." She trailed off, pausing where she paced, unable to ignore the hollow feeling penetrating the chamber any longer. "...Father?"

Silence echoed painfully throughout the room. Only the flickering of the torch sounded off the walls. Allura frowned and looked at the burning fire before returning her confused eyes back to the casket.

"Is it because I am here?" Lotor murmured softly, though he dreaded the answer she would give.

"It shouldn't... he's always been here. Sometimes in weaker force but he always makes an appearance whenever I've called for him. Father, are you there?" Her feet were quick to mount the stairs.

"I don't understand, something is wrong. Normally his crest here on the tomb glows softly, even when his spirit isn't present. The light... ...it's… it's just gone..." She gasped in alarm, her left hand flying to her throat as cold dread settled in.

"Allura." Lotor sighed as the girl frantically touched the top of the casket, her panic weighing in at her father's absence.

"I'm not crazy, Lotor, I know what I'm talking about. He really, truly appears. I don't know why he isn't now... I don't... something must have happened to him!"

"Was there anything else about the casket?"

Allura paced in feverish circles around her Alfor's resting place, tapping on the lid, feeling along the patterns in the top, testing for anything that might be different. She could find no traces of tampering or any indication dark magic was at work.

"The keys to the lions were with him before the Voltron Force came to Arus. I... I don't understand. Has someone stolen his strength? Could Haggar have done this? I don't sense anything… I…"

"Was his sword buried with him as well?"

"Yes of course," she replied dismissively, her fingers dancing across the latch that opened the lid.

"And did the crest glow with a blue light?"

"Yes," she answered quickly, her fingers unlocking the lid. She froze and glanced over her shoulder at him. "How did you know that?"

"Allura…" he said carefully, apologetically, measuring her reaction. When she said nothing, he nodded to her right hand. As her eyes dropped to the band upon her finger, he watched with muted pain as the color washed from her body in a single exhale.

The _ring_ was pulsing blue.

"No..."

Her words were a heart-shattering whisper as the reality of the situation dawned on her slowly. He swallowed the bile in his throat as he spoke to her again, knowing his words could do irreparable harm, but they were a truth that needed to be uttered.

"The sword… it  _is_  the ring Allura... And… and it's now bound to you. …Not to him."

Silence ticked by in the room as everything settled into place.

"No, no, please, stars in the sky, not him... I  _need_  him..." Her entire body trembled as she held her hand housing the relic out as far away from her as possible. "No, gods above – anyone! - Father, please. Here, take it back!" She yanked the ring off her finger and placed it on top of the casket.

Ice filled her chest as the ring did nothing, mere metal glinting on stone. Severed from its mistress, it did not even glow, but neither did the casket.

A moment passed.

Another minute rolled by before her lungs burned from holding her breath.

Nothing happened.

The scream that left her lips reverberated off the walls. Her hands shook violently as she pressed them to her temples, the only things stopping her from utterly shattering to the floor were Lotor's strong arms. He caught her as she dropped, drawing her in close, tucking her head against his chest and pulling her off the stairs safely.

She cried out again, muffled by the fabric of his tunic. Slender fists pounded against his chest as fury and torment coursed through her, and he embraced the marks she left upon him. His strength never wavered, holding fast to her as she threatened to fracture apart in his arms.

"I  _need_  him!"

Her anguished cries echoed throughout the chamber and he could only wonder which was worse - experiencing the death of her father for the first or the second time. Her animalistic, primal utterances ranged from sorrowful sobs to cries of unholy anger; the maiden of war unused to and unable to settle on one or balance them both. Instead, she flickered unstably between extremes; weeping and cursing.

Catching her breath, she shoved away from him violently and threw herself back to the casket. The ring went flying across the room as her weight connected with the furniture, the metal  _tink_  barely echoing over her gasps for air.

"Take it back. I don't want it. I don't want any of it," she moaned, dragging the crown laced through her hair from it and flinging it across the room. The pain that burned through her as she ripped at her locks felt almost comforting in the wake of the chilling ice slowly freezing her heart. The crown, too, echoed with a vehement clang as it landed. In her fit of rage, she grasped at the cloak and tore it from her shoulder, throwing it atop Alfor's final resting place. "It's not me, I don't... I can't... please take it back... if... if I'd only known..."

Her fury finally melted to unadulterated sorrow as she knelt before the casket. Her hands encircled her body and she gasped in panicked, unpredictable bursts.

"I can't... I can't... I can't do this..."

She whimpered soft, the pathetic noises rising in volume gradually. As her breath exhausted, she shook violently.

"Father! I cannot do this without you!"

"Yes, you can." A firm, near-commanding reply soothed her ear as a twin set of masculine arms wound around her shivering frame once more. Unable to do anything else, she collapsed against him and simply wept.

Moments bled into minutes, and minutes became what could have been hours - Lotor couldn't be sure, but he endured. With a steady, sturdy patience he had never known before, he remained knelt in the tomb. Allura's sobs eventually quieted, but her grasp around his torso never lessened. Eventually, even her sniffles became more coherent.

"I love him."

"That will never change."

"I... I can't do this without him," she repeated in a hoarse whisper, her voice long-lost from the mourning screams.

"You already have." His hand touched her hair, cradling her tightly into him, shielding her from the empty room around them. She gratefully buried her face against his chest; Allura could argue the only reason she was able to cling to her shreds of sanity was that he provided an anchor for her.

"I wish I could have told him I loved him one last time..."

"Do you really believe he didn't know that?" He felt her body shudder as she exhaled.

"I never got to say goodbye."

Lotor remained quiet for several moments, unable to form a response to her statement.

"Just... it seems like..." She sniffed, pausing to wipe her nose on the back of her hand inelegantly. "It's strange but... as soon as I start to feel happy, something terrible happens. ...maybe I shouldn't be allowed to be happy?" She shrugged when he began to offer protest. "I know that's silly," she added. "But hope has become a terrifying emotion for me lately."

They sat together in silence for minutes - hours longer, to the point where Lotor began to question if Allura were still conscious. Just as he began to nudge her, she stirred in his arms with an exhale.

"I've realized something." The finality in her voice concerned him immediately.

"And that is?"

"Coran knew. Coran  _knew_  this would happen." She exhaled once more and collapsed against him weakly, allowing herself to be completely frail. "I wish to leave this place now," she murmured. "There is no other reason for me to be here."

With effort, she pushed off the ground. Bright blue eyes were red with tears as she glanced around.

"I have no need to ever be here again. My father is gone. His tomb will be added to the crypt," she nodded toward the unmarked plate in the wall. "And the next time I come down here will be in my own casket," she added darkly.

"No," he instructed as she attempted to walk on her own and stumbled.

"Don't... don't tell me what to do," she muttered.

"I'm taking command," he fought back, sliding his arm around her waist and hoisting her into an easy embrace.

"Don't patronize me. Put me down."

"You can't walk," he insisted, carrying her up the stairs.

"Just..." She trailed off, unable to find the energy to fight the man. He clutched her close, daring not let her out of his immediate care.

"We are going back to your room, and you are going to rest. Come," he added.

"Coran knew… he knew… the moment he told me I needed to take the throne, he knew… and he never told me… I…" She trailed off, tears rolling down her face.

"Would you have gone through with it if you _had_ known?"

"Of course not! My father… Lotor, I  _love_  him. He has always been there for me; he taught me everything I know. Even after his death, he still guided me. He's now _gone_. Whyever would I agree to allowing that?"

"Allura," he began but she shook her head, struggling to push off him as they stepped into the main castle.

"No. No, there is… I… I don't even know anymore."

"What would have happened if you didn't take the throne?" He was easing her toward her room, intent on getting her to a safe place to lie down before she completely collapsed. He allowed her the small victory to stand on her own two feet, but his arms never left her torso as he guided and supported her.

"Nothing! Nothing would have changed. He'd still be here, I would…"

"Be dead," he finished darkly, palming open the door to her room.

"What?" Her words were a whisper as he lifted her up and carried her to her bed, settling her down upon the mattress.

"You would be dead," he replied bluntly, watching her closely, coming to sit on the edge of her bed. "I can't say I know how it worked, all I know is what I saw. Allura, when I found you in your lion after the Ion Cannon blast, you were badly injured. But, no blood had spilled. You were encased in a… _glow_.  A blue one. The ring was emitting light. Once I broke the barrier and found you, it disappeared, and your injuries surfaced."

Allura stayed very quiet and Lotor continued.

"I think... I believe the ring locked you in a kind of stasis until someone arrived. Your relic – your father's sword – your  _father_  – saved your life, Allura. If you hadn't taken that crown – and his sword, I don't think you wouldn't be here today."

She remained silent for a moment longer.

"I wish to be alone. I need to… …I need to mourn."

Lotor watched her carefully for a moment, golden eyes narrowing.

"And why can't you do that in front of me?"

"Because it's a very personal and private thing for my people," Allura snapped back quickly, her temper flaring. "I wish to be alone to mourn the passing of a king and a father. Is that too much to ask? Are you incapable of honoring that?"

"Allura. I won't leave you, not with you like-"

"Get out!" Wild anger shimmered in her eyes as unbridled fury coursed through her veins. "Do not dare try those tactics on me right now!"

"I'll come back later-"

Lotor didn't get far before she snapped and cut him off.

"Don't."

Despite her failing strength, she matched his stubbornness.

Wordlessly, he warily removed himself from the room, leaving the woman to her own devices, struck by the raw hostility she exuded.  _She's in more pain than she's ever known right now,_  he reminded himself.

She stared at the closed door. Weakly, she rose to her feet and walked toward it, keying in a code to lock it completely from the inside. Even people with access would not be able to unlock it from the hallway.

Allura backed away and sat back down on her bed, staring at the gateway. She closed her eyes and allowed her feelings to surface, but none came. Only a cold, empty dread settled into her as she laid back and curled onto her side.

She glanced down to her right hand, noting the empty finger, and she realized the ring and the crown still lay somewhere in the crypt.

_I don't want either of them any longer, anyway._

An exhale left her lips and her fingers curled weakly around a blanket on her bed, gingerly drawing it around her as she continued to process her situation. She closed her eyes, the memory of the sword driving into the pedestal and the shower of lights and sparks that arouse.

_I might as well have driven it straight through his heart. It's entirely my doing. I did this._

"Wrong," she whispered.

_So very, very wrong. I wish I could be fighting Zarkon and Lotor like I used to. I wish… he hadn't changed. I wish… the Galaxy Alliance had never become involved. Perhaps if I had just turned Prince Lotor over to the Alliance…_ She trailed off at the alarmingly dark path her mind had begun to spiral down when a knock sounded at the door.

Allura looked over her shoulder but didn't say a word. She watched emotionlessly as the person on the other side attempted to override her key code – but failed. Her mind returned to the prior thought.  _What foolishness; I couldn't have done that. Even if I had known all this from the beginning... what would I have done differently? What could I have done differently?_

"Princess, we need to talk."

Allura snorted at Coran's voice and she turned away from the door once more.

"Princess?"

When Allura refused to respond to him, his voice hitched in panic.

"Princess if you don't at least answer me, I'm going to assume you're hurt - or worse - in there and will have this door cut open with a robot lion if necessary."

"Just go away, Coran, you're the last person I wish to speak to right now," she finally snapped at him, curling tighter under the blanket. She wouldn't put it past him - or Nanny - to break into her room if they believed her injured.

A moment of silence echoed from the other side of the door.

"Very well. I've… left some things you might want outside your door."

Once she was certain his footsteps had disappeared down the hall, she slid off the bed, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Touching the door open, she stared at a basket in the hallway. Incense, white and blue candles and prayer cards were waiting for her – Coran had left her an assortment of items traditionally used in the grieving process.

She could only stare at what would have ordinarily been a thoughtful offering – if it hadn't come from the man who encouraged her and withheld information regarding the consequences of the decisions he led her to. She cursed loudly and grasped one of the candles, flinging it down the hallway. Allura reveled in the sound of the shatter and she kicked the basket aside, letting her door slide shut and lock once more.

_He didn't even apologize._

She huffed, curling back into her bed, still unable to decide if she was furious or heartbroken.


	27. Revival

The chapel was decorated lavishly. A golden podium sparkled as sunlight streamed through the overhead stained glass. Candles lined the back wall, glittering even in the daylight. Boughs of black tulle graced the walls and fell to the floor in cascades of midnight.

Allura found herself sitting in a pew near the front, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. The marble of the chair was cold beneath her thighs. Surrounding her were people dressed in all black, most of them with veils covering the entirety of their faces. She glanced down, realizing she was still in the ensemble she had torn in her fury.

At the front of the room, before the pedestal, a large, ornate casket rested. It was draped in reverent black with flowers adorning the top, but it wasn't the centerpiece that caught Allura's attention. It was the portrait resting behind the casket, elegant bombazine covering it.

Through the veil, the oil painting of a bright-eyed, blond woman smiled blindingly out at the somber congregation.

Allura jumped slightly as a man sat down next to her. As she glanced up in bewilderment to see King Alfor in the flesh, her heart froze and time slowed.

"What… Father," she whispered in awe. He glanced down to her and touched her shoulder gently. Allura nearly burst into tears at the first physical interaction in years she had had with the man.

"What's happening," she recovered her voice and wiped her eyes quickly; although she doubted her tears would look out of place at a funeral.

"You're dreaming, my daughter," he whispered softly. She tore her eyes away from him to look around the room.

"What am I dreaming of? I've never been here before," she replied, confused. She felt her heart crack at the notion that nothing around her was real.

"Ah, but you have."

Her eyes glanced to the casket once more and she felt a chilling sensation settle in her bones. The woman in the veiled painting looked only a few years older than herself. Her hair was styled a little differently, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Do… do you mean I will be here someday?" Her whisper trembled.

"No, I mean you have been here  _already_ ," he said gently.

As his daughter snapped her gaze up to look at him, he smiled sadly back down at her. As if in answer to the unspoken question, a baby's cry pierced the silent vigil. King Alfor took his eyes from his daughter to look to the bassinet draped in matching black satin that had missed Allura's initial observation.

She gasped as Nanny appeared.  She wore the same mourning clothes as others, but her hair was long down her back – a style Allura only vaguely remembered from her childhood. The nursemaid bustled to the cradle in the corner of the room with haste.

With a holy reverence, she matron reached into the carrier and lifted a tiny baby wrapped in bright pink – a shocking contrast to the muted greys and chilling ebony around the room.

The woman murmured something quietly and rocked the infant until she stopped crying. Tenderly, she laid her back in the bassinet and continued to stand dutifully by her side as she returned her focus to the vigil.

"Is that…" Allura gasped, her eyes looking more closely around the room.

"That is you," he affirmed.

"Then that means that she's…" Her eyes snapped back to the portrait.

"My beloved."

When Allura's hands clasped over her mouth as she stared at her mother's image, Alfor continued quietly.

"You are not the only one to know loss. True, it can be crippling. But our strength comes from our ability to rise from it. To learn, to grow… to become _kinder_ when faced with hardship. I would never have been the person I was had Aurora not left this world so soon. Don't misunderstand. I would have rewritten time and rearranged the stars to have her back, but there's no telling what kind of man I would have been had it never happened."

"Why… why am I dreaming this? I can't possible remember it… I was just a baby," she whispered.

"It's not your memory."

Allura looked back up to her father and he continued.

"It's mine."

"Why am I dreaming your memories, Father?"

"Because I, too, am dreaming, Allura. For the first time in years, I have been able to dream. I am actually at rest now."

"I miss you," she whispered, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"I never left. I am always here. The kings and queens are a part of our planet. We don't just rule, Allura. We a _re_  it. We  _become_  it. We embody the hope and ideals of our people. We embrace the energy that flows through it. The relic allows us to be… more. We become… sentient representations of what it means to be Arusian – a concept manifested. The pride. The fire. The will. The  _compassion._ "

"You don't speak with me anymore," she protested. "The crypt was empty…"

"That is because the torch has passed to you. I am now a memory – a dream. We cannot talk in the physical world any longer; you have – with your courage and fortitude – given me the ability to sleep at last."

Allura pondered the information for a moment; her eyes glancing thoughtfully back to the casket.

"Can I see… other memories?"

In response to her question, the room around them shifted. The colors blurred and Allura quickly stood up as the pew beneath her thighs became incorporeal. She watched in wonderment as the light brightened and the memory changed.

She found herself standing in the middle of a village, the scent of dirt on her nostrils. Horses plowed in the fields and farmers tilled soil in the distance. The faraway sound of children at play echoed in the background.

_So real_ , she thought.

The spitting image of Allura stood in front of her, a slender woman no older than herself with vibrant, golden hair and emerald-hued eyes. She wore a simple, brown dress with a blue apron, her hair braided down her back. Allura blinked as the woman ran right past her, oblivious to her presence. She turned, watching as the girl knelt down to help a man to his feet.

She watched, enraptured as a young Prince Alfor rose to standing beside his horse, recovering from what appeared to have been a tumble. His eyes widened at the sight of the maiden before him. The smile on her lips froze and her veins turned to ice when the man instantly dropped to one knee and stared up into the eyes of Aurora, grasping her hands between his.

Allura blinked and the memory rapidly shifted once more. The scenery changed, as did the people. Allura found herself standing where Aurora had been, but she did not stare down into her father's eyes.

She was staring into Lotor's.

The landscape around them was battle-scarred and she glanced around wildly, pulse pounding. The King Alfor that she recognized as her father strode over to her side, finding himself to be the spectator in _her_ mind for a change.

"Ah, my youthful impulsiveness has triggered a recollection of yours, it seems," he observed the arrogant Drule attempting to court the princess with stifled bemusement.

"I…" she trailed off, glancing around the frozen moment. "Why is it still? Yours were moving," She glanced to the king.

"Because you've stopped it. Are you afraid of what happens next?"

She swallowed nervously, her heart fluttering in her chest.

_Yes._

As she began thinking about how the events played out, the silent image burst to life. Explosions on a battlefield rang out around them as the prince sprang into motion before her. His hand holding hers shifted to a vice about her wrist and she suddenly found herself stumbling along behind him as dirt and shrapnel littered the air.

"I see," Alfor's voice was quiet. His anchor to reality calmed her fear and the image faded quickly.

"It's much more complicated now," she whispered, folding her hands across her chest as the ghostly, controlling version of Lotor dissipated into smoke.

"Tell me," the king encouraged. Bleak, white space fanned around them in the absence of any dream. She glanced to him and exhaled.

"He's not… my enemy any longer," she began. Allura was unsure how to explain everything that had happened to her father.

"I know. I have been with you the moment you took the ring. …Tell me what happened  _before._  That, I have been profoundly curious of.”

"How long do I have with you? The beginning of our story is… lengthy," she admitted.

"As long as you sleep, Allura, our dreams have the potential to cross. I am only gone from this world, but not from all worlds."

"Could I share Mother's dreams? Could I… learn more of her?" The king shook his head in response.

"No. We are connected because I am still a part of the relic. All of us who were chosen to serve our planet are. Your mother was not. If you ever take a partner, they will not be. Your great-grandmother, however…" His eyes flickered almost playfully. "I think you would find much of yourself in her, should you ever reach to her."

Allura blinked, having never considered a commune with older monarchs before.

"So… I could see you in the crypt then, before I… embraced the relic…"

"Because I tethered my body to your world. I wanted to keep my contact with you in the only way possible – through my sword. And now that you have assumed it, we are connected for all eternity here."

"If I… ever leave that world…"

"You, too, can use your ring to anchor your spirit there until it is passed to another. Do so carefully, Daughter. You will not rest. You will not dream. You will flicker in and out of consciousness as you feed from the energy of the veins of the planet itself. It will sustain you as you take a form between worlds. It is …unpleasant. …Make sure the person you linger for is worth it."

Tears surged up in the corners of Allura's eyes.

"I had no idea," she whispered. "You stayed away from Mother to help guide me… all this time."

He shrugged regally.

"As I said. Worthy." Hope surged through her chest so quickly that alarm followed in its wake.

_Hope has become a terrifying emotion for me._

Her eyes flitted nervously around, unsure if she could trust in the fickle sentiment.

"So we could speak… again?"

"If you so desire it, yes," he said gently.

Silence.

"I never want to wake up," Allura admitted ruefully. “I want to stay here with you.”

"Never say that. You have much to do – much you have done, from what I have seen. Now… tell me how it _began_."

"It started purely by chance," she began softly.

"I have found with my age that very little is actually due to mere luck," he chuckled. "Often the greatest feats, strongest alliances and deepest bonds are formed… 'by chance'. It's led me to wonder what else is out there, sometimes… But I digress. Please continue."

"We… I was investigating what I thought was a distress call. He was… scouting a feral world to see if it were a valuable Drule acquisition. …We both crashed and found each other. After four days of leaning on each other to survive… a ship came for him."

King Alfor stood quietly beside her and Allura continued her narrative.

"…Ironically, I rather believe the only reason things escalated as far as they did… King Zarkon demanded Prince Lotor turn me over to him."

"And he refused?" Alfor’s ghostly tone betrayed his slight surprise.  “How curious…”

"He did. He ended up being exiled, so I… gave him sanctuary on Arus. I didn't… I didn't even have to think about it. It was the right thing to do and moreover, it… was the thing I _wanted_ to do," she trailed off, realizations sinking in.

"The Galaxy Alliance caught word of him being on Arus and demanded that I hand him over – a prisoner of war,” she added with a frown.

“And did you?”

Allura tossed her father a horrified look as if he had struck her.

“Of course not!  It escalated, however, but I was able to use that technique you taught me – with the chessboard – to keep my pace while I argued with the Marshal.  I… I even made the debate public, so the galaxy could see it.”

“Bold,” he murmured.  When Allura tossed him a curious look, he only nodded in approval.

“Within days, the institution had stripped his power and called for me to step in as their diplomat. And I… I did. Coran encouraged me to take the throne before then. Ah, you've been there for the rest of it, it seems. You've seen the wars I've ended, the peace I've found… the wars I've started," she finished darkly.

"You sat at a table with the Drule Empire," he pointed out proudly.

"I had Lotor's help with that. He's the only reason I got out of there alive."

"You've come to care for him," he observed. Allura's face heated crimson in response.

"I can't stay, can I?" The queen changed the subject swiftly. She sighed, the answer to her question rhetorical. "Sometimes I think I should hate Arus for this burden. My people have always come first. How terrible of me to say that," she said quietly.

"It is not terrible to be human. It is not wrong to have a weakness. It is our compensation for it – our strive to overcome the weakness – that makes us who we are."

"I have to keep fighting," she whispered, her voice cracking from fatigue.

"You must keep  _building_ ," he corrected. "You are creating something brilliant and blindingly new. Something no one could ever do before you."

Allura calmed; her resolve stilling.

"I'm so  _alone,_ " she whispered.

"Are you?"

"I don't have your guidance, your words…"

"My dear child, I have been resting blissfully since your coronation, watching quietly. You have not needed me-"

"That's untrue!"

"You have done well without my assistance," he amended, a smile curling at his lips. "You have taken Arus to another level. You have forged bridges with enemies, burned caustic relationships and elevated our people. You stopped thinking about _I would have done_ , and began thinking about what  _you_ _could do_. They are not my decisions to live with – they are yours, and it pleases me to see you carving your own path.  I am… so very, very proud of you. You are more than ready for this, and have been for a _very_ long time."

Allura burst into sobs, unable to stop the heart-shattering pride swelling in her chest at his praise.

"Thank you," she whispered, wiping her eyes.

"But… to your question. Have you really been alone?”

When Allura blinked to clear her face from lamentation, he continued in her silent confusion.

“Were you alone on that planet? For your standoff against the Galaxy Alliance? At your coronation? For your meeting with King Zarkon? …With the Ion Cannon?

…In my tomb?"

Allura's eyes widened suddenly as she inhaled sharply.

"No… no I wasn't. … _Lotor_ was there. He's… he's always been there. He had so many opportunities to hurt me… to just… do what he always did," she gestured haphazardly in the direction the memory of the prince had been before it vanished. "…but he didn't. He… didn't."

"Daughter?" Alfor's tone questioned her gently.

"I… I suppose I knew all that… but I never considered the… the…" she trailed off, touching her palm to her forehead. "Great stars," she whispered. "He's done _so much_."

"Dearest Daughter, how long have you been in mourning?" She glanced up to him in surprise.

"I… I’m not certain. Sleep has not been… regular for me. This was the first time I slept – am sleeping – deep enough to dream at all."

"Days?"

"Weeks, perhaps," she admitted shamefully. "I… haven't been caring for myself well. I didn't know how to stand without you. Most of the time I've been… resting in some capacity.  Eating occasionally. …I didn't want to be awake."

"You need to wake up," he strode toward her, placing his palms on her shoulders. Allura laced her fingers together, staring up at the man hopefully.  “It is time.”

"Will I see you again? I wanted nothing more than to be able to tell you that I love you, to share what has happened."

"Our paths can – and likely will – cross again in our dreams, but you will not find me in the tomb. Thank you, my dear, for allowing me to rest at last. It has been my honor to watch over you as you stepped into this role.  But, for now, it's time for you to wake up," his hand lifted from her shoulder and touched her chin gently.

At the contact, the foggy world around them shattered like glass.

* * *

 

Allura blinked, staring at the familiar ceiling above her bed. She reached up and touched her cheek, feeling it flood with warm tears. With a shaky exhale, she sat up carefully in her bed. The light from outside indicated it was somewhere near midday.

Her eyes dropped to regard her attire.

She still rested in the uniform she had once adored until she had torn the cloak from her back in a fit of pain. It reeked of weeks of misery and sickness.

Carefully rising to her feet, Allura peeled off the garment and padded barefoot across her bedroom to the bath. After turning the hot tap on, she stepped in.

Within seconds, the steamy water washed away her past. Allura grimaced at the state she had allowed herself to deteriorate into. Her weakened body struggled to hold herself upright in the shower and she felt fatigue lace her bones like a second skin.

Food had been left for her outside her door constantly, and she recalled a few times someone had knocked, but left her alone when she did not answer.

_They care._  She frowned at how cruel she had been to her comrades. To her keepers… even to Lotor.

She sighed.

There wasn't enough hot water in all of Arus to purge the darkness from her. Layers of soap, shampoo and scented oils flooded the bath as she scraped the shame and weakness from her flesh.

After forty minutes of her ministrations as the tap cooled, she stepped from the bath. Toweling off, Allura stood before the floor-length mirror in her bedroom and glared at herself. Her left side had nearly completely healed, but faint bruising still laced the site of the wound. Her ribs had more definition than she would have liked to admit and her skin had a hollow, yellowed tone. For the first time in weeks – months, even? She couldn't be sure – her eyes reflected a familiar fire, and despite their anemia, her cheeks were red with determination.

She exhaled once more.

Allura threw open the wardrobe doors and dressed herself; quick to wrap herself in her pink gown once more until her father's piece could be laundered thoroughly and mended. After brushing through her hair and tying it back with braids near her temples, she left her room for the first time.

While not entirely certain what to expect on the other side of the door, the empty hallway felt odd as her heels clicked quickly on the steel.

"What do I do first," she whispered. Her Consortium would likely be in shambles with her sudden disappearance. She frowned and glanced down the hallway.

"No, something even before that," she said with renewed fire.

* * *

 

Allura paused outside the door as she steeled herself. Palming open the entry, she quickly descended the stairs, two at a time, until she came to stand inside the silent tomb. Her eyes warily skirted the sigils before falling on the place on the ground where the dust had been disturbed near the stairs to the casket.

Memories of crying into Lotor's chest flickered back to her.  _I was so cruel to him._  She breathed deeply, calming the flood of emotional memories.

Allura circled the vacant room warily. She didn't expect her father to appear, but hope was her greatest weakness, as she was quickly learning.

"What," she hissed as her eyes fell on an empty corner.  _How? Who?_

She looked around wildly.

There was no trace of her crown or the relic.

_Only Coran and I are able to access this place,_  she reasoned with herself in an attempt to calm her escalating panic. While the crown had some sentimental value, the loss of the ring terrified her. The ancient piece was a literal piece of magic formed together through centuries of kingships; a coalesced magic designed to guard the planet's protector.

_Could Haggar have some hand in this?_

She quickly regretted ever throwing it from her body. Her only reconciliation was that no one else would ever be able to use it. It was hers, and hers alone.  _The fact that I saw my father means it is still bound to me, wherever it may be. Perhaps Coran collected it – that would make more sense._ She nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks as her illogical panic.

Once satisfied that neither artifact was present, she fled the chamber before her panic rose beyond her control.

* * *

 

Heelsteps echoed down the hallway as she made her way through the strangely quiet fortress. It was odd to go so long without seeing anyone. Allura vaguely wondered if her friends were cross with her for her recent dissociation.

Pushing open the doors to the command center, she froze, coming face-to-face with two stunned companions.

"Allura," Keith breathed her name and Coran pushed off the command dais to approach her. In a gesture of utmost respect, he bowed in front of her wordlessly. The queen regarded him carefully before reaching to touch his shoulder, encouraging him to rise.

"I don't blame you," she said at last, reflecting on her conversation with her father. Coran's eyes studied her worriedly for a moment and when she smiled reassuringly, he softened.

"How long was I… …not present," she asked, struggling to find the proper way to word her self-containment.

"Just under six weeks," Keith said, approaching her. Without utilizing a word, both opened their arms and embraced tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I worried everyone so much. I didn't… it was too much. I couldn't deal with it all," she whispered.

"I'm so relieved you're safe," the commander replied, his hold firm and comforting around her body. She sighed in relief, releasing the man to step back.

"I'm so grateful to have such loyal, dedicated and compassionate friends. Thank you. What has been happening? Has the Consortium fallen apart?"

"On the contrary, your highness," Coran began, skirting back to the command station in the center of the room. "Prince Lotor has been handling all of it. He met with Anar and Talor several weeks ago, and they have been building the infrastructure."

Allura gasped.

"He's done all that? Where is he?"

Keith and Coran looked to the queen gently. The Black Lion pilot glanced to the advisor for guidance.

"We… don't know," he hedged.

"What… what do you mean," she whispered.

"Shortly after you took to your grieving… he disappeared. He met a few times with some people, I believe a Cabinet is in place for your Consortium – Anar, Talor, and two colonels who have vacated the Galaxy Alliance – to serve as your advisors and help run the planets under your control. And then he… he vanished."

Allura blinked, unable to process the statement.

"He didn't say where he went?"

Coran shook his head. Allura frowned.

"Is it possible he was taken? Is it an abduction… or an attempt at an assassination?"

"We can only speculate at this point," Keith offered with a shrug. She turned her frosty eyes on him.

"When did he go missing?"

"About a month ago."

"And no one did anything to look for him? Has anyone contacted King Zarkon or the Galaxy Alliance? If he is a prisoner, I'm sure they'll want something in return. We must find him! Send out search ships, gather the lions," she cast off orders and Coran and Keith exchanged knowing looks. Allura paused.

"What don't I know," she asked quietly.

"We have already reached out to them. They don't know where he is," Coran said gently. Allura scoffed in response.

"I don't believe them. Either of them. I'm surprised they even responded." She fell calculatingly silent. "We have a Consortium of planets, right? An allegiance throughout the stars. That means we have a military, beyond Voltron. …I say we go after them until we find him."

"Is he worth that?"

Allura's frigid look locked on Keith's.

" _Yes._ "

Her words reverberated throughout the room with unrelenting certainty.

"Only the gods know why, but he would do the same for me. He has held everything together when even I could not. He has gone against everything he said he ever wanted to support and protect me. We do  _not_  – we  _will not_  – leave him behind. We find him. Is that understood?"

When Coran and Keith only looked to each other worriedly, Allura continued in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I phrased that wrong. It wasn't a request. Rather – are there any questions?"

"No, your highness," Coran said quietly.

"He has… somehow," she hedged, softening in the company of her two closest companions. "Managed through – or perhaps even against – his conscience, through… his will… through… some facet of strange kindness of his, to do everything…  _right_. He's been there. He's… helped. All of us, not just me. I wouldn't leave one of you behind," she turned her eyes on Keith. "Ever. We never leave one of our own behind. Through his own choices, in my opinion, he has earned his place as one of us." 

She struggled to find the words to properly articulate the new epiphanies thrumming through her mind, but her messaged seemed to have been received just the same.

Keith could only nod in response.

"As much as it strains me to say it, I'm inclined to agree. I'll admit, I had my concerns and doubts at first. I, too, think he has had more than enough ability to betray us, and even when the opportunity has been present, he has declined it. I'm with you, Allura."

"We don't necessarily need to start with violence, Keith," she reassured him. "I'd prefer if we didn't. But we must meet strength with strength."

"Agreed."

"What's the last thing we know about his whereabouts?" She glanced to the two confidants and settled into a chair as they did the same.


	28. Stratagem

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice. I wanted to formally apologize for completely disappearing off the radar for so long. I… I was acting selfish. I find I am not always as strong as I hope to be, and it shows.

“I am fortunate to be surrounded by skilled and loyal people who can move forward when even I cannot. Thank you for picking up the burden I so carelessly disregarded and bringing us to this point in time," Allura finished, folding her hands on top of the rounded, glass conference table.

Around the perimeter, Talor and Anar each took a seat. Additionally, the two former Galaxy Alliance members sat nearby in comfortable conference with their once-enemies, a testament to the power of unity behind the infant coalition.

"We really have Prince Lotor to thank for that," Colonel Stanson spoke up from his place near Anar. "He put in all the work. He met with the High Lords in your absence and reached out to Colonel Rodgers and I to pull us into the loop once we expressed our interest in your new structure. He tactfully vetted our loyalty, and we've pulled in about half the planets formerly under the Galaxy Alliance with our abdication and I think roughly that many from the Drule Empire," he nodded toward the two Drules who returned the assent. "The prince was responsible for coordinating and executing most, if not all, of it."

The queen's eyes widened and she looked to Rodgers suddenly.

"And you all were fine accepting a call from him? For letting him handle everything? No distrust?"

"The only distrust was on his end – and unarguably, rightfully so after the fallout with you and the Admiral. We have found nothing but respect for him. With everything he's done both within the Galaxy Alliance during your term and after, we feel no reason to be wary."

Allura stared, struck.

"That's so incredible… it's so amazing. It's actually… happening. We can look beyond where we come from as people and see… who we actually are," her words were a whisper, intended more for herself in awe as her faith in the man was more confirmed than ever before.

"He has done remarkably. His strength has built the structure for the institution and brought more of us to sit at the same table," Stanson continued in Rodgers' wake.

The queen glanced to the High Lords who could only agree.

Allura's eyes peeled off Talor's sage nod to look to the empty chair on her left sadly.

"That's really what I wanted to speak with you all about – and to assure you I don't intend to vanish again anytime soon. Do we… did he say anything to you? Have you heard? I'm sure you all still have some connection to your respective factions, even if it's only a friend you're still in contact with. Has he been taken prisoner… did he return to Doom on his own accord? I…" She trailed off, resting her forehead in her palms as four concerned faces stared back.

"I'm such a fool," she whispered, reflecting on the very last thing she had said to the man.

" _I'll come back later-"_

" _Don't."_

She gritted her teeth and pressed her eyes closed against the memory, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

Allura shook her head once.  _I cannot ever unsay that word, but I can find him and apologize. I can make this right,_  she thought with new determination.

"I'm here to beg your council," she began when no one answered, raising her eyes. "We need to find him. We've reached out to everyone we can think of, and no one knows anything. Either someone is lying to me, or he's gone somewhere else entirely. Which do you think is more likely?"

"Prince Lotor is a force to be reckoned with," Anar said. "Truthfully, I would guess he's elsewhere. Unless he went to Planet Doom by choice and in secrecy. Anyone trying to take him by force would have a path of destruction carved out of them. I believe that, even if Arus did not receive news, we would have from within the organizations. It's impossible that he would let such an act be a… _quiet affair_."

"Not unless Haggar was involved," Talor spoke up, glancing to his councilmate.

Silence fell across the room.

"And how likely is that," Allura whispered, struggling to keep her fury in check as ice settled in her veins. Haggar was her prime suspect in everything, including her missing ring. What the witch would do with the crown, she couldn't fathom, but she wouldn't put it past the woman to try and hurt her by any means necessary.

"Moderately so," he admitted. His eyes narrowed on Allura suddenly, causing her to stiffen. "Though… to be fair, it's not as likely as  _you_  being the one responsible, with all due respect."

Silence settled across the table as the weight of the words settled on her.

"I… What are you implying? Why would I…" The queen fumbled with her words, too shocked to be articulate at the stunning accusation.

"How do we know it wasn't you who removed Prince Lotor? He disappeared under your watch, in your castle, after all. Conveniently after he put into place your Consortium. He has set everything up for you to govern the galaxy… And he would be the only viable threat to your power," Anar pointed out bluntly.

Allura felt her skin pale and her heart skip a beat.

"I haven't left my chambers in weeks," she whispered.

"So you say," Stanson spoke up. "No one in the castle will tell us where you keep your dungeons, so we can't exactly check them…"

"That's because I don't have dungeons! I don't keep prisoners!" Allura's rage released, her voice rising in pitch with her alarm.

"That's what they keep saying. Perhaps you hide them deep beneath the earth where no one can find them. A perfect cover… to claim something doesn't exist."

The queen's panicked eyes swiveled to Colonel Rodgers.

"And do you share this theory as well?"

"It  _is_  peculiar. And you  _have_  had a notably rocky history with the Drule prince. What's to say you didn't intentionally use him just to discard him once you had your power?"

"Well, I don't think she's capable of quite that level of brutality and espionage," Talor spoke up in meager defense. His eyes looked back to the queen. "But I cannot completely rule out that you know something about his disappearance."

"We have all been working together for a while now," Stanson began. "And have not had the chance to really get to know you, due to your absence. So why,  _exactly_ , should we trust you?"

"Because I trust you," she replied with determination. The room grew quiet as her Cabinet members pondered the declaration.

"How is this Consortium of yours any different than the Galaxy Alliance?" Talor's calm, lazy voice echoed in the room. His eyes remained cool and impassive, but there was an underlying current of challenge in his voice.

"How do you mean?" She looked perplexed at the question. Her eyes honed on the calm but calculating man.

It was Anar who responded, catching his ally's line of thinking.

"You led an organization. One person with a significant amount of power within that was able to pull enough strings to attempt to have you assassinated. And that… was among your own kind. You now sit at a table half-comprised of a race that has historically wanted your head. The other half of this table comes from your own backstabbing collective. What makes this different?  _Why_  do you trust us?"

Allura watched him warily, carefully considering his question before answering.

Silence descended in the room as all eyes looked to her and the Consortium Director carefully chose her next words.

"I’m afraid that don't know that answer. Not directly. Perhaps there isn't even a succinct answer," she admitted after a moment. She hesitated before continuing carefully.

"I have more confidence in us as a unit because I can now see where the Galaxy Alliance went wrong. I came in as an outsider to that structure, and their intention was to bend me to fit a preexisting mold. I… did not do that. And they… they did not like that choice." She paused, tapping her fingers together as she pondered her next words. Her council remained quiet, all eyes upon her.

"But no, I have no guarantee that you won't attempt to... as you put it once... slit my throat," she said with odd ease, her eyes sliding to the warlord with the hottest temper.  Anar nodded appreciatively in response.

"But neither do you have any true assurance that I won't attempt the same." She paused as Talor broke into an outright laugh at the thought. She scowled in his direction.

"Clearly though, you all believe it's possible that I've already done it," her gaze shifting back to the empty chair at her side pointedly, quieting the humor in the room.

Once Talor settled, she continued. "The difference is… I just _left_. Somewhere in the madness that happened, you... all of you," Allura gestured to the humans at the table as well. "Found ... _something_  in that. A spark of hope, a glimmer of redemption... a modicum of salvation for your people... I am not trying to fit into a predetermined structure, or to fulfill some role that needs to be done. I did not leave expecting to bring anyone with me. I have never been in this to build anything greater. And yet…

"Here we are, together - collectively, doing exactly that… building something greater. Something that has never been done before. Everyone here has an investment in it at this point, and that... that is why I trust everyone at this table. Not because I believe you would never want to hurt me – I've learned that lesson – but because I believe that you want this Consortium to work badly enough that you went so far to leave your own regimes… to take that chance and to try something that was the very first of its kind. It  _matters_  to you. And any attempt to remove me from the picture, at least at this point, would severely damage that investment."

When silence met her, she glanced around the table, looking at each of the men in turn carefully.

"Am I  _wrong_?" Her question was only a whisper, but it fell heavy into the center of the room. Anar was the first to break the tension with an evil chuckle.

"No, you are most definitely correct," he agreed. "But it lends itself even more to the idea that you know where our prince is. He clearly was able to run this without you. Removing him insures your own survival. Why would we need you… _if we had him_?"

Allura stared for a moment, processing his words before she cried out in frustration, her temper snapping at last as she rose to her feet, the chair flipping over behind her.

"Maybe you don't need me. I never said I was the _best_ person to do this work. I'm only the first person to attempt it. So yes – perhaps you should let someone else run it. But up until now, no one else has  _wanted_  to." She bowed her head over the table, her shoulders trembling and her voice dropping in pitch drastically.

"More importantly -  _why_  would I do harm to him? He has saved my life more times than I can count by now; he has been at my side unwaveringly. I have put my life on the line to help protect his. This organization could not have ever existed if he hadn't been a part of it from the beginning." Her volume rose with her passion as she continued.

"He has had ample time to have me assassinated and has done the opposite. He has  _defended_  me. He even defended  _Arus_. He is no threat to me, and while he can handle the politics of this room without me, I,  _clearly_  cannot, as you stand in judgment of me for something I dare not ever dream of doing! I  _cannot_  – I  _will not_  - do this without him. I  _need_  him! I  _want_  him at my side! I lo-"

She froze, her eyes the size of saucers, her heart stopping cold in her chest. Time stood still for the Queen of Arus as all eyes in the congregation lit up with interest. Her veins turned to ice and her breathing staggered.

"I… I require his presence to… to run things well," she whispered quietly as her heart restarted into overdrive, her blood hammering in her ears. She felt her skin heat with a deep flush, adrenaline racing through her bloodstream as the unspoken words reverberated in her mind and hammered into her soul. She swallowed. "I'm not going to sit here and argue with you anymore about it. I cannot waste time trying to convince you when I could be searching. I'm going to go find him, even if I have to tear apart the skies to do so. I'll do it on my own."

Without another word, she turned and left the conference room, her body still trembling, nearly tripping over her own fallen chair in the process.

Anar glanced to Talor as the door closed behind her.

"Satisfied with that answer?"

"Extremely."

* * *

Allura perched irritably in the library, pooling over maps, resources and books. She studied the layout of both Castle Doom and the headquarters of the Galaxy Alliance. She had read biographies on the leaders and researched their wartime strategies.

She pushed up from the table and walked toward a clear-glass writing board. The computer interface lit up as she approached. A single line traced down the center of the rectangular screen and scripted onto the top on the left was the word 'Zarkon' and to the right 'Alliance'.

Allura reached up, touching her finger to the cool glass and began writing a single word under Zarkon's name:  _Haggar._

Beside it, she scrawled the phrase  _(ring?)_. Time was convincing her rapidly that Haggar had her hand in what had happened - Coran had denied any knowledge of the relic or the crown.

Frowning, she stepped back and looked over her work as she pooled all the knowledge she had on both parties. The Drule Empire had the means, but the Galaxy Alliance had the motive.

News articles littered the table, telling of the structural shambles the Earth base was in. A leader had yet to be named in the wake of the queen's abdication. No suitable governing body had come forward, and planets were leaving left and right – most to join the Consortium.

"Zarkon could do it," she nodded, murmuring to herself. "But it would be the Alliance who would want to… yet are incapable. Would they still try and work together against me now? The only gain would be to remove a third of the power." Her lips pressed together tersely.

"Possible. Take me out, things could, theoretically go back to the way they were before. Not likely the planets will buy into that, though."

She began jotting down numbers under each faction – total number of known bases, known soldiers and ships. Allura also began making notes about resource locations. Stepping back, she slid a second glass sheet up in front of the first and began writing on it over her prior work so that she could see her older notes behind her new ones.

A second set of numbers appeared on either side of the central divide as Allura distributed her forces and resources. More strike ships and soldiers would be needed for a move against Zarkon, but more battle-tanks would be needed against the Galaxy Alliance.

"The Alliance has the resource hubs. We'd have to take them out first," she murmured to the empty room, pacing a lazy circle around the central table, her eyes never leaving the glowing Scribe Glass. "Zarkon would be a direct assault – he would meet us ship for ship. If we hit him on Doom, we'd have about six hours before the next largest planet could get reinforcements there. We would send Voltron there for a faster invasion, and also to contend with a likely robeast. Don't you think-"

She froze as she turned her head, realizing she was asking a question to someone who wasn't present.

_I've grown so used to his advice and company._

Her lips pressed together tightly as the sensation of steel slipped into her chest.

_I'll tear them apart,_  she vowed.

"I am so very, very tired of losing people I care for. I won't endure it again."

She pressed her eyes closed. Once open, they hardened at her battle plan.  _If Zarkon has him, Castle Doom is the most likely location. If the Galaxy Alliance has him, Galaxy Garrison is where he would be._

"I could hit both at once," she murmured darkly. "One of them knows something, one of them doesn't. After all this Hell, could I really care whom? After what I've endured at both their hands, it would hardly be unfair…"

She frowned. The idea of striking against an entity that had done no harm still waged on her, even if they had prior transgressions.

_The goal was always peace._

Her eyes skimmed the news clippings on the table. The Galaxy Alliance was undergoing major internal reconstruction and had given no signs of not wanting to work with both the Consortium and the Drule Empire as best it could to help promote peace.

Her gaze shifted to the information she had received courtesy High Lord Talor. The Drule Empire had little interest in the Consortium as a whole and was focused primarily on doing what it could to keep more of its planets from defecting. King Zarkon had pulled his focus from destruction and revenge to clinging to his dwindling power as best he could.

As it stood, Director Allura and the Consortium of the Stars were the dominant power in the galaxy, at least until the two other units were able to reorganize themselves. If she were to have full faith in both sources, neither would be responsible for Lotor's disappearance.

She grimaced.

"Such a hypocrite I would be – to work for peace and then strike against both factions when they were weakest."

She frowned.

Silence beat around her as she eased into her chair, placing her forehead into her palm.

"…But he would be worth that," she murmured. "He's somewhere. …I'll find him."

She leaned back, folding her arms across her lap as she eyed her battle strategy carefully.

" _I won't lose_."

* * *

"I vote no," Anar announced.

"I concur." Talor could only shrug gently before elaborating. "A strike against Castle Doom is not ideal for the Consortium. Don't misunderstand, we are as concerned as you, but involving all the other planets is reckless."

Allura frowned.

"The Galaxy Alliance is currently in the process of trying to restructure itself in alignment with your original vision," Stanson explained, looking over at Allura warily. "I don't… I don't think a strike against them would help them do that."

"It could set back or even corrupt their progress altogether," Rodgers agreed. "I know… I know you're panicking, and we  _will_  find the prince, I promise."

Allura only slammed her palms down on the table in frustration.

"It took me the better part of a week to get this plan formulated," she whispered. "And you don't want a part of it?"

"Oh, believe me, I do," Anar replied. "But you are asking us if the Consortium should have a part in it – that… is different. I do not think the organization is best served by this strategy."

"And neither is it best served by your rushing off to your death," Talor agreed, seeing the unbridled rage in the queen's eyes. She closed them with an exhale, settling into her chair.

"Then what do we do? Sit and wait?"

"If you take us for your Council and truly mean that as a joint unit we govern the body, then yes. Do nothing, Allura."

Her entire body winced at the idea.

"He may be worth it to you. But… what about everyone else who has put their faith on your shoulders? They want peace and protection and you've promised that. …And you're asking us if it's ideal to throw them into a war fiercer than one they've ever known before?" Stanson shook his head.

Allura could only nod in agreement. Logically, her Council was right. She exhaled again.

"Very well. The Consortium will do nothing," she hedged.

"Good," Talor agreed. Anar only looked carefully at the war-torn woman.

"Anything else we should discuss then?"

"Crato has submitted a proposal to join," Talor spoke up, sliding the paperwork across the conference table. Allura blinked at the familiar planet.

"Any objections?" She looked specifically at Anar. He shook his head once.

"No, let's bring them in. It's about time they got proper care," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving Allura's.

_He knows,_  she thought grimly.

 


	29. Sentry

It was well past the witching hour in the Castle of Lions as Allura skirted silently through the hall. The corridors were darkened, the only illumination coming from the faint security lights overhead. She paused at the entry to the Command Center and deftly keyed it open.

The room was also dimly lit by only emergency lighting and she made her way cautiously toward the podium. Despite her pretense of going to rest and her diligence in her stealth on her mission, she still felt surprised by the lack of hindrance toward her goal. Not even a guard patrolled past her.

_I expected at least a complaint,_  she thought.  _Though... I can't object. This makes it easier._

Allura's boots touched onto the dais and she swiftly keyed in the code to open the chutes. Her worried eyes flashed over her shoulder to the door at the hum of the motors.

No one came to investigate the low, mechanical sound. As the machine rose up, she leapt off the central podium. The five numbers above the doorways lit up once they reached their peak height, highlighting some of the darker recesses in the hub, but the eerie shadows remained. She watched them all with mounting enthusiasm as the thrill of taking to her lion returned to her.

_They were right, though. The Consortium should not aid in this. It won't, but I still can._

"No."

Allura swiveled toward Blue Lion's gate to find Anar standing in the shadows, bathed in the eerie glow from the familiar number four behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest firmly, his golden eyes glinting in the night. Most of his features were thrown into sharp shadows, a combination of smooth muscles and chiseled lines.

From what little she could see of the man in the darkness, he stared her down with a ferocity well-known to the Drule.

"I'm going," she insisted, stepping forward tentatively, testing his stance.

He didn't budge.

Her heart skipped a beat at the twitch of a smirk at his lips.

"No, you aren't," he insisted quietly.

"I really am."

He shook his head once before returning his gaze to her, amused.

"You really aren't."

Allura eyed the tall, muscular frame of the man who had once threatened to cut her throat. She swallowed nervously. _Will make good on that?_

"You're standing in between me and Prince Lotor right now," she whispered. Her voice trembled, but she struggled to keep it soft and gentle – one last hope of kindness, one last chance for reason.

His golden eyes lit up at the prospect of physical conflict. Allura could practically hear the hum of adrenaline that threaded his veins.  _Combat isn't a threat to them. …It's a gift,_  she reminded herself as sweat broke out across her brow.

"And do you know where you stand, right now, young Queen?"

A chill settled into her heart as she recognized the warlust in his gaze. Allura realized that the easiest decision he could make would be to alert the castle to her reckless decision. She had certainly been physically kept from her lion by advisors in the past.

Instead, he chose to engage her. Her jaw clenched.  _He's probably going to enjoy this,_  she realized painfully.

"High Lord Anar, I am going after Prince Lotor. I will fight my way through everything necessary to find him. I cannot lose any more people in my life. Certainly not him."

"And how do you know where he is?" His lips remained in a faint curl, his body perfectly still in the quiet room. Allura berated herself for not turning on the lights, but her intention had been to conceal her actions. Facing off against an opponent with spectacular night vision put her at a distinct disadvantage, however.

"I had my suspicions," she murmured softly, taking another step in his direction. He watched her wary approach as it turned into a wide arc. Allura attempted to discreetly, slowly circle around him.  _Just a clear shot at the doorway… I don't have to win against him. I don't even have to fight him. I just have to be **faster**  than him._

"Which were," he prodded quietly, taking a single step sideways to match her arc, keeping his body in perfect alignment between Allura and her lion. She hid her frown and said nothing, so Anar continued to press her for information.

"And are you willing to fight me, then, to get through?"

She carefully considered her next words. She knew what she wanted to say, but in dealing with the Drule,  _how_  it was said often mattered even more.

"If necessary," she hedged gently.

His ghost of a smile split into a full-fanged grin at her challenge. Allura's heart hammered painfully in her chest.

"But I thought you trusted me?" His words were almost a leer at her as he tilted his head to the side. Allura's gaze skimmed his form quickly – she saw no sign of a weapon on the man.  _He doesn't need a weapon. His hands could tear me apart easily enough. I'm not even positive all the rounds in my stungun would drop him – assuming I could hit him at all,_  she calculated with grim uncertainty.

Allura's eyes narrowed as she contemplated the dangerous, new situation in which she found herself.  _New? Is this really new? One of my confidants turning against me?_  

She gasped, ice hardening in her heart at the realization. She pressed her eyelids closed tightly, holding back the tears of betrayal.  _Cry later, fight now._

"I thought I did, too," she assented, opening her eyes. Her weight shifted as her pink boot slid back behind her for balance in preparation for combat. Delicately, she set her helmet down on the floor as the Blue Lion pilot braced to break her way through to her ship, as she had done so often before.  _I vowed to tear the skies apart if I had to. I'm just starting a little sooner than I expected, that's all._

_This cycle never ends._  

She felt darkness bloom in her heart at the endlessness of her fighting. It thrummed through her chest, echoing in her body as it turned her bones to shadow.  _If my people require me to be a fighter, so be it. I won't fail them. I won't fail **him**._  She glared dangerously, steeling her will once more.

"Just tell me, what do you want with him?"

"Want with whom?" Anar tilted his head, watching the young warrior with fascination. The liquid darkness in her eyes and the livid fury on her lips enchanted him. Allura blinked in surprise.

"With Prince Lotor, of course!" She felt her anger threaten to rupture as she squared off against a man who was more than lethal against her, her temper flinching. "What do you think this is all about?"

"What do  _you_  think this is all about?" He courted her question back to her. The pilot was stunned, unable to completely process the strange way he turned the tables on her. A ping of awareness flared in the back of her mind and Allura took a step back before looking more closely at the situation in front of her.

He did not attack, he only watched, as if waiting for her to move first.

He brought no weapons, and while his hands were just as lethal as his blades, they wouldn't be quite as efficient, and they remained folded against his chest.

It didn't make sense.

If he wanted to stop her from going, he could simply press a button to alert the castle to her presence. If he wanted to kill her – he could have long done so.

_He's toying with me._  

She remembered the caution Lotor had expressed to her in regard to how Talor and Anar operated. Allura felt confident she wouldn't be having the conversation with Talor – she'd either be tied up in her room by Coran, or killed with brutal elegance and efficiency.

" _He is the type of combatant who enjoys letting his opponent believe that they have won right before he finishes them off. He thrives on the psychological sport."_ His words echoed in her memory ominously.

"I… I am trying to find Lotor," she said slowly, wary of the game the man wove around her. "I… thought that was rather obvious…"

"And I want his safe return," he admitted honestly. Allura straightened from her battle stance, her fury ebbing as her confusion only grew.

"Wait… you… you aren't keeping him from me? You don't… know where he is?"

"Not at all. And I don't know anything more than Talor, or Coran or even yourself."

She rocked back on her heels, processing her surprise. As it settled, her wariness rose once more, eyeing the man looming in the darkness. He studied her with open delight, as if reveling in her ferocity.

She frowned. Anar had never been dishonest – if anything, he had always been too honest. Too abrupt.

"So… why are you stopping me from taking my lion, then? Wouldn't you want me to go after him?"

"Because I swore an oath to the prince – to protect you. We all did. You taking that ship into the heart of the Drule Empire - it is not safe. It puts the Consortium onto a warpath that you even pledged not to take, and moreover, it puts you right into the most dangerous place you could possibly be. Neither of those are acceptable outcomes."

She stared at him, stunned briefly by the explanation.

"He… you made a promise?"

"He said above all else, keeping you safe was the prime directive of the Cabinet. We can advise, but we defend you. We are 'her Cabinet in name, but her Guard in practice.' Those were his exact words."

"…Was… that was his idea?" She looked at Anar thoughtfully. He nodded once.

"It was."

"Then what was with all that hellish nonsense about how I did something to him? If you trusted me from the beginning, why-" She flushed brightly, remembering the trial-like nature of the meeting a week prior.

"We needed to see how you would react," he replied simply, chuckling darkly as she growled. "We weren't entirely certain you were back with us mentally at the time. We had to be certain you were ready to lead again."

"That was terrible of you," she scowled. "More importantly - he's out there somewhere and he could need us!"

The Drule lord only shook his head quietly.

"No. This is what we are, Director," he used her title with the Consortium gently. "We are our honor, we are our loyalty. I can guarantee, on my life, that Prince Lotor would rather struggle without aid than for me to break a promise on your wellbeing. We do not take dedications lightly in our culture. You might be able to convince the Colonels to sway, but Talor and I will be firm on this."

"But he-" She flustered, a new sense of panic rising in her chest.

"I will lock you in your chambers. I will lock this castle down. I will even bind you. I will do all that is in my power to keep you safe if you resist this call to stand down – because I swore it so," he promised solemnly. "I will protect you from everything – including yourself."

"Where is Talor," she questioned, her eyes glancing around the darkness in the room.

"Resting. He had the day shift. We anticipated you might do something this foolish."

Allura's heel braced against the floor once more as she retook her battle stance. She gritted her teeth together and without warning, sprang headlong at the man, spurred back to frustration. Her toes touched down right in front of his dominating frame and in a single gymnastic feat, she flipped over where he stood.  _At least I know he won't kill me,_  she thought grimly.

Bouncing off the ground, she bolted toward the chute.

_If I can just make it-_

Steel flooring collided with her torso as she was thrown off course, knocking the air from her lungs briefly. She grunted, a heavy weight settling on top of her.

"Get off," she hissed, squirming beneath the man. He snorted in response, attempting to pin her to the floor.

The gentle queen that had sat at Zarkon's table had only displayed minimal strength against him before. Fueled by fire, she threatened to launch him bodily from her, to his surprise.

"You are a force to be reckoned with," he praised, his own breathing becoming labored as she matched him in power.

"I  _will_  find him."

"And you will doom everyone around you with your recklessness. Everything that you sacrificed for will be lost. Everything you've built will _burn_."

Just as Allura slipped one arm free of his hold, his hand found purchase on another part of her. She lashed out, attempting to dislodge his grip on her completely. Anar found himself exerting more energy than he expected as the girl kept slipping from his grasp, causing them to tumble around the floor of the Command Center.

"You'll get yourself killed," he hissed in her face, finally managing to pin the stubborn girl to the floor on her back after several minutes of wrestling.

She exhaled in defeat, unable to shake the iron vice of the High Lord. Allura tried to relax and calm herself, but the fangs unintentionally bared in her face due to his own panting made it difficult.

"You even agreed that it wasn't in the Consortium's best interest."

"That's because it isn't, but I can't just sit here and do nothing," she muttered between gasps for air, eyeing him critically.

Allura inhaled quickly, trying to catch her breath. She occasionally tested his strength with a sudden surge in hopes to catch him off guard and dislodge him. The channel to Blue Lion was painfully close, but with the weight and power of the man on top of her, she could only stare at it.

"I'm prepared to wait here all night," he promised. She glared at him as he settled his weight onto her more deeply. "I won't break my vow."

"I thought you were going to make me a prisoner in my own room, not keep me pinned on a cold floor."

She stared at him, trapped against the ground in her own Command Center. Despite his dangerous smirk, Anar's eyes looked strained as he focused on holding her down. The only sound in the room beyond the subtle, electrical hum from the glowing lights was Allura's slowly-calming breath.

"Oh, stars, no. You are far quicker than I ever gave you credit for. I'm not giving you a chance to slip from my hold again."

"Get off," she instructed firmly.

He only grinned in response and shook his head once.

"Not a chance."

"If you keep straddling her like that, I might get jealous," a low, familiar voice drawled out across the room as a door swished open.

"Great Heavens!" Allura's gasp of relief was faster than Anar springing off the girl and coming to one knee before his prince.

She sat up weakly and turned around after a second's hesitation, afraid of what she might find. In the doorway, the Prince of Doom himself stood in full regalia, sword sheathed at his side. His clothes were impeccable, his skin unharmed.

"You're awake," he commented gently, regarding the queen in her pink and white flight suit, hair tumbling free down her back from her struggle with the High Lord.

"And you're alive," she whispered. She stared at him, frozen to the floor. She watched him as he looked her over carefully. "Where… why did you leave?" Her voice trembled.

The sound of the door closing behind them signaled their privacy as Anar ended his watch and left them.

Lotor glanced to the door thoughtfully before returning his gaze to her.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Allura weakly rose to her feet, her body giddy with relief rushing through her.

"Where. Did you go." The queen's voice became louder, but the tremor of uncertainty still remained.

"I asked you a question first," he protested. His eyes stayed fixed on her, unsure how to read the emotions she was struggling to control.

" _Mine's more important_!"

Her cry echoed off the empty control room, tears bursting at the corners of her eyes. Lotor stilled in surprise at her outburst.

"Drat you," she whispered, surrendering herself to her feelings and hurling herself into his arms without any regard for her dignity. "I'm so sorry, Lotor. I'm… I should have never said those things to you. I never meant them, I…" She trailed off, sniffling against him. "And here I am crying against you again," she muttered, frustrated with herself. His arms wrapped around her tightly in response.

"Allura, it's-"

His sentence cut short when she reached up and gasped his face. Rising on tiptoes, she pressed her lips into his, drinking in the taste of him, as if afraid he would vanish once more. The gesture was gentle at first, shyness emboldened by need, but with her courage she disregarded her restraint. After a moment, she peeled back from him to catch her breath.

"Where in the six heavens have you been? I almost started a war over you. I'm… I'm so sorry about what I said," she murmured. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I almost went too far and broke everything," she realized.

As the haze of her fury lifted, she realized how much of a fool she had been and gained a new appreciation for Anar's fierce loyalty. She yelped in surprise as her back collided with a solid metal wall, quickly finding her frame pinned by Lotor's.

"What did you just say?" His words were deep and earthy, his lips lowered to hers, brushing against her. A strange timbre to the language matched the darkened room around them. There was an emotion behind the husky voice that she did not recognize, and it made her heart flutter.

"I… I said I'm sorry? I never wanted you to go away, and I didn't mean-"

"Not that, before," he commanded. Allura blinked, startled by the tenebrous tone.

"I asked where you had been," she whispered back, stunned by his close intimacy. His hair brushed against her face and her fingertips touched his cheeks lightly, reveling in the feeling of his flesh. Allura couldn't believe he was standing in front of her again.

"And after that," he encouraged, biting on her bottom lip playfully and eliciting a gasp from her, his hips pressing into hers suggestively. A shiver ran down her spine.

"I… I said I almost started a war-" She couldn't finish her sentence before he crushed his lips against hers once more, his palms clutching her tightly against him. His need and fervor devoured her, consuming her. Fire ran rampant just beneath Allura's skin, incinerating everything as he utterly claimed all that she was.

She willingly relinquished it to him. He broke off the kiss breathlessly and rested his forehead against hers.

"Say that one more time," he panted. "And I swear on all that's evil, I will have you right now," he promised dangerously.

"I… I don't understand," she whispered weakly.

His eyelids opened slowly. Allura trembled at the dangerous glow in his irises. She had seen his intensity before, but never had it burned so brightly.

"You said you almost started a war over me."

"…yes," she whispered worriedly. "I had drafted battle plans to attack both hubs simultaneously, since I wasn't sure where you were. I'd either have to take my chances on one or hit both at the same time before they could alert the other. I charted out where the resources were and where the military would be strongest. Our Cabinet stonewalled me, and Anar kept me from a solo crusade against Castle D-" She stopped as his hand deftly caught her cheeks, turning her confused face to meet his own.

"There is absolutely nothing more sensual, carnal or utterly sexual that you could proclaim than to go to war for another," he explained. Allura's skin heated as she realized the intimacy of how her actions could be perceived by a race such as his own. "It's practically a marriage proposal," he purred against her ear, following it with an evil lick.

She squirmed in delight, her body shivering beneath the heat of his.

"Where… but where  _have_  you been? I was so afraid!"

"So afraid you almost sent an army after Zarkon on my behalf," he murmured against her throat, the steel of his muscles crushing into her until she whimpered and draped her arms around his neck. In response, he snaked his own around her waist and deftly hoisted her into the air.

"No, just me. I didn't want to involve anyone else. I was angry," she protested.

"I really mean it - I will bed you right here in this room like a heathen if you keep talking like that," he promised her again. She laughed softly against him. As he held her against him in the air, she was a head taller than him and bowed hers to rest against him. Her toes dangled as she rested comfortably against his body.

"I missed you," she whispered against him, a soft promise.

"I meant to be here before you finished your grieving. I didn't expect it so soon," he said apologetically.

"So soon – Lotor it's been weeks! I'm surprised no one broke down my door sooner… I think I might owe Anar a gift basket."

He peeled his head back from her in surprise.

"…weeks? …not days?" His golden eyes widened.

Allura frowned and touched his cheek as he held her aloft effortlessly.

"Where have you been," she begged him softly, frightened by the time differential between them.

"I…" He trailed off. "It's no matter," he mumbled quietly, pulling her closer.

"I swear it – I'll stake you in your sleep if you brush me off on this! Lotor, don't you  _dare_  act like it's not a big deal," she threatened. She felt him still beneath her followed by a deep sigh from his chest.

"Very well," he conceded, letting Allura drop to her feet carefully. "But I won't tell you." He laughed softly at the explosion that was near-detonation in front of him. He quickly continued before she stabbed him on the spot. "Let me show you, instead."

She blinked, her temper diffusing rapidly.

"Show… me?"

His eyes glinted in the darkness.

"We have one thing to attend to first," he said gently, cradling her right hand in his palm before gingerly removing the flight suit glove.

She reeled. The emotional rollercoaster she was on had nearly made her nauseated. From her worry over his wellbeing to her anger with her Cabinet, from her fear of dying by Anar's hand to Lotor's insensitive teasing, Allura was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"What now," she muttered irritably.

He froze in his actions and his eyes flashed to hers suddenly.

"Don't you want your ring back?"


	30. Union

"I am so very, very cross with you right now," Allura growled irritably. "I can't believe you talked me into this. What are you plotting?"

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. The queen had been doggedly trying to ferret information out of the infuriating man since she had found herself unceremoniously settled into the back of his cruiser, blindfolded, as he took her stars-knew-where. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't think to check my room for your relic," he chastised her gently.

Allura had begrudgingly followed Lotor back to his chambers, only to find both her crown and ring sitting openly and safely on the dresser top.

"I was too busy looking for  _you_ , you wretch," she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest, only marginally embarrassed that the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

Irritation that he took the situation so lightly thrummed through her at a faster tempo than her shame. "How did you get back into the catacombs, anyway? That lock wasn't keyed for your entry. Only Coran and I can open it."

He paused thoughtfully.

"I don't know that answer," he said after a moment.

Allura shifted in her seat behind him.

"Tell me what happened," she said after a second of processing.

"Still trying to give me orders?"

"Hang it all, Lotor, I swear on all that's-"

"I know, I know," he cut her off with an evil chuckle.  “Be still, my sweet. I will tell you."

She released a quiet noise of frustration and awaited his explanation, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"It's… both difficult and simple to explain. I can tell you what I did, but I don't think I can tell you what happened." He could feel the curiosity rolling off of her as he continued. "I tried the lock. It denied me of course. …This was after I saw you back to your room," he added quietly. "And… then I… Allura, I spoke… to a door. I cannot, in a thousand years explain why I felt compelled to do so, but I did. I told it that the ring needed to be recovered, and that it was locked down there."

"…and then… what happened," she murmured quietly, wrapped in his story.

"It… The door just opened. I… had no passcode. I did not need force. It… opened for me, once I stated my intention. I went back down the stairs and promptly retrieved your belongings. I thought of bringing them to you immediately, but… I felt you didn't want to see them yet, so I kept them."

"Hrm," she mused thoughtfully. "Well, the lions and Voltron are sentient to a degree, as is the relic. I can't imagine why the castle wouldn't be," she replied after a moment of consideration. "Stranger things have happened."

"I intended to return them to you once you awoke. Again – I meant… I intended… damn it," he muttered, returning his attention to his navigation, unable to conjure words to describe his feelings. Allura felt a smile curl at the corners of her mouth. 

_So different._

"You realize how terrible it is of you to ask me to wait to know what has been going on after all that has happened, right?"

"Patience," he admonished her.

"…I really do mean it! I  _will_  smack you! It wouldn't be the first time," she threatened darkly. She sighed, her fury weakening as her anguish returned. "I mean, you… you really  _do_  understand, don't you?" Her voice softened with pain. "I… I wasn't okay, not knowing where you were, you know. I… I know this may be amusing to you… but… after everything and everyone that I have lost lately… You are very cruel to laugh at me about this, Lotor. I… I thought you might be gone. I… …Lotor, I couldn't… I couldn't handle the thought of that," she admitted openly, her cheeks flaming at the confession.

She heard him exhale.

"Allura. I…," he spoke after a moment, his voice softer and more sincere. "I do know what you've gone through. And… your fathomless patience is not unappreciated. I understand that I am asking extraordinary strength from you. I realize that while hours seem like nothing compared to weeks, asking you even to wait a moment is excruciating. Thank you for indulging me this – it…" He trailed off with a sigh, unable to finish.

Allura sat quietly for a few more minutes, mulling over the situation and coming to a frustrating lack of conclusions. At the very least, she felt marginally placated that he realized the test of will he presented her.

She fidgeted. "Why can't you just tell me what it is?"

"Because it's a surprise," he said gently, careful not to stir her wrath. To give any more information would be to make the weeks of agony she endured utterly worthless. After the pain he unintentionally put her through, he had no intention of invalidating it all.

"I don't like surprises," she muttered after a moment, shifting restlessly. "Surprises usually try to kill me."

"Not this one," he assured her, allowing the grin to crack across his face.

"My last surprise was an Ion Cannon in my sky, remember?"

He stilled, the smile vanishing as his bones chilled. A cold dread settled over him.

"Painfully," he agreed. Allura felt slightly guilty for the jab – the incident had been hard on everyone.

"I almost burned the sky, and you were off… with a surprise?" Her frustration flowed from her with an exhale as she redirected the conversation.

"Like I said, I had intended to be back… sooner."

"How do you just… how do  _days_  become  _weeks_ , exactly? I don't understand that part. Were you in a black hole?" Her ending comment was sharp and biting, but he couldn't fault her for it. Lotor chuckled. "Because it felt like it to me," she added in a sad whisper, stilling his humor once more.

A heavy silence floated between them in the cockpit of the cruiser before he spoke again.

"Allura… …I  _am_  sorry," he said. His words were deep and meaningful, especially given that Drules rarely apologized for anything, and Lotor even less. It was an utterance she doubted she would ever hear from him in front of a third party. She exhaled, temporarily pacified by his honesty, a weak smile curling at her lips at his secret softness. A somber quiet bloomed between them for several more minutes.

"…I spoke with my father," she murmured, shifting the subject once more. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel his presence grow still and stiff, only the hum of the engine of the craft echoed.

"Since the tomb?" His words were carefully measured, the memory of her shattering still fresh in his mind.

"Yes. I saw him… while dreaming," she explained gently. She blushed beneath the blindfold. "We were able to talk. …about everything. I have… a different perspective on things now."

"Were you able to ask him all your questions?"

She could practically feel the shift of his eyes to her.

"I did. He asked me some, as well…" She answered after a thoughtful moment of silence. Lotor remained quiet at the helm. "I was able to tell him about everything… it turns out he's… he's still here with me. A part of the ring." She folded her hands together in front of her gently, comforted to feel the band about her finger once more and the crown that threaded through her hair. Even counting the two precious possessions she had so hatefully tossed aside – the only thing she was more grateful to have back in her presence sat in front of her, she realized with a blushing certainty.

"It wasn't ever surrender," she murmured. "I always thought I was giving up on him if I took his place. I never wanted to do that. But it was actually the opposite."

"How so?"

"He… he hadn't really… passed on, completely. He was able to stay on Arus through his sword. By binding the relic to me instead, I released him from that. He – _oh my stars_ ," she gasped suddenly, a chilling dread settling across her.

"Allura?" Concern fletched his voice. She swallowed and shook her head once.

"I'm… I'm alright. I was just thinking about how it's possible to stay on Arus after death… if I had done everything my way, Father would still be in the tomb," she reasoned.

"Yes," he hedged, urging her to continue.

"That means he would never… he would never have been able to see Mother again. Or… or even truly rest. All because I was too selfish to let go."

"You didn't know," he spoke quietly.

"But why didn't he ever tell me how it all worked? Why did he wait? I… I might have done it so much sooner – I know that I  _would_  have, the moment he died. I'd never want that for him… to stay like… like _that_."

Lotor remained quiet for a moment.

"But were you ready at that point?"

"I… No, no I definitely wasn't. I needed his presence in this world. We didn't even have the lions recovered when he… …when Zarkon took him from me," she admitted. "The Space Explorers would have never met with him and learned how Voltron worked…"

"You hadn't even had the good fortune of meeting me yet."

Allura glared in his general direction through her blindfold – she could  _feel_  the arrogant smirk on his lips from her position in the back seat.

"But, no, you are correct. I was not even remotely ready for this. I was… a frightened child, really, with her home world in embers. Being able to speak fluent Drule without a second thought wouldn't have aided me much against Zarkon at that point in time."

"It didn't really aid you much now. It did catch everyone else's attention, however," he chuckled.

She exhaled.

"I can see why he did it though. When you love someone, you want to make sure they're cared for. I… I mean, I could think of someone that… if I… left this world, I might try and anchor myself here for."

Heavy silence filled the cruiser and Lotor dared not speak. His chest felt like ice as he waited.

"You, for example," she murmured quietly after a moment.

"Don't you  _dare_." His words were low and dangerous, barely a whisper.

"Well, it's true," she offered gently with a shrug, frustrated with not being able to read his reaction due to her blindfold.

A volatile cocktail of emotions ripped through the prince and his hands grasped the controls firmly. Wonderment that she would do that for him threaded kindly with the surreal sensation that she could possibly even love him, while rage at the thought of Allura enduring the torment she had described danced dangerously with the fear that she could even die at all.

"Are we there yet? This better be worth it… I almost shattered our regime over your disappearance," she threatened, changing the subject in embarrassment when he didn't respond. Her cheeks flushed in shame at her admission.

His attempt at a dark laugh caught in his throat, the strange emotions still hot under his skin.

"Soon. And, I rather hope it is," Lotor explained after clearing his voice.

Silence dragged on and he chuckled when she leaned her head to the side to rest against the glass pane.

"How long have we been traveling?"

His eyes grazed the dash of his cockpit.

"A few hours."

"Uhg. This is killing me," she complained.

He dodged her implied question with another subject change.

"You know, there's a common practice among Drule males when they are courting a female," he began slowly. He smirked when he glanced back to the woman behind him. Her head still leaned against the glass, but he could practically hear the skip in her heartbeat. In her silence, he continued.

"One of the most pronounced ways to proclaim our love is to build a statue in her likeness out of pure gold or erect a temple in her honor."

Silence.

"You didn't." Allura's head snapped up to look in his direction, despite the fabric over her vision. Lotor just chuckled in response.

"You don't want to see the Temple of Allura? There's a marvelous forty-foot marble statue in the entry. I thought you might find gold a bit too gaudy, to be honest, though we could easily add a gold one if you-"

 _"Lotor_!" Her voice hitched in panic when she felt the spacecraft land. "I swear on all that's holy-"

"I did not," he conceded quickly at her mounting alarm. The glass dome opened and he stepped out before turning to her. She sat tensely in the passenger seat, waiting, heart hammering in her chest. "I'm going to do this the easy way so you don't get hurt trying to step out," he warned her.

"Lotor-"

Allura gasped in surprise when his arms snaked around her slender frame and deftly hoisted her out of the seat before depositing her safely on her feet on the ground. Quickly, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's cold. Where are we? Can I take this off yet?" Her annoyance rolled off her in _waves_. She was moments away from decking the aggravating man for everything he had put her through.

"Not quite, and it will only be cold for a moment," he instructed, taking her hands in his and gently guiding her forward a few paces.

A gentle breeze rustled her hair as she carefully followed him. Her anxiety spiked a notch at the anticipation of finally learning where the careless brute had gone.

"This ground…" She murmured, unable to place the strange familiarity that thrummed through her. She heard the crunch of foliage under his boots as he walked around her. His chest pressed into her back and his hands worked the tie in the blindfold. The black silk fell away and his palms came to rest on her shoulders, leaving Allura blinking in a daze in the dimly lit midnight at what was before her.

"We've arrived," he whispered darkly in her ear.

"Sweet, blessed stars," she murmured. The exhale that left her lips released a puff of steam into the chilly air. White snow blanketed the ground around them while a light flurry continued to fall. Allura heard the cruiser hatch close behind her as she stared up in wonder.

Before her was the very same cave she and Lotor had taken shelter in what felt like a lifetime ago. She stood on Charin in the very spot where everything had begun. The sloping earth met the once-grassy terrain, and behind her a now-naked tree marked the moment she had stepped out to accost the prince - the single decision that had forever changed their future and permanently intertwined their fates.

Instead of a rocky, treacherous path up a steep mountain, a gently-sloped staircase was built into the earth. Reinforced stone and wood left a stunning, dimly backlit path that snaked its way up to a cave-side dwelling.

"It's no palace or castle, by any means," he said suddenly from behind her, his frame shifting uncomfortably in her silence. "But I rather thought maybe you might like a quiet place to occasionally escape to away from that after all the hell you've been through."

Words abandoned Allura as she stared numbly at the structure. Slowly, she stepped forward and gently took to the steps. Lotor followed close behind as she approached. Her bootsteps left virgin prints in the dusting of fresh flakes across the stairs.

The cave entrance itself had been rounded out into a perfect circle and enclosed with what appeared to be a thick glass wall. In the center of the large disk, a polished, wood door stood at the top of the staircase. She stopped in front of the door and let her bare fingers trace over the warm material. It shined in the weak light reflected off the snow and felt soft as silk beneath her touch. A warm, orange glow emanated from the room beyond the threshold.

She turned to look at Lotor standing behind her. In her silence, he extended an elegant, wrought iron key to her.

"There's also a keypad that can be coded of course, but this felt more… intimate," he explained in a low tone as she numbly took the large key from him. The metal was cold in the sub-zero temperature around them, and her hands shook with adrenaline at what unfolded around her. With a trembling grip, she unlocked the door and nudged it open.

The door swung open effortlessly, and Allura tentatively stepped out of the cold and into the room as a warm blast of air thawed her instantly. Lotor nudged it closed behind them as she delicately moved forward. The floors were made from the same, smooth wood as the entry. The cave had been widened significantly to make more room and had been rounded out, leaving elegantly curled walls paneled to match the floor, creating a warm, rustic, cabin-like feeling.

Flashes of stainless steel and glass modernized the look, creating an open and airy feel while still retaining the secluded feeling. A raised, glassed-in fire pit sat in the center of a semi-circular white plush sofa; marking the exact location of their first night. She stared, inhaling deeply to keep her emotions sequestered.

Allura wandered mutely past the designer furniture toward another archway. She pushed aside the white lace curtain acting as a barrier to find another fireplace and a large bed. Allura backed out to glance to the spacious area where her lion had originally rested. A fully furnished kitchen and bar now graced the space, complete with stunning marble countertops and more shimmering metal appliances.

He gestured to one last doorway and Allura wandered over. She nodded, floored at his attention to detail and perfection. A full bathroom complete with both a running shower and a deep tub lay welcoming in front of her, as well as the other necessary modern facilities. Open, light and magnificent - everything she found to her liking in taste and design.

"Allura, say something," he said suddenly. His tone was strained, her silence crippling his patience.

"How," she murmured in bewilderment, turning in a circle to take in the entirety of the completely refurbished cave. She couldn't even call it a cave any longer – it was a true _home_ , from the basic essentials to the thoughtful, intimate touches.

"The very first thing we did was round the walls out and raise the ceiling to give more room to work," he explained, taking her question literally. His golden eyes never left hers as she eased herself down on the side of the sofa where her bedroll had once rested. _Where he had kept her warm_.

Allura's eyes locked on the crackling fire, almost in a trance-like state as she listened. "Once we had the general shape and had added the beams to secure it, we then added the plates."

"Plates?" Allura looked to him, surprised. He grinned at her dangerously, his fangs peeking through proudly.

"Behind each of these walls, beneath the floor and above the ceiling, are six inches of war-grade steel, infused with the same plasma barriers as the Castle of Lions - as well as hatches that can drop down from the ceiling before the windows," he nodded to the glass entry.

"… _why_ ," she breathed in wonderment.

"I want you safe," he said simply. "Voltron is probably the only thing that can get through this place. Once the armor was in, next came insulation. The hardest part was running the water lines. There's a filter, it feeds from the lake we found. For the energy, there are solar panels and storage on top of the mountain as well as a backup generator and reservoir. The… latter was an afterthought, but not untimely. The central star… does not rise for long this time of year."

Allura glanced up at the small chandelier over her head. The lights were intentionally dim, yielding a warm, complimenting glow to the fire with the blackened skies outside. She watched the horizon through the rounded window around the front door, the light catching flakes of snow as they fluttered to the ground nearby. Stars were occluded by the cloud layer, yielding an intimate, hidden atmosphere.

"Flooring and walls were brought in and we finished the ceiling."

Allura looked up to the chrome panels overhead.

"Then it was just a matter of furniture, appliances and the kitchen sink. Literally," he said with a casual shrug, his eyes never leaving the woman. Her face continued to retain her shock and he worried when she still did not smile.

"…how long did this take," she murmured.

"A few months. I began working on the plans roughly once you took over the Galaxy Alliance. They finished shortly after, but… I wasn't on site to finalize everything until... just recently. ...I felt you might need the space and I wanted to check the progress," he said carefully. "I…" He trailed off and Allura turned her stunning blue eyes on him.

"This part of Charin… it's in its winter, isn't it? I mean, obviously," she blushed, nodding to the barren landscape and snowfall. Her words were a whisper, understanding the time loss suddenly.

"I neglected to account for that," he admitted with an unusual chagrin. "This particular latitude sees maybe five to ten minutes of daylight… I… didn't see them all. When we were last here, we counted days by the nights." He just sighed apologetically.

"Didn't you get hungry or… …how did it feel like only a day?"

His eyes flashed to hers dangerously.

"I was focused on something very important. I only counted the sunrises, but… as they were so quick, I… ...missed many, it seems."

Allura stayed silent for a moment longer, mulling over everything he told her.

"Who did it?"

"I had experts brought in. In some places, I even did it myself," he hedged, still watching her carefully.

"That doesn't sound like you at all," she murmured quietly, a playful smile twitching at the corners of her lips. The idea of the arrogant prince doing physical labor surprised her.

"It is a matter of the highest pride in this case to be the one to make it," he said darkly. "It's not something to simply be commissioned. Not when it's for _you_."

She chewed on her bottom lip and stared in wonderment at the room around her.

"Well," he said finally, the stress of her silence shattering his resolve.

Wordlessly, she rose from the sofa and walked toward him. Her eyes were wide and unreadable as she stared up into his. Stopping in front of him, she answered him.

"It's magnificent," she whispered. "I can't even imagine how you did it all, it's gorgeous and-"

Allura didn't have time to finish her sentence before his powerful arms were around her body, dragging her in for a searing kiss.

She broke away from him to catch her breath. With wide-eyed wonderment and fascination, she wiggled away from him and wandered around the domicile. Her stunned stupor wore off and her curiosity took over.

"It's a temple… in a way," he hedged playfully as she traced her fingertips along the kitchen's countertop.

"It's not all dark and gloomy like your castle," she observed.

"It wasn't for me."

"Neither is it like the Castle of Lions."

"I didn't anticipate anyone who wanted a break from that place would want to go somewhere just like it," he explained.

"Why though, why all of this?" She hoisted herself up into a seated position on the counter, letting her legs hang as she raised her eyes to the ceiling.

"I want you for my wife, Allura."

Her eyes snapped back to his as her heart stilled in her chest. His words were carefully spoken, low and full of endless promise. His golden gaze never wavered from her eyes as she stared back. With measured steps, he closed the distance between them until her knees were on either side of his hips.

Lotor's palms rested on her thighs as he stood directly in front of her on the counter, his eyes just above her eye level.

"I mean it," he swore solemnly.

"I…" She blushed, glancing away from him as she twisted her hands in her lap nervously.

"It's obviously not something I can force – I tried that. I've tried asking, I've tried debating. So now I'm just proving it. I have proven that I will destroy things for you – and now you can also see that I will  _build_  them as well. What more do you want?"

"Lotor…" She trailed off, biting down on her bottom lip

"I don't care about the propriety-"

"Yes," she whispered.

"-or what everyone else will think, all that matters is- what… what did you just say?" He blinked, stunned. Allura nibbled on her bottom lip before raising her eyes to meet his through her lashes.

"I said _yes_ , Lotor."

A short exhale left his lips as he pondered the impossibility of his reality. He dared not breath in case it vanished. He released his possessive hold on her legs and gently reached toward her, taking her face lightly between his hands.

In a slow, uncharacteristically gentle way, he drew her closer and with the reverence of a saint, he brushed his lips across hers. It was a gesture that rivaled pious worship rather than beastly hunger.

It was Allura who shifted the mood by grasping him by the tunic and pulling him closer, igniting the fire between them. With her charge, he could no longer hold himself back and he devoured her.

"You said yes," he whispered raggedly between breaths. After a moment he pulled back and stared down at her in wonder.

"I had the opportunity to realize that you are not someone I care to be without," she explained simply, flooring him further. Her cheeks colored and she grew shyer. "I… when they wouldn't…" She paused, trying to collect her words as the taste of him still lingered on her lips, distracting her thoughts. "When the… the Cabinet… What is their actual title?"

"I do not think they care."

" _Guard,_ " she added, using the word she had learned from Anar. Lotor broke into a smirk.

"He told you that, did he? I believe I like the sound of that best," he admitted.

"When they wouldn't help me find you… Lotor… nobody knew where you were. Coran, Keith… no one. You had just… vanished."

"I worried they would tell you I went back to Charin. They wouldn't understand the importance of the secret," he dropped his hands from her face and reclaimed her hips with his palms possessively, stroking gentle circles against her muscles absentmindedly. "You might come after me… or at least it would ruin part of what I was working on if you knew where it was."

"I got scared, and since… I mean. I couldn't think of where else you would be.  _This_ ," she gestured to the space around them. "Certainly never crossed my mind in the least. If you weren't on Arus, then in my mind you had either gone to Castle Doom by choice, or were there or on Earth against your will. I… I could only fathom that it was the latter… and it… it really frightened me." She paused as his hands stilled in their touch. Her cheeks colored deeper as she continued.

"I realized I didn't want to be without you," she finished quietly, admitting the very things she had been hiding from even herself.

"Allura," he touched her chin, tilting her gaze back up to meet his.

"And…" she continued boldly, clenching her eyes shut against her hubris. "I don't… not in… I don't mean that in a friendly waay… What I mean is…”

Allura exhaled to calm her fluttering nerves. She bit down on her bottom lip tartly before opening the darkest recess of her soul to him. "…I... I rather think that I… …I _love_ you."

Once more, a heavy silence fell between them. Allura couldn't bring herself to look to the man after her confession, and Lotor dared not say anything, worried it might all be a dream. As her breathing grew heavier and her heart rate elevated due to panic, she attempted to change the topic.

"I… you know, it's-"

"Honor," he murmured softly. "You honor me," he elaborated gently, finding his voice. Allura carefully raised her eyes to his, swallowing nervously. Her cheeks colored at the raw authenticity she found in his eyes.

"I… yes," she continued, reaffirming as she found her courage. "Lotor, I… love you and do not wish to have you anywhere else than near me, it seems. Who would have thought we would ever reach this point?" Her voice broke into a nervous, hysterical laugh.

"Not I," he murmured honestly. "Of course I had hoped. Schemed. Plotted. Contrived. Fantasized. But… no. Here you are, in the flesh… saying those words to me." His lips brushed hers once more with gentle reverence, soothing her fluster.

"This is us then, isn't it?"

"It really is," he agreed quietly.

"You built me a castle…" she trailed off quietly.

"You were going to burn the stars," he continued with equal surrealism.

"Neither of those things sound like us," she finished with a giggle, a blush staining her cheeks. His fingers flexed possessively over her legs in response.

"Mine," he murmured, more to himself.

"Did Anar know you were here? When I was asking them about what they thought was most likely – Doom, Earth or somewhere else, he didn't think it was either of the hubs." Allura's quick thought shifted the subject.

"No, I told no one, not even them. But he knows me well. We've fought alongside each other," he added.

"He said if you were taken by force, you wouldn't have made it a quiet affair."

Lotor laughed darkly.

"He knows me  _quite_  well."

"But with the ring missing, I was worried maybe Haggar had… had something to do with it all. That's why I chose Doom as my first target when I couldn't get the support from the Cab- …the Guard," she finished with a weak smile.

"Anar served us well with his dedication and loyalty."

"I thought he was going to kill me," she admitted weakly.

"No," he said, pressing his lips to her temple, unable to process completely the reality that Allura had acquiesced. After years of attempted kidnappings and planetary assaults, and after nearly a year of exactly the opposite – the Unconquerable and the Indomitable had finally yielded. Not out of pressure or desperation. His hands trembled as she clasped them between her palms.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes glanced to her confused, concerned gaze.

"There isn't a word to describe how I am right now, Allura," he murmured quietly.

"Is it good or bad?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Very, very good," he promised. She studied him a moment before a spark flashed behind her gaze.

"Heads up!" Allura launched herself off the countertop toward him with very little warning, but he caught her deftly just the same. She giggled in a childish delight she hadn't experienced in ages. "Is this really it? Did we win?" Hope – the emotion she had learned to sequester as darkness tended to follow it – was blossoming out of control in her heart. As much as she wished to kill the insidious feeling with skepticism or wariness, she couldn't. It was her fatal flaw and she had come to accept that she would, invariably, always have hope.

The queen twirled around the cozy kitchen before pausing, the brilliant, blinding expression of unbridled optimism on her features. Lotor studied her openly for a moment before responding to her question thoughtfully.

"The Consortium is, undeniably, the most powerful coalition in the galaxy right now. While both the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire exist – they are… reasonably speaking, in name only. They still have planets but… Why yes, my dear. I do believe you've won your war."

Her blinding smile faded a notch.

"It's not ever 'over' however – the moment we become complacent and just accept things as they are, then that is when it unravels. That was King Zarkon's mistake. But," she grinned at him. "That's the fun part. We get to keep learning, adapting, listening…  _growing._  As long as we never stop listening to our people, we'll be on top." She moved toward him and touched his hands again.

"Our people," he repeated softly.

"You'll need a title, you know," she bemused thoughtfully. He blinked.

"A title?"

"Well you are, of course, also Director of the Consortium, like I am, that isn't in question. But if I am to be Queen of the Hallowed," she paused, her voice dropping as she spoke more to herself. "I should really find out where Coran gets those names…" She blinked, looking back to him. "You'll need something, as well. King Lotor, what shall you be King of?" She grinned at him playfully.

"I…"

"King of Arus simply won't do," she continued thoughtfully.

"…Arus?"

Allura tossed him a curious look.

"If you'd prefer not that's fine… but it is my understanding you don't currently have a planet to rule over, and I seem to have just taken a husband…"

The weight of the fact that after everything they went through, Lotor had just acquired precisely everything he had ever wanted. While she would never relinquish any control of it to him, with their recent history, he couldn't dream of even desiring that of her. She wasn't a force to be tamed – she was a fire to be fueled.

"Think on it," she patted his arm lightly. She skirted away from him to wander to the large window encircling the door. "So no one knows we're here?"

"No, I did tell the Guard we would be traveling and be back within a week," he murmured.

"We should probably do a time chart or bring a clock tuned to Arus' days here," she trailed off. "Even now I couldn't tell you how long we've been gone. Have we missed any sunrises? The night seems endless…"

"Not more than an Arus day. The sun has not risen since we landed," he confirmed. "Though with all the chaos, we probably should go back. We have yet to have a Consortium Guard meeting with everyone present, you know."

She blushed.

"That… I… yes, I take full responsibility for that. I was selfish when I locked myself in my room the day before business was meant to get underway."

"Neither of us could have predicted what the relic would do," he murmured. She glanced over to him, gasping as the clouds parted slightly, revealing glittering stars in their gaps.

"I probably should have. In hindsight, all the markers were there. But now I know better. But yes, we are in our infancy, just getting our feet under us. While… due to our novelty we are the stronger party, that wouldn't stop the more well-established factions from taking a shot at us while we sort things out. We're stronger in numbers, only. And if we don't keep a public face and be involved, that… won't stay."

"When would you like to return?" He watched her with fascination as her lips curled up at the corners slightly. Allura reached over to dim the light in the seating area.

"Soon. We can stay here a bit longer. I rather like it," she said gently.

Fierce pride blossomed so violently within him that he thought himself nearly undone for a moment.

"We should return sooner rather than later, however," Lotor cautioned as he watched the woman skirt the foyer before peeking back into the room behind the white lace curtain. Firelight still burned from within, and she cast him a shy look over her shoulder.

"We can afford to spend one night here. Rest and recover. Watch the snow fall... enjoy the peace," she murmured her words gently, fatigue lacing her. "After spending so much time away from you, I think... I might enjoy a little time here, by ourselves. Will... will you come lie beside me?" She offered her palm to him, a shy blush on her cheeks as she boldly invited him.

Lotor needed no further encouraging as he followed her behind the curtain to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Don't worry... not done yet. :) )


	31. Empire

"Well?" Allura glanced around the control room nervously. Four Space Explorers stared at her with open shock. Nanny glowered in the background while Coran could only shake his head, hiding the smirk on his lips. In their silence, Allura continued. "What… what do you all think?"

Her fingers tightened where they laced through Lotor's, the man unwaveringly at her side as she broke the news to her fellow pilots.

"About damn time," Lance said suddenly, shattering the silence as he applauded. He strode over to the formidable man at her side and clapped him on the shoulder.

Allura relaxed as Pidge and Hunk murmured their approval of the engagement and even Keith couldn't help but shrug, albeit begrudgingly. His grumbling softened when the queen flashed her worried gaze to him. He covered the distance between them and stopped in front of the radiant woman.

"This is what you truly want?"

"Yes, Keith, more than anything. I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't… stars know I've said no enough times before now. Please, believe me."

He hesitated a moment before grasping her into an embrace, pulling her close. Allura dropped Lotor's hand to return the hug in full from her commander.

"Then let me know what I can do," he said quietly. "I want you safe and happy."

Her arms squeezed him tighter, reveling in the strength, fortitude and love of her closest friends.

"Thank you. Thank you all so much for everything. You've trusted my judgment, you've followed me without question… I couldn't ask for a better group of friends," she murmured. "…for a better family," she added.

Keith's arms lingered just a little longer than a friend's would, and when he at last released her, Allura smiled warmly and turned to Lotor.

"Shall we tell the Guard next?"

When he nodded and led the way out, Lance came to stand beside his commander.

"That looked like it was one of the hardest things you've ever done," he observed gently. Keith only sighed. A moment of silence passed in the room as the pilot contemplated his statement before responding.

"It was."

* * *

"It's good to see you both at the same table at last," Rodgers nodded to the power couple. Allura sat cheerfully at Lotor's side, barely able to contain her excitement. Beneath the table, her hand threaded snugly with his, her wrist wresting against his thigh.

"Shall we finally move forward with business then?" Talor produced some paperwork and placed it on the table. "We have a Charter and some Bylaws to ratify. We must all agree on these details, and it may take a few iterations of edits until we come to a consensus, but I think we're in a solid starting place."

Allura bit down on her bottom lip when Lotor gave her hand a squeeze.

"Are you well, Director?" Stanson's eyes honed on the queen's unusual behavior. Her normal stoicism was punctuated with a hyperawareness he wasn't used to seeing in her. She glanced up to Lotor instead of answering.

"Are you going to tell them?" His words were murmured softly. Allura shook her head once, closing her eyes. As she opened them, she answered gently.

"No, I think this one is yours. You've been… waiting for a long time to be able to make this kind of announcement," she said shyly, her cheeks blushing as Lotor's eyes lit up, his lips splitting into a dangerous grin.

"A  _very_  long time," he uttered appreciatively before tearing his gaze from her to look back to the Guard flanking the conference table. Allura bubbled beside him, her skin flushed anew.

"Gentlemen," he began earnestly. "Prepare yourselves. Business will continue as usual, but in the meantime," he paused, savoring the moment he had longed for. "…there's going to be a royal wedding."

Both Colonels released noises of surprise, while Talor and Anar unleashed a victory cry. Allura blushed across the table as Talor held out his palm to Anar. A smirk lingering on his face, the more temperamental Drule dropped a gold coin in the man's outstretched palm.

"Called it," Talor said silkily, pocketing the bet. "Who else has been made aware?" His eyes glanced back to the bubbly queen and her triumphant, future king.

"Just the Space Explorers and Nanny and Coran," Allura replied.

"Good, we'll put out a broadcast. This will be fantastic politically," Talor observed. Allura blinked.

"Oh that's not why we're-"

"It doesn't matter," Rodgers jumped in. "Whatever your reasons are, splendid. But they also align very neatly with strengthening the Consortium."

"What kind of ceremony will you have?" Stanson's eyes watched the shimmering woman with curiosity.

"We haven't really talked much about it," Allura said shyly, glancing up to Lotor. "I actually have no idea what we are going to do, or how public it will be."

"As your Guard, we are here to assist," Rodgers promised.

"Speaking of," Lotor transitioned the conversation smoothly, sliding two sheets of paper into the center of the table. Allura glanced to him, perplexed. "I'm proposing the addition of two more members to our group. They come from diverse backgrounds and both have promising experience and staggering loyalty – and each bring something unique to the group that would benefit us. Your thoughts?"

Allura's head tilted to the side as Talor scooped up the two documents – presumably the qualifications of the two candidates, before tossing his head back and laughing. He handed the sheets to Anar as he answered.

"I vote in favor, yes," he chuckled deeply.

Anar snorted his quick assent and the colonels only glanced over the tops of the pages before they shook their heads as well.

"I'm surprised they're not already at the table, honestly," Stanson supplied, a grin on his face. "Let's bring them in."

Lotor collected the sheets and dropped them in front of Allura as he rose to get the door. He paused and glanced to her.

"Any objections, Director?"

Allura looked up from the headshots of Cossack and Keith, a brilliant smile on her face.

"None,  _Director_ ," she returned his title playfully as he turned the handle, inviting the two men waiting outside to the table. Allura turned in her chair, grinning as the commander followed Cossack into the room, the duo splitting apart to take seats near their familiar leader.

"I'll make introductions swift, just to be formal about it, though I think no one is a stranger here," Lotor said quietly as Allura smiled as Keith sat down to her right.

"Commander Keith of the Voltron Force, to your right are former High Lords from the Drule Empire, Talor and Anar." The two men nodded to the commander. It took the pilot a moment in addition to Allura's comforting hand on his shoulder before he was able to relax fully into his chair next to the lethal Drules. Old instincts took time to change.

"And General Cossack," Allura piped up, following her fiancé's lead. "Beside you are Colonels Stanson and Rodgers, formerly from the Galaxy Alliance." Cossack reached over and shook Stanson's hand next to him.

"So here we all are," the quirky general said cheerfully. "…Anyone else weirded out by it?"

Keith released a dry laugh in agreement, finding himself just as bewildered. Despite being a part of the maelstrom of change Allura had incited, he continued to stand in a daze at just how drastically she had altered the entire galaxy.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Allura blushed as all eyes fixed on her suddenly. "I mean," she stumbled, caught by the attention. "This is… kind of… well, exactly everything I ever dared dream of. Something fantastical and… seemingly just an unattainable ideal. But look at us all, sitting here. Talking. Working together.  _Collaborating._  I just can't believe it's real," she finished with a dreamy smile.

"Director, our work will never be done. By all means, revel in your victory, but let your acquisition not cloud your vision or still you in your path. "

Allura cocked an eyebrow across the rounded table to Talor.

"So very Drule," she murmured thoughtfully before continuing. "But, that's what precisely makes this work. All those differences coming into a single nexus. Because you're exactly right. We have a lot to do still. Much is ahead of us. Are there any questions or concerns as we get down to business?"

"Minor concern," Anar spoke up. "We've picked up some activity in the Drule Empire. We don't yet know what it is, and it could very well be nothing. They're still scrambling to repair the damage of the exodus."

"Any scouts in the area?" Lotor looked across the table at the man. Anar shook his head.

"It's deep in the territory. We could send a scout, but if it were found it might appear hostile. We have no business being there – except to spy."

Allura frowned.

"It's probably best if we don't come across aggressive, but I'm nervous about leaving King Zarkon completely unchecked," she murmured.

"Let's send Voltron," Keith suggested. Allura looked to the man on her right in surprise.

"I… what? How is  _that_  discreet?"

"It isn't," he acquiesced with a nod, glancing toward Lotor. "But Voltron has business anywhere. Maybe we're passing through on a rescue mission to a planet on the other side of the territory. Maybe we're following up on a distress call. They won't know the difference. Fighter ships, on the other hand, would only be there for one reason."

Silence settled across the room as everyone contemplated his suggestion.

"I see no problem with that," Talor conceded after a moment. "The commander is right. Ironically, while the most visually obvious, Voltron would be the least suspicious in that vicinity."

"How far away is the activity," Stanson spoke up. "Really what I'm asking is – how long would Arus remain unguarded while Voltron went on this mission?"

"The round trip would take a few hours, however Voltron would be in between the Empire and Arus, so any attempt at an assault would hit the defender first," Anar explained.

"We could always just send one or two of the lions," Rodgers suggested. "Leave Arus with some protection."

"No."

Keith and Allura's response was swift and in unison. They glanced to each other in surprise before Allura broke into a smile and returned her attention to the Guard to explain.

"Separating them is dangerous. It is a practice best avoided if possible. Without the ability to form into Voltron, they can be vulnerable. It's…" she trailed off, struggling to find the words to explain the dichotomy of her ships.

"They're powerful, even as one lion," Keith stepped in. "But  _because_  of that, they become very enticing targets when they are separated from others. An entire fleet, as most of you know and have seen in one capacity or another, can actually capture individual lions."

Stanson nodded in understanding.

"Moreover, it's also about the team. Even if we don't need to form together, having everyone else nearby provides cover fire, distractions or even extractions if a ship is captured. We've only ever separated when absolutely necessary," he finished. Allura nodded her silent agreement.

"If we can make a case for why it's absolutely necessary, I would be open to it. But I believe the risk is low to Arus and as five ships – or a single unit – the lions could return very quickly if something were to happen." She folded her hands on the table and glanced across to the others, unsure how her quick dismissal would be met.

"In light of that information, I concur with you, Director," Talor said quietly. "Admittedly, I'm not well-versed in the mechanics of the lions."

"We aren't just a fleet of ships," Allura said with a smile. "We're a synchronized team. We know how to work together, cover each other. We are our strongest as a whole, even as five separate pieces."

It was Keith's turn to nod at her words.

"All five lions or none then," Lotor agreed.

It was Colonel Rodgers that pointed out a flaw.

"Sure, Voltron is between the Empire and Arus. But what if the Galaxy Alliance did something?"

"I find it difficult to believe that with the shambles they are in right now that they would dream of mounting an attack on us," Stanson argued.

"They did once-" Allura cut Talor off with a gentle shake of her head before she continued.

"And that took massive amount of preparation. They would have no idea we would be launching to do a quick scout. Even if they were able to monitor us, the moment that we launched they wouldn't have time to get something together before we got back. Have they even named a new Admiral or Marshal yet?" She looked over to the Colonels. Stanson shrugged.

"If they have, they have kept it very, very quiet. The only publicity getting out of Galaxy Garrison is just chaos," he replied.

"I feel marginally guilty," she said softly. "I just… abdicated my position and left them to pick up the pieces."

"…they tried to  _assassinate_  you," Anar growled with exasperation. Allura blinked across the table at him and nodded once, a blush flitting across her cheeks.

"I suppose so," she conceded.

"Abdication was the  _kindest_  thing you could have done," he insisted. "I still wouldn't mind launching a massive attack-"

Allura held up her hands, quieting the temperamental man.

"As you have all been quick to remind me – it was only one man in that institution who orchestrated the Arus Strike. To shatter the entirety of their government over that would be hypocrisy at its finest," she pointed out.

"Why do you suppose the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire haven't gone back to fighting each other? I mean, it makes sense why they aren't swinging at Allura; she already kicked them both to pieces," Cossack popped into the conversation for the first time since joining the Guard. "But why not each other?"

A quiet silence settled over the cabinet meeting as everyone pondered the question.

"I… don't know," Allura spoke up after a moment, concern clouding her tone.

"It actually begs the question, Directors," Cossack continued carefully with an unusual reverence, embracing his new role as an advisor. "We have long been a two-sided war. It's been easy to decide when to fight because someone was either on your side or they were against you. Now… there are three players. If they do start to fight… where do we stand on that? Do we keep the peace? Do we ignore them? I caution against choosing a side, at the very least."

Murmurs rose up from the table and Allura turned a worried look on Lotor.

"What do we do if they start fighting again?"

"It's a complicated question," he answered, catching everyone's attention. He exhaled, leaning back in his chair as he folded his arms over his chest, taking a moment to carefully consider the answer. "We should take the time to think through that ideology first because whatever we decide is what we will have to stick with, and there are some key things to consider. If we remain neutral, war will continue." He tapped his thumb against his index finger as he counted off his thoughts.

"If we become peacekeepers, we involve ourselves in a war that we may have no business in, and could promote the collaboration between the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire in order to stop  _us_. A three-person war is… it's unstable," he touched his middle finger thoughtfully at the second point.

"What do you mean by unstable?" Allura's eyes flickered around the table full of men who had seen conquest and battle, who understood the intricacies of strategy and tactics in a way she never would. Never before had she felt more comforted to have them as her advisors.

"When three people are fighting in a battle royal," Stanson began, leaning onto the table while watching her carefully. "The natural tendency isn't to fight two opponents at once – it's to either defeat one quickly to focus on the other, or form an alliance with one, either indefinitely or temporarily. Fighting a war on two fronts at once is never tactically advantageous in any situation and should be avoided at all costs."

"So if the Consortium pulls itself into a three-man war with the Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance, eventually that war will collapse down to two parties," Anar added quietly. Silence settled across the table as Allura pondered the explanation before.

"So where does that leave us when that collapse actually happens?"

"That is… precisely the question. And it will depend heavily on the decisions we make right here and now," Anar explained.

"The way we move forward from this meeting will set the pace for that inevitable future. Are we eliminated? Is there an allegiance between them against us? Are we aligned with one of them?" Talor concluded.

"I just want everyone to stop fighting," Allura murmured with an exhale, bringing her palms up to clasp her temples in frustration.

"Unfortunately, that won't happen, my dear. There will always be conflict and there will always be people who want to hurt others. What matters is where we are going to stand on that," Lotor said gently, turning his attention on the woman to his right.

She snorted in frustration.

"Then what's the right thing to do?" She planted her face in her palms as she rested her elbows on the table. When silence met her, she peeked through her fingers at the somber faces.

"Director," Anar began softly. "There is no  _right_  or  _wrong_. There is no moral high ground – only preference and power. Do we become the gods of the galaxy, and strike at anyone who doesn't obey our rules? Or do we sit back and care for everyone under our mantle, and let those who aren't apart of what we are fend for themselves? Or do we choose a side to support?"

Allura stared at the man carefully.

"When you put it that way…"

"Neutral sounds safer," Keith murmured as Allura trailed off.

"Then perhaps... perhaps we don't send Voltron on the scouting mission?" She glanced around the table before looking to Lotor.

"I'm inclined to agree with that way of thinking. At the very least, in the beginning the less hostility we can incur, the easier it will be to fortify ourselves. We can build outposts around our outermost planets to help monitor things far from the castle. We'll need internal supply routes and junctions constructed. We have much still to do internally before we can even think to start playing police against everyone else," he admitted.

"To take it a step further then," Rodgers leaned forward onto the table as he spoke. "What happens if one of them outright declares a war on the other? Do we let them go at it?"

"I… I don't like it, but I think that… is likely in the best interest of our coalition. It… it wouldn't be fair to the planets who have already suffered hardship and left those war-torn institutions to just ask them to endure it again. We can always keep an open policy for any planets who want to leave them. What do you all think?" Allura's gaze flitted around the table, grateful for the vast expanse of expertise and perspective surrounding her.

Her eyes courted the table, and each member she met just nodded in response. Keith was the only one to speak up.

"I don't like it," he grumbled. "I don't like allowing King Zarkon to just continue doing what he pleases."

"By that logic we would have to also hold the Galaxy Alliance responsible, too," she said gently.

Keith exhaled in frustration and nodded.

"I know. And… I know why we can't, at least for now. I think… neutrality is probably the best approach in the beginning. Is it… can we revisit this conversation once we have fortified our defenses and could comfortably handle the worst-case scenario of them unifying against us?"

"There is always time to revisit a conversation, Commander. War is fluid, it is ever-changing, and to come out on top of it all, we must also be willing to constantly adapt as our enemies do," Talor replied sagely.

"I just… I want to be on record with the fact I'm uncomfortable with people suffering and being ignored," Allura articulated.

"They aren't ignored," Keith said softly, touching her shoulder. She glanced to him curiously.

"If they come to us for help, we'll help them," he explained. "As long as they fly under the banner of one of the other two institutions, we will be limited in what we can do. It's best that way – it protects those who have already asked for our quarter."

"Neutral then," she agreed after a moment's hesitation.

"Of course, if one is stupid enough to take a shot at us directly," Cossack chirped up, cracking his knuckles. "Then we can have some fun."

Allura couldn't stop the strange smile that curled across her lips as she leaned back in her chair.

"You truly enjoy fighting, don't you?" She tilted her head to the side, regarding the man with unfettered curiosity.

"It's not quite that simple," he said casually. "There's a rush to it, to be sure. A drive to be the best, a call to strategy and power. It certainly has its allure. But no, I don't seek combat simply to fight. There must be a goal attached to it. But, in the right circumstances, I enjoy it." He grinned at her.

"I rather find it fascinating that you don't," Anar murmured, leaning against the table as he eyed the queen.

"Perhaps in the same way you find validation from victory," she began thoughtfully as her hands folded in front of her chest. "I find joy and meaning in helping. If I can help make someone else happy – that means a lot to me," she finished softly. She glanced around the table as a blush colored her cheeks. "Perhaps that is a weakness," she amended.

"Balance," Lotor corrected, touching her hand quietly. "War without moderation is what led to the collapse of the Drule Empire. However, compassion alone will not build a civilization." Allura's eyes flashed to him as a smile broke out across her face at his words.

"We're really doing this," she whispered in fascination. His eyes glimmered in response.

"We are." He peeled his eyes off her to glance around the Guard. "Is there anything else on the docket? More we should know about?"

"At this time, no. We'll continue to monitor the activity within the Empire as discreetly as possible, but without the scout we won't know much for certain."

"I don't think Zarkon would be so careless as to attack us," Keith said quietly.

"You don't know my father," Lotor muttered. "If he gets angry enough, he's capable of anything."

"Should we be worried?" Allura chewed on her bottom lip, glancing between the two men she trusted more than any other in the galaxy. The fact that they sat peacefully in each other's company, flanking her still struck her as surreal.

"I doubt it. Even if he did do something stupid, we are more than prepared to handle it," the commander replied. Lotor only nodded his agreement.

She exhaled in relief.

"Then let's move forward with building the internal structure we need to survive. I suggest we draft some trade route suggestions and at our next meeting, pull some engineers into the discussion for advice. Any objections?" Allura looked around the table and was met with none.

"Very well. Let's adjourn," Lotor advised. "Allura and I have some preparations to focus on."

She felt her cheeks flush hot.

"Yes, well, we should probably discuss the details," she agreed quietly. The Colonels saluted their Directors before leaving the room. Keith and Talor were not far behind.

Anar grinned lazily across the table and Cossack could only glance between the remaining trio.

"What's going on? You guys are acting like you're getting married or something," the new general muttered. At Allura's bright flush, Cossack's eyes widened.

"Incidentally," Lotor began with a grin.

"No way." His eyes flashed between his proud prince and the blushing woman beside him. "Haggar is going to be so happy," he said. "She's been sitting on that bet for a very long time."

"I heard mention of this – what bet did she have?" Allura glanced between the three golden-eyed men around her.

"Zarkon was so certain his… how did he word it exactly, Sire?" He glanced to Lotor. The man rolled his eyes before emulating his father's words verbatim.

" _There is no god powerful enough to grant my incompetent son the ability to get that princess. I'll be building the witch a brand-new laboratory before that day ever dawns."_

Allura's eyes widened as her hands clasped over her mouth, catching her gasp.

Anar's chuckle shattered the silence.

"So, as you can see, she's going to be quite thrilled," Cossack finished. "So. When is the ceremony?" He clapped in delight as Allura blushed brighter in response.

"We haven't decided. It's only been a very recent development."

"Did he bribe you?" Cossack leaned in Allura’s direction across the table, catching her surprised gaze.

"No, nothing like that," she laughed softly. "I just realized that I simply don't want to be away from him. His absence recently made… it helped me realize a lot of things that I believe I took for granted until I had to go without them." She smiled shyly at the conqueror beside her.

"Well, better get started then!" The General excused himself, and with an amused smile, Anar joined him, leaving the Directors to discuss their engagement in detail.


	32. Unbroken

"This simply cannot happen without my people's involvement. They've waited too long for this – they were even at my coronation!"

Some members of the Guard sat loosely spread throughout one of the parlors in the castle, deconstructing the security objective of the upcoming wedding. Allura was curled demurely into Lotor's side on a settee, while a handful of the advisors decorated the room both with their presence and their unique opinions on the situation. She had barely left the man's side after being reunited with him, and the rakish refugee had little complaints in the matter.

"So, do we invite everyone then? What about his people?" Stanson nodded in Lotor's direction.

"Amidst revelries and celebration… there would be no better time for an assassination attempt, you know," Talor advised gently. "I vote we close the doors and keep it a private affair for security reasons."

"But my people-"

"Perhaps we can let the Arusians attend…" Rodgers started.

"And that brings us back to my point – if Allura's people are in personal attendance, can we politically ban the inhabitants of Doom?" Stanson's eyes flashed warily as he pushed for a private ceremony.

"Those aren't my people," Lotor murmured quietly after a moment, startling his fiancée. Allura's head snapped to look up at him. His eyes were focused on Colonel Stanson across the room, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles against her hip.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was a whisper of surprise.

"My father decreed Exile, remember?" He grinned down at her dangerously. "They are not my people. Mine are here. They are on the planets we govern." Allura felt her chest swell with pride and she glanced away quickly as he continued. "Moreover, I see no reason not to allow Arusians but no other. It doesn't have to be a political mandate; just a practical one. It's the planet the capitol is at, simple enough. Limited space." His eyes lingered on the queen at his side, even as she hid her gaze from him shyly.

"If we were still a part of the Galaxy Alliance on Earth, what would their preference be?"

Rodgers only chuckled and shot his flustered companion a look.

"He's not wrong, Colonel," he said gently. Stanson shrugged indifferently.

"They'd have it only open to anyone on the home planet," he admitted gruffly.

Allura's soft giggle caught the prince's attention as he looked back down at her.

_This is real. **We**  are real._

As if catching his thought, she glanced up at him suddenly and smiled, stilling his heart in his chest with her brilliance.

"Thank you all for being so understanding and attempting to find a way to work with me on this. It is very important to me that my people be able to attend," she said gently, turning her soft gaze back on her cadre of advisors.

"We will still take security measures," Talor pressed, ever the unrelenting Guard.

"Of course," Lotor agreed.

"What do you want to wear?"

Allura's question stunned the group of practical men around her. She blinked, a blush coloring her cheeks before tilting her chin up haughtily, defensively. She shifted in her position to come to a proper seated stance, rather than reclining, as she studied everyone around her.

"What? It's important. Millie is already working on my gown, what do you want your ensemble to be? Do you have something traditional for this sort of occasion, or would you like something crafted?" Her eyes shifted back to her future husband after skimming her Guard warily.

"Well, I can see the security concern has been resolved, I am going to excuse myself from this conversation and let you two pick out… flowers… or whatever the hell it is you need to do," Stanson muttered, rising from the armchair he was draped in. He strode around the low tea table and made a quick exit before he was roped into giving opinions on swatches or cakes. The man had gotten married once decades ago – he didn't intend to be involved in the process again.

"Will you be participating in the tradition of 'something old and something new,' Director?" Rodgers eyed the woman curiously.

"Possibly – the one from your planet you mean?" She said with a blush, realizing finer details were in order.

"Tradition?" Talor glanced across from where he reclined against a bookcase.

"It's something brides incorporate into their weddings – or can choose to, at least. The idea is she has something for each of those descriptors - Old, new, as well as something borrowed and something blue," the remaining Colonel explained. "I can't say for certain where it stems from, some old tradition from Earth for some reason.  It spread to the stars as humanity expanded."

"Oh, I know the answer!" Allura said excitedly. "Each of the curios represent something for the future. 'Something old' is about continuing a tradition or the steadiness of the past. 'Something new' is about a bright future and changes to come. The borrowed item is something loaned and that represents everything that is given to us, the happiness we take from each other and reminds us that it's contingent on one another," she explained with the enthusiasm that only a diplomat and linguist would have.

She squeezed Lotor's hand gently before finishing. "And, there's something blue. Blue represents purity and love, as well as loyalty and trust." She nodded once.

"This is officially outside my realm of expertise," Talor muttered, peeling off the wall and making his way to the door as Allura giggled.

"I can't say I've seen war-bred generals leave a meeting so swiftly before," she murmured in delight.

"You start talking about pearls and cakes and I'm out," Rodgers explained as he rose to his feet, stretching his back leisurely as he did so. "I'll take steel and smoke over lace and satin any day."

"So, what are your old and new things?" Cossack piped up from the background excitedly as Rodgers departed as well, genuinely curious about the human tradition.

Allura laughed softly at the ferocious man's strange enthusiasm for a royal wedding. His boots were kicked up on an end table as he lounged casually, listening to the conversation. He seemed far less troubled by the looming threat of choosing flowers than his fellow Guard, as he remained behind after the rest left.

"Well, those I think will be easy," Allura said gently. "The ring is very, very old," she explained, touching the relic on her finger. Since recovering the piece from Lotor after flinging it across the crypt, she had dared not remove it.

"I don't think there's anything older than the founding magic of Arus," Lotor murmured dryly, his arm snaking around her waist comfortably. Allura just bobbed her head up and down in agreement, settling back into his side comfortably.

"And I can't think of something more symbolic of tradition, really. At least for Arus. Are there… is there anything from your culture that you think might be more appropriate?" She glanced shyly to the silver haired man at her side.

He blinked at her, stunned by the request. It took him a couple of moments to recover.

"No. The ring seems to be the most adequate – besides, this isn’t… a practice we particularly engage in."

“Oh?”  Allura’s head tilted curiously.

“Yeah,” Cossack chimed in with a dismissive wave of his hand.  “We gift heads on silver platters,” he explained.

“Great stars,” she whispered, eliciting a laugh from the commander.  Lotor’s swift glare stifled the man as his bride sat up abruptly.

“It’s not commonly done anymore,” the prince assured her, tugging at her hand gently.

“That’s a relief,” she admitted, allowing her body to settle back against his ribcage.

“It got to be too messy. People began getting… creative,” Cossack added, still grinning at the Arusian.

Allura nodded before continuing, swallowing heavily as she processed it.

" _Anyway_ , the crown is new," she touched the metal threaded through her hair, redirecting the conversation swiftly.

"And something borrowed?" Cossack's question gave her pause.

Allura stilled quietly, thinking about it.

"That, I am not certain of yet."

"And what about blue? Everything you own is pink," Cossack pointed out with a smirk. Allura just grinned at the man in response.

"Not everything," she said slyly.

"Other than your queen’s garb, I cannot think of a single blue thing you possess," he disagreed. Allura's smile only widened before she responded.

"Blue Lion, of course!"

The general laughed deeply, chagrined he hadn't considered the very piece of Voltron that tied everything together.

"And how exactly will you carry the Blue Lion with you down the aisle?" His eyes flashed in a playful challenge.

In response, Allura dangled the key in front of her.

"It's about the symbolism, remember?" She winked across the coffee table at the Drule – a feat years ago she would have never imagined possible.

"I suppose I just need to find something borrowed now, don't I?" She glanced between them and nodded to herself.

"So, Sire, what  _are_  your plans for your formal wedding attire?"

Allura turned a triumphant look upon her future husband as Cossack agreed with her insistence. The prince just scowled at both of them.

"Black and gold is traditional for our people," Cossack supplied in the man's silence.

"Is that what you want then?" She fixed her blue eyes on the man at her side and Lotor only shrugged indifferently, causing Allura's face to frown.

"It matters little, I'm already getting everything I want," he murmured, eyeing her intently, arousing a blush from her features.

"If you don't start making decisions, I'll have Millie put you in pink," she threatened. Cossack's stark laugh silenced at the dangerous look he leveled him with. He quickly glanced to the quivering form at his side as Allura stifled her giggles.

"Very well," he acquiesced. "I'll see to it that your seamstress can design something more formal for me."

"Excellent!"

* * *

 

Allura stood in the center of the Throne Room, the doors to the Great Hall wide open behind her as castle staff bustled around decorating for the lavish ceremony. It had taken months to gather the details, plan the ornamentation and fine-tune the security protocols, but it was coming together at last.

Her arms were folded across her chest and she once more wore her father's ensemble with pride. It had been properly cleaned and mended since her meltdown in the tomb and she felt stronger and prouder than ever before as the threads wove themselves around her body.

The ring pulsed warm on her hand and she glanced down just as the blue glow faded.

_I love you, too, Father._

She smiled fondly before raising her eyes once more as boughs of tulle and satin were attached to the walls. Candelabras were brought in as a stage was set very similar to her coronation, though Allura felt her spirits much higher than they had been on that day.

One of the maids skirted by in a hurry and Allura's gaze followed as she darted around the room, a box of freshly-cast gold candles under her arm, placing one in each of the dozens of holders scattered about.

Heat rushed through her body as a familiar hand came to rest on her back.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Allura glanced up at the sound of Lotor's voice and she only blushed in response.

"Remember a while back, I expressed concern because I couldn't see the endgame of my chess match? I couldn't predict how things should end, and therefore felt unable to calculate my next move?"

"I do." Darkness flickered across his serpentine gaze as he recalled a less-than-pleasant memory of her sitting docile and draped in blankets, surrendering Voltron to the Galaxy Alliance.

"I understand it now," she continued cheerfully. Her eyes returned to the rush of preparations around them. "I couldn't see the end result because… there wasn't one. There was no end objective – no place to end up once the board is clear. This is…  _different_  than anything that has come before it."

Lotor tilted his head to the side curiously, watching his bride-to-be quietly.

"In battle, for example, the goal was always clear.  _Win._  On Charin, the goal was to survive, to get home… to not end up someone's hostage," she muttered the last line under her breath, earning an amused snort from the man beside her. "With the Galaxy Alliance, it started to become convoluted – but that's exactly right. With them, and now with our Consortium, it's an entity. It's… it's always growing. There is no  _end._  There's no point at which I can say I have finished. And that's… that's wonderful," she murmured, reaching out to the pillar of strength beside her.

Her fingers touched his, delicately lacing between them as she entwined herself to the man who had become both her sword and shield, her champion and her charge.

His hand tightened around hers, and in quick movement he spun her to face him, his lips pressing insatiably into hers. Allura released his hand in order to wrap her own around his neck, pulling him closer as she rose on her tiptoes to meet his embrace.

Electricity surged between them, leaving Lotor gasping for breath as Allura stepped back, tossing him a coy smile.

"And to think I almost shot you when I first saw you on Charin."

He threw his head back and laughed deeply. The natural darkness in his voice no longer brought a hitch of fear to the young queen – she had rather come to find a security and solace in it, though some of the handmaids in the room jumped slightly before continuing in their work.

"I don't think you're capable of that."

"I almost did, remember?" She tilted her head to the side, eyeing him carefully.

"…I would hope that you don't consider me on the same level as the former Admiral," he spoke, his tone dropping to a serious pitch.

"No," Allura admitted, smiling again.

"Not even back then?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head twice before opening them again, watching the preparations.

"Not then, and certainly not now," she reaffirmed. "I find it absolutely fascinating how far we've come," she added, seriousness threading her voice once more with the recurring theme.

"I find _you_ absolutely fascinating," he replied, grinning lethally at the blush that stained her cheeks.

"I haven't really done-"

"Don't you even damn dare start with that."

"Yes, well. You've played no small role in any of it," she said softly, chewing on her bottom lip shyly. A quiet silence settled between them before she spoke again. "Coran said he has found a suitable title for you," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh? What is it?"

Allura shook her head, but Lotor was too quick. He reached for Allura and she laughed, dancing back away from him as he cornered her against a marble column wrapped in tulle.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just have to extract that information from you," he promised darkly, tilting her chin up. Allura tried to shake her head once more, pinned between the column and his steel-like muscles.

"Lotor, I-" She cut off with a throaty gasp when he nipped at her earlobe playfully, his fingers splaying possessively around her waist and abdomen.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Her skin flushed crimson as he bit lightly at the lobe and tugged lightly.

" _There's people around!_ "

"Well, then you better start talking, shouldn't you?" He drew his tongue slowly up her throat, noting the hitch in her breathing, very well aware of the bustle of staff surrounding them.

"I don't know it!" Her words were breathless, and he paused, contemplating the words. His lips stayed near her flesh, his breath hot against her skin.

"Then I suppose you're stuck here until the ceremony tomorrow," he promised.

"Rogue!" She batted him away playfully and he acquiesced, leaning away but not breaking from his stance over her. Allura found herself caught by the smoldering fire in his gaze and her skin promptly colored deeper. His fanged grin widened at her blush and she sighed.

"But no," Allura continued. "Coran did not tell me what it was. I didn't even know mine until the coronation," she added.

"Where do the titles come from?"

Once more, the slender woman could only shrug delicately.

"I… I'm afraid I don't know that, either. It's just… it's something that has always been. Our rulers have always had something that accompanies their name. It's like… it's like a promise. A promise that we make to our people and… apparently to the energy that runs through the planet itself," she murmured, cradling the hand that held the relic.

"Allura, Queen of the Hallowed," Lotor repeated her title to her gently. She blushed modestly.

"I did not choose it," she quietly reminded him.

"Alfor, King of the Fallen," he murmured, recalling the titles from her coronation. "And your grandfather was King of the Siege."

"Alair was… troubled. I learned great deal about him from my father," she admitted with a frown. "Most of which… was what  _not_  to do."

"What was your great-grandmother's title?"

Allura blinked in surprise.

"I do not know. But now I am also curious. When I met with Father in my dream, he mentioned she was very much like me. Or at least, in some ways. The relic was a bow for her. Can you imagine?" Her eyes glittered in delight, a spark of an idea blooming.

"Do you think Alfor knew he would fall in battle, given his title?"

Allura rolled her shoulders, stepping away from the pillar as he moved back. She felt her hair tug as the tulle clung to individual strands and she turned and smoothed out the decoration. As their conversation had cooled to a more serious topic, the queen began meandering out of the bustling hall and toward the gardens, her new king at her side.

"I don't know. What a terrible burden that must have been if he did. King of the Fallen could also refer to carrying and caring for those who have already fallen – not necessarily that he would fall," she pointed out.  “I don’t believe they are intended to mean something concrete.”

"And what do you suppose ‘Hallowed’ means?"

"I've thought closely on that, and I have a few ideas, but no certainties," she shrugged again, exhaling sweetly and tilting her face to the sky as the warm sunlight struck her, the foliage in bloom around the castle. "It could mean holy or venerable – it could also be a promise to be honorable, to protect that which is sacred, or to make or keep the people in the sun."

Studying the woman beside him, basking in the glittering light, her eyes draped closed as if in prayer and her lips parted slightly with a moment of private pleasure, Lotor wasn't sure there could exist a more holy or reverent sight before him.

"Hallowed, indeed."

Her eyelids raised slowly, glancing to him out of their corners. Despite his proximity to the woman, constant interaction and unbarricaded access to her presence, she continued to stun him. Her hair matched the overhead star and her eyes reflected the sky of her homeworld itself. Even with infinite time around her, she never became diluted to his senses.

"What do you suppose yours will be?"

"Something terrible," he murmured with a chuckle.

"That's horrible," she gasped, snaking an arm around his waist, tucking herself into his side. He willingly obliged her.

"I've done horrible things," he reminded her gently.

"Not lately."

"In less than a day, you'll be marrying the man you ordered off your planet at first sight," he chuckled quietly.

"Hush, you," she admonished. "Don't tease me. You  _were_  rude, to be fair."

"Anar was saying we have four more planets to vet – two from the Drule Empire, two from the Galaxy Alliance. It seems more and more are following your lead," he said quietly, changing the subject.

" _Our_  lead," she re-emphasized. "I cannot do this alone, Lotor, nor do I intend to at this point."

"And I don't intend to let you," he promised. "Not now. Not ever."

* * *

The experience was utterly surreal to the former Crown Prince. In full, formal Drule regalia, he stood beside Coran near the throne dais. Black pants skirted his form, complimented with a black tunic and gold drape over his shoulders. If it were a proper Drule wedding, he would be wearing the iconic red Sash of Kings, but he did not stand on Planet Doom, and he did not stand before Drule subjects. Neither fact troubled him in the least, oddly.

Arusians stood shoulder-to-shoulder with each other, crowding the throne room, eyeing him with a mixture of warmth, surprise and excitement. He exhaled, squaring his stance. The Voltron Force took up half of the front row, all dressed in equally formal adornments.

The nursemaid lingered nearby, blowing her nose unapologetically into a kerchief. The Guard were separated and littered throughout the audience to better extend the security presence. Cossack stood sentry by the door. Lotor's eyes widened briefly before he smiled and nodded reverently to a familiar face in the audience. Valzek just closed his eyes and shook his head with a knowing grin on his face.

The moment he had plotted for, dreamed of and fantasized about was upon him. The conqueror was victorious in his very, very last and most important campaign and conquest – and yet his heart still fluttered. He frowned as adrenaline hummed in his veins.

Coran shifted next to him, and the Drule's eyes moved to the royal advisor. The elderly man just returned the apprehensive look with a warm smile. What had once been hostile and wary had, with time and trust, become welcoming: a strange sentiment to the man whose very bloodline wished him death. The Arusian nodded knowingly as the murmurs and chattering in the crowd silenced suddenly. Lotor's eyes widened and his gaze flashed swiftly to the closed doors.

His breath caught in his throat when they swung open, and he was certain time stood still.

Allura bit down on her bottom lip shyly as their eyes met across the vast throne room. Gowned in layers of silk and white gossamer with gold embellishments glinting in the light, the woman was the physical manifestation of an angel. Her hair was piled up elegantly on top of her head, a sheer veil of white falling from the bun to her shoulders. Despite the transparent screen between them, her eyes glittered like sapphires, reflecting both nervousness and excitement as the queen took her first steps toward him.

Beneath the fabric, the key to her ship pressed into her skin, hidden out of sight on a chain about her neck.  The ring glittered brilliantly on her finger and her crown proudly adorned the crest of her head.  Upon the inside of her right forearm, a timelessly worn, golden plate protected her bare flesh, against a released bowstring.  Alena’s bracer marked that which Allura borrowed; an item of importance that protected its owner, but not one the Queen would ever take as her own.

Not with the ring.

Murmurs fluttered through the citizens of Arus as their beloved princess and queen glided down the aisle, moving toward the man she made her king. A white cloak graced her bare shoulders and trailed behind her for several yards. Each step along the gold carpet brought her closer to the Drule, and her blush only deepened.

_This is it. This is… real. I am wedding Prince Lotor._

She stifled the nervous laugh that threatened to burst from her lips.

Allura exhaled, her heart fluttering at the magnificent sight of him. He stood tall and proud, dressed decadently in black with gold brocade accents. She recognized the drape over his shoulders as a shadow of his father's; a nod to the customary regalia, but a blatant insult to the planet that it heralded from. Her lips curled slightly at the thought.

The only lingering relic of his bloodline was the skull belt and lazon sword – though Allura doubted the man would ever part with those for any reason. Not that she wanted him to; they had come to represent  _him_ , even beyond his station within the Empire.

Time had felt endless and frozen after her first step, but within what felt like seconds, she found herself slowly mounting the few stairs to the dais once more, as if the procession between the door and the altar had been instantaneous. The last time she had stood in the spot before her subjects, she had shattered her father's sword and taken the crown. Now, with Coran still at her side, she faced the man she had chosen as her betrothed.

_Husband._

Her cheeks colored deeper still as he stared down at her with an eerie intensity. Nestled in her arms was an extravagant bouquet of white flowers and green foliage. While she cared little for the tradition of cut flowers, it gave her something to clasp in her shaking palms and for that alone, she was grateful.

"Here we are," he murmured, staring down at her as she came to a stop in front of him, the train of her cloak trailing down the steps and aisle far behind her.

"Yes," she whispered back.

"We have gathered here today, either physically or virtually," Coran began, stepping past the couple who could not tear their eyes from each other as he addressed the congregation and the galactic broadcast. "To bear witness to an unprecedented event; a unification the likes of which have never been seen before. Welcome, everyone." The aged advisor folded his hands before him. Allura turned her gaze from her fiancé to watch her caregiver, struggling to keep the flowers still.

"Two people have crossed not only the stars themselves, but traversed a battlefield and many warfronts to find themselves here today, each promising themselves to the other. It is a vow that cannot be made out of force, coercion or desperation. It is not born of silence or war, it is not uttered through pain or loss. It is birthed through freedom, devotion, love, and  _hope_."

Allura felt her heart swell she looked back to the man she once feared, finding it utterly disarming to be standing before him at the altar – on Arus, with her own people watching and encouraging her.

"I present before you, the Directors of the Consortium of the Stars, strengthening their commitment to each other and their institution. Through weathered trials of death and failure, they have found each other in the crucible of war. From that newly formed slag, they have fueled and founded a truly unique entity. Without Night, there is no Day. Without Light, there is no Darkness. Two halves have found within each other, that piece to make them whole."

The aged man's eyes turned to the young couple gently.

"Crown Prince Lotor and Director of the Consortium of the Stars, before you stands Allura, Queen of the Hallowed, Guardian of Arus and Director of the Consortium of the Stars. Do you pledge, vow and promise to protect, cherish, and care for her until your very last breath?"

"Without hesitation, with my blood," he swore solemnly. Allura flushed at the oath.

"Allura, Queen of the Hallowed, Guardian of Arus and Director of the Consortium of the Stars, before you stands Crown Prince Lotor and Director of the Consortium of the Stars. Do you pledge, vow and promise to protect, cherish and care for him until your very last breath?" The queen's blush only darkened and she nodded shyly, never taking her eyes off the man before her.

"Yes, of course. On my very life," she whispered, watching the faint twitch in Lotor's throat as his breath caught.

"With these promises, forged from compassion and uttered with devotion, the presentation of bands begins," Coran continued. Allura carefully set aside the assortment of flowers in her hands as Coran produced a gold satin pillow. Upon it rested two pieces of jewelry; one was a large, banded ring and the other a slender bangle.

"Lotor, if you would place upon Allura's wrist, your mark and binding, the physical proof of your promise," he gestured gently.

The Drule's palms clasped Allura's hand delicately, gently sliding onto her wrist the bracelet that forever marked her as his and his alone. In their brief discussions, the two had quietly decided on honoring the other's traditions when it came to the exchange of adornments.

"Allura, now, it is your turn, to leave the mark of your vow upon Lotor."

The queen reached and took his left hand in between her palms and gently removed the formal white glove gracing his skin. With a soft reverence, she slid the solid gold band onto the fourth finger of his left hand before smiling up at him warmly, clasping his palm between both of hers.

"With these vows, you have taken under your care the entirety of another's life and future. No greater oath could be made, no larger burden could be carried. Godspeed to you both."

Coran's voice grew quiet as Lotor reached forward and deftly lifted the veil from Allura's face. His hands slid down her shoulders and grasped her arms, pulling her in closer. With equal excitement, she reached up to his face, guiding him toward her as she brushed her lips against his.

The explosion of noise around them was nearly deafening. Lotor fell Allura's lips curl against his mid-kiss.

"They love you," she whispered to him as their kiss broke apart. Never in a century would the rugged warlord have ever believed he would be welcomed by the planet he had once sought to burn. And yet, he found himself surrounded by many people he had tried – and even succeeded – in enslaving, rallying around him. They cheered not just for their benevolent queen at his side, but also for him.

"Citizens of Arus, members of the Consortium of the Stars," Coran continued suddenly, addressing the excitable crowd. "I present before you your gentle leader – Allura, Queen of the Hallowed." Allura's lips shattered into a curious smile as she realized what was next when Coran withdrew a second, gold satin pillow with a heavy crown on it.

"In addition," he continued as Lotor's eyes widened slightly. "We now welcome Lotor, our Progenitor King of the Reforged and Guardian of Arus, into our ranks, lineage and history," he finished. As he reached up to place the heavy ornament on the Drule's head, the stunned warlord had the sense to lean over slightly to meet the smaller Arusian.

"Progenitor?" He murmured, surprised.

"You're the very first king Arus has had that wasn't from our planet," she explained softly, smiling openly up at him. " _Reforged_ ," she repeated back to him the second half of his title, squeezing his hands tightly between hers.

"It certainly feels that way," he murmured, glancing down to her sparkling eyes, leaning in to kiss her once more.


	33. Uneven

"And this one?"

Allura lay across a sofa in one of the libraries, her head resting against Lotor's side, a book in his lap that they both regarded. The young monarchs were garbed in sleepwear, the night sky high over Arus. A blanket buried Allura's lower half and pillows flanked the couple. Lotor's arm wrapped around Allura's waist as his fingers brushed over the pages of the tome.

She pointed to a sentence.

" _Dae… dae…_ " Lotor paused, scowling in annoyance.

" _Daedeas,_ " Allura supplied gently, watching his expression warmly. She rubbed his forearm encouragingly.

" _Daedeas au - auŗos so,_ " he finished, glancing to his wife. She clapped her hands excitedly and nodded.

"Excellent! You're getting the hang of Old Arusian! Now, what does it mean?" She watched him curiously, smiling brilliantly. He stared down at her reverently.

"Something about peace," he hedged with a raised brow. Her eyes lit up.

"You've got it!"

"I merely guessed. Tell me, does your old language even  _have_  a word for war?" He watched as Allura's eyes widened. She glanced back to the tome in his lap and deftly petted her fingers over the worn pages until his fingers caught hers gently.

"Not… directly," she admitted, a warmth covering her cheeks at his subtle gesture.

"Even Drules have a word for peace, believe it or not," he said gently.

"There  _is_  a word that could be used to mean war… it's the same word we use for unconquered," she said after a moment, her captured digits toying with his demurely.

"How can unconquered also mean war?" His eyes narrowed when she turned her gaze back up at him. A quiet moment flashed between them, only the pop of the fireplace echoing in the room. For a fraction of a second, Lotor was nearly certain he could see the entire universe in Allura's eyes. When her lips parted, her voice was very soft and carried from a place of ancient knowledge.

" _Arus has never lost._ "

Heat thrummed through his body, striking his core and his loins at the powerful promise threaded through the primordial language. While she spoke the words in Old Arusian, the connection searing between them voided the need for a primer. He understood it as plainly as if she had whispered it to him in his own mother tongue. Fortitude wasn't just etched in her history, her blood and her heart – it was woven through her very culture and encoded into the basis of her genetics.

"Born to win," he murmured, his pulse pounding in his ears as he reveled in the destiny of the slender, pacifist woman curled next to him. She blinked and whatever link between herself and the history of all who had come before her shattered and she shook her head once.

"I think I'm just stubborn," she said playfully, nudging his shoulder.

"I can see where you get it from," he breathed in response, still recovering from the spark that had flashed between them.

"We did come… uncomfortably close, at one point," she added with a hint of darkness, reflecting on the uncertain times before the Voltron Force had arrived.

"Not ever again," he swore.

"For the record," she continued unabated as he pulled her snugly into his chest, his strong arms encircling her torso protectively in an attempt to drive away the nightmares from her memory. She allowed her own to slip around his waist in response. "You're the one who wanted to learn the language in the first place."

"I find it unfair that you know mine but I do not know yours."

"I'm a linguist and a diplomat, not a commander or a conqueror," she explained. "Moreover, I have help. Oh!" Allura blinked, straightening up, an idea striking her. He relinquished his hold on her as she turned to face him on the lounge. "I wonder," she murmured as she slid the relic from her finger for the first time since its recovery. "Let me see your hands."

Lotor stared at the ring pressed between her two fingers for a moment, and after a second's hesitation, Allura arrived at the same conclusion he did; that he was the only one she was willing to remove the sacred adornment for.

She bushed quickly as the thought settled in and Lotor cleared his throat before extending his palms to her without question.

Allura quickly ascertained that the ring would not fit any of his fingers; not that she had expected it would. Coran had made that quite clear during the coronation. She placed it in his palm instead and pressed her hand over it.

"Anything?" She looked up to him hopefully. He frowned.

"It wasn't… it's not… _made_ for me, remember?"

"But perhaps because we are now entwined it could-"

"You could not even lift your father's sword properly, and you were next in line to inherit the relic itself," he said quietly. "No, I feel nothing but cold metal in my palm, Allura."

She pouted.

"I had hoped."

"I know." He pressed his free hand over hers, collapsing her hand between his before he returned the band to her.

"Wait, did you say ‘cold’? It should have been warm from our body heat. Besides - it felt nearly hot to me."

His lips quirked slightly.

"No, it was distinctively frigid to my touch, as if it sat upon ice."

She released a noise of curiosity as she slid the band back upon her finger.

"Well, I suppose I'll continue teaching you the old-fashioned way." She promptly set the book back in his lap. "Start with the third paragraph again."

He chuckled quietly, untroubled by the arduous amount of time learning a language might take.

" _Daedeas auŗos so – thyl nae sin,_ " he articulated slowly, glancing down in surprise when a blush colored Allura's cheeks. "…Is my accent really  _that_  terrible?" He smirked.

"No," she murmured, staring up at him. "It's actually quite perfect. …I think… I just really like the sound of my ancestor's language on your lips," she murmured, as if in a haze.

"I can think of something I'd like even more," he whispered in a sultry tone, leaning down to brush a soft kiss against her.

The corners of her mouth turned up in a playful smile and she tucked in closer, fully allowing herself to bask in all that was her new husband.

"You haven't changed at all, scoundrel," she giggled against him, his arms caging her body once more and pulling her closer.

"On the contrary, I'd say we've both changed in some very promising ways."

"And how is that," she taunted back, pecking her lips against his playfully as she came to sit fully in his lap.

"For one thing," he murmured between nips to her bottom lip. "You've stopped slapping me." When Allura tossed her head back to laugh at the comment, he wasted no time and pressed his lips to her throat. Her skin flushed crimson and she glanced back to him shyly.

"As I said. Ever the scoundrel." Her fingertips brushed delicately through his hair.

A knock on the door startled the couple and after a second of reorientation, Allura frowned.

"Who would that be at this hour?" She bit down on her bottom lip nervously as Lotor carefully disentangled himself from the coveted woman and stalked cautiously toward the door. He paused to lift his sword by the sheath from its resting place beside him on the floor. While lacking his belt while wearing the black satin sleepwear, the warlord was loathe to ever be far from his saber.

He never drew it, but he held the scabbard in his left hand, ready for combat should the need arise. Allura disentangled herself from the blankets and rose to her bare feet as well, her pink cotton night gown falling freely around her as she scanned the room.

Security blossomed in her chest. Allura, with time, had come to find his warrior mannerisms to be less intimidating and more charming. As she scrambled to find something to function as a makeshift weapon, even a meager candlestick, he was already opening the door cautiously, fully prepared to engage if needed.

A tiny surge of relief flooded her chest.  Even if war banged at her door; she was no longer alone in the battle.

His shoulders sagged in relief and he pressed the door open all the way, revealing a pensive Cossack on the other side. Allura exhaled before wandering across the floor to join her husband.

Cossack's eyes flitted from warily regarding the hot-tempered Drule to gently apologetic to the Arusian coming to his side.

"Directors," he said reverently.

"I trust it is important," Lotor's words left his lips quietly, but not without the irritated edge of steel in the undercurrent.

"We just received a transmission," he explained. "It… has the potential to be fairly urgent."

"It's so late," Allura complained, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "It simply cannot wait until tomorrow morning? Are any of the other Guard even awake?"

"Some, yes, those on sentry watch," he nodded.

"Can they deal with it themselves?" Lotor shifted the sheath of his sword to his right hand with the threat abated.

"It's not so much something that needs to be dealt with as it is something you need to be aware of. Commander Keith is calling for a meeting. He's gone to wake the rest of the Guard. He and Talor had Watch."

Allura looked up at Lotor suddenly, her eyes widening as she gasped.

"We should go to the meeting room," she said suddenly, reaching for the door.

"Allura."

Lotor's commanding tone caught her up short and she turned to face him, wide-eyed. The lashes around her gaze narrowed slightly at the unusual lilt to his voice. It was old and familiar and called her up short in a challenge. She stared him down, daring him to attempt to give her an order.

His face remained impassive, simply content to study her wary expression for a moment. After tense silence rolled between them, he spoke.

"You're in your nightgown, still," he reminded her gently.

Allura's defiant gaze turned to shock instantaneously, quickly followed by a swift blush over her skin as she glanced down.

"…so I am," she whispered, looking up to Cossack suddenly.

Lotor's eyes narrowed on his general and he quickly made a valiant show of averting his gaze as Allura scurried around the room to fetch her dressing gown from where she had tossed it over the sofa. She thrust her arms through the long sleeves and tied it snugly around her waist, affording her more a marginal amount more modesty.

"Shall we?" Allura glanced over to Lotor who nodded once.

As Cossack turned to lead the Directors to the meeting room, Allura quirked an eyebrow at Lotor's exceptionally casual garb of satin shirt and pants, his bare feet on the castle floor, sword clutched in his hand.

"You're not going to change?"

"I'm not ashamed. I'll even fight a man naked if I have to," he said simply, gliding down the hallway, leaving a brilliantly-blushing Allura standing stunned in the hallway.

"You… you make it sound like you have before!" Her sputtering only earned her a chuckle. When he didn't respond, she broke into a jog, catching up to them.

" _Have you_?" She looked up at him in shock as she walked by his side. The only answer he gave her was a glance and a fanged smirk before returning his eyes to the hallway ahead.

"Lotor!"

He threw his head back and laughed as they arrived at the conference suite. He pushed open the doors and strode inside, glancing around the room. Commander Keith was in his seat, fully dressed, as was Talor. The rest of Guard, however, looked half-asleep and had not bothered to change from their bedwear. Lotor tossed Allura a look.

"See? You're not underdressed at all," he murmured as she tightened the belt around her robe, blushing the same hue as the pink fabric.

"Yes, well," she muttered, taking her seat as Lotor and Cossack followed her cue.

"So… what is it?"

Talor opened his mouth to begin speaking, but froze, casting a nonplussed look Anar's way when the latter sipped loudly on a cup of coffee. Catching his eye, Anar returned the look, as if challenging the man to try and take away the only thing keeping him awake.

Allura had to sit back in her chair in the wake of the staggering amount of pride that swelled in her chest. Despite sitting on the precipice of something potentially catastrophic, her small band of advisors and warriors still gathered at the table, some enduring sleep deprivation to be a part of the conversation.  _They came_ , she marveled. Some less-dressed than others, admittedly, she realized as Anar's bare, broad-shouldered frame straightened up from where he had been hunched over his beverage like a protective animal.

"Please tell me you're wearing pants," she muttered before she caught herself. His golden eyes swiveled across the table to the Director quickly and he just grinned at her in response.

"I was told nightwear was acceptable for this impromptu meeting. I assumed that meant whatever I choose to sleep in," he said dismissively. "But you're welcome to check under the table if you like."

Lotor growled slightly on Allura's left and her fingers only laced together tightly on top of the table.

"I'm alright," she smiled weakly, eliciting a deep laugh from the man.

"At  _any_  rate," Talor ground out between his clenched fangs, eyeing his fellow High Lord irritably. "For the record, he  _is_  wearing pants, Director. But back to the report…"

"Yes, please tell me," Allura encouraged, relaxing as business resumed as usual.

"The Drule Empire is crumbling," he began. Anar's playful smirk vanished as he glanced to his companion, seriousness blossoming across his face.

"Truly? Did Seto reach out to you finally? We expected he would eventually."

Talor only nodded sagely.

"Is it the Galaxy Alliance? Are they fighting again?" Allura jumped into the conversation, alarm lacing her voice.

"Not that we can tell," he explained. His eyes danced across the table to Stanson who could only shrug in response.

"We are still getting very little intelligence from them. What we do know is that they are focusing on rebuilding their ranks. With the vast number of planet defections still going on, I do not imagine they would have the resources to mount a strike," he concluded.

"What, exactly, is falling apart? Is it the infrastructure? The finances?" Allura's brow furrowed with concern.

"A mixture," Talor continued. "The wing in the Azure quadrant is in complete anarchy at this point. They don't have the supply routes any longer to get their resources to the heart of the empire."

"That's where all the raw material for the machinery comes from. Without it getting to the other wings, they are unable to trade for what they need," Anar murmured.

"Seto is asking for help, he can no longer hold his quadrant together. He's approached us for assistance. Helping him would help the mass of the Empire as a global whole. If they don't get stabilized, the entirety of the system will break down completely. The ore that comes out of that area is used for more than warships. It's… everything from buildings to electronics to medical instruments."

"What of King Zarkon?" Allura's eyes squinted in worry.

"He won't," Anar shook his head. "I'm surprised Seto did, though," he added curiously.

"Well," Allura began thoughtfully. "If people are in danger, we should help them, right?" She glanced around the table at the wall of stoic faces.

"We would end up aligning ourselves with the Drule Empire. We agreed not to do that, Director," Rodgers reminded her gently.

Allura propped her elbows up on the table and folded her hands in front of her face. Bracing her chin against her clasped hands, she pondered the situation closely.

"You're advocating that we stand by and let them  _die_  when they are actively asking for aid," she said quietly after a moment. She studied the table in front of her for a moment before looking back to everyone sitting around her.

Keith's face remained impassive, but the lines under his eyes betrayed his concern. Talor seemed unmoved, but Anar wore his frustration openly. The colonels only shrugged, untroubled, but Cossack appeared uncomfortable.

"Without weapons, the cannot defend themselves. Without computers, they cannot travel. Without medicine, they cannot live. That is not acceptable," she said after a moment.

"Allura, we'll be throwing ourselves into a war. We don't yet have our own structure set up yet. We can't yet handle the fallout if the Galaxy Alliance launches a full-scale attack against us," Lotor said quietly, touching her folded palms lightly.

She slammed her coupled fists down on the table in response, startling every man sitting around her at her uncharacteristic outburst.

"No." She rose from her seat and placed her palms down on the table, leaning over it. "They're your  _people_." She emphasized, looking to her new husband.

"They are not. They could have joined us, but they opted not to," he denied easily, watching her back with equal sternness.

"Lotor, they're still yours! They're Drule, and they're civilians… and they're… they're  _suffering!_  They want help!  _Help them_."

"We cannot. This is their fate, such is war and-"

"This is utterly absurd. We make this work. We find a way to help them. People are dying, and they are asking for help. The leaders made the decision to stay with Zarkon,  _not_  the people. Besides, those same leaders are now the ones asking for help!"

She glanced to Cossack suddenly.

"What do you think? Do you share their opinions? Am I the only one who doesn't? If it's just me, then… then maybe I  _am_  wrong in all this," she trailed off, suddenly doubting herself. Her voice faltered in strength as she turned her gaze on the last Drule to give input, easing herself back down into her seat.

"I'm afraid I cannot be unbiased, Allura," he said after a moment. "I… I have relatives in that quadrant."

Allura's eyes widened and she looked back to Talor desperately.

"Can we at least speak with Seto? Maybe there's something we can do to help that won't bind us as us allies, maybe we can-"

She stilled when Lotor touched her hand gently.

"Any favor we show them will uneven our scales of neutrality," he said sadly.

Allura stared down at him, a cold chill settling in her chest.

"There must be something we can do," she whispered, easing herself back into her seat. "I refuse to accept that this is just how it is. We can make this work. We can… something…" She collapsed her face into her palms.

Silence echoed through the room, heavy with burdens unspent and dreams unfulfilled.

"Theoretically," Keith began after a moment. He paused, mulling through the thought in his head and Allura peeked at him through her fingers.

"Yes?" Tints of hope laced her voice.

He leaned back in his chair, frowning as he pieced together the shards of an idea.

"If it's about a balance… and not showing favor… if we offer the Galaxy Alliance the same thing we offer them, wouldn't we remain neutral? Isn't that the goal anyway? To help try and rebuild these entities – ideally in a way where war will be minimized, of course. If we offered the Garrison the same resources, regardless of whether or not they accepted it… we wouldn't be showing favor to the Drule Empire, but we could still help get them what they need. …Right?" He glanced across the table as Allura's palms fell back to the glass top, her eyes shimmering with desperation.

"Could we? Would that work?" Her breathless whisper echoed in the silent room. When no one answered her question, Allura homed in on the main advocate against her. "Lord Talor?"

"We would need to be  _very_  careful with precisely how much help we offer, and how we proceed. But… in theory, yes. It would be highly dependent on what exactly their needs are," he hedged warily.

"You are extraordinary."

Allura's gaze flashed to her husband as he watched her with an unreadable expression.

"What?"

"You simply refused to accept something as a fact and managed to find a way around something seemingly set in stone."

"Technically Keith was the one who-"

"To be fair," Keith began, catching the lead of the Director. "I probably wouldn't have thought so hard about it if you hadn't been so determined to find a way around it in the first place."

Allura blushed in response.

"Yes, well. I'm stubborn. That can't be news to anyone," she muttered dismissively. "So, we move forward cautiously. Talor, will you reach out to Seto and try and arrange a meeting? I can even visit Doom-"

"No."

She blinked, looking over both shoulders as Keith and Lotor quickly shot down her dangerous plan.

"We can do a virtual conference, or he can come here," Anar agreed. "We are not about to allow you back in a place that would sooner assassinate you than speak with you."

"But Seto needs-"

"He wouldn't do you harm, no, he's too desperate for help and moreover respects you," Talor agreed, cutting her off. "But there are plenty of people who would. I don't believe there would be a security risk to him coming here."

Allura pursed her lips and nodded once, realizing the wisdom behind the idea.

"Shall I contact the Galaxy Alliance?" Stanson tilted his head to the side, looking to Talor.

"I vote that we speak with Seto first, get a handle on what exactly their provisional requirements are. We can then regroup and decide what we can afford to do. At that point, we can contact the Galaxy Alliance with the same offer to both parties."

"What if they don't accept the help? Or don't need it?" Allura frowned.

"It wouldn't matter," Keith explained. "We offered it to both. If only one accepts it, then it's on them. Not on us. We remain neutral, regardless."

A murmur of assent fluttered through her war council.

"Good, let's move forward then. Agreed?" She glanced to Lotor on her left. He cast her a curious look before nodding once.

"Agreed. Lord Talor, please go ahead and make contact."

The former High Lord stood up and bowed before exiting the room.

"Can I go back to bed?" Anar yawned and Allura giggled.

"I believe we are dismissed at this point, yes," she said softly.

"I'll go ahead and take the rest of Talor's Watch in that case, since he'll be in the communication room for a while," Keith volunteered. "I'll be in the Command Center."

The rest of the Guard slowly trickled out while Allura lingered at the door. Lotor paused, watching her curiously.

"Cossack, a moment?"

The general startled and looked to the brilliant woman with surprise.

"Of course, Director."

Allura smiled at Lotor.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit. Back at the library?"

He frowned, but nodded and warily left the two alone.

"What is it?" The Drule glanced down to the queen and leader he had been charged to protect.

"We'll make it work, okay? I promise you that." She touched his arm lightly. "Even if things with Seto don't work out on a political level, I will personally fly Blue Lion in and – consequences be damned – we  _will_  help your family. Okay?"

Cossack stilled and regarded her carefully, his face a mask of silence.

"You would go against the Guard's directive…"

She shrugged, glancing away.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Anar literally wrestled me away from Blue Lion after they told me not to go looking for Lotor. I was going to go anyway." She crossed her arms over her chest protectively before looking back to him with a smile. "Family is important. It is precious and must be protected.  _Saved_. I promise to try and achieve this objective the…  _right_  way… through politics and with the Guard's approval. But if it gets messy, if it doesn't work… just know we'll take care of them. Whatever it takes," she vowed.

"Your loyalty is unparalleled, Allura," he spoke her name in reverence. Even as enemies, he had found the spark of determination in her fascinating – the way she had rebuked and rebuffed his prince in both courtship and combat, and he appreciated the opportunity to witness it firsthand as a critical part of her inner circle.

"I value nothing higher," she replied with a faraway smile. "Get some rest, please. We'll reconvene once Talor hears back and we have more information."

"By your command," he bowed, startling Allura slightly. She blinked after him as he made his leave, still finding herself struck as some of the Drulish customs made their way into her life in unexpected ways. She laughed softly to herself before turning off the lights and vacating the room.

Lotor was waiting for her in the hallway.

"You're still here," she whispered in surprise.

"And you promised to help his relatives no matter what the Guard comes back with," he pointed out. Allura's face bloomed crimson and she glared at him.

"Why would you think it appropriate to listen in on a private conversation!"

He stared at her in a silence edged with steel, his expression stark but otherwise unreadable. After several tense seconds, he finally spoke.

"I didn't."

His words were cold as he stared at her. Allura's anger vanished in confusion.

An anvil of silence dropped into the hallway between the newlyweds.

"Wh… what?"

"I said… I didn't listen in," he repeated, peeling off the wall he reclined against and strode to her. He placed his palms on her shoulders and his expression and voice softened. "I just know you. And I know the fact that he has people he knows in that quadrant would weigh on you. If it comes to that, just promise me you won't go alone. We don't have to tell the Guard, but, Allura please, gods below, don't go without me," he finished gently, touching her jaw delicately.

Tears filled the corners of her eyes and without warning she threw her arms around the barrel of his chest and buried her face against him. His arms wrapped quickly around her quivering shoulders as she trembled. Seconds turned into moments, and moments bled to minutes as she embraced her personal shield.

Allura sniffed, stepping back and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I apologize," she murmured. "I'm not used to… to someone actually understanding my insanity… much less supporting it," she said with a breathless laugh.

"Get used to it," he promised darkly. Allura's cheeks colored with a blush as she glanced to him.

"You wouldn't try and stop me?"

Lotor barked out a sarcastic laugh unchecked.

"And  _when_  exactly has anyone been successful with that? "

Allura pouted slightly.

"Anar was," she pointed out. Lotor only quirked an eyebrow in response.

"Are you telling me you had already surrendered and wouldn't try to escape later if I hadn't walked through the door just then?"

She flushed crimson and glanced away with a pout.

"That you wouldn't have found a way around him – another method of sneaking away, another shuttle other than Blue Lion?"

Her blush darkened in her silence when he continued.

"That's what I thought," he mused quietly, watching her with satisfaction.

"Look, I know I'm stubborn, alright? It's just… It's a flaw and I…" She paused when he touched her chin and turned her eyes back to him.

"A flaw? Allura, I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered, leaning over to brush his lips against hers. She gasped against him, her fury and pride melting as she turned fully into the man, letting her arms drape over his broad shoulders. "You are _fierce._ Let me come with you. Let me protect you. Let me  _defend_  you."

Allura kissed him fully, pressing her body against his as she drew him in, wrapping herself in the sense of security he wove around her, fully surrendering to his strength and promise. She was  _his_.

"Thank you," she whispered as she broke away, her arms still tight around him. He rested his forehead against hers, content to simply be present with the queen.

Allura sighed, stepping back from him. Her hands unlaced and fell back to her sides, catching his palm as they did.

"Please don't worry. I'll try and do this the politically proper way first. I won't be reckless. And – if I do decide to be reckless, I'll drag you along for the ride," she promised playfully. "For now, however, perhaps it's best if we get some sleep. We haven't really even taken the time to breathe since… everything," she finished, gesturing to the bracelet around her wrist.

"Allura, what is it you're implying?" His golden eyes flickered with heat and Allura squirmed under his gaze shyly. Biting down on her lip, she glanced up at him through her eyelashes.

"I'm just saying we could probably do with a bit of…  _rest_ ," she hinted. Her eyes glanced around the darkened hallway.

"Allura?" He prodded her again for clarification, holding his breath. His question was answered in full when her eyes glanced back to meet his.

"After all…  _I almost started a war to find you_." Her last phrase was whispered in his native tongue as the ring glowed on her hand, throwing seductive, stark shadows across her body.

Lotor needed no further encouraging as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the corridor toward their chambers.


	34. Amelioration

Allura stood outside the launch deck, her hands folded delicately in front of her. Lotor hovered near her side, markedly less tense than his co-Director. She released a nervous exhale as a quintessentially Drule ship touched down. Her hair flared out of her face as the breeze rippled through the hangar.

She jumped at the calming hand her husband placed on her shoulder.

"Seto is honorable, Allura. Moreover, he is desperate and I doubt he would attempt anything to jeopardize his people. His own king certainly isn't helping him."

She turned her worried eyes up at him and nodded once with resolution, once more strengthened by his presence.

"I just hope Zarkon isn't on that ship," she muttered. Lotor's hand squeezed her in comforting agreement. She leaned against him briefly, reveling in the security he provided. After years of pain, exhaustion and strife, Allura had found a safe place to rest.

The vessel released its exhaust before powering down completely. Seconds dragged into minutes before the door slowly opened and the ramp lowered. Allura immediately recognized the smallest of the High Lords from her brief meeting with King Zarkon.

"Hello," she said with a smile, her concern vanishing.

"Seto," Lotor nodded once, welcoming the man as he strode down the walkway.

"Directors," he returned the welcome, his own tension easing. Allura realized that he had been just as worried about a malicious trap as she had been. The thought warmed her and confirmed his intentions to be genuine in her mind. She walked confidently toward him.

"Welcome to the Castle of Lions, and to Arus. We are pleased you are able to join us."

"It's lovely here. I'll admit – I have never been," he apologized, coming to stand before her as Lotor approached from behind. While he may have been both slenderer and shorter than Lotor, Anar and Talor, he still rose above the petite Arusian, but Allura had long grown used to the taller race's stature.

"That's not a terrible thing, you know," she said gently. When he shot her a curious look, Allura blushed and continued. "Most who have been to Arus outside the Consortium were here for war. Arus has always welcomed friends, but we… historically have not seen many. Come, let us find a comfortable place to talk. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Seto looked to Lotor in surprise and the king just grinned triumphantly back at him. Allura wandered ahead, leading the way as Seto spoke to his former prince.

"She's…" He trailed off, unable to find a word to succinctly describe the surprising woman.

"I know," Lotor agreed before breaking into a dark chuckle and following her.

"Do you have any crew or men with you who need anything? Food? A place to rest?" Allura paused at the door leading out of the hangar. Seto stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

Allura in turn pointed to the large Drule ship docked in her bay.

"I can't imagine that can be flown by only one person, no matter how talented you are, High Lord. Surely you have personnel aboard. Do they need anything? I certainly wouldn't ask them to remain confined to the ship if they didn't want to. If they prefer their quarters, I can have anything they need brought to them."

"They'll be fine," the High Lord replied after recovering his surprise.

"Very well, let me know if you change your mind." She palmed open the door and led the way down the corridor.

She spun on heel without warning and watched the two Drules trailing side by side behind her. Allura folded her hands behind her back and continued backing down the hallway, watching them curiously.

"You'll trip," Lotor teased.

"Probably," she admitted with a laugh. "But whom would you like to meet first? The Voltron Force? The Guard?"

"I…" Seto just turned his eyes up to the Drule on his right for guidance. Lotor only shrugged, enjoying the discomfort that Allura's brilliant mannerisms caused. He had endured his own struggle to understand her unfathomable kindness. It pleased him to see that it startled others, as well.

"We'll see who we find first, in that case," she decided, spinning back around quickly.

"Careful," Lotor called out, lunging forward suddenly. His arm closed around her bicep as she tripped mid-spin. "I told you," he teased as she recovered and kept walking. Allura turned her nose up, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Hush," she reprimanded.

"Was I _wrong_?"

When she remained silent, he nudged her. As she continued to ignore him, he physically prodded her side, lacing his arm through her elbow and pulling her bodily against him as they walked.

"Yes, fine! Yes, you were right, drat you," she pouted up at him as the blush darkened. Lotor laughed evilly at her glare. "You always have been," she murmured after a moment.

"Fascinating," Seto murmured, earning another grin from Lotor.

"Oh! Keith!" Allura called down the hallway, catching the commander's attention as he stepped into the hall. She slipped from Lotor's arm and jogged over to him. He paused and turned to look at Allura and the remaining two males moving toward him. She stopped to make introductions.

"High Lord Seto, this is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force and the Consortium Guard," she explained. The pilot studied the new Drule for a moment before nodding, extending his hand out. The guest looked from the commander to the two Directors before accepting the handshake.

"I'll admit, I did not expect to be so warmly welcomed," he said quietly. "You really  _do_  mean to help."

Allura's eyes hardened and she nodded.

"I do. Just ask Talor and Anar. We'll meet with them in a little while," she explained. "Actually," she glanced to Keith, trailing off, the question hanging between them.

"The Guard are gathering in the conference room already," he answered. "I was actually coming to find you for that very reason."

"Perfect," she said, clasping her hands together. "Would you two take High Lord Seto there?" Her eyes flickered between Keith and Lotor. Her husband frowned.

"And where will you be?"

"I'd like to go check in with the staff and see if I can get a light lunch prepared. I doubt the Guard have had time to eat much today, and I would bet the High Lord might like some sustenance as well," she said, glancing Seto's way.

"Please, everyone else seems to be on first name intimacy here. Seto will suffice," he said with a nod of his head.

Allura only grinned and Keith gestured to the doorway he had come from.

"This way."

"I'll catch up with you," Allura called, turning and jogging down the hallway to the kitchens.

* * *

Keith pushed open the door and led the way into the conference room with Lotor right behind him. The commander found a strange peace in the fact that he did not flinch to have his once-mortal enemy at his back. Through his dedication to their cause, his loyalty and union with Allura and the lengths he had gone to preserve the Consortium, the warlord had earned the Black Lion pilot's trust in its entirety.

Seto drew up short when five sets of eyes fixed on him suddenly. Lotor and Keith casually made their way around the table and took their respective seats and gestured for their guest to take a ninth chair that had been added.

What had once been a spacious conference room of six had become a cozy home to nine.

"Seto!" The emissary's wariness vanished when Anar greeted him boisterously. "Good to see you again! How are things?" The rough former lord clasped Seto's hand in a handshake.

"Not well, my friend," he said somberly. "But, that is why I am here, is it not?"

Talor only nodded sagely.

"Please, in the center," Allura's voice floated in from the doorway. Two maids skirted in, placing heaping platters of miniature sandwich triangles and sweets as well as two bottles of wine and an assortment of glasses and plates. They quickly skirted out and Allura shut the door behind them, turning to smile at her Guard.

"Well here we all are," she said as she clasped her hands, taking her seat between Keith and Lotor. "Please, help yourselves," she gestured to the center of the table.

Anar was quick to grab a chalice and pour himself some wine before piling food on his plate while Allura made introductions. Most of the people in the chamber had met, save the Colonels and Seto.

Talor and Anar were quick to pick up the social dialog, catching up on news from Doom while everyone ate. Allura had no intention of dissuading the casual conversation – even if it did not further the business agenda directly, it did help the parties relax in each other's company.

Eventually the polite chatter dwindled with the food, and Allura cleared the empty plates and platters, moving them to a nearby credenza. Only the drink and glasses remained.

"Shall we?" She smiled genuinely to Seto.

"What is it you wish to know, Director? I shall be your open book, if only you can help us," he replied earnestly. "We believe in your efforts. We have seen your results. You… your Consortium… it's incredible. Even King Zarkon says so."

Allura blinked in shock.

"He… he what?" Her words were a whisper, her incredulity evident.

"Well," he amended with a soft laugh. "Admittedly it's between voracious curses, but even he cannot deny your accomplishments."

Allura blushed and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, but it has not been just my doing. We have all played a critical role in it. I would not be where I am were it not for everyone sitting around you at this table, Seto," she explained gently. Her fingers laced with Lotor's. "How can we help you?"

"I'm afraid I do not have that answer for you," he said after a moment. "I just know that I require help. And King Zarkon has continued to lend me his deaf ear. Our people are rioting. They are refusing to work – there are pockets of violence, thievery… the material that we mine is not making it to its destinations. The merchants and the workers are not getting paid and their families are starving. It's too easy for pirates to commandeer our caravans because everyone is too afraid to do their jobs. At this point, Directors, I'd even accept guidance or suggestions, not even donations or charity. I… I do not know what to do."

Allura frowned, troubled by the news.

"Who are the pirates?" She leaned forward on the table, her brow creased in concern.

"I do not understand. They are… they are just pirates, operating outside the law," he explained, baffled.

"I apologize," Allura murmured. "I meant to clarify; are they just rogue groups or are they militant pockets sent by the Galaxy Alliance – if you can even tell?"

"Our Intelligence has led us to believe them to be just rogue groups, most likely Drule in origin," he admitted.

"That is good news," she said suddenly, earning her another confused look. She blushed at the struck expressions she received from around the table. "I mean, it makes things easier politically. A rogue group is easier to dispatch that a calculated, militaristic endeavor," she clarified.

He nodded in understanding.

Allura rested her elbows on the table thoughtfully, lacing her fingertips in front of her jaw. She stared at the half-full carafe vacantly before her as her mind whirled through the situation.

"The most logical thing we can do is send soldiers to help escort the caravans through. We can re-establish the trade routes and make sure everything is getting where it needs to go. We could even go a step further and try and flush out the insurgents," she said, mulling through it.

"We cannot. There is no way to impartially offer that to the Galaxy Alliance," Talor said quietly. "We would align ourselves."

"I know," she said quietly, feeling the weight of all eyes burning into her. As a moment of silence dragged on, she slowly turned to look to the man next to her. "What do you suggest?"

Lotor's eyes lit up as she eyed him curiously. He studied her a moment before answering.

"Weapons. We can offer them weapons," he said.

She blinked.

"We'd be arming both the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire." She frowned. "I don't like the idea of that – it almost feels like we'd be encouraging them to fight."

"Not quite," he clarified. "We'd be only offering them structure to rebuild and protect their investments. In Seto's case, it would be internal protection. Moreover, a gift of a weapon to a Drule does not embody hostility by nature. It's a very common item to receive. It's a staple – in the way you would give a woman a gold bracelet." His eyes landed on the band about her left wrist pointedly before continuing.

"The implication of the gift isn't for her to smelt it down. It's worn. Displayed. Collected, even. They're merely tools to us, Allura. Adornments, in many cases. Useful ones, admittedly, but they are not exclusively designated for combat."

Allura blinked in surprise, reveling that even with her mastery of languages, she still had so much to learn about culture. A soft smile parted her lips and she nodded once, her eyes glancing back toward Talor and Anar.

"Do you agree?"

"Blades, specifically, have historically been given for all occasions," Talor said. "Tokens of affection, luck… even chastity in one case," he trailed off.

"That one  _was_  weird," Anar murmured. "Baby showers, weddings, birthdays, you get the idea," he agreed with a nod.

Allura coughed.

"Weapons at a baby shower?"

Anar only shrugged. "What better way to congratulate a young mother by giving her the tools to defend her new family?" When Allura only stared, he continued. "The point is, we would not be endorsing a war with such a donation."

"The Galaxy Alliance might take it that way," she murmured, recovering her shock.

"That would be their problem, in that case," Stanson interjected. "It's difficult to tell what's going on over there, they are keeping a very tight lid on communication. That, or it truly is only chaos."

"I believe that we will be able to help you, Seto," Allura fixed her stunning gaze on the man once more. "We need to confer with the Alliance - that is, if they will even speak with us. We need to be as impartial as we can, but we  _do_  want to help you."

"I understand your unusual predicament now that there are three bases of power operating in the galaxy. We are grateful you would even consider hearing our situation. Gods know our own king won't even do that much," he finished with a dry mutter.  “…No offense,” he added, glancing to Lotor.

"Just out of curiosity, why  _wouldn't_  he want to do something? I still struggle to understand that, I'm afraid," the gentler of the Directors murmured.

"To consider my request would be, in his eyes, admitting that he was wrong, or an acknowledgement that he isn't in complete control over everything."

Allura traded a look with Lotor before looking back to the High Lord.

"I'm afraid I've upset the balance in your regime quite substantially," she apologized.

"You've done no such thing. You've just come forward with an alternative," Talor said gently.

"Still, it… strikes me as odd a ruler wouldn't want to try and help his own people."

"King Zarkon has been in power for a  _very_  long time. He has done things his way and had governed with absolute control and authority. To sway from that dialog – to admit that it no longer works… he would show weakness. His influence would crumble even faster than it is currently. It's not entirely asinine for him to ignore me," Seto explained. "He is currently trying to cling to his strength and hope that things sort themselves out on their own. He can then point to it as evidence that he had been right all along."

"So if we help the Azure Quadrant, we'll essentially be bolstering King Zarkon's claim to sovereignty?" Allura's eyes widened.

"In a way, yes," Seto admitted.

"Can we afford to do that?" She glanced to Lotor at her side once more.

"It actually serves us to do that. Unless your intention is to let both the Empire and the Alliance collapse and then step in to govern the galaxy as a whole, supporting their leaders and re-stabilizing their economies helps solidify everyone."

Allura chewed on her bottom lip dubiously.

"Your concern comes from a place that assumes that once they recover, they'll begin fighting again," Talor pointed out. "There's strong evidence that they may not. King Zarkon may attempt to launch petty assaults on various planets from time to time, but there's a very significant chance that we are truly on the cusp of an age of peace, Director. By offering my constituents as well as Anar's a semblance of security and protection – and opening your arms to anyone from the Galaxy Alliance as well… your Consortium has fronted this push."

Allura's eyes widened as a blush colored her cheeks.

"I was actually looking over the numbers earlier this week," Rodgers stepped in. "Nothing concrete, which is why I haven't brought it to the table yet, but the preliminary look indicates that, once stabilized, the two other entities will likely start developing trade routes with each other. Of course, as Talor indicated, there will always be skirmishes. But as time goes on and the Consortium has settled into its powerful position, the likelihood of another full-scale war decreases."

"If not the leaders, then at the very least the body of the people see you two, Directors, as innovators, dreamers, champions and artificers. You are their beacon. Because of what you have achieved, the people will expect their own rulers to aspire to do the same," Cossack finished with an unusual solemnity for the man.

Allura buried her face in her palms at his words.

"The pressure," she murmured into her hands. "So many people, all... all I ever wanted was to protect Arus," she admitted.

"That's why you're not alone," Lotor said gently, leaning over her hunched form. She glanced up to him, only to find his nose a fraction of an inch from hers. She smiled suddenly, the worry vanishing from behind her eyes.

"Alright," she agreed before looking back across the table to Seto. "Let me see if the Alliance will speak with us and I can offer them similar support. Even if they refuse it, we  _will_  help you."

High Lord Seto stood up abruptly and bowed low before the Directors across the table from him.

"My sincerest gratitude. Unless you have further business with me, I shall take my leave so that you may continue your work. I eagerly wait to hear from you."

"I believe we have what we need," she replied gently.

Cossack stood up.

"I'll show you the way," he offered. Seto blinked and nodded, the two Drules leaving the conference room together.

"Cossack does know that Seto knows the way back to the bay, right?" Keith glanced over to Allura. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm certain. I'm also fairly confident Cossack wished to catch up on some personal matters with the High Lord," she explained.

"Our next step is to contact the Galaxy Alliance and see if we can balance aid for both regimes."

"Agreed," she nodded to the king at her side. "I'll go place the call," she offered, stepping around her co-leader.

Lotor was quick at her side, loathe to let her leave his presence if not absolutely necessary.

She tilted her head sideways, grinning at him playfully as he walked alongside her toward the command center.

"By stars," she breathed in wonderment, shaking her head once.

"Yes, my dear?"

"You would imagine that I would grow desensitized to the strange and incredible situation that has blossomed around us," she murmured.

"In the grand scheme of things, it hasn't been that long. It will take time to adjust." He blinked when her cerulean eyes shifted to him suddenly. "Relatively speaking," he amended gently.

"Come," she encouraged, lacing her arm around his, nestling into his side as they entered the hub of her entire enterprise.

Lotor unwillingly dropped her arm as she approached the terminal and initiated the first hail to Galaxy Garrison.

She clasped her hands in front of her chest and glanced to her silver-haired husband as she waited.

"Perhaps we can help them, too. Perhaps the Guard is correct – we truly a _re_  on the edge of an age of peace. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

He nodded once, watching her quietly when her attention returned to the blank screen before them. Her winsome smile faltered slightly as the call died without an answer. Renewing her determination, she retried the hail.

Allura waited.

Seconds became minutes, and the second attempt to contact her former ally failed. Her hopeful expression diminished.

"Maybe the frequency isn't working anymore," she murmured, keying in another number she knew.

Once more, she was met with static.

Her hands dropped to her side as the darkness settled in.

"I… I rather thought someone would answer," she admitted. "Even if just to curse at me and tell me to leave them alone."

Lotor stepped up to the podium behind her and allowed his arms to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her back to his chest comfortingly. She relinquished her grasp of control and let her weight fall against him.

"Do they really mean to never speak with me again?" She frowned, reaching forward even as he held her to try the hail one last time. Lotor rested his chin on top of her head, watching the darkened screen with equal concern.

Yet again, there was no answer.

Allura keyed up a brief message of support, encouraging the Galaxy Alliance to hail her if they needed any assistance. Once sent, she sagged further into him.

"I suppose that's due diligence, then. We've done our part to try and reach out. I guess… in way, it makes it easier to help Seto."

"It does, but I am… surprised to get no reaction from them," he mirrored her concerns.

"Regardless, we've done what we can for now," she added, turning in his arms to face him. He lifted his head to look down at her when her arms snaked around his chest.

"Indeed," he murmured, leaning in to brush his lips against Allura's.

She giggled against him and pressed closer, allowing her arms to snake around his shoulders.


	35. Detritus

Allura glanced up as the door to the library swung open. Lotor moved around the large desk to where she perched. Without invitation or warrant he eased his hip onto the polished surface and looked down at her.

"What is it?" She blinked up at him, returning her pen to the inkwell and rising to her feet to meet her husband at eye level – or as best she could with their staggering height differential.

"Good news and bad news," he said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest as Allura stepped closer to him, coming to stand between his knees.

"Well?"

"The good news is," he began, lacing his fingers together behind the small of her back, tugging her closer. She murmured a soft protest, trying to keep her mind on business as his scent clouded her senses. "Our aid was able to help stabilize Seto's Quadrant. The pirates have either been captured or deterred and the trade routes have been reestablished. Moreover, gold is flowing appropriately again."

"That's wonderful! It only took a few days!" She looked up into his eyes hopefully. When he only watched her silently with a faint hint of a smirk on his lips, her optimism cooled.

"And… the bad news?" Allura's tone dropped to a whisper of worry.

"Despite numerous attempts to reach out to the Galaxy Alliance, we have still received no response."

Her brow furrowed.

"Has anything gone through? Do they just hang up?"

"Not even," he breathed, holding her close. "It's just… nothing. The hails are unanswered. There is no return call. Zero communication," he said somberly. As she frowned, he leaned in and kissed her forehead deftly. When Allura turned her pouty expression on him, he kissed her nose in return.

"Lotor," she protested half-heartedly, earning her a kiss on the lips, ultimately melting her frustration as she giggled against him.

"Incorrigible," she mumbled against him, loathe to break their embrace. He only murmured assent in response.

"What do we want to do about the Galaxy Alliance? We can easily write them off – we've done more than what could be expected for being impartial. No one could accuse the Consortium of being Drule-aligned at this point." He leaned back suddenly from her, amused to see her still struggle to clear the fog in her mind.

She exhaled, calming the flutter in her heart as she placed her hands on his thighs. He intentionally flexed the muscles under her palms, grinning wickedly as she blushed in response, but otherwise ignored the tease.

"I…" She paused, watching his expression closely. She pressed her lips thinly together. "You won't like my answer," she cautioned. Lotor blinked in surprise, his rakish expression hardening.

"You want to keep attempting to contact them?"

"No, I do not believe we will get anywhere that way," she admitted. Lotor's brow creased.

"Then what is it?" Allura hesitated at this question, stalling the answer she knew he wouldn't care for.

"Truthfully, I… I'd like to visit. …I'm worried."

"Allura," the last of his playfulness cooled in the wake of his concern. "That is… a  _very_  dangerous idea. They may just be ignoring us. They may want nothing to do with us. Showing up could… Allura… I… …they already tried to assassinate you once," he pleaded, releasing her back to place his palms on her cheeks, his long fingers curling into her hair as he studied her resolute face.

"I just… I know. I truly do. I know that it's dangerous… and I know it's probably very reckless of me to chase my death the way that I do, but I feel it in my heart that something is very… very _wrong_. Even if they don't like me – even if they want nothing to do with me, I genuinely feel like they would make that known. They've never been quiet about it before. This silence is… unnerving."

"Don't go," he murmured softly. "We don't need to help them if they don't want it. We've done everything we can – and more. Don't… don't chance the Fates yet again," he pleaded softly. His tone was gravelly and off, low in pitch, intended for her ears only. His mind raced, grasping desperately for a solution to keep her on Arus. Stars knew force wasn't the answer – he'd learned that lesson thoroughly enough. He searched her eyes, seeking a solution to protect the single woman in all the universe that defied his comprehension.

"I…" She trailed off, dropping her eyes from the intensity of his gaze. "What if I take some of the Guard with me? What about you?"

She looked back to him, her eyes burning with determination. His breath caught in his chest as a realization struck him.

"Are you… asking my permission for something?" Her eyes flashed in response, the familiar defiance lightening the weight in his ribs and he chuckled darkly at the unspoken challenge. She softened after a second, a faint pink stain dusting her cheeks.

"I mean, I  _did_  promise that if I were going to be reckless, I'd drag you with me. I'm telling you because I don't want to keep secrets. I've… I've come to realize that we're in this together, Lotor. It's not just me, it's not just Arus – it's the Guard, the Consortium and all the planets I've - _we've_ \- promised to protect. I cannot keep making dangerous decisions." She paused, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she mulled through the thoughts in her head.

"Having a partner is… new to me," she admitted quietly. "I… I truly  _cherish_  that we can have this discussion openly. No one has ever done that with me before. I've just been shut down, no explanation, no chance to try and find another solution or to make it less dangerous. You… you actually  _hear_  me. And I know that, perhaps more than anyone else, you'd like to just shut it down, as well. That… the ideas I have sound frightening or dangerous. But I am grateful that you don't," she explained softly. "Even if you ultimately disagree with me, you give me the chance to try."

"Oh, Allura," he murmured, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. He exhaled, contemplating the dangerous design she crafted. "You are unstoppable. I would end this discussion swiftly if at all I thought you would listen and keep yourself safe. I've learned that it would only press you to go alone in secret, instead." With another rough breath, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers, continuing to think through the proposition as he slid his hands down her shoulders.

"Lotor, I…"

"I… I do not believe I can go," he began painfully. "I feel a Drule presence might cause more harm than good, and might put you in even more danger." He closed his eyes, frustrated that when she finally did come to ask him for protection, the safest thing he could give her was distance. It infuriated the arrogant man beyond any measurable quantity, but before him stood the one thing more precious to him than his pride.

She blinked, stunned.

"Oh… I… didn't even consider that," she murmured softly.

"Allura, I – If it were only a risk to me, you know I would be there in a heartbeat, right?" He touched her cheek gently. The queen startled, recognizing the frustration he felt.

"Oh! Of course," she gasped out, reaching to clasp his cheeks between her palms, returning his earlier gesture of comfort. "I never, for a second, doubted that! I feel guilty I didn't think of it and put you in this position at all."

"Your honesty pleases me, Allura. Do not feel bad about any of it," he replied, his dark gaze lightening with the knowledge she wasn't hurt by his declination. "Do you think Keith would go?" He cringed slightly, the ghostly taste of old resentment on his tongue at his own proposal.

"Absolutely," she said. "I'm sure the Colonels would, as well."

"Probably best not them, they might be considered traitors by their former regime," he hedged. "They might be met with the same hostility as the rest of us."

She nodded, grateful for his unique perspective.

"I'll take Keith, then," she agreed. "And I will be as careful as I possibly can be. No extra risks and I won't try and provoke any fights," she promised, smiling up at him.

"Good," he praised.

"It might be as simple as when we enter their airspace, they take a warning shot at us and we leave. Perhaps we land, and they tell us to go. That would be fine, but I just need to be assured that they're alright."

"You really don't believe it to be so, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Something just feels… _off_ ," Allura explained.

"Well," he conceded with a frown. "You,  _unfortunately_  in this case, haven't been wrong yet."

"I don't mean to make people worry, you know, though admittedly I seem to be excellent at it," she breathed, fascinated by his openness.

"Take the lions," Lotor encouraged. "Take Black and Blue Lion."

She blinked.

"Might  _that_  look hostile?"

He flashed a wicked fanged grin her way as she dropped her hands from his face.

"Not at all, on the contrary – it is  _your_  ship. People would be surprised if you  _didn't_  fly it. Additionally, it will serve as a subtle reminder of two things; that Voltron is in your command still, and that Blue Lion is still standing. If they were contemplating an attack on your visit, they might reconsider."

Color bloomed over Allura's cheeks and she nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, I fear I'm not so versed in the subtle art of displaying power," she murmured, leaning into him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. She squeaked against him when his hands grasped her by her hips and hauled her indecently into his lap, her knees settling on either side of his thighs on top of her desk.

His lips nuzzled against her throat, delighting in the gasp she released.

"Lesson One: it's rarely subtle," he purred wickedly against her flesh.

"It's still a bit –  _oh_." Her train of thought fogged when he lightly nipped at the skin. Warmth bubbled through her body and suddenly all the details of dancing with authority and power vanished. His long fingers curled possessively around the small of her back, pulling her tighter against him.

She offered little resistance, her fingers splaying openly across his chest, delighting in the sensation of his racing heart beneath her touch.

He licked a sinfully hot trail down her throat, pausing to tease her collarbone, driving her to arch her head back further, fully exposing her throat to him.

Allura jumped at the sound of a quick knock followed by the door opening. She shyly peered around the king's broad shoulders.

"I have –  _demons below_ , I, ah, appear to be interrupting, my apologies," Talor bowed, his face coloring a foreign shade of deep violet for the stoic man.

"No! Wait, you're fine! It's not what it – oh stars," Allura's skin heated crimson as she slid off Lotor's smug lap and adjusted the collar of her tunic. She approached the member of the Guard while attempting to reclaim a scrap of professionalism. She smoothed down her hair and shirt, coughing to catch her breath. "What - what is it?" She could  _feel_  Lotor's audacious smirk behind her, the imperious lout more than proud of himself.

"I just," Talor paused to clear his throat, clearly embarrassed by the moment he had barged in upon. "I just wished to inform you both that we attempted the daily Galaxy Alliance hail. We received something… new."

"Oh?" Allura's scrambled brain homed in on the information, reorienting herself to work swiftly. "What did you receive?"

"…nothing," he said after a moment.

"I… we've been receiving nothing from them," she replied, confused.

"No, Director, I mean we literally received  _nothing_. The frequency is now dead. The hail does not even send. It's not that they don't answer, and it's not that they don't reply to the messages. We actually cannot get through any longer."

A moment of quiet settled.

"That settles it, then," Allura nodded with renewed determination.

"Settles… what?" Talor looked blankly at the fierce Director.

"I'm going to Earth to see what's happening there," she replied. Talor stared before shifting his serpentine eyes to Lotor where he continued to sit reclined on the desk, his back to the group but watching them over his shoulder. If Allura weren't so alarmed by the situation, she might have felt a modicum of satisfaction at his physical disarray.

"Is this news to you, Director?"

He only shrugged helplessly, turning and rising, apparently able to slide off the desk at last.

"No, it is not. We've discussed it already."

"And you've explained how inherently dangerous that idea is?" The Guard's eyes widened in surprise, looking back to the blond glaring at him.

"We have discussed it," Lotor repeated, a knowing grin tracing his lips as he followed Talor's line of thinking.

"And you aren't going to  _stop_  her?"

Lotor threw his head back and laughed darkly before extending his hands out to his sides.

"You're welcome to try," he admonished the Drule before turning his dark gaze on Allura. Her bristling temper melted at the heated look.

Allura only turned a deep shade of red, her determination diffusing.

"Yes, well," she murmured demurely.

"I've encouraged her to take the Commander with her. He's not only more than capable of lending aid if needed, but he is also the least likely to escalate a theoretically hostile situation. I do not know if the Colonels have been marked as traitors, and I heavily doubt any of us would be welcomed."

Talor sighed, placing his palm over his face.

"I'm going," Allura threatened.

"Yes," Lotor said gently.

Talor only pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to leave the office.

"I'll let Anar know so that he doesn't try and lock her up again."

Allura broke into a giggle as the door swung shut behind the stoic High Lord.

"He blushed," she mused after a moment.

"I didn't think him capable of that," Lotor replied, equally surprised that a public display of affection had shaken the man marginally.

"I promise I'll be careful," she turned to face him earnestly, reaffirming her vow.

"I know."

* * *

"Alright, heads up Allura, we're approaching their airspace. No telling what they'll do once we appear on their radar." Keith's voice flashed over her intercom and she tapped a couple buttons across her dash, raising her shields as a precaution.

"Understood," she replied.

Silence met their transmission as the two lions passed the first threshold marking official Galaxy Alliance territory. Allura frowned at her radar.

"Keith, I'm… I'm not…"

"I know, me neither," he answered her question before she asked it, equal amounts of surprise in his voice.

"There's  _no one_  out here, nothing is on my map…"

"No drones, no warships, no…  _sentries,_ " he finished in disbelief. "Where  _is_  everyone?"

The lions slowly wound their way around checkpoints and waystations. There was no one to greet them, no one to defend against them… the space was simply empty, the outposts abandoned.

"We're coming up on Earth," she murmured.

"Get ready, who knows what we'll find," he cautioned, raising Black Lion's shields as well.

"Oh, great stars," she murmured as the brilliant blue planet came into view. She shoved forward on the throttle, accelerating toward the planet swiftly, Keith right behind her.

The orbital military outposts that littered the atmosphere were empty – and many appeared to be destroyed. Allura switched her shield composition from anti-missile to anti-heat as she pushed through the atmosphere, undeterred by the halo of flame that engulfed her from the friction.

"Careful, you're coming in a little steep," Keith cautioned.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on!"

Piercing the cloud layer, Allura grappled with her controls, pulled her lion out of the nose dive and skimmed the ocean surrounding the military base. A burst of steam exploded around her as she cooled the metal plating down swiftly. Keith followed and the two landed delicately within the perimeters of the base.

"Well, there definitely  _were_  people here," she murmured in horror at the gutted facility. Hangars were ripped open, bays were on fire, fences torn and military vehicles were upended. "…at some point."

"There may still be," Keith replied darkly. "I think I may see… ah," trailed off before he quickly cued up his terminal. "Castle of Lions, this is Commander Keith, do you copy?"

"What's going on down there?" Lotor's voice flashed over their intercoms, and Allura smiled to herself.  _He's been waiting for news…_

"Dispatch the lions and send the Guard."

" _All_  the Guard?" The Drule's voice was incredulous. "Keith, what the hell is going on? Is Allura-"

"I'm fine," she chimed in over the sound system. "The Alliance base has been… virtually obliterated. There's only signs of potentially wounded and …other casualties. We haven't been able to get through because… because their communication lines do not actually exist any longer."

"There's no possible way to impart-"

"Damn it, Talor," Keith cut in. "You don't see what's happened here! This is on a level where nothing else matters. If this were Castle Doom, we'd be doing the same thing. We have to set aside the politics this time."

"Please," Allura replied softly. "We need all hands on deck. I don't care if it's impartial or not, we have  _got_  to do whatever it takes to stabilize this place – if it's even possible now. Keith and I are going to try and get inside – see if we can figure out what happened and who did this."

"I bet it was Zarkon," Keith grumbled.

"We don't know that," Allura admonished gently. "There's no indication of any Drule activity here."

"The Alliance hub on Earth gets destroyed – and you think it  _wasn't_  Zarkon?" Lance's voice rang over the communication line and echoed in Allura's cockpit. She hesitated before answering.

"I… no, …I don't…" she said quietly. "This pattern of destruction is unlike any I've seen from the Drule Empire. It's… random. It isn't precise. The Drule Empire is known for destruction on massive scales, but even then, it's still… _surgical_ with its precision. It's not… it's not this." She flipped a switch to route the video feed to the monitor in the Castle of Lions. "What do you all think? I could be wrong, after all."

"You're correct in your evaluation, Director, but it… could theoretically still be him," Talor said after a somber moment. "If he's deteriorated more mentally. Please proceed with caution. I concur, politics aside in this matter. Opposition?"

When silence hit the terminal, it was Anar that growled a response.

"We'll be on our way as swiftly as possible," he vowed.

"Aye," Colonel Rodgers agreed, his own voice sounding strangled at the destruction of what used to be his home base.

"Bring supplies, please. If there are any survivors, they'll need medical."

"Stay safe, Allura," Lotor replied before ending the call.

* * *

Allura's eyes skimmed the destructive landscape around them.

"There's the headquarters. I'm going to land on the roof and see if we can get in that way," she assessed.

"It seems safer than a front approach, in the event that anyone is still inside."

"Agreed," she acknowledged.

Blue Lion leaped into the air and covered the short distance to the largest building on the premises, delicately easing into a lying position on the rooftop. The area appeared clear, but she cautiously exited her vehicle, stepping out onto the concrete and eyeing the empty landing.

The wind rustled her hair as she removed her helmet, Black Lion settling beside her. Only once certain the area was free of hostile targets, Allura and Keith jogged across the space to the ceiling access door. Keith withdrew his pistol and both pilots positioned their shoulders against the doorframe in a strategically advantageous position.

She nodded to him once, her own pistol drawn and clasped between two hands, pointing downward. He kicked open the door, quickly leveling his firearm at anything inside while still using the wall for cover.

"Nothing," he confirmed.

Weapons in hand, the two moved swiftly down the metal, spiral staircase. Their bootfalls echoed off the empty stairwell, the only light flickering in from the open entry above. Keith paused near a rough, metal door.

"If I'm remembering correctly, I believe this is the main corridor. …Brace yourself," he warned, bringing his pistol back up. Allura flattened her back against the wall opposite Keith, the door between them.

"I'm surprised you're letting me lead, to be honest," he said while preparing himself to secure the next area.

Allura shrugged softly, turning her face to regard him.

"I promised Lotor I wouldn't take any undue risks. You are far more competent in all aspects of combat than I am. For me to try and clear the area before us – it would be unnecessary and arrogant. I know where my strengths lie, Keith, and yours rest in things like this. Calm under pressure, precision aim…" She gave him a weak smile and nodded to indicate she was ready to move forward.

He returned the grim nod and with a swift kick, the door slammed open into the hallway. She winced at the ear-shattering clang of metal-on-metal violence that reverberated through the corridor.

The pilots waited. No sound came from the other side and Keith moved. He swiveled through the doorframe, gun brandished in front of him as he searched for a target.

"It's… empty," he said in shock, the weapon lowering as Allura came around the corner cautiously. Her eyes searched the main hallway that carved its path through the heart and hub of the Galaxy Alliance headquarters.

"I don't hear footsteps… no one is coming to investigate the noise," she murmured.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there even  _is_  anyone who could investigate us," he replied starkly. Allura's wide eyes fixed on him.

"You mean… you think everyone is…?"

"It's possible," he murmured grimly. "Perhaps… it would be better for you to wait with Blue Lion. I don't think this is something you need to see and-" Keith's voice stopped when Allura placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"It's okay. I can handle this. Even a worst-case scenario. If I can't… I have no business being the leader I claim to be."

"I don't think-"

She shook her head.

"I'm not saying I'm okay seeing all the gruesome details – I certainly am not anxious to, but I  _will_  be fine, and I always will be, because I have the wonderful support of all of you. And right now, it's safer to stick together. Yeah?"

She tilted her head to the side and Keith only closed and opened his eyes once in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Command Center," she requested. "Do you know where it is? Perhaps we can find some information. I'll admit – the most uncomfortable part of this is that I have no idea what is going on."

"Yes," he affirmed grimly, turning and jogging down the hallway, Allura following behind him.

At every turn, the commander paused and checked upcoming route cautiously.

At every turn – they met no one.

At every turn… only silence flanked them.

Within minutes, Keith stood outside the fortified door to the command center of the military alliance.

"That's… troubling," Allura murmured, touching the warped metal that used to be the security pad. As her fingertips brushed over the smoldering remnants of the buttons, the electrical seemed to still function and the door opened swiftly.

Allura and Keith both cried out in surprise at the response, flattening their backs against the wall outside, peering cautiously into the room.

"Great stars!"

Allura holstered her firearm and sprinted into the room.

"Allura, wait!" Keith was quick behind her, his own weapon trained on the man slumped near the command station as Allura fell to her knees before him.

"It's Colonel Devins," she said, her hands fluttering over the wound in his chest. The older man was in pitiful health, struggling to breathe as blood stained his uniform and seeped onto the floor.

"By gods, y…you're…  _Allura_ ," he breathed out weakly.

"Shh, save your strength, help is on the way. Keith, can you find-"

The commander was already at her side, handing her a small first aid kit he had found in one of the storage closets nearby.

"It'll do until the team arrives," she affirmed her thanks, ripping it open and grasping the meager bandages inside, attempting to apply pressure to the wound.

"I… I never thought I'd… meet you. I've known about you your entire life," Devins whispered.

"You've lost a lot of blood," she replied, winding the dressing tighter and pressing her palms against it. "Can you hail the lions and let them know where we are in the base? Ask them to bring the sutures, big wraps and the pain medicine," she looked up at Keith who nodded, pulling up the intercom system beside them.

"They love you… I can now see why… Your father… was legendary," Devins trailed off with a cough.

"You really need to save your energy," Allura chided the man as she fought to save his life, untroubled by the incoherent rambling.

"When did Zarkon attack," Keith asked suddenly from where he was working to get the com system back online.

"…Zar… Zarkon?" Devins exhaled his response.

"Isn't he responsible for this?" The Commander's eyes glittered dangerously on the Colonel.

"No," he murmured, pausing to catch his breath. "No, not him. It was our… own people," he murmured weakly. Allura stared in surprise.

"Why would they attack?" Keith's voice had softened with the news, his eyes back on the screen as he worked the keypad rapidly in front of him, struggling to get the data systems back online.

"…her…" He raised a weak hand to point at his caregiver. He dropped the arm across his abdomen.

Allura's gasped softly as she observed Devins. Her gloved hands had turned crimson in an effort to keep him breathing. His eyes hadn't left Allura, and he watched her with strange fascination.

"…me?" She whispered the word in shock.

"What the hell does-"

"Keith, enough," she murmured, her eyes glancing his direction before reverting to the Colonel. "Stay with me, stay awake," she encouraged as the Alliance officer's eyes threatened to close.

"I got through to Red Lion, Lance relayed the information and coordinates to everyone else. We have a full relief fleet coming in," he said. Allura exhaled in respite.

"It's going to be okay," she encouraged the man. He only grunted in pain in response.

"Since you got the system back online, can you find any news reports, or any kind of internal information on what's happening?" Allura glanced up to Keith standing over her. He nodded in response, turning back to the console.

Minutes dragged on and Allura focused on the breathing pattern and heartrate of the man beneath her palms. She found the sensation chilling. She could feel the pulse slowly weakening and the breath gradually slowing.  _He's dying_ , she thought.  _Please, no._ Her own heart hammered and she wished she could lend the man some of her own pulse. Stars knew hers was painfully fast, surely she had some heartbeats she could spare.

The full weight of what Lotor saw the day she nearly shot King Zarkon struck her.  _If I cannot even handle this… what would have become if me if I had done that? He knew… he knew I would never be the same. Perhaps that is the one thing I couldn't ever recover from._

She bowed her head.

"I was there… you know… one of the few," Devins' voice was raspy with only a ghost of a tone left. His eyes remained closed as he fought to speak. "With the Ion Cannon."

Allura's entire body went cold, her eyes snapping open as she stared at her lap, frozen to the spot.

"We… none of us… even knew… I don't think… I didn't, anyway."

Silence filled the control room as two sets of horrified eyes fixed on the dying man.

"When it fired," he paused to cough and Allura shifted her weight, using a scrap of bandage to wipe the blood from his lips. "We… weren't even sure what it was…But we couldn't believe it."

"Neither could we," Keith replied darkly from over Allura's shoulder.

"I…" he trailed off, exhaling in fatigue. A weak smile laced his lips. "I was relieved… to see you survived. When… when news of the summit meeting reached us," he exhaled again, struggling to focus on his words, determined to get them out. "I wept. Like a mere boy. Many of us did. …And then we learned of the Galaxy Alliance's role in all of it."

"You really need to save your strength," Allura whispered, shifting at his side, her hands never leaving the wound.

"It's alright… I'm alright with this. I have an opportunity that so... so few have…"

Her hands tightened.

"And what was that?"

"Allura… Queen of Arus… Harbinger of Peace… will you forgive this old man's soul and allow me to rest easy in the next life?"

"You speak like you're giving up," she whispered.

"I have…  _so_  few breaths left. But if anyone ever needed to know… you do now… and it's that they believe in you. Still do."

"What exactly happened? Who is they? What do they believe in?" Allura quickly realized that the better course of action was to keep the man talking and slow his descent.

"We failed our people. The assault on Arus… shattered the Alliance apart. The coverup was the catalyst… when everyone realized… The people revolted…  _soldiers_  revolted. Most of us with… any kind of power, regardless of our role – if any – in the assault… we were vilified. We are no longer a functioning institution..." He paused to breathe deeply before continuing.

"First… there were the vigils. Once we learned of your survival, the vigils turned into protests. Then came the random assaults. Eventually it escalated into… into the targeted murder of officers," he wheezed. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as pain contorted his features. "Eventually… even wearing a Galaxy Alliance uniform… became a death sentence."

"Why would they do that?" Keith asked a question, hovering close by Allura as he continued to work at the control panel.

"They no longer trusted us. After… the Arus… Offensive, well, after the coverup reveal… We've been… fighting back our own people ever since. Soldiers deserted to rejoin civilian families, many of the ranked officers met some kind of end, most have gone into hiding, burning their ties to the Galaxy Alliance for fear of their lives. …Admiral Jones never returned from the summit meeting with Zarkon," his words came faster, but were still rough. For a bleak second, Allura was hopeful he might be recovering.

"We can fix this. We can restore you," she promised. Devins coughed violently and his body spasmed, shattering the queen's hope.

"Had most of us known what Jones was doing… we would have never been there. That warship… it closes up. …It looked just like any other ship from the outside. We had no… no reason to believe it was anything else," he swore softly.

Allura's panic escalated.  _Please, no,_  she begged whatever gods would hear her. His breaths came in ragged, unpredictable intervals and his heart fluttered beneath her palms. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes as she realized that she was losing him. She released a shaky exhale and leaned forward, bringing her lips to the dying man's ear. Ice flooded her heart as she realized what she needed to do.

"No," she whispered to him softly. A moment of silence passed between them. "I cannot grant you your last request for forgiveness for what you have done to me," she explained, shocking Keith. A warm smile laced her lips though she knew Devins was not looking. "You followed orders. You obeyed your commander. You were even  _lied_  to. You did absolutely  _nothing_  wrong. Therefore, there is nothing to forgive. You have never needed that from me. Please, absolve yourself of all your guilt," she murmured.

He released a shaky exhale.

"Merciful gods above, thank you."

Allura's faced hardened as his heartbeat stilled beneath her palms with his last breath. She frowned and rose up to her knees beside him.

Her fingers laced together and she began thrusting the heel of her palms into his sternum in an effort to get him to breathe again.

"Allura," Keith murmured sadly behind her.

"I won't give up," she whispered, tears flowing freely down her face as she fought against Death itself.

"I don't…" He trailed off, watching her helplessly attempt to resuscitate him.

"I won't," she whispered again, determined, though in the recesses of her soul, Allura knew Devins was gone.

"He's lost too much blood. There is… nothing left to circulate," he explained quietly.

Allura continued her chest compressions in silent vain before she stopped and bowed her head over the corpse before her. Her shoulders trembled violently in soundless agony.

"I'm sorry," he added. He glanced up as the door opened.

Lotor's eyes fell on Allura, kneeling over Devins, her hands and wrists slick with blood, her expression muted and cold, rivers of saline flooding her cheeks.

"What the hell," he murmured in worry, approaching the command pedestal swiftly. The remaining space explorers and Guard were quick to follow him into the room, but Allura did not acknowledge their presence initially. After taking a moment to collect herself, she inhaled deeply and rose to her feet, turning away from the fallen soldier as Keith greeted everyone somberly.

Allura remained subdued and quiet, peeling off her stained pilot's gloves.

Lotor was quick to embrace her once she turned to face him and she buried her head in his chest, curling her fingers into his shirt.

"So… what's uh… what's going on?" Hunk crossed his arms over his chest, glancing around the crowded room.

Allura continued to lean into Lotor, exhausted beyond measure while Keith propped his hip against the command column and turned to face the Guard and Force. He recapped what little information that he and Allura had gleaned from the Colonel before he had passed.

The sound of cabinet doors roused Allura from her hiding place in the crook of Lotor's shoulder. She turned her head to look blankly at the late officer's body, her cheek pressed into the body-warmed fabric she wrapped herself around. She watched distantly as Talor reverently drew a sheet over the form, hiding most of the body from view.

Allura exhaled against Lotor's chest and regrouped her strength. Her hands tightened in affectionate gratitude around him briefly before stepping back.

"So… let me get this straight. The Galaxy Alliance does this stunt with the Ion Cannon – no one really knew about it?" Pidge looked around the room.

Stanson and Rodgers nodded in response.

"Correct. Only a handful of officers were on the command ship to begin with. Lower-ranking ones at that, come to think of it," Stanson murmured thoughtfully. Rodgers picked up where the musing man left off.

"We didn't know what was in the warship. We figured it was just a warship. We saw it in the hangar countless times. I never thought to look inside… I wish I had."

"When the news of the Strike broke out, anyone on the base – not involved in the invasion – was shocked. We weren't entirely sure who was there, and later we were fed the story of the terrorists, and it seemed to make sense. A rogue group of rebels had somehow acquired this weapon and attacked their leader. Not entirely unheard of."

"They acquired it from my father," Lotor murmured quietly.

Rodgers nodded once.

"In retrospect, we've learned that it was a collusion between King Zarkon and Admiral Jones. What was said to the soldiers who joined them – I can't imagine. The man's capacity to spin webs of deception was limitless."

"Perhaps he had just secretly recruited enough people who agreed with him. Though, it would appear that not all of them felt that way," Allura murmured, casting sad eyes toward the sheet, folding her arms around her midsection.

"Regardless. Once the news of it actually being orchestrated by the Admiral came out, it appears everything spiraled out of control," Keith said, tabbing through some of the information on the control console that he had found.

"Stanson and I just up and left. We wanted to follow you," Rodgers nodded to Allura. "We had believed the story of the terrorist cell. Hell I had even volunteered to head the investigation into it!"

"Little wonder Jones was quick to dismiss that idea, eh?" Stanson shrugged. "It seems that while we decided to leave… others took a slightly darker approach."

"Devins said that even wearing a Galaxy Alliance uniform was liable to get you killed. That it didn't matter who you were, what rank or role you served."

"Well shit," Stanson muttered, looking down to the very same uniform still adorning himself and Rodgers.

"I think it might be time for some new uniforms, Director," Rodgers said, peeling his shirt off and tossing it aside as if it were made of fire. Allura's stoic expression cracked slightly at the dark humor.

"I don't know that we need uniforms. But… I would agree, we should probably find you something else to wear if we intend to linger here long."

"That begs the question then," Lotor began, but Lance finished it.

"What now?"

The cadre of people stood loosely grouped as silence fell around them. Each of the Space Explorers and Guard members rapidly trying to figure how to salvage the situation – or even if it could be.

"Well," Allura began carefully after heavy thought.

"Gods no," Lotor murmured, his eyes sliding to her. Allura ignored him, her heart twisting painfully at what she was asking of her husband.

"I have an idea. …But none of you will like it. …Again."


	36. Bridges

"I don't like it," Lance said flatly, trailing behind Allura. His hands were folded behind his head casually.

"I told you," she warned.

The entourage made their way through the halls, Stanson and Rodgers leading them toward one of the barracks in hopes of finding clothing that wasn't military-issued.

"This is  _really_  dangerous," Hunk muttered.

"If anyone can think of a better idea, I'm more than listening," she replied tartly. Her eyes kept flashing to Lotor, checking him for a reaction. His face had remained impassively cold ever since she had suggested they scout out the neighboring urban area. She squirmed at the frosty demeanor. Her heart cracked.  _Did I go too far? After everything we've endured, did I finally cross the line?_

"Tactically, this is an absolutely terrible idea," Talor muttered. "But… …I cannot think of a better one. Just leaving them would be…" He trailed off, unable to find a succinct way to describe the travesty it would become.

"Hey, on the bright side, we may get to actually fight some people!" Anar and Cossack seemed to be the only two who expressed any enthusiasm for the dangerous suggestion the Director had hazarded. A wry smile curled at her lips at the sound of Anar's knuckles cracking.

"Here we are," Stanson stopped abruptly and pushed the door open to the spacious, tiled floor of the men's locker room. "Pile on in. We're strongest as a group."

Allura blinked and stepped out of the way to allow everyone to walk past her.

"You, too, Director," Stanson nodded inside.

"But it's-"

"No one else is in here but us, and Rodgers and I certainly don't intend to undress in front of you. Come help us rifle through other people's things."

"Stars," she cursed darkly, following behind him. He locked the door from the inside to prevent any unexpected vigilantes catching them by surprise. Allura crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably, watching as the rest of her team began opening tall, metal lockers and looking for less conspicuous clothes for the two Colonels.

"Found some jeans!" Hunk cried cheerfully, chucking the pants across the room. "See if those would fit either of you."

"Hey there's a hairbrush here," Lance called out.

"Soap!" Pidge joined in the scavenger hunt.

"Oh, pistol," Anar murmured thoughtfully, checking the laser pack on it to see if it were charged. Finding it to be in working order, he tucked the barrel into his waistband.

"Dude, at least find a holster," Lance admonished, glancing at the dangerous weapon storage. Anar rolled his eyes and hunted through the storage container to see if it housed a complimenting holster.

The Drule cursed sharply when something heavy and leather collided with the side of his head. His molten gold eyes snapped across the room to a snickering Lance before he pulled the holster off his shoulder and affixed it at his hip.

"This is barbaric," Allura murmured suddenly, stopping everyone short as they turned to look at her.

"Allura," Pidge began. "We gotta find something for them to wear. That, or we leave this place."

"You were the one speaking with Devins when he said people were targeted and assassinated for wearing Alliance uniforms. We  _must_  protect our own," Keith reminded her, looking up from a duffel bag he had pulled out.

"I… yes, you're right, I apologize," she murmured, touching her forehead. Her frame sagged weakly.

"What is it?" Lotor touched her shoulder gently, speaking for the first time since her terrifying proposition. She exhaled deeply, both in relief that he was still communicating with her as well as to muster her energy.

"I… It's… all… each of these items belong to someone. Or… they used to. And most – possibly all of those people are… realistically… no longer living. It feels… odd to make a game of it, or to be so… lighthearted. At least to me," she explained. She blew her breath sharply out her nose and leaned against a wall, distancing herself from the activity.

The men standing in the upturned locker room stayed quiet, a feeling of modest shame weighing on them.

"We will attempt some reverence," Talor promised, turning back to his current conquest.

"Jeans are too small for me," Stanson said, throwing them to Rodgers.

"These can work for me. One item down."

The once-playful chatter had settled into a more somber, practical dialog. Allura couldn't fault them for scrambling for supplies – it  _was_  her reckless decision to stay on Earth in the first place. She couldn't ask her Guard – and by extension her Voltron Force – to engage with an enemy with a target painted on them.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly, appreciative as they took their task more seriously.

"Allura, you ah…" She glanced over to Hunk curiously as he spoke up. He was watching her with what appeared to be bemused concern.

"Yes?"

"…You probably don't want to lean against that wall," he said gently.

"Whyever not?"

Lance, in response, pointed to something beside her. Allura's eyes followed his gesture to the nearby vertical ceramic basin.

"I don't understand," she said blankly. While Hunk fumbled with finding the right words for a seemingly delicate situation, Lance required no such elegance.

"You're in the splash zone," the he replied tactlessly. Allura stilled and slowly peeled herself off the wall, brushing her hand over her side as if dusting off her flight suit. She wordlessly walked to the sink and quickly washed her hands.  _Stars, grant me patience,_  she prayed.

* * *

It took the better part of an hour to scour through all the lockers to try and find some clothing items that would be suitable for the Colonels, but the mission had been successful. The former Alliance officials were garbed in civilian-quality clothing.

"Ready?"

"Gods above, yes," Allura muttered. "Let me out of here."

Cossack laughed genuinely in response. The soldiers quieted as they opened the door, peeking down the hall to make sure it was still clear before filing out.

There wasn't a soul to trouble them.

"To the ships," Allura said before taking her pace down the hall back toward the roof access she and Keith had parked above.

"Not ideal," Anar commented, halting the woman. She looked over her shoulder weakly.

"How so?"

"You have five lions that are quite large. The rest of us came in a single warship. None of those vessels will be able to land in a dense urban environment without causing significant structural damage," he explained.

"Well, then how do we get there?" Hunk spoke up.

"We could walk, it's just across those bridges over the water, but it's still pretty far," Keith speculated.

"It would take another hour at least," Allura protested.

"Moreover, walking would be the least defensive form of travel." Talor nodded, his slender arms crossing over his chest. "Exposed on a bridge, no cover, and only one of two directions to move."

"So… then what?"

"I've got an idea," Lance said slowly, grinning.

"I hope it's better than Allura's," Cossack muttered, earning him a glare from the smaller Director.

* * *

"Lance, once we live through this, I'd like to know where you learned how to hotwire," Allura shouted over the roar of the wind in her face.

Once the team had located two open-air light utility vehicles that hadn't been completely destroyed, it had taken the ace an alarmingly short amount of time to start them up – without any ignition devices.

Keith sat at the wheel of one, Talor in his passenger seat and Lotor, Allura, and Anar standing in the back, holding the crash bar for support.

Lance had command of the second with Hunk on his right with Cossack, Stanson and Rodgers in the back and Pidge seated comfortably upon the rollbar itself.

Allura glanced to the man next to her when he placed his palm over hers on the bar. She flashed him a weak smile and he returned it with a grim nod. Between the noise of the engines and the air racing past them, words were lost to the environment.

She wished she could apologize to him, but she stood by her decision. As she turned her eyes forward to watch the buildings in the distance rise against the horizon, Lotor slid his palm under hers, threading his fingers through hers in a promise of protection.

A blush bloomed over her cheeks and she felt her heart swell. She glanced across the passengers seated below and to the occupants of the vehicle drifting beside them.

_I am supported,_  she realized, squeezing Lotor's palm in response.  _The gods have given me far more than my due. If we cannot resolve this destruction, then I can at least breathe in that I attempted everything I could._

Still, as the cityscape loomed closer, Allura had her doubts on what was left to heal. Buildings appeared dim, vehicles stalled in the street.

Lotor's hand moved swiftly from her palm to her back with Keith downshifted the rover and her weight rocked back unexpectedly. She smiled her thanks as he steadied her.

The vehicles slowed to a stop and the Consortium Cadre surveyed the urban area around them silently.

"Perhaps… this is a fool's errand," Allura murmured after a moment.

Wordlessly they piled out of the vehicles _._

Keith glanced over to her fallen expression and just shrugged.

"We can leave whenever you're ready," he said gently. The buildings appeared to be just as empty as the base had been, the city abandoned.

"I… I don't know what I expected to find," she murmured, wandering slowly down one of the paved roads, gently stepping around an upturned vehicle.

The cock of a pistol caught her attention and she swiveled to look as Talor leveled his weapon at a window.

"I saw movement, use caution, Director," he said. Lotor's sword was out of its sheath in seconds, the hum of lazon resonating in a warm familiarity to Allura. Her own pistol stayed at her side as she looked back to the glass that had caught Talor's attention.

"Hello?" She called out, taking a step closer.

"I advise against that," Anar murmured stiffly. Keith's firearm was out and he backed toward Allura, covering the rear as Lotor swiftly joined her side. The large group closed rank, a mixture of wariness and determination. Allura found herself swallowed into the center, protected by her Guard and teammates. She acknowledged the warm sensation briefly before returning to business.

Without warning, Lotor released a Drulish warcry as he launched himself at a shadowed figure.

"Holy  _shit_  man! _What the hell_!?" The human blinked up at the Drule towering over him, pinning him to the ground, the lazon sword dangerously close to his throat.

"Identify yourself," the silver-haired Director demanded as Allura rushed to his side.

"Please don't hurt him, Lotor," she said softly, touching his arm. The warlord softened, but did not withdraw his blade.

"You're… you're  _Allura_! The High Diplomat! You've returned!"

Allura blinked at the strange recognition she had received twice in a single day.

"Yes, but who are you?" She gently nudged Lotor's hand again. He gave her a tense look before stepping off his target, but the blade remained in hand.

"Scott! Is that you?" Stanson and Rodgers jogged over as the man stood up. His wary look at Lotor shifted to surprise as he recognized two of his former officers.

"How did you two end up with this lot?" He canted his head to the side, eyeing them with disbelief. His eyes skimmed the full expanse of the group and released a low whistle.

"The legendary Voltron Force in full, Crown Prince Lotor, and… others," he trailed off, eyeing Talor's weapon.

Allura exchanged a blank look with her husband before looking back to the man.

"Perhaps some introductions are in order," she suggested gently. "You seem to know most of us, but we don't really know you. Moreover, I don't believe my husband will be putting away his sword until we learn more about you. He's a little protective." As she added the last line as a whisper, Lotor snorted in response while his eyes tracked the potential threat in front of him with the lethality of a predator.

"Your… …wait," the stranger blinked, looking between the former Diplomat of the Galaxy Alliance and the most infamous warlord in Drule history. Allura smiled warmly and nodded, wrapping both her palms around Lotor's left arm, intentionally leaving his sword-wielding hand free.

"I don't know if I trust this guy," Lance murmured, his own weapon drawn but not aimed at anyone. Talor had yet to lower his firearm. "He's from the Galaxy Alliance, Allura-"

" _Please_  do not say that so loudly," the stranger hissed at Lance sharply. "You'll get me killed!"

"Yup, that settles it," Lance nodded sagely.

Allura scowled at the red pilot in response.

"Let's go somewhere less open, and I can explain," the man offered.

Allura looked to Lotor in concern.

"What should we do?" Her words were a whisper. He studied her expression for a moment before his serpentine eyes glanced to the Colonels.

"You know him, correct?" When they only nodded in answer, he continued. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes," Rodgers replied. "I don't want to go into details about how we know each other publicly, given the nature of what's going on, but I believe us to be safe in his company."

Lotor nodded once and sheathed his sword at last, tossing a dangerous look to the newcomer.

"Very well. Show us." He kept himself bodily between the ex-soldier and his wife, golden eyes trailing the human like a hawk as Scott carefully made his way around them, keeping his hands in plain sight.

"This way," he encouraged before walking down one of the streets. Lotor was right behind the man, and the single time Allura attempted to walk beside him, his hand on her hip shifted her a step behind. A flash of irritation laced through her at the dominating gesture but quickly subsided at the stress tick in his jaw.

_He's worried,_  she realized with bemusement. She also understood that it wasn't an emotion he would display openly, manifesting instead through his possessive traits. Her right hand grasped his left - still conscious that his dominant hand may need his weapon - and gave his palm a light squeeze in acknowledgement.

_Let me defend you._

A warm feeling blossomed across her chest as she willingly walked a step behind him, letting his body be her shield and his sword be her champion.

"Here," the stranger stopped, pushing open a door and walking inside. Lotor's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword as he cautiously stepped through the doorway. Allura gave him a moment before following.

"Oh," she breathed, finding herself in a living room. An old sofa rested against a wall with a window behind it, a canvas curtain covering the glass. A worn table was in the center of the room, benches lining either side of it. Turning in a circle, her eyes noticed bookshelves with tomes, trinkets and decorations. A doorway led to an open kitchen and candles burned about the room, giving the home a cozy feeling. A painting of a meadow hung on one of the walls and a wedding portrait graced the other.

The rest of the Consortium trickled in behind her, displaying similar reactions of surprise.

"Scott? Oh dammitall, I told you to warn me when you were bringing company home, I-" The woman that bustled through the kitchen doorway froze when her eyes fell on Allura. The Director just smiled weakly and folded her hands delicately in front of her.

"Hello," she said softly.

Lotor's stiff shoulders sagged as he relaxed when the woman turned and clocked her husband square in the stomach.

"You could have  _warned_  me important people were visiting, I would have tidied up better!"

The man coughed, clutching his stomach, doubled over.

"Elizabeth! In a fighting spirit as usual," Stanson said, stepping around the group to embrace the woman, leaving friendly kisses on both her cheeks in greeting. Rodgers offered her a salute.

"What brings you hooligans around? What in all the skies is even going on? Why-" Her eyes danced warily across the azure-toned members of the party.

"I apologize that we showed up uninvited," Allura spoke up quickly, stepping forward. She could feel Lotor's eyes on her. "I… I have a very long story to tell, but more importantly, I would like to hear yours. I'd like to help, if I can."

Silence filled the room and the woman nodded.

"I'll go get some tea," she murmured, disappearing into the kitchen. Scott dropped onto the sofa and gestured for everyone to find a seat. Lotor leaned his hip against the table, keeping his eyes on both the kitchen door and the soldier.

Keith remained standing by the entry door, periodically glancing outside past the burlap curtain. Lance leaned against the doorframe next to him. Stanson and Rodgers appeared the most at ease as they took up residence on the sofa.

Allura folded her arms across her chest and spoke first, attempting to dissolve the tension.

"Can you tell me what happened here after the ah… Arus Offensive, I believe it was called?"

"Yes," Scott's eyes darkened and he exhaled. "Most of us weren't there. We didn't even know a strike was being carried out. When we heard about an attack on our new capitol - Arus, we thought it was a Drule Invasion at first – no offense," he tossed a quick glance toward Lotor who merely shrugged in response.

"In the absence of more information, it was a logical conclusion. I believe it was all our initial reactions as well until we saw the ships," he acknowledged.

"We were told it was a small group of terrorists and that an investigation was being launched. We were told they had succeeded in assassinating you, High Diplomat," he nodded toward Allura.

"That is no longer a title I carry. I forswore that. Please, call me Allura," she encouraged.

"Admiral Jones said that Zarkon had approached the Galaxy Alliance," he continued. "And proposed a cease-fire. Arus was left without a governance, and since it fell under the jurisdiction of the Alliance, they would care for it, but there was some negotiation involving Voltron that we didn't really get the details to."

"They were going to give away my lions," she murmured darkly.

"Well, next thing we knew, the news reports were crying headlines of your survival and an attempted assassination. We didn't know what to think. Most of us left. Admittedly, if I'd known joining was an option, I'd have followed my friends," he laughed softly, nodding to the other two officers in the room.

"I understand there were riots, assaults and murders on Alliance officials, yes?" She prodded. "What happened after? How did you get to… this?" She gestured to the dimly-lit room.

The conversation stilled when Elizabeth reappeared and set a large serving tray down on the table. She gathered some papers and cleared a space. Tea cups and saucers were stacked around a kettle.

"Passionflower?" Stanson was on his feet in a heartbeat, helping himself to some of the brew when the woman only nodded in response. Only Rodgers, Hunk and Scott elected the tea as well, Allura smiled warmly with a polite declination. Her eyes glanced back toward the man as he settled back into his place on the worn lounge.

He sipped from the cup before recollecting his thoughts, a dark shade passing over his eyes at the memories.

"We had no government. We… lost power. Water shortly after. Elizabeth takes water from a nearby source and boils it. We have no centralization anymore." He blew across the hot liquid, watching the steam roll off it, unable to meet her gaze.

"Can we help you?" Allura leaned forward intently. "The Consortium can-" She paused mid-sentence and turned slowly to look over her shoulder at the scattering of her Guard. "A moment?"

Lance took Keith's position as door sentry when the commander strode toward the Guardian of Arus. The Colonels joined her with the High Lords, Cossack and Lotor. The large governing body stood in a tight huddle, murmuring in hushed tones.

Scott looked across the room and Hunk only shrugged in response.

"Well?" Allura whispered as her advisors and husband stood shoulder-to-shoulder.

"You mean to help them," Talor murmured quietly.

"I would like to, yes. The Consortium has enough financial resources we could adequately rebuild their structure. Can we?" Her blue eyes flashed around the convene.

"Truthfully, helping them rebuild would be on par with what we did for Seto. Firearms… financials… it washes out in the end," Anar added. "It would… admittedly," he hedged carefully. "Be more. They need more than what Seto needed, but the intention would be the same."

She looked to Lotor hopefully and he just sighed and grinned at her.

"We can help them, what happens once they get stabilized, however, there may be more questions. They have no central government, no defining authority. Unless you mean to absorb them into our Coalition?"

Allura frowned.

"No, I do not think that I mean to, though it would give us two balancing organizations again. As you said, three are unstable."

"Three, however, make it unclear whom to attack," Stanson said. "It makes for an uneasy truce - no one wants to move first  _because_  it's unsteady. I vote we give aid, but hold off on any decisions regarding the authority of the Galaxy Alliance. As we rebuild, their own hierarchy may emerge."

"Any opposition?" Allura felt her heart swell when Lotor posed the question and no one spoke up.

"Wonderful," she whispered. "Would you like to?" She glanced to her husband and he nodded once, breaking from the huddle. He turned to face the lone soldier on the couch still. He eyed the Drule and the sword sheathed at his hip with vague caution.

"The Consortium of the Stars is willing to aid the rebuilding of the planets under the Galaxy Alliance's control. We can provide you the financials to re-establish your government – however you see fit to do so justly – and re-network your utilities, trade and whatever else you need."

"On the condition," Allura chimed in, popping up beside her husband. "That the violence stops. You will not be able to reforge if you keep killing each other out of anger. Everything will only keep breaking. You need to make everyone stop."

"Me? I am no one of consequence," Scott muttered in surprise.

"No one ever is at first.  _Become_  someone who is important. With the aid coming in, help spread that message," she smiled. "They'll need a leader."

The man looked between the wary looks of the Guard and the optimistic look of one if the Consortium's leaders. He exhaled and bowed his head before the woman who had yet to fail in championing them.

"Understood," he murmured in relief. "There exists no words in any language that I know to express the gratitude that is felt."

"Knowing that is enough," she said softly. "We will take our leave now, we will have some supply caravans on the way. Some of our planets nearby will be dropping in to assist you as quickly as possible, to help with medical care and any immediate needs."

* * *

Allura glanced over the glass tablet in front of her, twisting her stylus thoughtfully. The Consortium Guard sat in quiet contemplation around her.

"They're doing it. They're reestablishing.  It took several months, but they're actually doing it," Talor commented softly. "It appears that Officer Scott has become a bit of a leader. They're doing well.  That will work well in our favor; having someone we can work with in their central hierarchy."

"He never intended to lead them," she murmured.

"Allura, with respect, did you ever mean to lead us?" Anar leaned forward on the conference table, watching as the sad look on her face melted in the wake of his observation. Her wide eyes glanced to him after a second's pondering.

"No, I suppose I didn't."

"But you did – and you are," he continued. "One thing I've learned, those who never intended to govern often make the best leaders, it seems."

When Lotor snorted at her side, Allura giggled.

"You intended to lead the Drule Empire," Anar acquiesced, glancing to his former prince. "But did you ever plan to lead anything like this?"

The silver-haired Director bristled and shook his head once in response, softening. Allura curled her fingers through his.

"The Drule Empire has stabilized and has made no more movements toward hostility. They are focused on internal restructuring. King Zarkon has shown no interest in invalidating your claim to power," Rodgers reported.

"With the Alliance also rebuilding itself from the inside out, we're sitting comfortably," Cossack explained. "Our trade routes are up, our outposts have been built. We have favors we can call in to either faction. We have allies on both sides of the field."

Allura nodded once, glancing up to Lotor.

"Perhaps we can solidify this tentative truce in the future. Perhaps we can bring the leaders together."

"I do not believe my father would ever relinquish his hold on his Empire, Allura," Lotor murmured softly next to her.

She quickly shook her head and clarified her statement.

"No, I meant that perhaps we could even go so far as to sit peacefully in the same room. The way we all are now. Perhaps Lotor and I could eventually have these kinds of meetings with King Zarkon and whomever emerges as the head of the Galaxy Alliance – be it Scott or whomever. But... now is not yet the time for that."

"Why not? It's certainly the safest – they would have everything to lose if they did anything foolish," Cossack queried.

"Think of them as wounded animals. They are healing themselves and they are vulnerable. Anything other than obvious aid could be misconstrued as a reach for power or a threat. I do not wish to alarm either of them while they rebuild. Once they are established, once they are no longer focused on their internal needs, then perhaps a discourse can begin."

"Or another war," Keith muttered.

Allura's lips pressed together thinly and she nodded.

"That, too, is a possibility. But for now, I believe we have our peace. We have open communication with the Galaxy Alliance and… communication by proxy, at least, with King Zarkon," she gestured toward Talor and Anar. "Even if Zarkon won't speak with me directly, Seto is open with you. It will be quite a while before either entity is ready for the next step forward – be it what it may."

"And in the meantime, our connections are thriving," Stanson commented with a proud grin.

Allura couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

"Yes, we are," she affirmed. "Thank you all. For everything."

"Does this mean you two have time for a proper honeymoon?"

Allura's face flushed red at Cossack's knowing grin and Lotor laughed at her side.

"Perhaps," he replied.

"Well, I suppose that concludes business for today then," she fumbled in an effort to recover her dignity.

A murmur of assent flooded the room as the Guard slowly dismissed themselves, leaving Allura and Lotor alone.

"How are those bridges of yours looking now?" He leaned in and purred against her ear, reigniting the blush across her cheeks.

"I've done noth-"

"So  _very_  much," he corrected before she finished the sentence. "Don't you dare deny yourself that."

Before she could protest, his lips found hers and Allura quickly forgot what it was she disagreed with him about.


	37. Epilogue

Allura stood quietly atop the canyon wall. The dry breeze of the arid landscaping brought with it the smell of smoke, sulfur and iron. The wisps of hair framing her face rustled in the toxic breeze. Her eyes skimmed the landscape below; the heart of the gorge.

Twisted metal warped in the dim, occluded sunlight. Pockets of fire burned unchecked, weapons were scattered and strewn about, some still sheathed within cooling, broken bodies. Crimson painted the canyon walls, sundered armor, tools and souls littering the brutal aftermath. Shattered wood, crushed masonry and burning fields flickered in the peripheral.

Her expression remained impassive as her eyes scoured the landscape. No sign of life resonated, but she hadn't expected to find any.

A gust of wind carrying new dust and the scent of decay caused her to shield her eyes with her palm.

The queen knew  _he_  was there the moment he joined her. He stood behind her, quietly gazing out over the merciless destruction spread before her field of view.

Neither spoke at first.

"Why are you here," his question fell from his lips, reverberating off the silent cemetery of war.

"You found me," she murmured, finding herself to be both surprised and not at the same instant; a decidedly dichotomist feeling. Allura hesitated a moment before answering his question. "I wanted to know what happened," she whispered back, turning to face the projection of her father. Alfor nodded once, coming to stand beside her.

"Alair was…" He trailed off, struggling to find the correct word for the brutal king.

"Shattered," she murmured. When he glanced down to her curiously, she continued. "Only a shattered man could do this. Even King Zarkon never reached this point, at least… he hasn't yet. He is still…  _sane_."

Silence descended once more and her eyes returned to the desecration.

"Have you met Alair in a memory yet?"

Allura only shook her head, but she stilled, glancing back to him as a thought occurred to her.

"Would he even know me? I was not yet alive at the time of these memories."

Alfor shrugged.

"To be honest, I do not know. We are… bound to that time in which we existed," he said carefully. "But we are also bound to the relic. We can move freely among them – in the same way you are present now in a time that came and went long before you ever took your first breath. Those of us with our sanity, we can understand what we see. We can understand the presence of a stranger among us, we still know that time moves on behind us, and that more are still to come. However, in his case, his mind may be so clouded that he would not understand that."

Allura pondered the information.

"So… theoretically, your grandchild could meet you someday?" She cast him a look out of the corner of her eye.

Alfor stared at her, openly studying her with disbelief.

"Daughter, are you…"

She blushed, pressing her palms over her flat stomach, a soft laugh leaving her lips.

"No, I do not believe so. But… with peace settling around us like a mantle, I cannot imagine it would be much longer before it's a very real possibility. We haven't spoken much of it, but I think that it might be what Lotor would want, as well. If not, so be it, but the possibility is far more present than it ever was before. I… never wanted to bring a child into the violent battlefield I grew up upon."

Her father turned his gaze back to the carnage ahead, stunned by the odd juxtaposition of speaking of new life on the edge of what was arguably the bloodiest and darkest day of Arus' history.

"I never wanted you to grow up on it, either," he murmured. "I had hoped that I could clear the animosity before you were old enough to understand what you saw. …In that regard, I failed you."

Allura blinked, but Alfor returned to her question before she could protest.

"In theory, yes. However… you would have to be gone from your existence first. The relic would have had to pass to the child and have bound itself to them in your wake. Don't forget – you were not able to meet me here until you shattered my sword," he cautioned, looking down to her palms still on her abdomen, the ring glowing blue.

"True," she conceded.

"But, when that day comes – I pray not for a very, very long time – it is possible. Moreover, it will be a way for you to still speak with them, as well, as you will someday join me here."

"That's really not such a terrible end," she mused softly. "But… would I still have Lotor? I mean… everyone here is a descendant of the relic."

"This is only one plane, Daughter. I am only lost to the physical realm, but I have access to so many others. I see your mother in her afterlife," he said. "I can travel between those realms, and you will, as well. Think of this place as a gateway. Once both you and your beloved have left the corporeal reality, your connection becomes infinite. It is… the gift we are given by the heart of Arus for our enduring loyalty."

"It's a beautiful and priceless one," she murmured.

"As we surrender everything we have in life to protect our people – we are handed it all back when the torch passes and our watch ends," he murmured.

He smiled genuinely at her, the familiar crinkle in the corner of his eyes warming her heart.

"The only delicate part of the travel is maintaining communication with the living. The relic is the only key. Either in my sword, bound to your realm; or in your ring, able to bring you here. It is the vessel for that. Does that answer suit you, or have I burdened you with more questions?"

Allura nodded, taking a moment to realize that her ring was a vehicle between Life and Afterlife. While still entwined with her father, he had stayed. Bound to her, she traveled. A smile curled at her lips before an explosion in the battlefield drew her back to the reason for her visit.

"How did… Alair become so…  _wrong_?"

"Hard to say. Shortly after Queen Alena's assassination, King Arol ruled in her place for only a few short years before he fell ill."

Allura blinked, stunned.

"Queen Alena… was assassinated?"

The relic flashed brightly on her hand, the blue light nearly blinding. Both Alfor and Allura regarded it curiously before it subsided.

"It would appear that Alena sends her regards," he mused softly, almost to himself. "Your great-grandmother," he began, pausing to divert to history. "She and Arol were married extremely young, it was more of an arranged marriage at the time. You are the first born-queen since her time – that is, the one born to wield the relic. Queen Aurora was a queen in the same way King Lotor is a king. They are Guardians of Arus, yes, but they were not meant to carry the same burden that you do. That I did," he added for clarity, before returning to the story of his grandparents. "They grew to love each other with time, but it took them years. She was… fire and brimstone unleashed. Willful, indomitable. Stubborn. Almost too brave – she took many risks.…It feels cruel that she was killed in her sleep, but perhaps that was the only way it could be done."

"Who did it?" She stared at her father who could only shrug helplessly in response.

"It is unknown."

Allura turned away from him and gently made her way down the embankment into the canyon. Cliffside dwellings smoldered in the ruins and she paused, staring down in horror at the burnt bodies of Drule farmers; men, women, and children.

Alfor paused behind her.

"It is said that this was the day that clouded over Planet Doom's atmosphere permanently." He raised his eyes to the sky – thick clouds had formed from the smoke rising from the flames. "I do not know if that is true, but it certainly did feel marginally brighter before. Perhaps it was the weight of the innocent souls that blackened their horizon."

"We did this.  _Arus_  did this," Allura whispered brokenly. The village was completely torn apart. What appeared to be a rural agricultural community – as best that could exist on the hostile planet – was burned to ash, the civilians slaughtered. She raised her eyes to the ridgeline, an older – yet still recognizable – Castle Doom glittered in the distance, the alarm sirens still sounding and the mourning bells tolling.

"Alair… from a very young age… sought strength. He believed the only way to have it was through power and force," he explained somberly. "By the time he was four, he wanted to rule. He demanded absolute obedience from the staff. Alena and Arol tried to control him, but as he grew into a young man, he began overpowering his parents. …Sometimes physically."

Allura frowned, stepping around the shattered lives of the thousands of Drules.

"Did Alair… kill his parents?"

"That… is what is suspected, but there is no evidence either way," he said gently. "It is… interesting that Arol passed away so quickly after Alena. The circumstances surrounding his illness are vague at best. The doctor that tended to the king was… well, he vanished shortly after the funeral."

"To be completely honest," he added darkly. "Historic recounts don't always know who was lost first – Arol or Alena, as it happened so quickly. I am only now aware ofit due to the relic bond between myself, Alair and Alena." Allura could only nod in response. She recalled her texts had been vague on the succession line predating her grandfather.

"So there was no one left for the throne but Alair… And he claimed the relic and his place as a born-king," she murmured, finishing the story.

"Fueling by his lethal nature, the energy - the  _heart_  - of Arus became an ax that would later decapitate thousands. Alair, King of the Siege," he explained, causing Allura to touch the ring on her finger warily. "I went to great measures to purge the darkness from our family name. I saw what kind of man my father was, and I wanted that to end with him. To  _burn_  with him," he explained, looking to the sky. "I thought there could be a better way. Less violence, less murder, less… sacrifice," he tossed a sad look down to the corpse of a young mother clutching an infant to her chest desperately.

"What he gained from all this, I do not know," he murmured. "But I wanted no part of it. I wanted better for me. Better for Arus. …Better for  _you_. Something brighter, I wanted to teach you what I had learned the hard way. Science, medicine, health… I wanted Arus to be known for healing and restoring, not… destruction."

"You could have done so much more if only Zarkon hadn't…" she trailed off.

"I don't fault him for it. Look at what my father had done to his people," he gestured to the surrounding graveyard.

"But you were already working to change that. You weren't like Alair!" Her rage bubbled up as she glared at her father.

"No," he said simply. "But he did not know me."

"But he should have been able to see your actions and judge you separately from him! He's a monster!"

A moment of silence passed between father and daughter before Alfor spoke again, the faintest hint of a smile curling at his lips.

"Just like you judged Prince Lotor separately from his father before you truly got to know him?"

Allura's eye widened as her fury vanished, her palm pressing over her mouth in shock.

"By the Stars, you're right… I… I did assume him to be the same..."

"It takes substantial courage to set aside a violent history. The safest thing to do is assume someone will be your enemy – then they can never betray you. You, my daughter, have the spark to resist that lure. You had moments where you could have followed the same path as everyone else. You could have ended Zarkon's life and perpetuated the bloodshed. You could have handed Lotor to the Alliance for execution. …You did neither."

The late king's eyes twinkled with pride as he studied her intently.

"Handing him over for execution just… it felt horrible, I couldn't do it! And… Lotor is the one who talked the sense back into me with the Alliance. I… I was so angry with both Zarkon and the Admiral," she admitted.

"Anger is powerful. You must not stifle it, but neither must you let it control you. In a haze of hate, fury or fear, we make those decisions without logic or concern for the future. The man you've now taken for your husband appears to be a perfect foil for you."

"We… complement each other, it seems. More than I would have ever guessed. Where I tend to overreact, he can be logical… and the reverse seems true. He understands the finer points of war, whereas I think I see diplomacy better," she said softly with a blush.

"That is an indication that the partnership will endure indefinitely, but," he touched her shoulder, catching her attention. "Do not dwell so much on the past. You have firmly declared your place and presence in this galaxy and its bitter politics. You have already broken the cycle of trading lives and spilling blood. When given the opportunity to return the lethal favor he paid me, you rose above it. Continue to look forward, not back. You will find nothing but sorrow behind you, but you have endless hope before you."

She nodded with resolution before turning one more look around the horrendous aftermath of war surrounding them.

"It cannot ever be undone, nor should it ever be. Too much was learned from it, if only to bring you to this very moment," he advised gently.

With another sage smile, the king's projection faded out, leaving Allura surrounded by ghosts of her predecessors' pasts.

"I suppose it is time to leave this where it lies," she murmured. She stretched her arms over her head and closed her eyes, focusing on waking her body up.

* * *

"My dear?"

Allura rolled over into the warmth next to her, feeling the strong arms of her husband surge around her. She blinked up at him lazily, tucking into his bare chest, grounding her mind back in her present. She exhaled deeply, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat under her ear.

"I'm here," she murmured.

His hand dusted lightly through her hair and down the skin of her back.

"Where else would you be?"

She tilted her head up to look at him, studying the contours of his features intently. A peculiar sense of  _déjà vu_  struck her. Luxurious sheets and cozy blankets draped over her and Lotor's hips as the two lay intertwined on the bed, a raised fireplace crackling in the background.

"A distant land that doesn't exist anymore, a past long gone but never forgotten," she mused vacantly, reaching up to brush her fingers across his cheekbone. In a familiar gesture, she tucked his hair behind his ear lightly, eliciting a shudder from the man beneath her. With soft curiosity, her fingers drifted down to his lower lip. The king released a shaky exhale at her gentle touch. His hand tightened on her bare hip and his lips parted without warning, nipping playfully at her digit.

She giggled and blushed crimson, allowing him to toy with her fingertips in an entirely explicit manner. She withdrew her hand from his face before pressing up against his chest. She hovered over him before replacing her fingers with her own lips.

He eagerly returned the affection, one hand rubbing slow, promising circles on her hip while the other slid leisurely up her ribs and shoulders to cup the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back briefly to catch her breath, leaving mere centimeters between them.

"It's raining," Lotor said quietly.

"It rained our first night here," she replied.

He leaned up and quickly retook her lips with more fervor than before, thrusting his tongue past and claiming her mouth completely. Allura whimpered against him, snaking her arms around his shoulders. With easy strength, the king's arms wound around Allura's lithe body, easily lifting her up from the bed while keeping the blankets wrapped around them.

He never broke his claim as he deftly carried his wife to the living quarters of the chalet. Easing them down on the sofa, Lotor removed his lips from hers only to ensure she was still wrapped snugly in the fabric from the bed chambers.

"See?" He pressed his cheek against hers, guiding her face to look to the front door and the large, circular window around it.

Lightning strikes in the distance lit up the Charin night as rain poured on the ground and pelted against the glass.

Allura's lips curled into a smile as she snuggled closer to her husband for warmth.

Again.

"I think I like storms," she said softly.

"They certainly suit you," he murmured in reply.

The two sat entangled with each other and the softness of blankets, the only adornments on their bodies were their wedding bands and Allura's relic. The infinite darkness around them was punctuated only by the lightning strikes outside, the halo of cooling coals in the fireplace, and the striking blue glow of her ring.

Allura leaned closer, tucked her head under his chin and drew one arm up his back to hold his shoulder, the other remaining curled around his abdomen.

The unlikely dyad that had fueled and forged an impossible alliance, restructured the galaxy and spawned a new epoch of stability, was simply content to watch the rain fall outside, enjoying the peace and quiet of their own personal universe, humbled by their own designs.

" _I love you_ ," Allura murmured in perfect Drulish.

A shiver rolled through the man beside her, his own arms protective and tight around her still.

"I do not think I will ever tire of hearing you say that," he replied against her, nuzzling his lips against the top of her head. Allura exhaled deeply against him.

"That's good, I don't think I shall ever stop."

A moment passed between them, their hearts beating at the same tempo, curled into each other as if nothing else mattered.

"I have  _always_  loved you," he murmured quietly. He paused as a bolt of lightning licked the landscape outside. "And I always will."


End file.
